


Le Chat in Love

by PinkSapphireAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A.N.G.E.L organization, Adrien the Cinnamon Roll needs a little love, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crime Fighting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, From friends to lovers, Hormones, Magical Users, Nino and Alya are the best, Puberty, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, family love, heartbroken chat, mari has siblings, model diet, the dupain's are royals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 95,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSapphireAngel/pseuds/PinkSapphireAngel
Summary: He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling. But unfortunately for him, his bad luck was always around the corner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

 

 

It was a bright, beautiful, warm and sunny day.

The sun is shining and the birds are chirping their beautiful midmorning tune. Paris was buzzing with it's usual flow and the exact same thing could be said about the students at Collège Françoise Dupont.

Marinette and Alya are walking up the stone steps of the school gushing over Marinette's new hairstyle.

"OMG girl, you look AMAZING! That ponytail looks soooo CUUTTEE!!!" Alya said practically cooing at her best friends hair.

Marinette giggled at her best friends enthusiasm for her hair. It was true though, her hair looked great.

She usually kept her hair in pigtails, buns, braids, low ponytails or just left it loose when she doesn't know what to do with it.

However, she rarely puts her hair up in a high ponytail. So, when she did, it looked different in a good way.

She sighed as she entered the school alongside her best friend and she could almost taste the positive energy that welcomed her.

Marinette has felt this way whenever she walked into a place. People always seemed to be more at ease whenever there was an angel in the vicinity.

Marinette smiled at everyone she saw along the way to her classroom, saying her good mornings with a warm smile on her face.

The students she passed along the way either whispered, shouted enthusiastically and/or waved, gushing at the fact that she noticed them. Some were even complimenting her on her new hairstyle.

"Damn, they are even more perked up then usual. Now, I know your hot Mari, I really do, but do you think we could hurry it up just this once. I really **_need_** to go to the bathroom. Like really bad. So, could we do the whole cheesy popular girl walk another day, please?" Alya begged knowing all to well how this usually goes whenever Marinette's around.

Now, Marinette might not like to admit it, but she was very much popular in their school.

That is to be expected, though. After all, she was one of the 15 angels that go to their school and she is an AP classmen, co-head of the tutoring group _and_ the school newspaper (as well as its advice columnist), captain of the girls' volleyball, track and soccer team. If that wasn't enough, she was the head cheerleader too.

Almost everyone wanted to be her friend. Could anyone even blame them?

She was very nice, kind, always willing to help out in any way she possibly could, she was beautiful, smart, funny (with the capital F) and above all else, she does **_NOT_** take anyone's bullshit.

Chloé Bourgeois and her father, the Mayor, André Bourgeois were the main examples of that.

It was not openly discussed, but Marinette owns and practically runs the school, along with the whole city with the other angels in Paris (seeing how they _were_  a world organization with many many loyal followers).

And Marinette's sister always gets a kick out of it when she reminds Chloé about that particular fact whenever she got out of line.

 

_Like today, for instance, would be one of those days._

 

Marinette and Alya finally made it to their seats, after a 'long' trek from the school's entrance to the girls' bathroom, and then from there to their classroom.

Which, by the way, was **_not_** a very long trek at all!

But, having to stop on almost every step of the way for Marinette to have some small talk with a few students that came up to her that morning (and trying to avoid some that were a bit  _too happy_ to see Marinette) perfectly explains the 'long' trip from point A to point B.

It was safe to say that Alya was not very pleased at all.

"Damn girl, it took us 15 minutes to get to the goddamn bathroom!  ** _15 minutes_** , Marinette!!! Why couldn't you pull a Maddie for once and just tell those jerks to go to hell and be done with it already?" Alya grumbled at her best friend.

Marinette sighed and turned to face Alya, noting that she had a large frown on her beautiful caramel face.

"Because they needed my help, Alya. They wanted to know whether the new English teacher will be arriving today or tomorrow, so that they wouldn't have to wait after school for the teacher to show up." Marinette said very calmly knowing very well that using a slightly harsher tone of voice would mean potencial danger for everyone, seeing how Alya's period was approaching (usually Alya didn't mind it too much. But, yeah, simply said: Alya plus period equals impatience and bitchiness that could rival Chloé's, and that's something).

The frown Alya now developed on her face put the previous one to shame.

Maybe it would have been best if she stayed quiet. Then again, that wouldn't have been a very good idea either, knowing how stubborn Alya could be.

(And now, she's in for it. Great! Just her luck!)

"Yeah, right! As if I'm gonna believe that! Those horny jocks are always looking for an excuse to check you out, girl. And you know it. Don't think I didn't notice just were they were looking! The last time I checked your eyes were in your head and not in your rack, Mari! After last semester's Health class, those jerks are coming around more and more often. Especially, after you jumped on the puberty train before the rest of us!!!" Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose with annoyance at that.

Yes, she was well aware of the attention her physical looks had on people. All too aware at that.

But, there was nothing she could do. Less she starts wearing a paper bag over her head!

"I know, Alya. But, they hadn't tried anything." Marinette said and pointedly ignoring the 'yet' Alya mumbled under her breath (not even trying to hide it at all), before continuing.

"And, I'm not going to punch them, break their wrists or **_anything else_** for that matter. So, could we please leave my sister out of it, thank you."

"You really should try it sometimes, it would finally put them in their place. I swear you, Maddie and Mel look alike, but you're so different it's so weird and almost laughable. Not to mention cliché." She ranted.

"That's a matter of opinion, Alya. And could we please stop talking about this right now? I am a little too tired for a long discussion with you about this, and even more tired to give a lecture on how different my sisters and I are. That being said, whoever said that twins, triplets and the like are going to look alike  **and** act the same, obviously never had one of their own." Marinette said while laying down on her desk with her arms folded and sighing tiredly.

She wanted nothing more than to go home and get some well-deserved sleep after the long night she'd had.

Unfortunately, she couldn't leave just like that. There are quite a few things she needed to take care of first.

"Damn, when you said you had a long meeting last night, you weren't kidding at all." Alya said finally noting how tired her best friend/sister from another mother looked.

"What did you discuss this time around or is this one of those confidential things you can't talk to anyone about?" Alya asked teasingly with the usual bright gleam in her hazel eyes.

"I can tell you what it was about, _this time around_. Besides, you would've found out about it later on either way." Mari said.

"Last night we discussed how more than 20% of our school's student body are students that don't have a chance at even passing this semester, let alone even going to university at the rate they are going currently. Unsurprisingly, they're students who like to harass others and make someone else to do their work for them and, quite unfortunately, manage to get away with it." She paused, nodding her head towards the front row.

"It's not very hard to imagine, since we already have an example of that in our own classroom. It's very bad, because it could lead to way too many problems in the near future. Problems, that could be very easily avoided right now. So, this change is meant to teach them a lesson and get them to actually use their own heads for once. Maybe even show them how to be more independent and responsible." Marinette explained to her best friend.

"Sooo, basiclly this whole thing is meant to teach the school's bullies a lesson in manners?" Marinette nodded her head.

"OK, and what exactly did you decide to do about that? Because, I know for a fact that you already came up with something girl, I know you." Alya continued, looking at the ravenette with an amused look on her face.

"From now on, every test, exam, project, presentation and homework assignment of every individual in our school will be graded by a council of angels, with yours truly asking questions about the entire material or subject at any given time at the beginning of examination week. And of course, those 20% will be going first and the attention will be focused more on them. We even chosen who we will question individually as well. Sooo, guess who will be Chloé's examiner from now on?" Marinette asked with a mischievous smile on her face, feeling a little bit better and slightly less tired at the thought of how the blonde 'princess' will react when she finds out.

It shouldn't be long now, if her calculations were correct.

Alya gasped, "No way!!!! No way, Mari! Please, don't tell me it's you!?" Alya asked wide-eyed with a clear look of disbelief on her tanned face.

When Marinette only nodded with the same sly smile on her face, Alya did the only thing any sane person would do in her shoes.

 

 

She laughed.

 

 

 

Hard.

 

 

Alya couldn't remember a time where she laughed so hard in her entire life.

Just imagining the look on Chloé's face sent her into hysterics and the innocent look on Mari's that changed into a contemplating one, started the waterworks right away.

She howled and shook with laughter so hard that everyone present in the classroom looked at the blogger with confused looks on their faces, all the while silently wondering if she was alright in the head.

 

And that would be the scene Nino and Adrien stumbled upon as they had entered into their classroom on that fine morning.

 

The two boys eyed Alya for a few seconds, watching as she laughed and then turned their attention to Marinette who had a very pleased smile/smirk on her fair face.

"Aah dude, are we missing somethin' here?" Nino whispered to the blond supermodel next to him.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. He too was a little curious as to what made Alya laugh so hard.

They continued on to their seats in silence and then turned to the girls sitting behind them.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Adrien asked with a warm smile on his face.

Upon noticing the handsome blond boy, Marinette blushed a deep red.

Inconspicuously taking a deep breath, taking a few seconds to gather all her thoughts and stop the ridiculously fast beating of her heart, before answering the question everyone was silently wondering about.

"Do you remember when I said that there will be a few changes in how we will be graded from now on last week?" When the boys nodded, she continued on.

"Well, last night my colleagues and I came to a permanent decision. From now on, everything that needs to be graded, such as test, exams and the like, will have a special little twist to it. The Angels will be getting involved in the school's grading system, in order to insure that everyone gets the grade they deserve in the end and to make sure that NO ONE tries to foul play and get a grade they wouldn't get in their wildest dreams." Marinette finished, plainly hinting out the 'NO ONE' part by looking at the two empty seats that the wannabe queen and her puppet usually occupy in the classroom.

"Well, when you say it like that, it does make sense. And, it really would be fair to everyone else, seeing how Chloé always uses poor Sabrina to do her work for her. And when Sabrina isn't around, then it would be someone else who's available." Adrien said feeling slightly ashamed of how his childhood friend was acting.

"Yeah dude, that's really cool. Up top." Nino added raising his fist to bump it with Marinette's own, to which she responded to, of course.

"Ohh, but she didn't tell you the best part yet." Alya finally spoke up after calming down from her laughing fit, looking at the boys with a large smile, that oddly looked like the crazy grin that cat from Alice In Wonderland had.

It was a smile that would put Cat Noir's smiles and grins to shame.

"What best part?" Adrien and Nino said simultaneously.

"She didn't tell you that she's gonna be Chloé's personal examiner when the exam week starts." Alya said with a slightly high voice trying to hold in the laugh that was bubbling in her throat.

Nino's and the rest of the class's jaws dropped to the floor at that and shortly after that claim started laughing as well.

Adrien looked at everyone with his eyebrow raised.

He was confused as to why everyone was laughing so hard about that piece of information.

Now, Adrien wasn't an idiot. He knew that Chloé and Marinette were like water and oil, but he didn't get what was so funny all of a sudden. Was it some kind of an inside joke he didn't know of?

Nino only stopped laughing when he noticed the look on his best friend's face.

"Dude, do you not know what this means?" When Adrien looked at him like a lost kitten, clearly showing that he was confused he explained it a bit better.

"Dude, Mari is vicious when it comes to these things. Not to mention, she won't take Chloé's crap. If she even dared to try something fresh on Nettie......" Nino didn't even finish that sentence, shivering at the mere thought of what Chloé's capable of doing to get Marinette's feathers ruffled and what Marinette would do in return to Chloé. She would raise Hell on Earth.

"Which means, Chloé will have to start studying to earn her grades just like the rest of us and not use Sabrina to do her work so that _she_ could get all the credit for it. And if she tries to get out of it or drag her father into it like she always does.....well, you don't wanna know what Mari will do then." Alya added while looking at her best friend as if she was some sort of God.

At that Adrien winced, knowing all too well what she meant. After all, he had experienced her wrath as his alter ego when he screws up.

But, before he could reminisce on the past events, a loud banshee-like scream was heard throughout the school, making everyone (but Marinette) jump at the sound.

Before they knew it, the door was slammed open and someone stomped in followed by another pair of feet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END of Chapter 1

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hi everyone, I hope you liked the first chapter of Le Chat in Love, because I will try very hard to follow the original series and all the while add a few things of my own. Also, I will try to explain the plot as best as I can in the next chapters. I hope you'll like my story and if there are any grammar mistakes I a-PAW-logize (see what I did there) because English is NOT my native language. 

 

 

Until next time................

...................................................PinkSapphireAngel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

 

 

The classroom was silent for a long moment as the tension kicked in. It was so palpable and thick, you could cut it with a knife.

The class looked at an enraged Chloé Bourgeois, who was quite red in the face, as she glared daggers of death at the beautiful raven haired angel.

To say Chloé was mad would be a great understatement of the century.

She positively shook with rage. If one would look closer, they would see steam coming out of her ears and nostrils.

In her fisted hand was a crumpled piece of paper, that she was clenching and unclenching, as she was trying to calm herself down.

By her side stood Sabrina, as the ever so faithful servant she was, she too was glaring at Marinette and trying very hard to intimidate her through her square shaped glasses.

The students looked from one girl to the other trying to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, while waiting for the inevitable tamper tantrum Chloé was about to throw at the raven haired angel.

Marinette eyed the two girls at the front of the classroom with mild interest and slight amusement, her exhaustion all but completely gone.

She knew Chloé was pissed off, that much was obvious by the glares she was currently receiving from the two teens. Glares that, if she had been a lesser woman, would have made her shiver in fear. But unfortunately for Chloé, she was NOT a **_lesser_** woman and she never will be.

Sensing her sister's energy close by, Marinette thought that she ought to wrap this up before she came in.

Knowing all too well that her sister was not in the mood to deal with Chloé, after a long meeting discussing her actions and behavior last night and seeing how their teacher was at a meeting at the moment, she might as well start the show and get it over with already.

Luckily, Marinette knew just the thing that would make Chloé blow.

Deciding that she had had enough of the stifling silence, Marinette spoke up to break it after what seemed like eons to everyone else.

"Good morning Chloé, you look lovely today. Did you do something different with your hair?" She asked in a sickingly sweet tone of voice.

Chloé sent her a glare that clearly said 'Fuck you, bitch!', which was what she's probably thinking at the moment too.

Everyone turned to look at their president, only to see that she looked a little bored and maybe, a little amused by the situation at hand.

She was not even fazed by the glares she was receiving at all, because right now, Marinette looked as if she was indulging a child that was more than ready to throw a fit, rather than the mayor's precious daughter and only child.

Kim let a small chuckle at that and very soon was joined by Alix's, Alya's and Nino's own chuckles.

Of course, who else besides Marinette, Mel and Maddie had the balls to fuck with Chloé when she was mad and not in the mood at all.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Chloé yelled at her self proclaimed rival, as she raised the paper in her tightly fisted hand for everyone to see the object of her displeasure.

"A bad manicure?" Marinette 'guessed' without missing a beat in the same sweet tone she used before.

For the students present it was very hard to keep a straight face on, although some were laughing quietly behind their hands in the back row.

"NO, YOU SMARTASS, I MEANT THE PAPER!!!" She hissed back angrily, trying very hard not to choke the girl with it.

"Oh, you mean the document we sent you. Well, why didn't you just say so, Chloé dear?" Marinette said while watching the said girl turn an interesting shade of red.

Chloé's left eye twitched as she hissed at Marinette, not even able to snap back at the obvious jab. Being the good friend she was, Sabrina jumped in to defend Chloé as always.

"How dare you, Marinette? After what you did to poor sweet Chloé, you should be ashamed to call yourself an angel!" Sabrina hissed at Matinette as if she was talking to a criminal.

And just like that (*insert snapping fingers or scratching record) all the amusement had left the building, as Marinette's eyes zeroed in at her with a glare that could kill, followed by the rest of the class as well, who glared at Sabrina with such an intensity that could have set her on fire.

Sabrina, realising her mistake, hid herself behing her best friend/master/slave driver to try and avoid the looks sent her way, but to no avail.

"Excuse you, what did you say to HER?" Alya jumped to defend her best friend.

"Yeah, we didn't hear ya, four-eyes. Care to repeat that?" Kim added from the back of the class.

"How dare YOU, Sabrina? You have no right to speak to Marinette in such a way! You should be ASHAMED of YOURSELF! Especially, after all that Marinette did for you!" Rose yelled, for the first time in her life, from the back of the classroom as her best friend, Juleka, nodded her head at Rose's remark, while glaring at Sabrina as well.

"Yeah, not cool, dude!" Nino snapped at the red haired teen.

But before anyone else jumped in, Marinette raised her hand elegantly in the air, effectively ending any sort of discussion or argument.

When she had everyone's attention, she spoke up again. Now speaking seriously with all traces of amusement gone from her face, as a much colder one replaced it.

"Sabrina..." the said girl jumped and looked back into Marinette's sapphire blue eyes.

"I am not going to even dignify you with a response, as to how I dare to do anything in MY school. You, my dear, are best friends with the main reason for this urgent change and if I were you, I would keep my lips sealed. Because, I have more than enough material to seal them myself, seeing how you are in just as much trouble as Chloé is in right now. So, sit down and stay out of it! And let that be _the first and last_ time you spoke to me in such a way, because the next time...." Marinette didn't even have to finish her sentence, before Sabrina nodded her head fearfully and did as she ordered.

Marinette stood up from her seat and turned her attention back to Chloé.

Said girl jumped at the intense look Marinette sent her way, but still held her ground against the fair angel.

"As for you Chloé, the reason your case is a bit more special than everyone else's, is because you are a horrible, self-centered, childish brat and the most spoiled and careless person I have ever met in my entire life. That coming from an angel, who had seen many horrors that mankind was ever capable of thinking of, is saying quite a lot." She said as if stating a certain and well-known fact.

"You have single handedly caused 65% of the total number of akumas. That's not something to be proud of at all. Not only that, but you don't even comprehend a very good portion of what we learn in school every day and that's not because you are unable to do so, but because your homework assignments, presentations, essays, projects and even some exams are done by Sabrina. If not Sabrina, then some other student. You even blackmail some of the teachers into giving you a grade you do _**NOT**_ deserve at all. By all means, I have more than enough evidence and power to expel you from this and every other educational institute in _Europe alone_. Especially, with your attitude and behavior." Marinette said curtly, ignoring the startled gasp that came from Sabrina, and continued on.

"That's not even the worst part, you threaten almost everyone that stands in your way to getting what you want. Now, you may think it's alright in your thick head, but guess what, cupcake? We are not in Chloé-topia, so your petty little games will _NOT_ be tolerated anymore. Consider yourself very lucky that I give second chances, because many would have whipped you into shape in no time from the very moment they laid their eyes on you. If your father doesn't have the balls or the pants to keep you in line, I most definitely do. And, I will do so too, if you force my hand. Do you understand me?" Marinette hissed and the temperature of the room dropped at the waves of annoyance that were coming off of Marinette.

The class shivered at the cold tone Marinette used. Adrien knew all too well how it will end for Chloé, if she were to open her mouth to retort.

Marinette was a force to be reckoned with when you step on her toes.

Obviously, Chloé didn't get it and already had a remark ready to fire back at the angel. But, before she could say anything, a firm but soft voice stopped her and unknowingly saved Chloé from a certain death.

"You forgot to mention the whole class as an example to the whole akuma ordeal, sis. Mon dieu, she caused so many akumas that it's no wonder why most people think of her as Hawk Moth's special assistant. Because, I know I do." 

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer, only to have another pair of rare blue eyes look back at them through her black rectangular framed glasses.

The girl looked like a none girly version of Marinette. She was tall, lean and athletic in build. She wasn't wearing any makeup or jewellry, besides a white gold charm bracelet on her right hand, a golden band ring with a medium sized diamond on her left ring finger (the same ring Marinette has on her own left ring finger) and a pure silver chain necklace with a dark navy blue crescent moon pendant, that was made of the same material as the chain (matching the one Marinette wore around her neck).

( **A/N** : Marinette's necklace is a gold chain necklace with a golden sun pendant with a medium sized blue sapphire in the center of it.) 

She was wearing a V-neck sweater in three different shades of blue (in this order from bottom up: midnight blue, sky blue, pale baby blue), dark navy blue skinny jeans and baby blue Stark shoes.

Her raven hair was tied in a low ponytail in an elaborate knot, while her raven bangs framed her flawless face. She was truly beautiful even though she was not a girly girl like her sister.

She was leaning against the wall next to the blackboard with her arms crossed over her chest, looking a bit peeved and unimpressed at the scene in front of her.

Of course, her retort just bought herself a glare from the so-called 'Jewel of Paris'.

"This is NONE of your BUSINESS, YOU FASHION REJECT! SO, STAY OUT OF IT, MADDIE!!! Why don't you do us a favour and take a hike!!!" Chloé hissed at the girl which earned her a death glare from both Marinette and the newcomer, Maddie.

Everyone winced at the glares Chloé was receiving.

They didn't even want to be in her shoes, right now. Because now, one of the two sisters will own her ass good.

And by the looks of things, Maddie will soon be the proud owner of Chloé's ass.

"When a fish faced tramp is in my sister's personal space, you DAMN well be sure I WILL **_MAKE IT_** MY BUSINESS! Especially, if said tramp is a royal pain in the ass. But seeing as how you will never be any other kind of royalty, no matter how hard you try to convince YOURSELF that you are. And you really need to stop thinking that you are someone important in this world. Because in reality, you couldn't be more of a butt fuck nothing even you tried." Maddie fired back just as harshly as Chloé did. She said it so easily, without any restraint.

 

The classroom was silent for a few moments....

 

.....before Kim, Alix, Lila, Alya, Nino and Plagg exploded with laughter, Rose and Juleka had to bite their lips so they wouldn't laugh as well, Nath was chuckling behind his sketchbook, Sabrina gaped, Ivan and Mylène were tearing up as they laughed within themselves, barely managing to contain it in, while Max hid his laughter behind his tablet.

Kim fell off his seat, Alix and Lila had tears in their eyes, Alya clenched her stomach for the second time that day as she roared with unsurpressed laughter.

Nino banged his fist on the table, while poor Adrien had a hard time trying to disguise his kwami's laughter by coughing into his left palm, trying to act surprised by what Maddie had said to Chloé. Which wasn't too hard for him to do.

Damn, he knew either of the two sisters would own Chloé, but Maddie got her good.

Looking back at Chloé, well, it was safe to say that she never looked more horrified and shocked in her entire life, seeing how she was gaping like a fish out of water.

He let out a small chuckle at that analogy remembering Maddie's earlier insult as the said girl made her way to her seat, passing by and promptly ignoring a frozen Chloé on her way up.

"Damn, Madds, hahahahahh you got her good hahahahahha!!!" Kim rasped out, trying to calm down from his hysterics.

"She asked and I delivered." Maddie said casually, as if she was talking about the weather or sports as she fist bumped Alix, who was still chuckling.

"Damn girl, you are crazy as hell hahahahahahahagah! Ow, my rib hahahahah!" Alya laughed out, clutching at the said rib.

"Good morning Maddie, you seem to be in a good mood today." Marinette teased her little sister.

"Mari, please don't tease me when you better than anyone know, that my morning went to hell in a hand basket, because we were up until _**3 fucking am**_ talking about Chlozilla over there." Maddie rolled her eyes at her sister as she pinched her nose trying to fight the waves of annoyance off.

Marinette giggled at her sister's antics and sent a soft, comforting smile that she received back from Maddie after a few seconds.

They may drive each other crazy sometimes, but they could not imagine a life with out one another at all. The only one missing in the picture was Mel, the middle sister.

"By the way Mari, Mel called this morning, she said that she should be back from Boston by Friday around 5 pm the latest. And, she says hi." Maddie informed her elder sister.

"Just as long as she's safe and sound, I don't care about the rest." Marinette smiled at the thought of having her other sister back home. She missed her sooo much!

In that moment the bell rang, shaking Chloé out of her frozen stupor and she quickly made her way towards her own seat.

But not before giving the two sisters behind her a death glare, only to receive the finger from Maddie. Which in turn, made a few of their classmates chuckle at her boldness a bit more. Before Chloé could fire something back, their teacher entered the classroom at last.

"Good morning class, I am so sorry for being late. The meeting was a tad bit difficult." At that she sent a brief glance Chloé's way, before continuing on.

"Before free period begins, everyone must come down to the debate room. The angels have an important announcement for you. Now that that's out of the way, please open your books and turn them to page 118 and read to page 125." With that the class officially began.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 2  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Well, there you have it. Marinette's sister finally makes an appearance and soon sister number 2 will soon.

As for the necklaces that Mari and Maddie are wearing they will be explained soon on in the story.

 

 

 

 

Until next time..............

.................................................PinkSapphireAngel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better)  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger. So Mari, Mel and Maddie are orthodox. While angels that are from other religions wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

 

 

 

The rest of the day went by uneventfully after the incident with Chloé, Marinette and Maddie.

The angels officially announced the new changes to the students. Most were very relieved with the news, while the problematic students were more or less peeved. Chloé hadn't thrown any tamper tantrums or made someone cry, but it was still too early for her usual drama.

It was time for lunch and some students left the school to go out and eat with their friends, while some were still loitering around waiting for their friends to meet up with them.

Marinette, Maddie and Alya invited the boys out for lunch and the boys were quick agree, but they needed to finish packing up and so, they were going to meet up at the park next to the school in a few minutes.

"Yo dude, are you ready or what?" Nino asked his friend as he was finishing packing up his bag.

"You go, I'll catch up. I just need to freshen up a bit." Adrien said while trying to inconspicuously feed Plagg with a few pieces of cheese he had on him.

"Okay bro, we'll be waiting for you at the park. Don't take too long." Nino said while walking towards the door.

Adrien waited a few seconds before letting his kwami, Plagg, out of his school bag.

His kwami was a small (barely palm size) black cat with green slanted eyes, long black whiskers and tail.

Plagg is the god of destruction, death, darkness and bad luck, he enables Adrien to transform into Cat Noir, the Black Cat of Paris, superhero extraordinaire and the partner of Ladybug, who was the love of his life.

Plagg stretched his little limbs and yawned, then flew towards Adrien's hand and stuffed his face with his beloved Camembert.

"It sure took you long enough, kid. I was starving in there for HOURS." Plagg whined.

"Plagg, you ate 2 whole wheels of camembert, and that was all I had with me. You will just have to wait until we get home, so I don't wanna hear one more word out of you." Adrien said to his kwami, his voice taking on a stern tone as if he was disciplining a child.

The worst part of it was that he felt like he was, because his kwami can be too childish for his own good. And unfortunately, Adrien's as well.

"Well, what did you expect, huh? I was BORED to _**death**_ and the only highlight of my day was the almost catfight this morning." Plagg whined.

"Speaking of which, you almost blew our cover with how loud you were laughing. Could you imagine the trouble I would have been in?" 

"Can you blame me? That walking-talking disaster finally got what she deserved and you know it. It was about time someone put her in her place. She's way too clingy for my taste and she smells bad too. If she thinks that horse piss is in, then she really needs to go see a specialist or somethin'."

"That's true, about the way too clingy part. Maddie really owned her and owned her good. To call the Mayor's daughter a..." Adrien felt uneased to finish the sentence.

"BUTT FUCK NOTHING!! HAGAHAHAHAGAHAHHHHH!" Plagg apparently wasn't.

He fell in Adrien's palm visibly vibrating with laughter, his little legs were up in the air as he clutched at his tiny tummy with teeny tiny tears rolling down his cheeks.

Adrien sighed, he had to give credit where credit was due, Chloé got burned good. She was never gonna forget that at all.

Maddie Dupain-Cheng was a girl you do NOT want to piss off, her tongue is sharper than a knife, that it should be illegal.

She was more honest and blunt than Alya was, and that was something to be extremely afraid of.

He silently gave Marinette his condolences, for her to be able to put up with Alya, Maddie _and_  Chloé when they were all fired up, after a long day at work and school. She must have the patience of a God.

"That was PRICELESS!!! Where did she come up with that? Did you see the look on that hag's face? Hahahahah that must have hurt. Man, if my Cat Noir's could be female, I would have picked her. She would've been the best Cat Noir I've ever had." Plagg said while wiping a small tear from his left eye, finally calming down after his laughing fit.

"Gee thanks a lot Plagg, I feel so appreciated and loved right now." Adrien mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, kid. I said  _if."_  Plagg waved him off dismissively.

"You mean to tell me that you never had a female Cat Noir before? Like ever?" Adrien couldn't help but be a bit curious.

It was really rare for Plagg to share this type of information with him.

Ever since the whole Volpina ordeal a year ago he wanted to ask Plagg a few things about the miraculous stones and the other heroes he has seen in his father's book (that he lost), but never actually getting the chance to do so.

"Nope, and thank The Sacred Dragon for that. My kittens were boys, just like how Tikki's bugs were girls. It's a lot easier like that and I don't have to deal with all the girly crap she does."

"What's The Sacred Dragon? Or is it a who? And who's Tikki?" Adrien questioned eagerly.

"Tikki is Ladybug's kwami kid, try to keep up." Plagg answered back flatly.

"And The Sacred Dragon? Plagg, are there more kwamis out there? Just how many miraculous wielders are there? From what I've seen in my father's book there were more than just Ladybug and me."

"You'll learn all in good time, kid. Your guardian angel always tells that reporter friend of hers that there's always a price for knowledge, so that's exactly what I'll tell you everytime you ask. Curiosity kills the cat after all. And despite popular belief kid, satisfaction does NOT bring your ass from the dead, I do." Plagg said in a tone of voice that suggested that the conversation was over.

"But Plagg, that's not fair! You always told me that you wi...."

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting your friends for lunch, kid? You've been in here for some time." Plagg interrupted him before he even said those words he always tells him on the rare times he was helpful.

' _Sorry kid, but now is not the right time for you to know about that. I just hope Tikki's bug isn't giving her trouble about this, although seeing as to just who her bug is, I doubt she doesn't know about that already by now.'_ Plagg thought as he watched Adrien go pale and smack his forehead groaning hard.

"Oh crap, I forgot. Come on Plagg, we have to hurry up." Adrien said as he slamed his locker shut. Plagg zipped in Adrien's overshirt as the said boy ran out of school, heading towards the park to meet up with his friends for lunch. 

Once there, he looked for his friends for a few minutes and found them on a local bench waiting for him.

Nino, Maddie and Marinette were siting on the bench, while Alya was in front of them wildly and enthusiastically moved her arms, only stopping to show them something on her phone.

There was only one thing that could get Alya fired up and he didn't even have to guess what or _who_ she was talking about.

As he was getting closer to the group his highten senses picked up on their conversation and he resisted the urge to grin.

".....she smiled at ME!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? She smiled at ME!!!" Alya fangirled while letting out a high pitched squeal. She even had the starry eyed look and everything.

Adrien had to admit that he understood where Alya was coming from, seeing how he would fangirl too if his Lady even looked his way.

He blushed at the thought of the beautiful superheroine and he felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach flutter, before he schooled his features so that he didn't look out of character (it would be really bad if Alya picked up on that).

"Yes Alya, after the 100th time you told us, we still can't believe it." Maddie said sarcastically as she bit her chili sandwich.

Nino tried to hold his laughter back but failed when it escaped from his throat, only to choke on his doughnut when Alya sent a cold glare his way.

"Hey guys, I'm so sorry you had to wait for me." Adrien said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck giving his best wounded kitten look.

"What took you so long, man?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, I was just telling them how close I am to figuring out Ladybug's real identity." Alya added looking at Adrien suspiciously, waiting to hear the reason he was late.

"My father called me to inform me of the up coming photoshoot and to remind me to watch what I eat today because of it." Adrien half lied.

While it was true that his father informed him about the photoshoot and warned him not to eat too much because of his diet, he did that before he left the house that morning. But, he couldn't tell his friends the real reason as to why he was late in the first place.

"Man dude, you should tell him to lay off, because he's really starting to act like a total jerk, no offence." Nino said getting a little worried for his best friends health.

"None taken. Don't worry Nino, I can handle it." Adrien said reasuringly as he started on his own lunch.

He didn't notice it, but Maddie eyed him for a few seconds before locking her bluebell eyes with her sister's sapphires.

'He just lied to us and you know it.' Maddie sent to her sister telepathically.

'Maddie, if he doesn't want to tell us then we shouldn't pry into it.' Marinette answered back.

'Well, I think you should pry a bit, if you want to get it on with Mr. Supermodel over there.'

'MADDIE! I will do no such thing.' Marinette said back while trying to hide her blush.

'If you don't find the balls I know you have, then someone else will make a move on your man sis, and then you will be sorry.'

Marinette had to take a deep breath before she sent her sister a glare and the battle of the minds began just as Alya was starting up on another theory on who could be the infamous Ladybug, not even noticing that the only person listening was Nino.

Adrien toned her in from time to time not wanting to seem rude.

"...that akuma really gave them a run for their money. It took them _6 hours_ to take him down, _with the angels help_. Not to mention, that it was HUGE.... and it....." Adrien tried not to wince at the mere thought of last weeks akuma.

Alya wasn't kidding when she said that the akuma gave them a run for their money.

He will admit it, they have been getting a little cocky.

The Constructor was really tough to beat. He was not only the biggest akuma he had ever seen, but he knew how to use his tools very well and he could pack a mean punch (and he had the panthom bruises to prove it).

If it wasn't for Marinette's quick thinking, he and Ladybug would have been in some really big trouble.

Never before was he glad to have her as his guardian angel than in that moment when his ring gave it's last warning beep, just before he detransformed.

But that, of course, meant more difficult training so his luck really sucked.

Facing Marinette one on one was something he would rather avoid. Usually it would be him sparring with his Lady or training on his own, but that was the problem. So from now on,he and Ladybug would spar with Marinette alone.

He shivered at the thought of what she would do to them.

Adrien has heard stories from Nino, Kim and Alya that fighting against Marinette would be equal to suicide. She was extremely vicious in battle. And he had seen some of her moves himself.

"......and if my girl didn't trap the akuma by pouring cement on him, who knows what would have happened. Right, girl?" Ayla asked her best friend only for her not to answer back.

That was when Adrien came back to planet Earth and finally noticed the stare off between the two sisters.

They knew that once the sisters were at it they couldn't **_and_** shouldn't interfere.

All they could do was watch as they settled whatever it needs to be settled between them.

In the beggining of his friendship with the Dupain-Cheng sisters, he felt a bit odd watching them stare each other off and it really took some time to get used to it.

They would never understand or experience something like that. It was unusual for him to watch as two people or more communicate with their minds in a way, but it's still feels a bit magical whenever they do that.

'Uh oh, they are looking at us, sis. It's a little funny to watch their expressions change whenever we do this. Hey, how do you think they would react if they ever found out that if we wanted to, we could read their minds too?' Maddie asked innocently, before a large grin spread on her blank face that scared the rest of the group a bit.

Marinette's blank face broke as she sent a cold glare at her sister. The atmosphere was tense as the sisters stared at one another, Maddie still had that grin and Marinette still glared at her.

After a few moments their blank faces were back on and before you knew it, Maddie blinked and turned her head away from her sister's gaze.

Marinette looked away after a second and it was clear that she won whatever battle was going on between them.

"Okay, what as that?" Alya asked already slipping into her inner journlist mode that wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"It's nothing you need to worry over, Alya." Marinette said in a tone that screamed 'do not push it'.

Alya looked over at the other sister hoping that she was going to cooperate with her, only to see Maddie shrugging her shoulders and not offering any kind of response as she continued eating her lunch.

Before Alya could question them some more, the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch period and to get going.

The five teenagers stood up and made their way back, while making small talk about this or that as they entered the school grounds and then made their way to their classrooms just wanting to get the day over with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 3

_________________________________________________________

I am sorry if the were any mistakes in this chapter. I promise that I will fix all my mistakes in the whole story later on and maybe add a few sentences or two. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you will bare this with me.

 

Until next time.............

...................................................PinkSapphireAngel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

 

 

 

Nighttime in the City of Light and Love was simply breathtaking and magical.

The Eiffel Tower shined so brightly that it almost outshone the multiple stars in the vast midnight blue sky, as the full moon took the sun's place in the infinite blue ocean in the atmosphere.

No matter where you looked, there were rainbow colors everywhere and the sight alone was something that looked as if it came out of some fairytale. It was just that beautiful and amazing.

Night owls were out and about, partying and drinking the night away in local bars, clubs and the like.

Lovers were kissing under the moonlight by the Seine. Some couples were walking around, hand in hand, window shopping and whispering sweet nothings in each others ears.

People going about their everyday lives, not even noticing the lone figure standing on a rooftop looking down upon them.

Cat Noir stood tall and proud as he took in the usual sight of Paris at night.

He closed his eyes as he drank in the feelings surrounding him. His cat ears picked up interesting sounds from clubs, restaurants, and parks, some random wisps of some random conversations bellow him on the semi-full street, families saying their good nights as they turned in for the night and such.

Tonight he was patroling on his own, and as much as he loved to patrol with his amazing partner, he really needed some peace and quiet.

Well, as much peace and quiet as he was going to get on a Friday night. Especially, on a night as perfectly romantic as this.

He sighed as he stared longingly after the couple on the street.

It was the fourth one he had seen tonight and who knows if there were more to come during his patrol.

Oh, how he envied them all!

Because, he wished he and Ladybug could be like that too.

No matter how hard he tried, she always brushed him off or just plain out rejected him as she had been very clear from the very beginning about the two of them and where they stood. But he never listened and no matter what, he will not give up.

She was the light of his life, after all. He wanted her to look at him with the same look he always gave her whenever she was around him.

He wanted it so much that it was starting to drive him crazy!

He wanted her to look at him with love and warmth. That was all he ever wanted. Someone to love and for that someone to love him back just as much.

Don't get him wrong, he was loved. He knew very well that his father loved him, in his own unique way, and that the Gorilla and Nathalie cared for him too. But, there was still something missing.

And that thing was a real family and a real home. Something that he was constantly very much aware of.

Just as he was aware of the warmth that was missing as well. He couldn't even count the times he had wished that things weren't the way they were.

That he had a normal life, that he had a normal day, that he could spend more time with his friends, that he could invite them over, that he had a normal home.

A home where he felt loved and cared for. He hasn't felt that feeling around his house. Yes, to him it was a house, because it was not a home anymore. At least, not to him. It hadn't been a home ever since his mother.....

He quickly shook his head, not wanting to dwell on the painful memories of the past.

The cat themed superhero jumped from one rooftop to another, letting the cool autumn breeze brush against his cheeks and take away each and every passing thought. This was precisely what the doctor ordered for him.

The feeling of being able to be free and wild. The adrenalin pumping through his veins as he sped up was unimaginable and something he would not give up for anything or anyone in the whole world.

That feeling puts the feelings he had for the beautiful and mysterious Ladybug to shame. Well, almost at least.

And as much as he would jump at the chance at having his lady near, there was so much rejection he could take for one day.

Right now, he doesn't really want to think about her.

It would only hurt him even more. Because, if he starts thinking about her, then he will think about revealing their identity, then he'll think about dating, then he'll think about his father.....and he really really doesn't want to think about his father.

Definitely not after the horrible day he had had and the new diet his father thought of just for him, since he's the face of the whole brand and his father's company.

Looking down, he caught a glimpse of some cafe that seemed to be quite favorite among his peers.

He quickly looked away from the sight. Especially, the ice cream machine stationed outside.

He was so hungry that he could eat a whole horse! But, he couldn't disobey his father. That would be practically suicide. So, he turned his head away from the deliciously sweet temptation.

He was hungry and he didn't need another reminder, his stomach was doing an amazing job on its own. 

He continued on with his patrol and he ended up in a slightly less populated side of Paris, where the light from the lampposts were dimmed and there were quite a few of them that weren't even working at all.

There wasn't much to report, it was quiet and practically deserted. For the time being, at least.

After a few minutes of patroling the area, the young hero was about to take another quick look around town before calling it a night, when his cat ears twitched at the sound of heel clicking against the pavement.

Only to hear another pair following a few minutes after, at a much faster pace.

Finding that a bit odd, Cat Noir jumped from one dim lamppost to a none working one.

Landing in a crouch, he looked around and saw a feminine figure dressed in a familiar red coat pass him by....or by the lamppost he was standing on, only to be followed by a large muscular figure that was keeping to the shadows trying not to be spotted by the young girl up front.

He didn't need his night vision to see just what was going on and what would happen in the end.

Anger coursed through his system as Cat Noir held back a hiss at the thought.

He really hated perverts and rapists most of all! Men who wanted to take advantage of young women really sickened him to the core.

Especially, if they were pedofils that wanted to sexually abuse girls far younger then them!

And the man bellow him looked to be in his early forties, if not fifties!

He was tall and had a very prominent beer belly. He had brown hair with a few gray hairs on both sides of his head, dark hazel eyes, that were filled with lust for the young woman before him, and a tick yellowish beard.

The old pervert was wearing was a coffee brown coat that didn't have all buttons on it, a dark blue sweater that could use a wash or two, and faded blue jeans that were stained with grass and dirt. 

All in all, he was nothing but a horny drunk looking for an easy target.

He noticed the man sped up to his prey as she walked around the corner. And just as he was about to jump the bastard and beat him up, a black high heeled ankle boot clad foot smacked the man right up the face.

The man fell down on the ground, yelling out in pain from the 

That was when the young girl came back round the corner and stared down at her assailant with a cold and harsh glare.

Meanwhile, Cat Noir stared at the girl wide eyed as he recognized her.

It was none other than Marinette, his guardian angel and _his princess_. He had to tie his tail around the lamppost, so that he wouldn't go down there and kill the son of a bitch with his bare hands on the spot.

No one had the right to come near an angel like Marinette with those intentions! Especially, not a wierdo who likes girls that could pass for his daughters or even granddaughters.

"I'm going to give you 5 seconds to run for your life." Marinette's melodic voice broke the silence.

"Ooh, a feisty little cunt, aren't you? Good, I like them all fired up. It just make things a whole lot interesting and fun for me." The man smirked and stood up with a busted lip, leering at the blue-eyed angel with those disgusting eyes as he began to walk towards her.

Cat glared at the bastard, already fed up with him and his shit.

As he prepared to jump down and teach him a lesson, in a matter of seconds, Marinette pulled a taser gun from her coat and tasered him right in the balls before he even came in her breathing space.

The screams that came from the man were so loud and unhuman, that the whole city must have heard them perfectly clear.

And honestly, Cat Noir couldn't blame him as he clenched his own legs at the sight.

He would scream too, if someone tasered him in an area that God intended to be treated gently and with care.

His princess takes no shit, alright. He could feel Plagg cringe at the sight himself as well.

The pervert was on the ground with his legs clentched and his hands holding, the now abused, area between his legs as he whimpered and cried.

Marinette didn't even blink as she put the taser gun back in her coat (like how a mobster would put his gun), her blue eyes cold as she looked down at him without a bit of sympathy or kindness.

"Your 5 seconds were up, I told you to run. You should have listened to me. Consider yourself lucky that I wasn't in the mood to skin you bare. Bloodstains are difficult to wash out. Trust me, I would know." Marinette said very calmly as she typed something on her phone, not even looking at the poor fool that practically signed his death wish by even thinking of attacking a high angel like her.

"You should also consider yourself lucky that the voltage was low, otherwise you would be crying a whole lot more than that. Or you would have even died, had I went all the way. Am I right, Chaton?"

Said chaton jumped at the mention of his name. He looked at Marinette with wide eyes.

'How the hell did she know I was here?' He thought. Plagg shrugged his shoulders in responce.

Marinette finished typing on her phone and looked up at him, meeting his emerald eyes with her sapphire blue ones.

"You can come down now, Chaton. I took care of the big bad man." She said teasingly to the leather clad hero.

"Hey, I was not hiding. I was about to teach him a lesson, when you jumped in and took care of him." Chat pouted as he jumped down and walked towards his princess.

"I knew you would, you silly kitty. I was just teasing you." Marinette smiled at him.

Cat was about to retort something back, when the man's cries got louder due to the pain, before choking up on the tears and stilling in a matter of seconds. He almost pitied the poor unconscious bastard.

"Wow princess, you really gave him hell. I almost pity him. That looked like it hurt real bad." He winced.

"Would he have pitied me or any other girl, for that matter, if he had his way? Because the pain he is in right now, would be nothing compared to the pain I would have been in had I been just an ordinary girl. God knows how many girls were hurt because of durtbags like this one here. I call this an eye for an eye. It _**is**_  the only suitable punishment for the likes of him."

"Touché princess, but you do know what they say about an eye for an eye, right?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean the same thing they say about cats and curiosity?"

"Again, touché princess. You're good at keeping this cat in his place."

"Why, thank you, Chaton. It is my job, after all. Lord knows that someone has to look after you when Ladybug isn't around to do it." 

"Mew-ouch princess, that hurt. I feel like I am dying. So long cruel cruel world." Cat said dramatically clutching his heart, while Marinette giggled at him for being so silly and such a drama queen as she rolled her eyes at him playfully too.

"Alright Chaton, that's enough for tonight. The angel patrol cars are on their way to pick up our little friend here. I sent in his description, just in case he tried to run away, which I doubt will happen, so they will be here soon. You should go home and get some rest and I will see you when I see you." Marinette said as she was about to head home herself when Cat Noir grabbed her left hand before she did so.

"Wait, let me take you home, princess. I want to make sure you get home okay." He pleaded her, not feeling like letting her go after what he witnessed tonight. Even though she _can_ take care of herself.

Still, he doesn't want to push his luck. Especially not _his_!

"I can take care of myself, Chaton. You have nothing to be afraid of." Marinette tried to reassure her partner.

"Purrtty pawlease, purrincess." He said and gave her a wounded kitty look with his lower lip all puckered up.

Marinette didn't have it in her heart to say no to that face. Her siblings and Alya were right, she was a big softie and a wet blanket sometimes.

"Oh, alright, Chaton. Let's go." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cat gave her a cute little grin as he took his baton out snd very soon they vaulted over buildings, laughing and bantering as they made their way over to the familiar bakery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 4

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And there you have it. I hope you liked the Marichat scene because there will be more in the next chapter along with a little suprise as well.

Kudos for Chat's wounded kitty look (I was imagining Puss in Boots from Shrek when I wrote that) ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

 

Until next time................

..........................................................PinkSapphireAngel

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: THERE IS A GORY SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!! SO THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THOSE TYPES OF SCENES SHOULD NOT READ THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!

 

 

Cat Noir and Marinette landed on Marinette's balcony laughing breathlessly. They were slightly winded from their trip.

The cat-themed superhero gently placed his princess down on the ground, then bent down and lifted her right hand up to his lips, kissing it softly and with a lot of care.

"Not bad kitty, you got me back home in 10 minutes." Marinette said as she fixed her hair, after Cat released her hand.

"Nothing but the best for you, princess. Now that your knight in shining leather has brought you back to your tower safely, I, your humble servant, shall bid you adi..." a loud growl interrupted the hero's theatrics. Cat looked down and blushed as Marinette giggled at him.

"Running out of gas, Chaton?" Marinette teased the poor cat as he rubbed his stomach that didn't stop growling. 

"Oh princess, please don't tease this poor cat. For I am at my weakest mome...." he was interrupted yet again by his stomach.

"It looks like your stomach appreciate your theatrics as much as I do, mon pettit Chaton." Marinette grinned and played with his bell.

"Mew-ouch, purrincess, you are as cruel as you're beautiful." He said as he continued to rub his stomach trying to ease it somehow from the almost constant hunger pangs.

Marinette looked at him now seriously as he grimaced when his stomach rumbled again.

"Cat Noir, did you even eat anything at all before you went out to patrol tonight?" She asked as she crossed her arms, raising a perfect black eyebrow at him.

Cat Noir smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to come up with an excuse.

He didn't want to worry her about his diet and his dysfunctional family affairs. She shouldn't have to concern herself over him, when she probably had other things to take care of.

"I probably forgot about dinner when I transformed and went out. I really wasn't hungry back then, so I didn't pay much attention to it." He said trying hard to cover up his lie behind his best model smile.

He really didn't want to tell her the truth. How could he? She would have thrown a fit.

How could he tell her that, from now on, he wasn't allowed to have dinner anymore because he had to lose a few pounds for his father's new up coming grand fashion show?

Marinette eyed him for a few seconds trying hard not to call him out on his blatant lie.

Because she knew that he just lied to her. She was an empath after all. Plus, as a superhero herself she knew how much calories are burned daily and how much she eats because of it.

Something must be wrong with him, if he decided to lie to her about whether or not he even eats at home.

"Alright, Chaton. If that's the case then you wouldn't mind joining me for some late dinner? Right now." She said as she took his hand in a firm grip and pulled him towards her bedroom.

"Ah, that's a very sweet offer, princess. But, it's late and you should be in bed by now. Even though you don't really need it, all purrincesses should have their beauty sleep. Really, there is no need to worry about me. I'll be fine. Honestly, Marinette, I'll eat something when I get home." Cat said as he gently pulled his hand out of her hold, or at least tried too.

He was a little bit surprised at how strong she was, and was about to comment again, when Marinette turned to look at him with a hard stare, clearly showing that she would not take no for an answer.

She really wasn't about to give up, now was she? Well, too bad for her. He was not about to go into a girls' bedroom at one in the morning (his father raised a gentleman, after all) and there was nothing she could do or say that would change his mind.

"Cat Noir, that was an order not a request. So, if you don't get your leather clad butt inside my room, I will taser you in a place where you don't want to feel that type of electricity on. And I will not leave it on low voltage like I did with that pervert a few moments ago. That I promise you!" She slid the balcony door open for emphasis as she gave him a cold glare, daring him to add something to that or even dare to leave.

That was really all it took to convince him. He went inside without a single word or complaint.

He will never admit it to anyone, but he walked in with his tail between his legs (he wants to keep his family jewels). If he knew one thing about his guardian angel, is that when she promises something then she will deliver it. No matter what, whether it be good or bad. 

"That wasn't so hard, now was it, Chaton?" Marinette said sarcastically as she slid the doors closed behind her.

She set her handbag down and opened it, so that Tikki could come out when the coast was clear. And then she remembered a tiny little detail about her bedroom. More specifically, the decoration of her bedroom walls.

There were Adrien's pictures and posters on every single surface and Cat Noir was in her room! Quickly sending a silent order for the pictures and posters to disappear, she turned around to see that Cat Noir slowly made his way downstairs to her bedroom's foyer.

She breathed in a sigh of relief as she saw all the pictures and posters disappeared before he saw them (curse his night vision!) as she turned on the lamp on her night stand.

Soon the room was bathed in a dim glow. She didn't want to turn on all the lights just in case someone wakes up and sees that her bedroom lights are still on and comes in to see her alone with Cat Noir at night.

 

Speaking of the said hero, he was looking around her room as if in awe of it.

He had been in here a couple of times as Adrien on a few occasions and maybe once or twice as Cat Noir, but she didn't need to know that. Seeing how all of their meetings were held in her office and not in her bedroom.

"You have quite the beautiful room, princess. It's fit for a purrincess like you." He turned to her with a grin, that widened at the sight of the flat look she gave him in return. He couldn't help it really, it was right there.

Marinette resisted the urge to let out an unladylike snort.

She could only imagine the horror she would have felt, if he looked up and saw all of the Adrien pictures and posters she gathered of her love (and she had to thank her lucky stars for her powers and Tikki's own little luck for that).

Then she imagined the look on his face, if he had seen them.

He would have turned to look back at her with a frown all teary eyed. And then the show would begin as he would clench at his heart and drop down on his knees in front of her and say:

_'Oh my god! My purrincess has a prince?!! Oh how cold and cruel of you, purrincess! And here I thought, what we had was special. I'm sorry purrincess. I must go and drown my pain and sorrow in warm milk at a local bar and sing along with all the heartbroken men and women who got rejected as I.'_

She held the urge to laugh outright at the ridiculous thought.

"You must have been right about before. If you have energy to use puns, then you're not that hungry after all." She said as she went down to join him.

"Princess, please forgive this foolish knight for his words. Because I assure you that I would sell my very soul, for just a taste of your fine cuisine." He said as he dropped down on one knee, an arm around his head as he tried to look like he swooned at the thought of food.

Marinette laughed a bit at that as she shook her head at his silliness. Where he came up with that, she would never know.

"Alright kitty, listen up. I will go down to the kitchen and prepare some treats for us. You stay here and be quiet. And  **DO NOT TOUCH** _anything_." She said with a warning tone, knowing all too well that curious side of him. 

"Don't worry princess, I'll be as quiet as a mouse. Cat's honor." He said as he sat down on the chaise with his right hand over his heart, trying to paint a picture of perfect model behavior.

Marinette looked at him suspiciously before she turned around, leaving the room.

And as soon as the door closed behind her, Cat Noir jumped up to look around the room more thoroughly.

He looked at all the awards, diplomas and first place trophies she had won in the past. Some were old and quite a few looked brand new. He looked at a few pictures she had as well.

There were a few pictures with her parents, her angel colleagues, some other colleagues, her other charges from all around the world.

There were some beautiful landscapes she must have taken during her trips, there was even a picture of her with him and his Lady, there were a few with some of their classmates, a few class pictures (even the resent ones), a few with her squads, with Alya and her sisters and even with him and Nino. 

He stopped at that picture and laughed a bit. That very same picture was framed and had a special place on his night stand, ever since he got a copy from Alya.

They were at a local carnival, they all won silly bunny ears at one of the games and decided to take a picture.

It was the first picture he had taken where he was truly happy. He hadn't taken one like that in a long time. Not since _her._  

He quickly shook his head to get rid of that memory again, before it comes up from some part of his mind that he buried long ago.

Marinette's so luckly she has a family like this. Seeing them smiling back at him makes him want a sibling of his own. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon and before he could dwell on that, he turned around to inspect the room further.

It was clean, neat, organized, very girly, modern, nice, warm, full of life and love. Much like its' owner.

He walked around for a bit and came up to her desk. There were a few papers staked on it neatly, a few postcards, letters and a few folders.

Looking closer he noticed that there was one pink sketchbook with a paper sticking out from it with his name on it. Curious as to what it was, he reached out, about to open it, when Marinette came in with a tray filled with food and drinks.

Cat's eyes zoned on that right away as his stomach rumbled tenfold as if wanting to remind him that he was still, in fact, very  _hungry_.

"Cat, what did I tell you about touching anything in my room?" Marinette said as she placed the tray down on her coffee table, before turning to the starry eyed hero with her hands on her hips.

The said hero snapped out of his daze when he felt her glare on him.

"Actually princess, you said not to touch anything and to be quiet. You never said anything about looking around, now have you?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Just get over here and eat, before I change my mind about not tasering you." Marinette said exasperatedly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

The sheer amount of how annoying he can be will never cease to amaze her. Mask on or off.

"Don't mind if I do, purrincess." He said as he sat down and bit into an éclair.

Cat moaned as his taste buds relished in the pleasure of tasting something so good for the first time since his diet began.

He almost forgot that Marinette and her family had a gift when it came to food. Soon after he ate the éclair, he picked up a cupcake and proceeded in devouring it.

Marinette giggled at her partner as she went to her desk to hide her pink sketchbook in a drawer.

"So, what were you looking on my desk, Chaton?" She said as she turned to him.

Cat Noir swallowed his food before answering her and giving her a cute little smile as he made an innocent face, so that she wouldn't be _too_ mad at him.

"I might have saw something with my name on it and I got a bit curious. I was about to open it, when you came in with this small piece of heaven."

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't have a chance to peak, because it's a surprise that should be done by Sunday. So, if you have the time to drop by, it would be great." Marinette said as she poured him some orange juice.

"A surprise? For me? Why thank you purrincess, I'll make sure to drop by around noon. And if not noon, then around ten o'clock at the latest." He said with a grin as he took a large sip of his juice.

"Is the food to your liking, Chaton?"

"Liking? Try loving, because this is the most delicious thing I had all week. If my father ever found out that I was eating after 8 o'clock, he would have had a stroke." Cat said not even realizing his slip up, but Marinette most certainly did. She looked at him with confusion.

What did he mean by his father having a stroke at the thought of him eating something? Was there something going on?

Her inner empath was picking up on a few of his emotions. The ones that stood out from the rest were fear, sorrow and pain.

"What do you mean by that, Chaton? Is there something going on in your household, that I should know about?" She asked, wanting to get this out in the open already. The suspense was getting on her nerves.

Cat Noir, now realizing his mistake, bit his lower lip as he turned away from her.

Oh, boy. How was he going to get out of this one? He had to think fast and find a good excuse for what he said.

Now, how could he explain what he said without raising any suspicion? Before he could think of anything decent, she started talking again and what she said froze him in his seat.

"I know that you lied to me before we came in. And that you were about to lie to me again. But, the question is why, Chaton? Why would you lie to me? Me of all people? There is nothing in this world that you can't tell me." Marinette said sympathetically as she caressed his shoulder gently.

Cat turned to look at her then. Maybe it was just him, but the dim lighting in the room made Marinette shine in an ethereal glow that made her actually look like an angel.

Her sapphire blue eyes showed every single emotion that was playing out in her heart and mind.

She was worried and he knew that. That was exactly why he couldn't tell her the truth about his sad and pathetic life.

"I'm sorry, princess. But, I can't tell you. I want to, really I do, but I just can't. So, can we please not talk about this right now. I'm not ready to open up that subject just yet." He said and looked away from her, afraid that if she pushed a bit more he would snap and he doesn't want to hurt her.

Marinette studied her charge's expression and noted that whatever was bothering him was far too deep and personal for him to share. So, she will let it go. For now.

"Alright, Chaton. I won't push it, if you don't want to talk about it. _ **For now**_. But, if you ever need anything at all, don't hesitate to come to me. Alright, kitty?" She cooed, caressing his blond locks.

"Alright, princess. I pawmise that, if I need anything at all, I will come straight here. Thank you for the food and drink, I really needed that. But, I think this cat should go home and get some sleep." He said giving her his signature smile as he stood up from the chaise.

Marinette stood up as well, picked up the tray and went to her desk to pack the food up in one of her lunch boxes.

"Don't mention it, Chaton. You and Ladybug are always welcome here anytime. Here, take this with you, so I wouldn't worry about you." She said as she gave him her black lunch box.

"Thank you so much, Marinette. For everything. It really means a lot to me to have another person looking out for me. I'll give this back to you on Sunday and you could tell me when to drop by for our training. If you didn't scheduled it already, that is." He said as he slid her balcony door open with Marinette in tow.

"This week I will be training with Ladybug. And if you don't have anything planned next week, I could train with you. I will call you if something changes in the meantime."

"It sounds good to me, princess. So, I will see you on Sunday."

"Yes, and don't forget to come by my office to give me your reports. Counting the one you should have given me tonight, you owe me two reports already." Marinette lightly scolded her partner as he made his way to the rails of her balcony.

"Don't worry purrincess, I will have them ready for you on Sunday. I hope you have a meowalous night." After a two finger salute and a wink he jumped of her railings and into the night just like his namesake.

"You better do, you silly cat." Marinette whispered as she watched him vault over buildings before he ultimately disappeared from sight.

She sighed and turned around to go get some sleep herself when her phone rang.

"Cheng." She answered, after a few minutes her eyes widened as the caller said something to her.

"I'll be right there." She ended the call, picking up her black handbag and called for her kwami to come out.

As soon as she called out for her, a small hot pink blur flew towards her and looked at her with her big navy blue eyes.

Her kwami, Tikki, was a small hot pink ladybug with three black dots on her little head with little tiny pink antennas.

Tikki was the goddess of life, light, happiness, creation and good luck. She enables Marinette to transform into the Ladybug, the superheroine of Paris and Cat Noir's partner and best friend (although he doesn't see her in that light).

"What's wrong, Marinette? You look a little pale. Are you ok?" Tikki said worriedly as Marinette wrote something down on a piece of paper before sticking it on one of her chaise's pillows.

"We have to go. Come on get in, sweetie." 

"Is there an akuma attack?" Tikki asked again as Marinette went up to her.

"No, there was a homicide at the docks. We have a case to solve. Come on." Marinette said with a cold tone of voice at the thought of what she would see and who would commit a crime like the one she just heard of, as Tikki gasped.

And without another word she flew into Marinette's handbag as they left the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Earlier that night at the docks........_

_A young brunette was running frantically as fast as her thin legs could carry her while trying to put pressure on the wound on her side as she felt her warm blood gushing out in her hand and fell down on the pavement, where it left trails on the cold ground as she cautiously looked behind her for her assailant, hoping that she finally got away from that psychopath._

_The night was silent, a little too silent. She tried to quiet down her sobs in a effort to evade the freak that was after her._

_She found a hiding place behind a few wooden crates and after checking to see if he was going to show up from somewhere, she took her phone out of her clutch purse and dialed 112. After a few moments she finally got through to an operator._

_"112, what's your emergancy?" A female voice said through the phone._

_"Hello, I need help." She said, her voice thick with fear as she tried to calm her beating heart that wanted to jump out of her chest. Her wound was beggining to throb in pain with each passing moment._

_"Miss, stay with me. I need you to tell me what's going on, okay? So, I could send help on the way."_

_"Please hurry, he is out there and he......" she took a calming breath in for a few seconds, not even noticing the person clad in black creeping up behind her, a sharp silver knife glinting in the moonlight, as she continued to talk to the woman on the phone "he...will .....ahAHHHAHHHhhhh"_

_"Miss, are you there? Hello? Hello? Miss, are y...." the phone was clutered to the ground with its' battery falling out of it, its' owner screamed into the night as she was stabbed continuously by her assailant while begging for mercy._

_Soon the screams stopped and the night was once again silent. The once silver knife was now a dark crimson red._

 

 

_2 hours later........_

 

_Two men were making their way to the docks to prepare everything for the new shippment coming from New York._

_They walked side by side as they pointed the lights from their flashlights trying to see past the cold thick mist in order to get to their work place as fast as they could, before their boss came to check in on them._

_"Man, of all the people working at the docks, why did he pick us?" The man on the left said as he looked at his friend. He was a tall plump man in his late thirties. He had red hair, pale green eyes and a thick red moustache._

_"Because one of us has a tendency to come in late for work." The man on the right said as he gave his friend a pointed glare._

_He was slightly shorter than his friend but he was very lean and built. He too was in his late thirties and he had navy blue hair with grey eyes._

_"And I am here because I'm your best friend. It's not that hard to figure out, Harry." He sighed._

_"Gee thanks, Frank. When you say it like that, it really warms my heart." The man on the left, Harry, said in a mockingly sweet voice._

_"Yeah, yeah. Now, come on, let's move these crates away to the storage. There are more on the way here, the sooner we finish this than the sooner we go home." The man on the right, Frank, said and with that they stared to move the crates. It wasn't long before Harry slipped on a puddle and fell down._

_"OW, fucking hell." Harry cursed as he rubbed his lower back._

_"What did you do now?" Frank came up to his friend with his flashlight in hand._

_"I slipped on a puddle, that's what." He looked up at his friend with a glare and saw that he looked really pale, his grey eyes were like saucers and his mouth was wide open. He even trembled a bit too._

_"What?" Harry asked._

_Frank couldn't even form a sentence at all, so he just pointed a shaking finger behind his friend._

_When Harry turned to see what his friend was so freaked out about, he screamed when he saw it._

_He jumped up and moved away from it as far as he could._

_"HOLY FUCK! CALL 112! CALL THE COPS! CALL THE ANGELS, HURRY UP, FRANK!!!! OH SHIT, OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 5

_____________________________________________________________________________________

DUN DUN DUN! And there you have it, the very first crime scene with a bit more Marichat. I hope you liked the chapter, because I would really appreciate some feedback from you guys. I hope that the scene wasn't too gory for you as it soon will be in the next chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. And again sorry if there where any mistakes, I will try to correct them as soon as I can (if there are any). So review, leave a comment or if you liked it a kudo ♡. See you soon!!!

 

My version of Marinette's room (it will change as she gets older):

*The upper foyer (the bathroom and her sleeping area), the 4th picture is Mari's bed only her bed is bigger, has pink heart shaped pillows and the walls have pink and white roses:

http://gyermekek.hu/a-legszebb-szobak-a-te-kis-hercegnodnek/ 

*The bathroom, the picture that has the entire bathroom is Mari's:

https://www.pinterest.com/explore/pink-bathroom-decor/

*The lower foyer, only Mari's is a bit bigger and has white and magneta shelves with a plush pink carpet:

https://www.hstudion.com/charming-teenage-girl-bedroom-paint-colors/

*Her coffee table, the hot pink one on the first picture, only Mari's is white with plush hot pink hearts embroidered on the sides of it:

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/440508407278371409/

 

 

 

Until next time.........

..........................................PinkSapphireAngel

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

 

Red and blue police lights were blinking repeatedly in the early autumn morning on the docks as the police officers secured the crime scene with yellow police tape. On the other side of the yellow tape, two police officers were interrogating the two men that found the body of the victim as the paramedics checked them for any injuries, when a familiar figure walked pass them and went beneath the tape and headed towards the crime scene.

The clicking of cameras and white flashes could be seen and heard as the forensics unit gathered the evidence from the crime scene. Among them was a tall, slender young girl clad in a dark navy blue coat with the white emblem of the angels forensics team on her back.

She observed the body of the unfortunate young woman before her, taking notice of the gaping hole in her body where her chest cavity was. Sensing her sister's presence she stood up and took the white surgical mask off of her face and as she turned a platinum chain necklace with a pale blue star pendant caught the twinkling lights around them. The newcomer was none other than the angel Marinette herself.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were on your way." She said to her as soon as Marinatte made her way to her.

"I rarely kid about anything. Most definitely not when there is a crazy lunatic on the loose. I'm just sorry that it's your first day back home and already you've been called in to work." Marinette said as she looked into two beautiful sea blue eyes that belong to her other sister, Mel.

"We knew what we were signing up for before we accepted to become angels Mari, you would know that better than anyone." The girl, Mel, said as she took off her surgical blue gloves and pushed her shoulder length raven black hair from her face. Marinette eyed her sister for a few seconds before turning her attention to the body. Mel moved away so her sister could take her place in front of the victim.

"I know who the victim is." Marinette said as she eyed the large hole on the victim's body. Mel raised an eyebrow at that.

"That was fast. Usually it takes you a few minutes before you get a vision and find out a few things about the victims. Did something change while I was gone sis?"

"No, I meant that I have already seen her before. Her name is Sarah Monroe. She happens to be one of Gabriel Agreste's supermodels that he hired during his time in New York. She modeled the summer collection with Adrien and a few other well known supermodels alike." Marinette said as she was making a quick scan of the body before the forensics unit took it to the morgue for further examination. She was so caught up in taking in a few details from the crime scene that she didn't even notice the fox like grin on her younger sisters face.

"Oh so that's where you seen her before?" She giggled when her sister burst from whatever bubble she was in and spluttered with a hard and heavy blush on her face.

"It's n..not like that, I was..I mean..I am. Oh just shut up, before I kick you so hard you will fly back to Boston." Marinette hissed, annoyed with her little sister and her tendency to tease her about her love life.

Mel giggled for a few minutes, watching as her sister was trying really hard to calm down and suppress the on coming wave of blushes that were threatening to come out on her face. 

It was hysterical to see one of the brightest minds in the world become reduced to a stuttering mess when a certain international teen supermodel with golden blond hair and emerald green eyes is involved.

 _"I am so going to tease her about this later on. Maddie and Alya would love to hear this."_ Mel thought with a mischevious look on her face as her sister gave her a cold glare, obviously catching her wind.

"Can we get back to the case, please?" Marinette said in a tone of voice that said that the previous matter was over. Mel smiled cutely and nodded.

"Good. Now time of death?" Marinette turned her back on Mel to look at the other evidence a few meters away from the body of the victim.

"Sometime after midnight. We got a call from 112 somewhere around 12:26 in the morning." Mel listed to her sister as Marinette followed the trail of blood on the pavement.

"She was running away from her killer. You can see it from this blood trail as there are about 3-5 drops of blood on every 4th steep on the way towards the crates, meaning he already attacked her somewhere along the way before he killed her. My guess is that she was able to escape the killer, saw the crates and hid behind them when she made that call. But the question is, what was she doing on the docks after midnight all alone?" Marinette said as she examined the crime scene yet again, hoping to find something that the police might have missed or overlooked.

"Maybe she was on a date?" Mel 'guessed' as she signed some papers that a colleague brought her to see. Marinette looked at her sister incerdulously.

"A date? On some smelly dock? Dressed like that?" Marinette deadpanned, silently telling her sister how unlikely that was.

"Hey you asked and I answered. We've seen wierder things happen after all." Mel said while putting an emphasis on the second sentence. Marinette shot her a warning look that practically screamed 'you talk too much', before she spoke up again.

"She was dressed in a purple sequin dress with white go-go boots and had the most ridiculous hairstyle that must have earned her a few odd looks. If you ask me, she looked like she was going to a disco party." Marinette theorized.

"And you would be right angel 0001. Our victim went out to a party, not too far from here actually, in one of the abandoned warehouses. It was a private party and it had a theme too." A sweet musculine voice chimed in.

The two sisters turned to see a tall, lean man with short well-kept dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark navy blue suit with a white undershirt, his police badge was hung around his pale neck.

"Detective Ryan, it's so good to see you again." Marinette smiled at the man as her sister gave him a slight wave in greeting. The detective nodded at the two angels and gave them a file.

"This is your victim. Her name is Sarah Monroe. She's an American supermodel that recently came to Paris under the employment of Gabriel Agreste. She is 23 years old, never been married before, but she got pregnant when she was 17 years old and when she turned 18 she had a son, we already checked his birth certificate and the father's name wasn't even mentioned. The child is currently living with his grandparents in America. Over the last few months she has dated a few men, two of which have a restraining order filled against them by Sarah." Marinette and Mel studied the file for a few moments after the detective's explanation.

"Who are the two men? And why was there a restraining order filled against them?" Marinette asked while looking through the file once more.

"That's just the thing angel, we don't know who they are and why there was a restraining order in the first place. The last thing I heard was that Gabriel Agreste came in, bribed the attending officer and took the two files with him, so that the media wouldn't have a field day if they ever found out about one of his supermodels had a restraining order built up against someone."

"And this warehouse is private property, correct?" Marinette asked the detective while trying to fight off the wave of annoyance that came with the information of what her idol did and what she had to do in retaliation.

"Yes, but we don't know who the owner is. The taxes for keeping the place were paid by an anonymous account, but the tax office can get you the contract that was made by the previous owner and the buyer by 9 o'clock at the latest.

"Good. Now, you said that it was a private party?"

"Yes, and it had a theme for tonight. Our sources managed to gather intel concerning these parties that are being held at the warehouse and they told us that the parties held in that warehouse happen every Friday at 10 o'clock on the dot."

"And since the parties are private and have a theme every Friday, that would mean that they also have inviations for said parties, correct?"

"As a matter of fact, yes they do. They do that to avoid dealing with party crashers and the police."

"Alright then, Ryan, I want you and your team to go to that warehouse and get me the guest list and the video footage of the entire area, I will send you an e-warrant to your tablet on your way there. I know for a fact that that area is filled with video cameras and I want our tech unit to look through every single one of them, and if needed arrest anyone that gets in the way. Gather a few men and close down this area, I don't want anyone to contaminate the crime scene, if anyone starts asking questions send them to my office and I will handle the problem. Also, I want a few officers to keep looking around for more evidence and when they finish I want them to stay here and keep a lookout until I send angel droids to take their place, if they object or leave before I send the droids, they can consider themselves fired. By the time I enter my office I want to have the reports from all departments working on this case, the guest list and the statments of the two men who found the body in the first place." Marinette finished.

"Consider it done angel." Detective Ryan said and left the two angels alone to go do his job.

"Mel, I want you to go and report to the elders. Inform them of everything we know and what we are about to do. Tell them that I will see them before noon to give them my side of the report. I will go and deal with Gabriel Agreste myself." Mel nodded and left to do what her sister told her to do.

After a few minutes of checking the victim's file, Marinette sighed as she closed the file and took out her phone to call her driver, as well as send the official e-warrant to detective Ryan's tablet. Placing the file in her handbag she shared an sympathetic look with her kwami. She reached down and gently petted her kwami's head before turning around and leaving the scene, nodding her head at the few police officers, that were going to stay back and keep a lookout, and a few members of her own team.

At the entrance of the docking area, a black Maserati was waiting for her. She got in and nodded in greeting at an older brunette that nodded back at her.

"Where to lady Marinette?" Her driver asked politely.

Marinette sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose at the thought of where she was about to go. She had a funny feeling that this case will be a very long one, considering with whom she will be forced to deal with and if she was being honest with herself, she really wasn't looking forward to the confrontation with her fashion idol of all people. Marinette could feel the beginnings of a migraine and the only thing that kept her going was the poor woman that was brutally killed, a poor child that just lost his mother and the lunatic that she will arrest very soon.

"Lady Marinette?" Her driver prodded gently, breaking her out of her trance.

"Take me to Gabriel Agreste's mansion." Marinette answered after she felt Tikki buzz inside her bag in reassurement and comfort.

Her driver nodded and started the engine of the car. Soon after they were on the streets, coming closer and closer towards the Agreste estate and closer to the confrontation that she would most undeniably have with her idol and the father of the boy she loved.

 _"Oh joy, I can't wait to see how this will go. It's just my luck that I have to deal with this situation this early in the morning with a man that could make or break my future career. The man that also is the father of the boy I loved and had to impress. If I add a homicide and a murderer on the loose, my day just keeps getting better and better. This is great, just great, the sun isn't even up yet and my day already sucks."_ Marinette let out a small moan. When she felt the car stop, she looked up an saw that they have arrived at the destination, the Agreste estate. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. 

She walked towards the gate and sighed before she rang on the intercom. After a few minutes, a small camera came out and turned towards her.

 _"Well, here goes nothing."_ Marinette steeled herself before putting her poker face on and looked up to the camera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 6

___________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was nesecary for the story. Next chapter will be the confrontation between Marinette and Gabriel. I will try to update as soon as I can.

TADA! Sister number two finally made an appearance. The story behind their necklaces will be revealed in a few chapters later. I hope you liked this chapter and luckily there was no gore in it, although I'm not sure about the next chapters until they catch the killer. 

I will see you all soon. Review, comment and if you liked it please leave a kudo. I would really appreciate some feedback. Special thnks to LikeWaterOffADuck1114, dorkus and demonicdragonblade758 for their comments and support ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until next time............

...............................................PinkSapphireAngel

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).  
> -The Elders are the heads of the A.N.G.E.L organization and they guide, protect and advise the angels.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

 

 

Marinette waited patiently, in the grand foyer of the Agreste estate, for Gabriel to come down and see her. She subtly looked around, taking in the beautiful decorations, the lavish furniture to the state-of-the-art technology. The house was in tip-top shape and condition. But she didn't need to be a rocket scientist or psychic to see and know that something was missing in this magnificent home. But she didn't have time do dwell on that as she heard the clicking of heels against pristune white marble floor.

Marinette looked up and saw a tall, slim woman in her mid thirties. She was Gabriel Agreste's personal assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur. She looked, for lack of a better word, dead on her feet. Her dark blue hair was slightly coming out of her usually thight and neat bun, there were dark circles under her blue eyes, circles that not even the best make up could hide for long (especially with her glasses on).

"Mr. Agreste will be seeing you shortly." She said curtly.

After a few minutes another pair of clicking heels echoed in the silent home. Gabriel Agreste soon came into view as he came down the white stairs and stood tall and proud in his grey suit made of the finest silk. His white button up shirt was prim and perfect, just like his bleached blond hair. His piercing blue eyes seemed to look even colder behind his glasses that would make you reconsider going against him. But unfortunatly for him, she had a job to do and she refused to give him the upper hand in anything. Most definitely not when there was someone who lost their life in the most horrific way imaginable.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, what can I do for you? I hope that whatever matter we need to settle isn't going to take long. I have a meeting in Milan in a few hours." He said as he fixed his cream tie.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Agreste, I don't think you will be able to attend that meeting. Or leave the city for that matter. The reason I'm here is because of one of your models, Sarah Monroe." Marinette said, staring her idol right in the eye.

"Sarah? And what about her?" Gabriel asked with one bleached blond eyebrow raised.

"She was found dead at the docking area around two o'clock in the morning by the two men who work there." Marinette said firmly but softly.

"Dead?!" Nathalie said incredulously, her eyes wide from behind her glasses, speaking up for the first time after her boss showed up, while Gabriel looked shocked and surprised with the news for a few moments before his face turned blank once more.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for your loss. The reason I'm here is because I need all the files you have on her, including the restraining orders Sarah filed against her previous boyfriends."

"I'm afraid that those documents are inaccessible to anyone but myself, Nathalie and my lawyers. Thank you for informing me of this tragic development Miss Dupain-Cheng, if that was all then I will have to ask you to leave. Nathalie, show our guest out." Gabriel ordered curtly and turned to leave.

"Of course, sir. This way ple.." Nathalie didn't have a chance to finish the sentence as Marinette raised her hand up, effectively silencing her.

"Mr. Agreste, I don't think you understood me. You don't have a choice here at all. You  _will_ give me the files right now or.." 

"Or else what?" Gabriel interrupted her, now turning towards her and giving her a look that dared her to finish that sentence.

"Or else I will arrest you for withholding valuable pieces of information that could be crutial evidence in a  _murder_ investigation, pinning you as a potential accomplice to the one who committed the said crime, if not place you as one of the **prime** suspects in said investigation. And finally, refusing to cooperate with the authorities to solve the murder of one of _your employees._ " She said while putting an emphasis on the words 'murder' and 'employees'. 

To say that there was no tension in the room, would be an understatement.

Gabriel and Marinette were staring each other down, refusing to give up. Nathalie felt a bit uncomfortable with the situation at hand, to think that such a thing could happen to someone so young was shocking to say the least and she didn't understand why her boss was so damn complicated.

The angel had a point and she was silently rooting for her to win this argument because she, Nathalie thinks, is the only one that could beat Gabriel at his own game. There was a sense of respect blooming inside of her chest for the young girl before her, to be able to be one of the people who take care of the whole world at such an age and stare her boss down like that was remarkable in itself.

"Did I also mention that I have an official warrant from  _the Elders,_ that states if you do not cooperate I have the right to make you and **_then_** ** __**arrest you for refusing to cooperate. I assure you Mr. Agreste that there is no lawyer in the world that could save you from me. The media will be the least of your problems, ** _I can promise you that_**." Marinette added without taking her eyes away from Gabriel's.

The fashion designer stared at the little girl before him, a bit angered at the fact that a child his own son's age was staring him down (something his own child wouldn't dare to even think of, let alone try to do) and cornering him with the law and the power she held in her hands.

She was very brave and clever, he will give her that at least, and he remembers her from a few of his competitions from before. She won every single one of them, so not only was she brave and clever but she was very talented and skilled. For once, his son is friends with someone he would approve of. If she was able to stare him down like that without faltering then she must be something.

" _I have to remember to ask Nathalie to get me a file about this girl."_   He thought as he eyed the girl for a few moments before nodding his head, admitting defeat.

"Very well, I will give you everything I have about Sarah and I will cooperate as best as I can in solving this case. Nathalie reschedule all my appointments until I tell you otherwise. I will be right back." With that he turned on his heel and left the two females alone.

Marinette was pleased that she didn't have to use other methods to persuade him to give her the documents about her victim. She sighed, feeling like she dodged a bullet with her fashion idol. She had to admit, while Gabriel Agreste was a fashion genious and a gentleman (in some cases), he was so stuburn and difficult to please that one might wonder how in the world he was the father of a sweetheart like Adrien.

She looked up where Gabriel stood only moments before and saw the large portrait of him and Adrien standing together and looking in different directions. They weren't smiling nor showed any positive emotion at all. Gabriel looked indifferent in the portrait while Adrien looked so sad, so very very sad that she felt a pang in her heart at the mere thought, let alone sight, of him frowning. God only knows how many things he was repressing and bottling up inside himself. She had half a mind to request from the Elders to place him under her care, but she couldn't to that just like that, it wasn't that simple. For right now she had no evidence whether or not he was abused in any way nor is he even showing it that much at all. The only thing she can do is to watch over him and be there for him whenever he needed her. She only hopes it will be enough for now.

Meanwhile, if Nathalie lacked the composure she had, she would have openly gaped at her boss. She was so sure that the angel would have to force him to do it before he actually did something willingly (as willing ss he would be). She studied the ravenette a bit more and saw a look of sympathy pass her beautiful face as her eyes looked ahead of her. Turning her head slightly to the left to see just what she was looking at, she saw the portrait of her boss and his son. Before Nathalie could dwell on the subject further, her boss came down and walked to the angel, extending his hand and giving her the file.

"This is all I have at home. I will drop by my office later on and get the remaining folders and have Nathalie send them to you. If you need anything else I am at your full disposal." Gabriel said as he placed his arms behind his back.

Marinette put the files in her handbag carefully, as to not hurt Tikki, and nodded her head softly at Gabriel.

"Thank you Mr. Agreste, I will be expecting your call about the remaining files soon, and I don't think that I need to remind you to stop by the station to give your statement to detective Ryan, who might drop by later on, and that until this investigation is over, you are not allowed to leave the city under any circumstances. I will see myself out, this will be all for now. Have a good night." Marinette said, turning away and walking towards the entrance. As she did so, she ignored the odd feelings and vibes she got from the house. After giving a final nod at the two adults, she closed the door behind her and left.

 

Once she was out, she let a small sigh of relief as she plopped (replaced) her bag up her left shoulder and walked towards her car. On her way there, she felt her cell phone vibrating. Opening her bag, she pulled the black i-phone out and answered the call.

"Cheng."

 _"Drop by the morgue. You will never believe what I found."_ A familiar feminine voice said on the other line.

"I am on my way." She said back and ran the rest of the way to her car. Getting in, she told her driver where to go and after starting the engine up again, they left the scene.

 

Meanwhile back at the Agreste mansion.....

 

 

Gabriel stood still for a few minutes as he thought about what he was about to do. Turning towards his secretary and assistant, he formulated his words carefully before speaking up.

 

"Nathalie.."

 

"Yes sir?" Said woman stood still as she waited for her boss to speak again. She eyed him for a bit, noting the contemplating look he had on his face, one that was identical to his son's, before he schooled his features and continued speaking.

 

"I want everything about Miss Dupain-Cheng waiting for me on my desk by the time I need to head for the office." He ordered curtly as he went up the marble stairs and head towards his room not even waiting for a responce from his employee.

"Yes sir." Nathalie said, knowing that he already left. She pinched the bridge of her nose at tbe thought of another sleepless night, before she recomposed herself and headed towards her second work place to do what her boss 'asked' of her to do. There were times that she really wanted to quit and find a more normal job, but the thought of Adrien being in the mercy of some stranger that wouldn't even think of trying to argue with her boss for the sake of the young blond, made her change her mind and chase those thoughts away. 

 _"Maybe I don't need to worry about Adrien all that much, excluding that Bourgeois brat, he has actual friends and three of them were the angels." _She thought with a smile as the bright and smiling face of the young and handsome blond flashed in her minds eye.

 

 

 

 

Around 8 in the morning.....

 

Adrien finished his breakfast as his father entered the dinning hall (luckily Plagg hid in his pocket as soon as he heard someone coming). As soon as the blond noticed his father, he stood up from his seat a little confused at the sight of him suddenly. He remembered Nathalie saying something about a meeting in Milan that he had to go to and that he would be there in the morning.

 

"Good morning father." 

 

"Good morning Adrien. I came by to inform you that the photoshoot has been canceled for today and that you will be studying your chinese in your room while I attend to some business." Gabriel said as he picked up his newspaper and headed towards the entrance of his home.

 

"But why? What happened?" Adrien asked, still confused as to why his father was still here and why would he ever cancel a photoshoot just like that, while also silently wondering if his father was abducted by aliens or if the world was ending.

  

Gabriel stopped at the doors of the dining room and curtly answered his son.

"There has been an incident that you don't need to concern yourself with. Just do as I asked Adrien and that will be all." With that he left, not even bothering to wait if his son had anything to add or ask.

"Am I dreaming?" Adrien said to no one in particular as he was still a bit confused.

Plagg chose to come out at that moment. He looked at his charge, wondering should he tell him the truth or not. But after a few moments of cosideration, he figured that he would find out sooner or later and so he decided to tell him either way.

"Some model got killed last night by some lunatic." He said that as easily as if he was talking about the weather, before he zoomed down on Adrien's plate and began to eat the cheese, while poor Adrien was shell shocked by what his kwami said.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"You heard me loud and clear kid. I heard your old man talking to your princess about it last night." Plagg said as he continued to eat his cheese.

 

"Marinette? She was here last night? When? And how do you know that?" Adrien asked as he realized what Plagg had said.

 

"I dunno the exact time, but it was really early. I got hungry and when I saw that there was no Camembert in your room I went downstairs to get some more, when I heard them talk or better yet, argue about it."

 

Adrien grabbed Plagg and hid him when he heard the maid enter to pick up the plates, flashing the older woman a sweet smile before he went up to his room. Once there, he opened his shirt and started to interrogate his kwami some more.

 

"Father and Marinette were arguing? Why?"

 

"Yup, and wait 'til you hear the rest. Listen to this." Plagg said as he began to retell Adrien everything that happened while he was sleeping.

Adrien could only gape at everything Plagg was saying with a mischievous smile on his face while telling him about what happened between his father and his princess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 7

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

And that would be all for now everyone. I hope you liked the confrontation between Gabriel and Marinette. Please review, comment or if you liked the chapter leave me a kudo.

 

 

 

 

 

Until next time.........

.........................................PinkSapphireAngel

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).  
> -The Elders are the heads of the A.N.G.E.L organization and they guide, protect and advise the angels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

 

 

 Marinette walked down the dull grey corridor of the AII (the Angels Investigational Institute) heading towards her sister's lab. The smell of sterilizers and other cleaning supplies hung heavily in the air and the only thing that could be heard were the clicking of her heels against the black marble floor. It was around 6 o'clock in the morning and the other angels have yet to come by around the office to report back their findings.

Marinette paused in front of the locker room, contemplating whether or not to go inside and change. Seeing how she had 3 more hours before she had to stop by her office, she went inside and walked towards her locker. After unlocking it, she opened it, took off her red coat, hung it on the coat hanger and put on her dark blue lab coat.

"Are you ok, Marinette?" a sweet voice asked.

The said girl turned towards the source of the voice, only to see her adorable little kwami peering at her from her bag, obviously picking up on her anxiety and frustration. 

"No, Tikki. I am far from ok right now. A woman was brutally killed by some monster, who is still out there. Probably even looking for his next victim while I'm here doing nothing to stop him. I can only hope Mel found something during the autopsy that will help me find that psychopath and put him behind bars and fast." Marinette said, rubbing her temples hoping to ease her growing headache.

"I know that you're worried Marinette. But I also know that you will find the one responsible for it, you just need to stay calm and do what you do best. Remember that you were a hero way before you put those earrings on, I know that you can do anything you put your mind to." Tikki said as she flew out of her hiding place, nuzzling against her charge's parfumed cheek affectionately.

Marinette softly smiled at her kwami, gently taking her in her hands and kissing her on her little pink temple. In times like this, she was very gratefull for having a close friend like Tikki. She always knew how to make her feel better whenever she needed the extra confidence bust.

"Thank you Tikki. It really means a lot to hear that right now. Especially when I have a criminal to put behind bars and lives to save."

"You have nothing to thank me for, Marinette. You're the one that always finds the answers to every question and the solution to every problem, the one that makes a difference in the world and I know that you will solve this case, just like how you do every other case. You are a hero, Marinette! Before you even became Ladybug you were special and not just because of your powers. I know that you will do everything in your power to take care of this. Just stay calm and cool and the answers will come to you, you'll see." Tikki said and soon pecked Marinette's cheek.

Marinette sighed as she felt her kwami's reassuring magic flow through her, warming her up and giving her the energy she so desperately needed. Making a mental note to make Tikki her favorite cookies when she got home, she placed her bag inside her locker, closed it and entered the code to lock it up. Tikki flew into one of the pockets of the lab coat as Marinette put her hair up into a bun.

Exiting the locker room, Marinette headed towards the lab and stopped in front of it, she peered in and saw her sister writing something down on her notepad. Knocking on the thick glass door, she went in and greeted her sister.

"I got call. What's wrong?" She asked as she made her way over to Mel.

"Thank god, you're finally here Mari. I'm going to need a little help with this, because I'm still not done." Mel said with a slight smile on her face.

"What did you find?" Marinette asked while putting white surgical gloves on her hands.

"Quite a few things actually. Firstly, your killer is one sick freak that likes to get a little knife happy and secondly your victim is big box of surprises I have yet to figure out. Check this out, I sent her blood to Lana's lab for analysis and this is what she sent me back." Mel said as she gave her sister a few files. Marinette took the files from her hand and looked it over for a few minutes before responding.

"The sugar levels in her blood were very high as well as the intake of alcohol. A few more drinks and she would have passed out on the spot."

"And that's not all that I found. While I was examining her face, I found traces of cocaine her nostrils and a mix of sedatives in her saliva." Mel added.

"Cocaine?" Marinette said with a look of pure suprise on her face.

"I know. I was suprised when I saw it myself. I sent a text to Ryan to send me her background file while she was still living in the U.S. seeing how her files are clean ever since she moved here." Mel said while Marinette looked over the body herself.

"Also, when I was taking her organs out to examine them I noticed that her heart was missing." Mel added.

"The killer took her heart?" Marinette said and looked at the place where her heart was supposed to be.

"There was no one else that would and get this, I found a black rose and a yellow carnation without their stems where her heart was supposed to be." Mel said as she passed her sister the Petri dish containing the said flowers. Marinette looked over the blooded flowers before speaking up.

"A black rose means death and farewell while the yellow carnation means rejection and disappointment. Our killer was either very close to the victim or he was a stalker."

"A stalker? What makes you think that?" Mel asked with an eyebrow raised up. Marinette handed the Petri dish back to her sister and answered back.

"The jump from stalking to killing isn't a big one, it's all in the stages of obsession. Especially if the person in question is a young, attractive and successful supermodel that can be seen on almost every gossip or fashion magazine. A stalker doesn't need to know the victim to want her and find a way to get to her, if the person was mentally unstable enough to actually do it. All of Gabriel Agreste's models have a routine that they **_had_**  to follow. If our killer is a stalker, he could have easily learned her routine by now without her even knowing it, until it was too late." She said, her heart went out to the poor woman, and continued.

"Look at the flowers, our killer thought that Sarah was perfect and he wanted her, but then she must have done something to unintentionally upset him and caused him to flip. He took her heart out and left two flowers that have a very specific meaning. By taking her heart it symbolically means that she took his heart and wanted to return the favour, literally." Marinette said while looking back to the said model.

"And if the killer isn't a stalker, then he must be at least close to the victim somehow in order to know her daily routine and activities." She added.

"Damn, that was good." Mel said, a little amazed at how fast her sister saw that.

"Did you finish examining the victim's body?" Marinette asked, now looking at her sister and ignoring her previous statement.

"No, not yet. I still have to examine the rest of her body and I am waiting for the results of what I found in her stomach. Drop by around 10 o'clock and I will have everything ready by then." Mel said as she went to the body once again.

"Alright, I will see you then. I still need to stop by my office and review the documents Gabriel Agreste gave me along with a few others. Tell Ryan that I want the board room set up by the time I come back." Marinette said as she made her way towards the doors before pausing, and adding something she almost forgot.

"Also, Maddie sent me a text message telling me that she is on her way here with the tech unit. They have to go through her phone records and the video footage Ryan and the team are bringing on their way here along with a few suspects. They closed down the entire docking area and the angel droids are on the scene keeping a lookout and combing through everything once more, just in case we missed something vital." And with that she left. After picking up her things, she turned and left the building.

"That was quite the evaluation Marinette. I'm impressed." Tikki said as she looked up at her charge with pride shining in her eyes.

"It was just a conclusion Tikki. I may be wrong. Remember, I still need to look over the other evidence, interrogate the suspects and then see how it all fits." Marinette smiled at her kwami and gently petted her little head. Tikki buzzed at the affection she was getting, before Marinette made her way to her car. She entered it and told her kind hearted driver to take her to her office at City Hall.

Halfway there her phone rang. It took her a few seconds to find her phone and answered it on the third ring.

"Cheng." She said

 _"Angel 0001, you will never believe what we found out."_ a familiar musculine voice said.

"Detective Ryan, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." Marinette said.

 _"I know, but this could wait. The tax office sent us a few files and you need to see them right away along with something else. Where are you?"_ He asked her slightly in a rush. Marinette could have sworn she heard a police siren in the background.

"I am on my way to my office at City Hall. Why? What is going on detective?" She asked.

 _"I will tell you once we get there. My partner and I will head over there right now. I sent the team to the AII with the evidence we found at that warehouse and a few interesting characters too."_  and with that the line went dead. 

Marinette looked at her cell phone for a few seconds and sighed. She rubbed her temples at the mere thought of what Ryan was about to show her and she had a feeling it was not going to be good. 

                             

* * *

 

 

Adrien sighed as he closed his math book. He has spent the better part of his morning studying and finishing his homework while Plagg was sleeping like the lazy glutton he was.

Adrien still couldn't believe what Plagg had told him. Marinette owned his father and made him _obey_ her?! That doesn't sound like him at all. But then again his father doesn't want scandals and messing with someone like Marinette would bring him nothing but that.

He felt bad that a fellow colleague of his was killed in such a way. It was unfathomable to him that such people exist and to make it worse the media was eating it all up. The phone wouldn't stop ringing and there were reporters outside the house right now. Nathalie had to leave, because his father had a lot of work to do and someone needed to keep the reporters occupied.

Meaning, he was left alone in this big house once again. He didn't want to turn on the tv, afraid of what he might see. He was out patroling on the night she was killed and he knew for a fact that he passed by the docks, twice too. Somewhere around 10 and a little bit after 11 o'clock. Maybe he should help out and maybe even get Ladybug to lend a hand, she must have seen the news by now. Just as he was about to call Plagg and transform, someone rang the doorbell.

He exited his bedroom and went to Nathalie's desk to activate the security camera to see who was out front and when he saw just whom it was waving at the camera he almost had a heart attack.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 8

___________________________________________________________________________

And that's it! So sorry if there were any mistakes. The next chapter has more action and maybe even a few gory scenes. I hope you liked this chapter and that you will review, comment and/or leave a kudo ♡

 

 

 

Until next time.....

.................................PinkSapphireAngel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).  
> -The Elders are the heads of the A.N.G.E.L organization and they guide, protect and advise the angels.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!
> 
> WARNING: THERE MAY BE MENTIONS OF DISTURBING CONTENT! THOSE WHO HAVE WEAK BELLIES SHOULD NOT READ!!!

 

 

It was around 8 o'clock in the morning, when the thick mahogany doors of Marinette's office, burst open and two tall figures hurriedly walked in, heading towards their boss, who was looking over some files at her desk.

One of the two figures was none other than detective Ryan, and the man beside him was his partner.

The other man, that came in with him, was a tall, broad and fit Latin-American male with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. 

Matinette looked up from the files at the sound and saw the grim and concerned looks on the men's faces. Right then, she immediately knew that she was not going to like what they were about to tell her.

"Detective Ryan and detective Fuentes-Guerra, it's good to see you again. Now, what was so urgent that we couldn't talk over the phone about?" She asked them, quickly noting the folders in detective Ryan's left hand. The said man was clenching and unclenching the said hand, seeming a bit hesitant to give the files to her. It was almost as if he was contemplating whether or not he should give them to her.

But, seeing how she  _will_ find out about it sooner or later, Ryan opted to not be the one who will be on her hit-list. He had a family to think about after all.

"Lady Marinette, you might want to see this." Ryan said as he finally gave her the folders with a slightly worried look on his handsome face.

Marinette knew that it was very serious, seeing how he called her by her tittle and not by her angel code-name. Wasting no time, she opened the folders and read the first page thoroughly. The first few sentences and numbers on it were more than enough to put a very big frown on her face.

"The tax office sent that file a few hours after we called. It took them a while to find it, and then send it over to the station. Right there, in your hands, is the contract that was made between the previous owner of the warehouse, where the party was being held, and the current owner of said warehouse." Detective Fuentes-Guerra explained when he noticed the girl's shocked expression.

"WHAT???!!!! This is impossible!!!!! I didn't buy this warehouse?! There has to be a mistake." Marinette exclaimed as she stood up from her chair.

"We know. That's why we looked into it more deeply and found something both interesting and concerning. Look at the last page in that folder." Ryan said gently, trying to calm the young girl down.

Usually she is very calm, but when she snaps then the poor unfortunate soul that invoked her wrath and fury better run as fast as their legs could carry them. She is one angel you do NOT want to piss off. 

Marinette did as she was told and looked at the last page. What she saw, well it was suffice to say, that she almost **_literally  _**saw red. Her hands began to shake as her grip thighten. She had to hold in the urge to go out and rip something or, better yet,  _someone_ to pieces.

"We looked into your bank accounts and the time you last drawn the money from it. But, there was this one time, around the 25th last month when someone took 20.000€ from your personal account. When we asked your accountant if she sent you immediate notice of it, she said that the mayor came in the morning after and requested to deliver it to you, personally. For what reason, we don't know yet." Detective Fuentes-Guerra said, getting a little nervous when he noticed the angel before him was beginning to turn into interesting shades of red, purple, blue and all sorts of different colors, he didn't even know exsisted.

Marinette couldn't remember the last time someone gotten her this mad. She bit her lip so hard, that she was surprised that it didn't started to bled yet.

If there was one thing she hated the most, then that would be when someone made a fool out of her. Reading the last sentence on that damned paper, she clenched her fist and resisted the urge to hiss and claw.

Marinette took several deep breaths in order to relax and cool down. It wouldn't help anyone, if she lost control and snapped.

Her blood pressure rose to a dangerous level and her head began to pound from the intensity. Marinette closed her eyes, trying to get herself under control. She could feel her families' ancient bloodline trait activating behind her closed eyelids. Meaning that her breathing technic wasn't working out for her at the moment. Fire was coursing through every single blood vessel in her body as Marinette shook with rage. There was no helping it. She can't cool down, no matter what she did. She was all but ready to roar.

The two policemen looked at one another, silently wondering if it would be safe to continue. Marinette felt their worry, apprehension and fear, just how she felt Tikki's calming and warm energy that was trying very hard to calm her growing fury down.

It was only a matter of time until her sisters felt her rage, if they hadn't felt it already. She took deep breaths, her family coming to her mind. Remembering the methods her mother taught her a long time ago, she slowly began to calm down. Counting back from ten to one, Marinette was finally able to breathe without wanting to snap someone's neck and go on a rampage like a wild beast. Quite the feat for someone like her. 

When the imaginary string inside her head snaps, then there was no coming back from that.

"What else do you have for me?" She asked with a cold tone of voice, that was also a bit strained from trying to hold back the colorful choice words that were clawing at her throat to come out, along with something else equally less pleasent. (Well, she tried to relax, at least).

The two men looked at each other again, before detective Fuentes-Guerra cleared his throat and spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, after we found out that the mayor stole a very big amount of money from your personal account, we sent two officers to bring him in. Also, while we were at 'the club' we took all video footages they had in the club and  _all_ the surrounding areas. The tech unit are looking through them as we speak. We had to lock up a few that were getting in our way in order to do that too. They are in the holding unit and should be sober by now. On our way here, the team called and they said that they have something for us to see right away. In about three to four hours, the remaining lab results will be ready and we should all stick around until then."

Marinette nodded at that and closed the folder. Picking up the rest she had with her and put them all inside her bag, while avoiding the concerned look Tikki was giving her, Marinette spoke up.

"Alright then, let's go and see what they have found. The sooner we do, then the sooner I can start looking for the killer and send him to root in prison, if he's even lucky to get that. As for the mayor............you leave him to me." She said and started walking towards the door, picking up her coat from the coat rack on her way out. Ryan and his partner sighed, feeling like they have just dodged a bullet with her.

"Do you think she read the entire folder?" Ryan asked his partner, while he akwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have no idea, dude. But what I do know, is that she is going to get all the details today one way or another and that we will have a lot of work to do, if we want to finish this case. Now, let's hurry and catch up with her before she reads the rest of the files." Guerra said as he made his way out of his boss's office with his partner following closely behind him after he closed the door.

                                                       

          

* * *

* * *

 

 

Adrien couldn't believe his eyes, it felt so surreal to him that he held back the urge to pinch himself at the sight before him. Stumbling out of his father's assistant's office once his shock wore off, he all but ran to the front door when the doorbell rang.

Opening it, he could bearly contain his grin at the sight of his two friends, Nino and Alya, standing there with the same grin on their faces as well.

"Hey, you guys. I didn't know you were planning to come over." Adrien said as he made room for them to enter.

"We didn't know either, but we were in the neighborhood and thought that maybe we should come and see you bro." Nino said as he bumped his fist against Adrien's in a sign of greeting.

"Well, we thought we could hang out today since it's a beautiful day and all. But Mari, Mel and Maddie are busy with the investigation to join us, so it will be just the three of us. If you're in, of course." Alya said as she look at the interior of the house and added, "Damn, I was here once before and it seems as if its' gotten bigger or something."

"Yeah, it's something alright." Adrien said softly as he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to talk about his house or wealth with his friends.

"Hey, I heard about that on TV. I'm surprised that we hadn't seen reporters outside your house, dude. We thought that this place would be crawling with them by now." Nino said as he gave his best friend a sympathetic glance.

"That's because my father isn't here right now and Nathalie made sure to keep them out. I'm still in shock that this happened. I knew Sarah and she seemed like a pretty cool person. She was the only model I worked with, that didn't flirt with me." Adrien said, now looking sad as the thought of his dead colleague came to mind.

"Yeah, I was pretty bummed too. I mean, she was so young and all. But don't worry Adrien, our girls are on this case and I know that they will find that son of a bitch soon. They shall leave no rock unturned, trust me on that." Alya said with pride. She really felt lucky for having such amazing and powerful friends, and it also made Adrien feel a little better.

"It's true, dude. I remember cases were it was almost impossible to figure out who the killer was, but Mari, Mel and Madds just showed up and took care of the case like that." Nino snapped his fingers to show his point before continuing, "and they aren't afraid to get their hands dirty either. There was this case about some dude that was a host for some show that featured cheaters or somthin', and like, some dude gutted him like a fish. And then threw him in a sewerage system by some old gas station, about two towns away. Then a month later, some dude that was buying gas, in that very same gas station, had to go, like really bad or somethin', and when he went in the restroom, he lit up a cigarette and the whole thing blew up and lit his pants on fire. He literally flew out of there. It was like this......he was pulling his pants down, lighting a cigarette and the next thing he knew was.....KAABOOM!!!" Nino said and moved his hands to gesture every act.

"And that is relevant to what you are talking about how?" Alya asked with a bit of sass in her voice as she crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

"I'm getting to it Alya, thank you." He said back with the same sass in his voice too. Alya glared at him a bit, before motioning to him to continue.

"So he lit the cigarette and the whole thing went in flames, the dude survived btw. So the next morning, they called the 'M team' to come down on the site, because they found a body. When they got there, they saw the body of a man that only had flesh from his waist down, while the waist up was just his skeleton that had only one eyeball in his right eye socket. He had no arms, a couple of ribs or a jaw. And the entire body was covered in blood, larvae, hair, different types of bugs and a whole lot of crap." He said, thorn between looking grossed out and oddly enough, awed.

"EWWWWWW!!!! NINO, THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!!!! YOU ARE SOOO GROSS!!!!!!" Alya yelled and slapped her hand to her lips, trying very hard not to throw up as the mental picture came to her.

Adrien wasn't on a different boat from her either. He, too,wanted to throw up at the mere thought of ever even seeing such a thing. He even felt Plagg move about in his shirt, obviously grossed out by what Nino said too.

"What? That's what happened. I'm not making this stuff up. It was two years ago and the entire class was talking about it too! But you guys wouldn't know, since you two weren't in our class back then. Poor Mari had to go through like...........fifty or so different containers filled with sewage juice and crap to find the rest of his body parts all on her own, since no one really had the balls to shove their hands in there. While Nettie didn't even _hesitate_ to sink her hands into every  _single_ one of them. I know this because, we had a field-trip to their HQ that day, as a part of our history lesson and we saw her working in some big ass high tech lab! It looked so wicked cool too!!! She didn't even blink when she stepped up and dug her hands in crap juice. Those who saw her do it, threw up on the spot. Yours truly being one of those few." Nino said, now he too felt like his breakfast was gonna come right back out again at the last part as the memory of the said day came back to him. Her job was cool and all, but that was just a bit too much for hin.

"OH MY GOD!!!! NINO STOP TALKING!!! GOD....THAT'S JUST NASTY. EWW EEW EWW EWWWW!!! AND WE DIDN'T HAVE BREAKFAST YET." Alya yelled as she smacked the dj up his head. Nino gave her a glare and soon the two began arguing while the poor blond model felt as if he was about to faint.

Adrien felt like he was going to be sick. Really sick. It didn't help that he could almost imagine the smell and the mental picture didn't help him at all, not one bit.

How in the world Marinette didn't throw up or felt sick will forever be a mystery to him. Where did she get the nerves...or better yet, the balls to do something like _that_? He really ought to give her more credit, to be able to do such things...he shivered at the thought. She must have guts of steel.

"Ok. Enough! I am hungry and I'll be damned if I continue to discuss this with you. Now, Adrien would you like to join us? We were planning to go to Mari's bakery to get breakfast." Alya asked the blond supermodel.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll call Nathalie on the way there." There was no way in hell that he was gonna miss out on that. Just the thought of Marinette's mother's home cooked meals made his stomach churn and rumble.

"Cool, come on let's go." With that they left the huge mansion and made their way over to the infamous family bakery. But as they closed the gate in front of Adrien's house a loud bang could be heard along with a very loud siren, frightened screams and cries from the people. That could only be one thing.

"OMG! An akuma! I have hurry up before the angels put the shield up." Alya yelled as she ran towards the sourse of the sirens and explosions.

"ALYA! WAIT, WE CAN'T GO THERE!" Nino yelled as he too ran towards the scene. Adrien almost cursed outloud at the timing. Of course, it would be his rotten luck for an akuma to attack just when he was going to get some NORMAL breakfast with his friends for a change. But, then again he would see his Lady again so it wasn't all bad. Quickly hiding in a small alley, he opened his white overshirt letting his kwami out.

"Come on lover boy, the sooner we get this done the sooner I eat." Plagg said as he stretched his little limbs.

"For once we agree on something. Now, PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" In a flash of black and lime green he transformed into his alter ego, Cat Noir. With a small head start he jumped up and ran towards the scene.

                                                                                             

* * *

 

 

Marinette sat in the back of the police car, looking through the rest of the papers, while Ryan and Fuentes-Guerra were in the front of the car.

The ride back to the AII was a silent one as Marinette needed the peace and quiet in order to concentrate. After looking through the papers a few more times she decided to speak up and break the silence.

"Has Maddie looked through the victim's phone records? I read that she made quite a few calls to specific phone numbers at least two weeks before she was killed." 

Ryan looked up from his phone and turned to answer her question from his seat.

"Yes angel. She and Angela are looking into her phone records, e-mails, text messages, letters, bills and the like. They have a very big report waiting for you back at the AII. Parker arrived soon after you left and is assisting Mel right now as we speak. We are also looking into....." Ryan didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when a loud bang followed by an alarm and an explosion was heard soon after. After a while, people were seen running frantically on the streets in order to find savety and a very good hidding place. 

"Don't tell me." Guerra said a bit sarcastically from the drivers seat as he stoped the car.

Marinette looked at the scene before and already had an idea on how to get away and what to do.

"An akuma." Marinette said as she picked up her bag, unbuckled her seat belt and turned to the two before her, just as she was about to get out of the car. 

"I want you two to go to the AII and tell everyone to wait for me. The angels that were patroling in that area are on the scene where the akuma is, Ladybug and Cat Noir are probably already there, if not, already on their way. This won't take long, I will be with you shortly." She said and got out of the car and ran to find a place to hide as the car drove towards the AII.

After a few seconds, Marinette hid in an old alleyway and opened her bag, letting her kwami out.

"Come on Marinette! Let's transform." Tikki said.

"Hold on Tikki. I can not not show up when I said I would be there and I really need to blow some steam off as myself, not as Ladybug. So I need a little favour from you."

"What do you have in mind Marinette?" Tikki asked fearfully, already having a bad feeling about it.

"Listen......" Marinette started.

                                                                                                             

* * *

 

 

Cat Noir finally arrived at the scene, luckily managing to show up before the shield closed the entire area off.

It also helped that Alya was now safely on the other side of the murky barrier and for once, out of the way.

He knew that she was gonna throw a fit because of that, but that was something to think about later on. Hopefully, after taking care of the akuma.

He looked for the new akumatized villain and after a few seconds, he heard an odd hissing sound. Soon after that, something came out of nowhere and slammed him into a building. Hard. 

After the dust cleared up, Cat Noir saw just what kind of akuma he was dealing with.

This akuma was a large brown snake with a lot of other kinds of snakes making its' body. Its amber yellow eyes stared back into his emerald green ones and it was safe to say that he was slightly scared. Adrien always had had a huge dislike for all things slimy and gross.

"Finally ssssomethinnng to ssssnake on." The akuma hissed at the young hero as it eyed him with a look filled with hunger that put the one Plagg had when he sees cheese to shame. And that's something!

Then a purple outline of a butterfly appeared on its' face and the akuma nodded at whatever Hawkmoth was probably saying. He didn't have to be a genious in order to guess, what Hawkmoth wanted.

His and Ladybug's miraculous. Like always.

"You wouldn't want to eat little old me. I mean look at me, I'm all skin and bone." He tried to joke to get out of that situation.

"You willl jusssst havvee to dooo." The akuma hissed again as one of the snakes attacked him.

Cat jumped out of the way, trying very hard to think of a way out. He landed on top of a building and just as he was about to call for his partner, he heard the a clang from behind him. He jumped, startled at the sudden sound, and turned around only to see his beloved partner in red and black. 

"Problems, Minou?" Ladybug asked with an amused smirk on her beautiful face.

For a moment Cat Noir forgot about the akuma as he stared at the beautiful smile Ladybug was giving him.

Only she had that power over him. To make him forget all about everything and everyone else that exsisted. He could feel his heart starting to beat furiously in his chest and his breath quicken. Cat had to swallow in order to even be able to answer her.

"Well M'lady, you could say that we are dealing with one hissy fit loving akuma." He punned as he nodded at the akumas direction, when his ears picked up on the sound of something slithering on the ground.

When Ladybug saw the akuma her eyes widened a bit, especially when she saw just where the akuma was heading.

"CAT! The angels are evacuating civilians that weren't able to get out of the away in time, before the shield closed up!!! We have to distract it and fast!!!" She ordered and leaped away followed soon by Cat Noir.

"I am open to suggestions, M'lady." Cat looked at his beautiful partner.

"Just distract it, while I think of something and try not to get yourself eaten." Ladybug said as she leaped away.

"Mew-ouch! That hurt, M'lady. But if you want a distraction, then you got it." He winked as he too leaped down on the street.

"YO MEDUSA!!!! I BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!!!" Cat yelled and sticked his tongue out and blew the snake akuma a raspberry.

He didn't have to wait long before the akuma gave chase, furious at his jab. He was soon after joined by Ladybug, who was trying hard to distract the akuma from the civilians, that are still running away.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, M'lady. But do you have any ideas? We can't keep on running forever. For such a big thing it sure can move. Hey, are you ok?" Cat asked, a little worried about her as his eyes took her in. She was panting hard. He too, was starting to pant from jumping around and all, but Ladybug had it worse than him. Something must be up with her.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just had a long day and I'm trying to focus, Chaton. I can't stop now to call for Lucky Charm, because if I do the akuma will be making a snack out of us." Ladybug said as she jumped over a car.

They were far too lost into their conversation that they hadn't noticed the dead end ahead of them.

It was only when they smacked into it that they noticed that they were stuck and the akuma was right behind them looking down on them, with that predatory gleam in its' amber eyes.

Ladybug threw her yoyo at it, only for a smaller snake around its' neck to grab it, before it even reached the main body of the akuma. Hawkmoth's symbol appears yet again and disappears just as fast. He was most definitely just as impatient as the akuma was.

"And now, it'sss time forrr mmmy sssssnackk." The snake said as it went in for the kill.

"CAT, USE YOUR CATACLISM ON THE GROUND!!! NOW!!! HURRY!!!" Ladybug ordered as she tried to yank her yoyo back from the little snake's mouth.

Cat nodded and quickly went to activate his special power, but before he could the snake was engulfed in icy blue flames.

The whole area glowed blue from the flames, as it spread all over the akuma. The snake akuma hissed and rolled on the ground letting out ungodly screams and moans. It looked as if it was very much in pain.

Cat Noir and Ladybug stared wide eyed at the akuma, as it soon turned to ice.

They blinked and there was a third person in front of them. They jumped, startled at first, before they recognized the young woman clad in a white bodysuit that glowed sky blue around the shoulders, elbows, knees, wrists, palms and around her waist.

Her long, straight raven hair swayed in the gentle breeze as she walked towards the now frozen solid akuma.

Her white heels clicked against the pavement as the stray rays of the mid-morning sun landed on her thick golden anklet, that rested on her left ankle. Once she was right in front of the akuma, she bent over slightly and ripped the chocker necklace from its' neck. The chocker necklace being the akumatized object.

"My heavens princess, you sure know how to light up a party." Cat broke the akward silence. From his peripheral view he saw that his Lady rolled her eyes at him, while Marinette has yet to respond to it. 

"Ladybug, break the akumatized item and cleanse the akuma." Marinette said as she threw the chocker in Ladybug's direction, not even turning around to face the two heros yet.

Ladybug catches the item and gently pulled her yoyo out of the little snake's mouth. Once it was in her hand, she threw the necklace on the ground and stepped on it. From it an black and purple butterfly came out. 

"No more evildoing for you little akuma. It's time to de-evilaze!!!" With that she caught the akuma and with a press of a hidden button on her yoyo she released a pure white butterfly.

"Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug smiled at it gently and waved at it softly as it flew away.

Soon after that a black and purple smoke covered the snake. When the smoke disappeared, it revealed an teenage boy that looked to be around their age, who was wearing a black T-shirt with snakes on it. He appeared to be a bit of an emo. Or just some wild rock fan.

"What happened to me? Angel? Ladybug and Cat Noir?" He asked in confusion. His vision was blury, he was sleepy and he was cold. He shivered a bit too, probably an after affect from the ice.

Marinette walked up to him and smiled at him kindly as two males that were wearing the same bodysuit as her, nodded at her in greeting, and helped the boy up.

If the other angels showed up, then the shield must be lowered by now. 

"Don't worry, everything will be alright now. They will take you home and tend to any injury you might have. After that, they might have to take a statement from you, if that's alright with you?" She asked kindly and when the kid nodded, still feeling a bit sleepy, the three males left the angel and the two heroes alone. 

'"Princess, not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but how did you get here? And how did you do that? It was so cool. You've gotta teach me to do that sometimes." Cat gushed as he and Ladybug went up to her.

"Breathe, Minou." Ladybug teased lightly.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out, Chaton." Marinette said as she turned around to finally face them, only to make them jump back in fright as they stared in shock.

"What is with you two? Why are you staring at me like that?" Marinette asked as she tilted her head a bit in confusion.

The heroes stared at her for a few moments, neither of the two knowing how to start. Ladybug gaped like a fish, while Cat opened his mouth and stuttered.

"Pri..princ..princess your eyes....OH MY GOD!!! Are you OK, Marinette?" He went up to her and gently tilted her head up so he could look at her face.

Marinette pulled away from his hold and touched her rosy cheeks and looked at her hands. Her pristine white gloves were stained crimson red. She looked down into a puddle and saw her reflection.

Her eyes were bleeding. Marinette wanted to kick herself for being stupid. She should have checked first, before facing them.

She sighed as she schooled her features, something that surprised the heroes greatly, and wipped her eyes and cheeks. Once she was done, Marinette looked back at the two shell shocked heroes and smiled slightly.

Their faces were priceless (even if one of them was her own).

"There is no need to worry about me, I will be alright. Now, it's a good thing that we ran into each other, because I want to talk to you both about something very important soon. Come to my office around 6 o'clock sharp and don't be late." She said. 

"But Marinette.." Cat started only to be silenced by his princess's 'no and's, if's or but's' look.

"Now, since there is quite a mess that needs to be taken care of, let's get back to that. Ladybug, have you ever tried releasing the Miraculous Cure without a Lucky Charm that you summon during your battles with the akumas?" She asked.

"No, but I could try. LUCKY CHARM!" She called out and in a sparkling pink light, tiny little ladybugs appear and the object falls into her waiting hands.

"A bottle of water?" She said in confusion as she stared at the red and black object in her hands.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but it will do." Marinette said.

Ladybug threw the object in the air and released the Miraculous Cure. Soon the entire city was bathed in pink sparkling light as tiny ladybugs fixed the damages done during the battle.

"Great work, you two. I will see you around 6 o'clock, sharp." With that Marinette left.

Cat wanted to stop her but as he was about, Ladybug placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head lightly at him. For the first time ever, Ladybug's touch did not soothe him at all.

He was far too worried about Marinette. What he saw was simply horrifying and he never wanted to see that again.

Making a mental note to prod her about that later on, he turned to his partner when he heard the familiar sound of the miraculous beeping signal.

"I have to go Cat. I'll see you soon, ok?" Ladybug asked.

"But of course, M'lady, we will see each other very soon. Until then." And with that they left in different directions. 

After a few turns Ladybug simply dissapeared into the air in pink dust as if she has never been there at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 9

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

And there you have it! The long awaited chapter. I am so sorry that I wasn't able to post for a while, college started and I don't think I will have the time to post as often as I would like to, but I will try.

  

I will explain the whole ordeal between Ladybug and Marinette in the beginning of the next chapter. Also, I am very sorry about every gross thing Nino had said. If you liked the chapter please leave a kudo or comment if you'd like. If you have any questions for me I will gladly answer them. If there are any grammar mistakes I a-PAW-logize, I'll fix them as soon as I can.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until next time...........

..........................................PinkSapphireAngel

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).  
> -The Elders are the heads of the A.N.G.E.L organization and they guide, protect and advise the angels  
> -Every angel has to wear a white bodysuit when they work on the field (like akuma attacks or other, war and missions). Men obviously do not have heels on their bodysuits and there are some women that do NOT wear heels either while some do. The golden anklet on Mari's left ankle will be explained later on in the story (she is the only one that wears and has it).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!
> 
> WARNING: SLIGHT MENTION OF SEXUAL ACTIVITIES!

 

 

 

"Marinette! Are you okay?" Tikki asked her charge, worry and concern clearly showing on her adorable spotted face.

After her departure with Cat Noir and 'Ladybug', she was able to make it a few blocks away, until she collapsed against a heavy brick wall in some secluded alley.

The ravenette panted heavily as she held herself firmly against the wall. It really took her awhile to catch her breath. That akuma may have been easy compared to all the other ones she and her partner have faced for almost two years now, but being exhausted as she was it may as well have been an 'upper level akuma'.

"Yes Tikki, I'm alright. I just need to catch my breath for a few more minutes." Marinette said, looking up a little to try and reassure her little kwami that she was indeed alright, just a little breathless and a bit tired.

"Marinette, I told you that it was a bad idea. Astral projection is a very tricky power. You're still not ready to use it to such an extent. If you add transforming and using that God-awful power of yours, it was mere luck on our side that I managed to keep your astral projection transformed as long as I had. Marinette, you really shouldn't push yourself too hard." Tikki scolded, a cute little pout forming on her face. 

After gathering her bearings, Marinette stood up properly. She looked up and held her hand out. Tikki, getting the silent message, flew down and settled herself into the warm hand of her charge as the angel suit began to fade away in bright white light, soon leaving Marinette dressed in her civilian clothing (A/N: dark navy blue skinny jeans, yellow v-neck blouse, white undershirt and black ankle heels with the red coat on top).

"Tikki sweetie, I understand that this is still a little new to you and everything, but this is who I am. My mother's entire family are descendants of a once powerful clan and I'm one of those descendants. I have powers that are growing inside of me day by day. And 'with great power comes great responsibility' as the saying goes. I'm sorry Tikki, I can _**not**_  just walk away from that, and that 'God-awful power' being one of those things. Yes, I know that I have a long way to go. But I know that, right now, if I had to use that power more times than I should I will. Especially, if someone's life was on the line. Then you can count on me activating _every_ single ability in order to to that." Marinette said with the most earnest tone of voice she could muster at the moment. Her ribs were killing her.

Tikki didn't like the way Marinette was talking about possible future outcomes and all its' implications. Marinette, sensing Tikki's growing worry and fear, laid a gentle meaningful kiss on top of her little kwami's pink head.

The action itself saying nothing and everything at the same time. Tikki sighed, still not liking the serious tone Marinette had used. The young superheroine knew what her kwami was probably thinking about and decided to ease her angst, at least a little bit. So, she sent her some positive energy she had on reserve.

Tikki pulled away, knowing that Marinette was trying to take her mind off her worries.

"I know who you are Marinette and I understand that. I just don't want you to miss out on everything girls your age are indulging themselves in. You are 15 years old!!! And in a few more months or so, you will turn 16! And with you being Ladybug and an angel, I just don't want you to lose yourself along the way. With all the stressful situations you face almost everyday, whether you are wearing the mask or not, I am beginning to worry about your health. I don't want you to have problems with your blood pressure this early on in your life. You really need to slow down and try to take it easy for once." Tikki frowned, feeling the worry growing in her little pink belly once more at the thought of something bad happening to this stubborn girl.

Marinette smiled and gave Tikki another kiss on her temple, hoping that it would just put an end to this subject. She rather not talk about herself.

Her life was not a walk in the park by no means, and it will get more difficult as she grows and takes on new roles and callings in life. But, she doesn't want Tikki to worry about her. Well, no more than she already does.

"If I promise to take some time off after this whole case is over, will you stop worrying about me?" Marinette couldn't help but giggle at the unimpressed look Tikki was giving her.

Tikki thought it over for a few minutes before nodding her head. Knowing her charge, it was the best offer she would get from the girl. Being busy and a workaholic and all.

"Good, now let's go back to the AII. I want to see where the team has gotten. I want to end this case once and for all." With that she opened her handbag, indicating silently for Tikki to go in. As soon as she did so, they left the scene and made their way to the AII.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Marinette went through the main doors, the whole place seemed to be buzzing with life. People bringing someone in, the telephones ringing every few minutes or seconds, officers coming in and out. All in all, it was the total opposite of what this place looked like mere hours prior.

She went down the main corridor and stopped in front of the now set up board room. Her team was already there working hard and waiting for her. 

Marinette pulled her ID card from her pocket and pushed it in the card reader on the panel in front of the room. After doing that, she placed her left hand on the scanner and waited a few seconds. 

 _"Welcome, Angel 0001."_ a feminine computerized voice said as the automatic doors opened for her.

Her team turned to look at her the moment she walked in. Detective Ryan and Fuentes-Guerra were already there waiting for her to arrive.

Nodding her head in greeting, she walked up to the big white board in the center of the room. There were a few notes along with the pictures of the crime scene and general info of the victim on it.

"Alright, what do we have here?" She asked.

"Well sis, we went through the video footages from the warehouse and the ones in the area around it. And, I think you might want to sit down for this one." Maddie said as she pulled a chair for her sister, picking up a white medium-sized remote controller while at it.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good." Marinette said as she sat down. Her sister clicked a few buttons on the remote and the lights in the room turned off as a black screen appeared from the celling.

Everyone in the room watched as a video image showed up and soon began to play.

"This was caught around 9:30 last night, and right there in the front row is our victim." Maddie said as she pointed towards Sarah as she paused the video for them to see.

"She wasn't alone. Do you know who the five girls are?" Marinette asked again.

"We have two of them in custody waiting to be questioned, as for the other three we are still looking through the guest list that we took from the bouncer last night. We sent a team to pick up every single one that was on the list as we speak." Detective Fuentes-Guerra answered.

"Do you have that list right now?" Marinette asked.

Ryan not even bothering to answer her, just handed her a folder from one of the nearby tables. Marinette opened the folder and read over each name that was crossed on the list, her victim's name being one of them.

"Alexandra D'Vallentine and Maya Long are Sarah's colleagues. They modeled the summer collection with Sarah, along with a few other collections from other fashion designers as well." Marinette said not even looking up from the folder as she continued to read on.

"Maya Long is in custody right now. We still couldn't find the other one though. One of our officers said that when he asked her landlady about her, she told him that she was out. There are a few more people that we have yet to find, everyone else is in the holding unit, our best officers are interrogating them right now as we speak." Ryan said.

"I'll go after Alexandra later on, she should be in the park for a photo session for the up-coming fashion show in a few weeks." Marinette said, her sisters shared a look before Maddie said mischieviously.

"And I can only guess how you would know that, Mari." Marinette blushed so hard she could pass for a tomato as she turned and sent a withering glare to her sister, who had a shit eating grin on her face. Mel giggled a bit, before turning Mari's attention from Maddie to her as she began to speak.

"The analysis indicated that the victim was heavily drugged. I found several different sedatives in her blood and saliva along with a high amount of alcohol. Also, there were a few different bruises on her body that were a bit odd. I can't exactly explain it, the killer was probably beating her up or pushed her up against very solid surfaces before he killed her, if the small fracture on her skull was anything to go by. And Sarah must've tried to fight back, because I found skin cells underneath her fingernails, that do not belong to her. I forwarded them to the police so we could see if they can find a DNA match in the system. I can most definitely tell you that our killer had one hell of a grudge against Sarah, her rib cage was recked beyond recognition. Some ribs had a few tips missing while others were cut through completely." Mel said as she typed a few things on her tablet, before a life-sized skeleton appeared on the holographic podium infront of them and showed the mention area in a blaring red color.

"The weapon that was used was very sharp and about 3 inches long and about an inch wide. There were a few scratch marks the ribs that I couldn't identify. Also, while looking a bit closer at the body, I found a small piece of black leather." Mel said as she showed them a picture of the said material.

"I was able to find a very small amount of pollen on it. After I ran a few tests, the pollen doesn't match the rose nor the carnation I found in the body." Mel explained.

"So our killer is either a botanist or is in constant contact with flowers. That should narrow down our potential suspect list." Ryan said with a bit of relief.

"We looked into Sarah's phone records and there were 5 phone numbers that came up quite a lot." Maddie said as she showed them the victim's phone record on the main computer.

"I high-lighted the ones that show up the most. The green colored one is Gabriel Agreste's phone number, the neon pink one is an international phone number that we traced back to her parents in the USA, the blue one belongs to Alexandra D'Vallentine, the neon yellow one belongs to, believe it or not, Chloé Bourgeois and the last one is a burner phone that we couldn't identify. When we looked through her text messages, we found this." Maddie said and swiped her finger across her tablet before it appeared on the main screen.

"These were sent yesterday, around noon from the burner phone. I think that the killer might've sent them, check it out." Maddie said as everyone looked at the main screen.

" 'I can't wait to see you tonight. What are you going to wear at tonight's party?' I think you might be right, Madds." Ryan said as he looked through the text messages between the victim and the killer.

"Look at the rest of the conversation. It seems to me that the killer and Sarah were in a relationship of sorts. But it looks a bit too superficial to be a real relationship. Mel, you said that the victim had odd bruises, right?" Marinette turned to Mel.

"Ah yes, there were odd shaped marks on her back, along with traces of sperm on her inner thighs and breasts." Mel said already having an idea as to where Mari was aiming at.

"You said there were marks on her back and skin cells underneath her fingernails? She had a record of dating bad boys, yes? There were marks around her wrists and add these text messages and her not-so-secret type of parties and you get a girl who is into BDSM. If the whole 'chains and whips excite me' ordeal and traces of sperm on her thighs, among other places, aren't any indication to it then I don't know what is." Marinette said pulling her own tablet out and began to draw something for a few seconds before adding.

"Mel, can you playout this position for us and match it with the victim bruises, please?" She showed her sister. Mel looked at what her sister was showing her with wide eyes and then doing what she was told. The screen changed and what the group saw kinda surprised them.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that our victim and killer were some sort of BDSM buddies or something?" Detective Fuentes said, disgust and horror clear on his face and voice.

"He had to have gotten close to her somehow. And approaching her like this was the only way. I've sent you the profiles of the two men that Sarah had a restraining order against. I want them brought in here as soon as possible." As soon as she had said that, Ryan walked out and called his team back at the station.

"We went through her social media pages and we couldn't find anything wierd at all. When we searched her apartment there were no letters or anything else that could be helpful at all. We asked around and we've got nothing. Sarah never broght anyone over and she was always back home around 11 o'clock on the dot." Maddie said.

"That's because she was one of Gabriel Agreste's supermodels. He was and still is very strict with them. Gabriel Agreste does not like scandals of any kind. If our victim didn't use her offical social media pages, then she must have made a few fake ones, after all, it's not like it's uncommon and not something we haven't seen before. Look through all social medias you can with every single phone number Sarah owned. That's the only way we can track her down somehow. Maddie, play the rest of the tape. Everyone, keep your eyes open for anything that catches your attention." Marinette ordered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Now smile wide. Think of mamma's home-made pasta. YES!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!!" An overly enthusiastic photographer squealed from behind his camera as he clicked away.

Adrien tried to do his best, now more than ever. His father was at the photoshoot watching everything. His heart almost leaped out of his chest when he saw him.

After the akuma attack he had to make up an excuse to tell his friends as to where he had been, and Adrien being Adrien, couldn't find a better excuse than the 'there is an emergancy photoshoot that I had to go to', luckily his friends bought it. So you can imagine his surprise when his father's assistant, Nathalie, called him to tell him just that.

Appearantly, the new line was too important and his father doesn't want to lose any more time than he already has. Talk about bad luck on his part.

"YES ADRIEN!!!!! Very good. Oh, the camera adores you." The photographer gushed.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, a little awkward and put off with the amount of compliments that were coming from his photographer. So, he just bared it and continued to smile. Hoping that it will all be over soon.

"OK! Now, I want you and Maya to pose as a couple for the next one. Outfit change! Come on, let's get this show on the road. Places people!!!" The man yelled. 

Adrien was sent to his tent to change his clothes. As soon as he was alone, Plagg got out of his hidding place looking very pissed off.

"Kid, I have no idea how you deal with this _**every single day**_. That photographer is worse than the last one. He was **way** too grabby for my taste. I swear, your old man has a nack for finding gay photographers." Plagg said as Adrien handed him a piece of his favourite cheese.

"Plagg, that's not very nice. Maxim is not gay, he's just a bit enthusiastic and a very big perfectionist. He wants this to be perfect, if he wants my father to pay him. That's his job." Adrien said as he took off his shirt (A/N: MEOW!), Plagg looked at his charge with a flat and unimpressed look on his face.

"Kid, the man is as gay as a picnic basket. But you, of course, are oblivious to it as always. It's amazing how you are even alive." Plagg said as he waved his paw at him.

"Hey! I am NOT oblivious." Adrien said a bit too defensively.

"Kid, I am far to hungry to have this conversation with you, right now. Ah, my precious Camembert. Oh, how I missed you!!!" Plagg said and bit into his precious Camembert, completely ignoring Adrien in the process.

"Whatever. Can you just leave me be, so that I can get dressed?" Adrien said as he turned away from his kwami annoyed.

Plagg only rolled his eyes at him and his moody behaviour. Finishing his cheese, Plagg looked out and saw something very entertaining.

"Ooh, now this is interesting." He said while grinning.

Adrien turned to see what his kwami was up to now, only to see him look at something a few yards away.

Curious as to what was going on, he put his pants on and walked up to Plagg. It was safe to say that what he saw completely shocked him.

Because there, in front of his father, the entire staff and other models, Marinette had one of his female colleagues on the ground. His colleague's arm bent in an awkward position in the said young women's thight hold.

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 10

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I am so sorry for the long wait, but college is not as easy as it seems. I hope you liked the chapter, if not leave a comment or if you liked it leave a kudo (don't be shy☺). If there are any mistakes I am very sorry I will correct them as soon as possible. 

Also, I apologize if Plagg's remark insulted anyone who is in the LGBT group. I do not hate anyone who is or have anything against them.

Next chapter should be up by next Sunday, I hope. But I promise you that it will be a longer one. 

 

 

 

Until next time..........

.........................................PinkSapphireAngel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).  
> -The Elders are the heads of the A.N.G.E.L organization and they guide, protect and advise the angels


	11. NOT A CHAPTER! READ IT IF YOU'D LIKE!

 

 

First off, I would like to apologize to all of you, who had your hopes up that I had written another chapter. I will get there soon guys, but for now I just had an overwhelming urge to talk to you about something and hear some of your opinions if you choose to respond and also to explain my idea and plot for my fanfic. So it would be easier for some of you to understand in the future.

So, those who would like to read this, great and it's cool if someone doesn't want to. It's your choice, guys.

Now, today as I was coming back from school with my friends,  I saw two girls and some guy on the street, arguing. Kudos for those who figured out what was going on.

Yes, it was something an unfortunate few people dealt with at some point in their lives. Infidelity, the cruel cruel home-wrecker.

So obviously the said guy cheated on his girlfriend (I think) with some other girl and his girl found out about them and caught him red-handed in the act.

My friends and I stopped a few ways back, it was dark out and they hadn't seen us (thank God!). Naturally my friends wanted to stay and watch as if it was a freaking show, but I wanted to go home. Unfortunately for me, if I had continued to walk down the road I would have still heard the whole thing even if I wanted to avoid it (and my friends held me back, literally).

Now, the girl that was cheated on had the most heartbroken face I had ever seen in my entire life and she had asked her probably now ex-boyfriend (I think) why he had done that. And the other girl had the nerve to say that she (the girlfriend) didn't know how to keep the guy (bitch) and the said guy hadn't said a word during the whole thing (like he could justify his actions now). My friends and I were like 'What a bitch!!!' and we had half-a-mind to go over there ourselves and help that poor girl.

Now the other girl said something very good, in my opinion. She told the bitch this, in these exact words, 'When you donate your blood to save his life, you can talk about knowing how to keep him. His mother gave birth to him, but I gave him a second chance at life. I am in every breath he takes and right now my blood is flowing through his veins and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to change that. But, if you are ok with knowing that, go ahead and keep him. Because for as long as he is alive he will never repay me for all that I have done for him.'

The guy tried to talk to her, but the girl slapped him so hard that it echoed and then, of course, she broke up with him on the spot. She left the scene with the guy chasing after her, leaving the bitch alone on the street yelling after him.

My friends and I were all 'Yeah!!! You go girl! Whip his ass! Show that bitch who's boss!' And then, we left the scene and I have no clue what happend after that.

But I do have a few questions, though. Why do cheaters try so hard to cover up their affairs? If they were able to boast about it to their friends (a big mistake on their part) and had the courage to do it, why don't they have the courage to admit it?

Are we really that fickle as humans? Why don't we just end it if things aren't going well? Why do we have to complicate things?

I don't know about you guys, but I never cheated. Ever. And the reason why is because I don't want that to ruin my name, my pride and my image.

It may sound stupid or snobbish to some people, but it's true. I am NOT going to be labled as a slut or a whore. I will be the one with the clean conscience and with my pride and dignity in tack. I will be the bigger person. Because I would never be able to look at my boyfriend or husband in the eyes and tell them I loved them, after I had cheated on them. I would never ever do such thing because I am not shallow and heartless.

Mistake or no mistake, to me cheating is cheating. I am not saying I'm perfect or anything, but that is a line I will never cross.

My friend once told me that she had cheated on her now ex-boyfriend with his best friend. The best friend her ex-boyfriend told EVERYTHING to. Just because her ex cheated on her so many times in the worst ways possible, to pay him back she had cheated on him with his best friend.

Usually, I would be the one that thinks, 'an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind', but when she told me that that was her first boyfriend and the one she went against her parents to be with, had hurt her and that SHE had told her ex about her one night stand, I gotta admit, I was kinda very proud of her.

I mean, now he knows how it feels like when someone makes you feel like crap. My other friend had broken up with her ex in front of all his male friends on their boys' night out and made out with her ex's 'rival' in front of him and wrote her phone number on his arm with her lipstick!

I was there and my jaw almost touched the ground when she did that. Now, that's what my best friend called payback and I couldn't agree more (kinda wish I had the balls to do that). But still, if something is not going well in your relationship, just end it. It doesn't matter if you are married or not, you will only hurt yourself and no one else.

Worst of all if you have kids! History and lots of other women (and men, but that's a bit rare) showed that they suffer the most in such a relationship, as well if one or both parents are unfaithful to each other.

Children can feel these things, so it's pointless to try and hide it. I know some will disagree with me, but that's just my opinion. If you agree you agree, if not then not. Everyone has a right to their own opinion, remember that.

But just ask yourselves this: Is money or fame really worth your potential happiness? Money is here today, who knows if it will be there tomorrow. Your luck can change over night and karma is a BITCH, after all.

There are articles that say children who are brought up in a community were their parents are divorced but are working together as a team (exp. they do NOT argue in front of the child or children, support each other and respect the other as a parent) are better off then those who are brought up in a community were both parents argue non-stop and where either one individual or both are unfaithful, the child gets the wrong idea about family life and the world in general. So just think about it. There is always a way out. Of course, if you want to forgive that's ok too. If you can work it out, then that's excellent. There are some who really regret it after all, not everything is black.

Keep your heads up high and believe in yourselves.

Now, the whole idea to create the A.N.G.E.L organization is because when you take a very good look at the world around you, wouldn't you like to know that there is someone who will actually care about you? Someone who will try to help you? Someone who is strong enough to actually do something about the current problems? Like the hole in the Ozone layer? Or animals that are threatned to become extinct or already are? The enviorment? The starving children? The starving people in general? Poverty? Corruption? Bloodshed? Wars? Murder? Rape? Gender unequality? Or everything else for that matter?

In this fanfic, I am trying to show how a ideal world would look like along with some fantasy to make it a bit more interesting.

I know that, that may never happen and I am in fact facing reality very well, but a girl can dream, right? I just wish for more people like that. People who would put the ones who torment others in their place.

I, myself, help those in need when I see that someone really needs help. But I can't change the world. I am just a microscopic life form in this big and endless universe. 

That's why I came up with the angels. Because I think we could really use their help, right now.

Each chapter will show a picture of our society and how things could be handled in the ideal world. For instance take Chloé. She is a spoiled brat, who thinks the whole world revolves around her and that she is a God given gift to humanity just because her father is the mayor. And that, that gives her the right to hurt and bully everyone around her.

And what annoys me the most is that there really are people like her. For those who think like that, there are 7 billion and more people on the planet, just so that you don't feel too special.

Words hurt far more than a blade. A wound from a blade will heal, but a wound that is caused by a word will take a very long time to heal. As a matter of fact there are some wounds that not even time can heal. 

So, I advise you to think before you say something mean. With one word we could kill someone either mentally or quite literally.

There are many cases where someone commited suicide because someone bullied them. Either face to face or on line.

And if anyone, who is reading this right now, has ever felt that way or is even considering it, PLEASE DO NOT DO IT. No one in this world is worth dying for. If you are bullied by someone or more, go to the police, tell your parents, your teachers, whomever at all, but never ever think that you are worthless.

If someone bullies you face to face, DO NOT LISTEN TO THEM!!!! They don't know shit about you or anything or anyone else, for that matter. If they hit you in any way or harass you, DO NOT TURN THE OTHER CHEEK, NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!

If you forgive do not forget! (if you are interested in reading something about that then I advise you to check out 'I hate love you' by 'Totally_lucky', it's a really great fanfic. Read it myself and it gave me an inspiration and idea for my second fanfic, that I will be writing as soon as this one is finished).

Think with your own head!!!!

DO NOT LISTEN TO PEOPLE LIKE THAT!!!!! Thinking is still legal!

If someone is bullying or harassing you on line, report them right away. It is very easy for someone to write horrible and mean things about you from behind a screen, so do not believe those cowards at any cost, at all. You are not alone in this world. Remember that, always.

To some people it may seem ridiculous and stupid that I am writing something you already know, but trust me there are people in this world who NEED the extra cofidence boost to actually take the first step and make the first move.

No one can make you feel inferior unless you let them. Some may read this, some may not. But, I hope that those who needed someone to say this, helped them do what's right.

If you have any questions or would like to share your opinion, comment and as soon as I can, I will get back to you. So no hard feeling, right?

See you all soon!!!!!

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: SLIGHT VIOLENCE, SWEARING AND MENTION OF SEXUAL CONTENT!!!

 

_"We can see the victim, right here." Maddie stopped the video to show everyone the purple blur on the screen._

_The footage wasn't very good and there were flashing lights everywhere, making it a bit harder for them to keep up._

_"This was recorded around 9:30 PM. We are still trying to identify the other women with her, luckily for us, the Elders closed down the boarders. Meaning, no one can come into the city or leave it, until the investigation is over or unless they have the green light from us. So we can focus on finding the killer and leave those other women to the police. Now, pay close attention to what will happen next." Maddie said as she started the video again._

_"She returned back to the table with Alexandra. Received a call on her mobile phone and went to the ladies room 5 minutes later." Marinette said._

_"Look at the phone. It's her work phone, the one she used to call 112, before she was killed. Also, take a good look at this, right here." Maddie stopped the video yet again. The image on the video showed their victim feeling around for something on the wall that is located in a secluded hallway, stopping only to check something on her phone, before looking back at the wall._

_"Sarah is looking for something on the wall and she is texting someone from her work phone we hadn't found on the crime scene. Oddly enough, we couldn't find that phone anywhere. It was turned off when we dialed that number and therefore we couldn't locate it. Our guess is that the killer must have taken it with him. Gabriel Agreste told us that all of his employees have their work phones turned on in case of an emergancy. And since her work phone is turned off, it wasn't found anywhere near the victim nor was it found at her apartment, it only makes sense that the killer took it." Maddie explained._

_"But why would the killer take it? Maybe she lost it or borrowed it to someone from work?" Ryan added._

_"She was texting someone the entire night with it and get this, when she recieved the call Maya Long too received a call a minute later and as you can see here, she disappeared, only to reappear right here. A few hallways away from where Sarah is right now in the video. Watch this carefully." She said as she started the video again. It clearly showed Maya Long in one of the hallways feeling for something on the wall as well._

_"What are they looking for?" Ryan asked. He didn't have to wait long for a response as the wall opened to show a door that lead to a secret passageway that both models went through and the 'doors' closed behind them._

_"Ok, we didn't see that while we were going through the place. What do you think is going on behind those doors?" Detective Fuentes asked._

_"We don't know. But it can not be anything good or legal. Did Maya said anything about this when she was being interrogated?" Marinette asked._

_"No, she barely said anything at all. Although she was too drunk to think clearly, we left her to rest and sober up for a few hours, but even then we got nothing out of her. She kept going on and on about how tired she was, about how she was gonna be late to her photoshot at the park and that she was gonna call her lawyers." Ryan said. Feeling a little peeved that they got nothing concrete from the rude woman._

_"I see. Maddie, continue on with the video." Marinette said. The video went on and on for about 20 minutes before the 'doors' opened yet again._

_"We don't know what's going on behind that wall yet, but as soon as I saw this, I've sent a squad to go and investigate. One of the officers called in an half hour ago, and said that they will need some help, because apparently they have 'hit the gold mine'." Maddie said mimicing the quotation marks at the end of her sentence._

_"That doesn't sound good. How long were they in there exactly?" Marinette asked, now examining the video closely._

_"Maya was in for about 15 minutes and Sarah was in for about 20-25 minutes at best. There were a few people with them in there, but we couldn't see them very well. If you look closely, you will see her work phone in her left hand." Maddie said as she stopped the video and pointed out the said phone. Not long after that, they saw Sarah looking at her phone for a few minutes, before she began texting someone._

_"Alright, so she is texting someone on her way back to where the party was held, then she goes to the bar and orders another round of drinks and shots. And then she wobbles back to her table, but we can only see Alexandra and Maya there." Ryan said._

_"Look at the way she was walking. She muat have been very high at the moment this was taken." Mel said. It would have been hard for regular people to see, but her critical eyes picked up on almost 90% most would overlook._

_"That would explain the traces of cocaine you have found in her nostrils. We can guess what they were doing in there and what our men have found. But look at her now, she's getting calmer after her rounds of drinks. Isn't that a bit unusual to you? Jumpy one minute and sleepy the next." Marinette said as she pointed out their victim who looks very tired in the video and in the end had to sit down on one of the black leather couches with her work phone still in hand._

_"Maybe this is where the sedatives came in. Did you bring in the bartender?" Mel asked._

_"No, not yet. I'll send the team to go and bring him in for questioning. He left early last night. The police have found the catering service that was hired for that party and if our bartender isn't one of their employees, we can go ask one of our friends down at the containment unit, just in case." Detective Fuentes said._

_"She's texting someone. It's been 45 minutes and she is still on the phone." Ryan said._

_"Yes, but look at the time frame." Marinette said indicating the time on the corner of the video._

_"It's a quarter to half past eleven. We better keep our eyes open for any potential suspects." Ryan said. His blue eyes looking for anything or anyone suspicious._

_"You guys, look! She just received another text." Fuentes said. They all paid close attention now._

_"She gets up and ready to leave." Marinette said._

_"Where is she?" Ryan asked, panicing a little after they lost sight of her. Something that was nearly impossible with all the lights and people in the way._

_"WAIT! Stop the video!" Marinette ordered making everyone in the room jump at the suddenness._

_"Maddie, enlarge the area around the back exit and edit the quality of the image." She ordered again. Her sister did as she was 'asked' and waited for a few minutes for the computer to process her comand._

_"Is that......Maya Long?" Ryan said. Looking at the woman in the video, he saw that indeed it was one of their suspects._

_"Where is she right now?" Mel asked, turning around to look at the two men in the room._

_"She should be in custody. Kate interrogated her when she was brought in and she gave us the report as soon as our meeting with Caroline was over." Detective Fuentes said_

_"Actually, she's probably at home right now. After Kate finished interrogating her, she called her lawyers and Caroline allowed her to leave." A feminine voice corrected him._

_Everyone turned to see the new comer. She was a tall caramel skinned woman in her mid-thirties. She was dressed in the dark navy blue scrubs of the A.N.G.E.L's forensics unit with her shoulder length black hair tied into a low ponytail._

_"Good morning, Cam. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Marinette greeted her dear colleague with a soft smile._

_The woman, Cam, smiled back as she nodded at the rest of her squad. She too was apart of this team. Only she had other matters to attend to, so she hadn't been to join them from the very beginning of the case._

_"Neither was I, but as they say 'expect the unexpected'. Speaking of which, I came by to tell you that the victim's parents will be arriving soon with their grandchild. After their talk with you, Angel 0001, they were adamant to come and met you, as well as to pick up the remains of their daughter. They want to bury her in their hometown and Caroline gave them the green light. Angela and I will take another look at the body as well as take a few samples just in case we might need more evidence for the case. Jakob is looking through the results once more to check if everything is present." Cam said._

_"Wait a minute, Caroline gave them the green light to come and pick up the body of the victim in the middle of the investigation and she allowed one of **our prime suspects**  to leave before we had the chance to interrogate her again without even coming to see us about it?" Detective Fuentes asked, a little peeved at the fact that their boss would do something like that, without consulting with them or giving them the heads up._

_"She said that we had enough time to take all the samples we needed and that our suspect is currently not in the best mindset to be interrogated again." Cam explained. That still didn't make them feel any better about it, though._

_"Alright Cam, you and Angela take all that you are available to take and call us as soon as you find anything at all." Marinette said. Cam nodded and left them, so she could get the job done._

_"Maddie, is there anything more you can show us? How about the cameras right outside the warehouse? Were you able to find anything?" Marinette turned to her sister._

_"No, the mist was too thick and the cameras are not the top quality ones, so we can't see very much at all. I've sent them to the processing unit, just in case though. They should be done by now." Maddie said._

_"Very well then. Mel, can you give us the visual of the victim's body one more time in 3D?" Marinette asked._

_Mel nodded and pressed a few things on her tablet, before a life-sized holographic female skeleton appeared once more. She turned to look at her sister as Marinette walked up to the podium, a thoughtful expression on her face._

_"Can I borrow your tablet for a moment please?" Marinette asked, not even looking away from the hologram. Mel looked at everyone and then at her sister, before walking up to her and handing her tablet to her._

_"We found our victim behind a few secluded crates at the docking area. An entire block away from where the party was being held." As she said that a few crates appeared at a few simple swipes of her warm fingertips and she went on, "Our victim was crouching down, trying to hide from the killer." The podium showed the skeleton in the said position behind the crates._

_"She was talking on the phone and then suddenly the killer shows up, startling her and then he stabbed her multiple times in her abdomen, before attacking her chest cavity, stabbing her lungs furiously, before he cut her heart out." Soon they were all watching as another figure was stabbing the skeleton on the ground._

_"He did it so brutally, that he was able to slice some of the ribs in the way. That's where you found the leather cloth, correct?" Marinette turned to look at Mel._

_"Yes, the cloth must've got ripped off while he was stabbing her and it got caught onto one of her ribs." Mel said._

_"We all know that the killer was stabbing her with such a passion and speed that cracked her ribs, right? The leather cloth must've come from the gloves he was wearing at that moment, in order to avoid leaving his fingerprints. But, he left something very vital." Marinette said._

_"The pollen?" Ryan tried to guess weakly._

_"No, not only that. But thank you for reminding me, detective Ryan. Mel, the pollen that you found on the cloth, was it on one side or was it on both ends?" Marinette asked._

_"On both ends. Why do you asked?" Mel asked, she tried to see where her sister was going with this, but came up with a blank._

_"The leather cloth was very thick, meaning that the pollen couldn't have been absorbed into the material. And since there were traces of it on both ends, our killer's hand was covered with it before he put on the thick leather gloves. Pollen is a fine powder and it would take the killer a while to get it off, if he noticed it at all. If he did, he would have to wash his hands at least 10-12 times to get it off and by then the soap would leave fine traces on his skin. As you know, our skin is mildly acidic, 5.5 on the pH scale to be precise. Soap has a small amount of bases in it. The reaction between the soap and the skin would leave fine white traces on it, which would cause his skin to dry up. If he doesn't know about the pollen, then the pollen should still remain on his hands. Plus, he must've been close to her, somehow. So, we go back to the moment Sarah met him and try to draw a picture of the most common person Sarah was last seen with. And trust me when I say this, Sarah must have told someone about him or at the very least, was with one of her friends when she met him, since she never went anywhere alone." Marinette explained as everyone in the room looked at her with a bit of awe._

_Detective Ryan and Fuentes-Guerra sometimes forget what this girl could do. They were silently very glad that she is on their side, because God only knows what would happen if she was on the other side of the law._

_"But, that was not exactly what I was getting at. The killer used a sharp knife that he drove into the victim's abdomen, before he went higher up to her chest cavity. To be able to cut through the ribs he had to have used a very very sharp knife, look at this side of the rib cage. This is the part where he focused the most on. Some of the bones were splintered in 2-3 places. He used quite the amount of force to do that, in his mad frenzy he didn't even notice that a part of his glove was ripped apart by the ribs. The ribs are sharp bones and if you were to cut through them like he did, it would most definitely leave some wounds. Take a good look at the edges, they are very sharp and uneven because of his assult. One of the advantages, knives made of bone have over regular metal ones. Sarah left us a very big clue. Our killer has an injured right hand." Marinette finished explaining and gave Mel her tablet back, as soon as the simulation they have just watched was over._

_"Alright, so our victim went to some party, that was held in one of the abandoned warehouses by the docks. The party was invite only and it's held once a week. Meaning, that only regulars are allowed in and we don't know whether or not our killer was one or not. She came around 9:30 PM, an half hour before the party began, she was accompanied by Alexandra D'Vallentine and Maya Long along with three other women we have yet to identify and find. Our victim is a tipical hard on party girl, and we can only assume what kind of party this was. In the last few months, she has dated your tipical bad boys, two of which have a restraining order raised against them by Sarah herself." Ryan said._

_"They will arrive in a few minutes for questioning, along with a few more people from the guest list we were able to locate." Maddie added._

_"The victim was texting someone throughout the night, our best bet that it was the killer since we already established that our victim and the killer were in some sort of relationship, we even have evidence that indicates just that. Sarah left the party around half past eleven with Maya Long, both were heavily drugged and intoxicated. Sarah probably either met up with the killer somewhere around the area or Maya might have killed Sarah herself, since she was the last person with Sarah that night. Sarah managed to escape and ran away. Only for the killer to find her and soon after that she was killed at the docking area after she had tried to call for help. The killer brutally stabbed her multiple times, with a force that broke her ribs, splintered them in a few places leaving behind a leather cloth with small traces of pollen on it. Along with a black rose and a yellow carnation, while taking her heart with him for reason still unknown to us. Two hours later, she was found by two of the men that work at the docks. Now, we know she was killed with a knife, but what kind of knife exactly?" Fuentes asked._

_"I made a list on Mel's tablet of all the knives that fit the wounds and description." Marinette said and then turned to Mel, "I want you and Hodgins to run tests on each and everyone of them. As soon as you find out which one fits, call us immediately. When you are done with that, I want you to help Cam and Angela with the body before her parents come to pick her up from the morgue. On your way there, tell the officer in charge of the containment unit, that I will interrogate the mayor as soon as I return and if you see Caroline, tell her that I will take over everything as soon as the victim's parents stop by. If she asks about my report, tell her that I will give her a full report as soon as my meeting with the Elders is over. Also, I need to you to stop by the processing unit on your way to the lab and tell them to hurry up. I want a full analysis and report before my meeting with the Elders begins." Marinete said and turned to the two men in the room as Mel went out of the room do to the tasks given to her by her sister._

_"Detective Ryan, detective Fuentes-Guerra, I want you to go back to the warehouse and check every nook and cranny. I don't care if you have to demolish the whole place in order to do so. I'll send a few droids to help you out just in case. I will call you, if there is any change in plans. On your way back, bring in everyone that has yet to be interrogated. I want that bartender in one of our rooms by the time I get back. I want a full report as soon as possible from both of you. Leave Maya Long to me, I'll see to her personally." The two men nodded and left to do as they were told._

_"So, what exactly will you do to her?" Marinette turned to look at Maddie. Her sister had a sly smirk on her face that she didn't like at all._

_"You do know, that we have to bring her back in? She was the last person who had seen our victim alive and she lied to us about it, on top of it all. For all we know, she is the killer. So, I'll ask again, what's the plan, sis" Maddie asked as she walked up to her sister._

_"The plan is to go and say hi. Now come along, we have work to do." Marinette said as they both walked out the door and walked  down the hall towards the elevator._

_"Mari, what will we do about the reporters? The phones have been ringing all morning nonstop. The only reason why the whole building isn't crowded with them, is because the Elders took care of them, for now. But, how long do you they will stay away?" Maddie asked with slight worry showing on her face._

_"Don't worry about them, Maddie. If they step out of line, I will take matters into my own hands. They are the least of my problems, right now." Marinette said as she raised her hand to press the button for the ground level._

" _Do you really think she went home to rest up like she told Caroline?" Maddie asked as her sister pressed the button for the ground level._

_"Of course not, they have a big photoshot at the park as we speak and like the self-absorbed model she is, there is no way she will miss the chance to take-over the spotlight, now that Sarah isn't in the picture anymore. Friends or no friends, they wouldn't hesitate to ruin the other, if given the chance. Maybe even kill. After all, the fashion industry **is** cut throat. It's every man or woman for themselves." Marinette said._

_"Do you think she did it? We have video evidence, where we can prove that she was the last person who has seen Sarah alive. The killer knew about her work phone and has probably worked with her, since he took it with him and she has the motive for wanting her dead, as you said." Maddie asked._

_"That's true. But let's not jump to conclusions, just yet. I called our driver and she is waiting for us at the entrance. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to solving our case and the sooner we can find the freak that did it and put him to rot behind bars." Marinette said as she took her phone out. Maddie nodded her head. After a few minutes, she looked at her sister with an mischievous smirk. Remembering something very important as well, she leaned over to her sister and whispered teasingly._  

_"Eager to see your sweetheart, aren't we?" Maddie didn't even bother to hold back her laugh as she saw the look on her sisters face._

_Poor Marinette had blushed so hard her skin could've melted off her face. She sent a stern glare Maddie's way and turned her head away, not even bothering to retort to that._

_"I mean, there must be a reason you want to get there so fast. Try not to panic and let your mind take over. We wouldn't want the coitus topic to come up. Again." Maddie tried, but she couldn't hold back._

_She laughed so hard she could've sworn she heard something crack. But, she paid it little mind as the memory of that day came to her._ 

_It was last year, when her sister tried to talk to the love of her life and she had it all thought out for once. But for some strange reason, she froze up and bluttered out the first thing that came to her mind._

_Unfortunately, that first thing was coitus. The look on Adrien's face was priceless. The poor boy had never looked more out of place in his entire life, he had yet to get used to her sister's blunt way of approaching certain topics when her mind takes over._

_She, Mel and Alya have never laughed harder in their entire lives. Her sister's love life was a comedy show in itself, really. Poor Marinette did everything in her power to forget that day ever happened. Too bad she, Alya and Mel make sure she never does._

_"Can't this thing go any faster?" Marinette hissed. She was restraining the urge to strangle her sister, who was far too busy laughing like a hyena._

_The elevator doors opened after the 'ping' and Marinette stomped out, followed by her little sister who was still laughing at her._

  

                                                                                                                 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

_"Now Maddie remember, we go in and ask Maya to come with us nicely. If she resist or gives us a hard time, then we use force. Alright?" Marinette asked more for reassurement than anything else._

_Maddie rolled her eyes at the look her sister was giving her. Whenever it comes to confortation, everyone goes out of their way to make sure she doesn't do anything 'over the top', whatever that meant. If someone would look at this from another angle, they would've thought that she was some sort of lunatic. Talk about trust._

_"Yes Mari, for the 25th time since we got in the stupid car, I get it. Now, can we please just get this over with?" Maddie asked impatiently as she slammed the car door shut._

_The sisters walk through the park's entrance together. After a few minutes of walking on the dirt path, they heard the clicking of the camera along with some sort of mood music that can be barely heard over loud enthusiastic praises._

_Soon, they came up to the area that was booked for the photoshot. The security was tight, of course, so that there would be no funny business. There were a couple of white tents around the area where models went to change and get their make up done by professional makeup artists, while the camera crew worked their magic as the models posed in beautiful and stylish outfits for them._

_Marinette and Maddie paid them little mind as they eyed every individual up and down, taking extra notice of their hands after they showed the security guards their badges._

_They even spotted Gabriel Agreste and his assistant standing on the sidelines, talking with the event planner as they looked over some files and blueprints. There were 30 models present at the moment (15 male and 15 female) and their target was sitting at the food table too busy taking pictures of herself on her phone to notice the two angels walking over to her._

_"Miss Maya Long?" Marinette called for her attention._

_The said model turned around and eyed them with barely concealed disgust. Hazel eyes eyed them up and down before scoffing at them in disinterest._

_Maya Long was a tall Chinese supermodel, who has worked for Gabriel Agreste for 3 years now. She was slim, as was expected from a model of her calibar since she was one of the top models in Agreste fashion. She was a little small around the bust. Although, even with that she was very attractive. The only bad side of it all was her horrible bitchy attitude and low IQ (some even think of her as an older version of Chloé Bourgeois, only slightly more beautiful)._

_"And just who the hell are you? I thought fans are not allowed in here." She said as she twirled a lock of fake blonde hair between two slim fingers._

_"I am special angel agent Cheng and I'm in charge of the murder case of Sarah Monroe, this is my sister dr Cheng, she is the head of the tech unit and my partner for this case. We have a few more questions for you. So, could you please come with us? It won't take long." Marinette said patiently. If she were to be honest with herself, this model screamed trouble and somehow, she knew that this will not go as smoothly as she had planned._

_"HA! As if I'd go anywhere with the likes of you! I have far more important things to do with my time. And besides, I already told you what I know. So, goodbye." She said in her high pitched voice as she dismissed them completely and turned around in her seat, grabbing a finger sandwich along the way._

_Maddie had to clench her fists hard, so that she doesn't give the blonde bitch a knuckle sandwich of her own. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the comeback that clawed its way out of her throat, earning a stern look from her sister in the process._

_"Oh really? My God, it must be really hard to be you. Having a one track mind and all. And here I thought that, that was a stereotype. I sure hope your brain doesn't fry from the overload of your 'hard work'." Maddie hissed out, earning a cold glare from the blonde woman, that she had returned back tenfold._

_The model stood up and walked towards the two girls, swaying her hips trying to look like the alpha before them._

_She stopped in front of Marinette and raised her hand, poking her on the shoulder with her sharp manicured finger. Maddie took a step back from the two with a fox like smirk on her face as she felt the energy spike around her sister._

_All she had to do now, was sit back and enjoy the fireworks. If there was one thing Marinette hated the most, then that would be rude, spoiled and unreasonable bitches and liars, she's so gonna blow. She could feel it._

_The poor little model had no idea, with whom she was dealing with. She would find out soon enough._

_"Listen here, little girls. I am not going anywhere with you. Got it! I have work to do and I will be damned, before I miss it because of you. So why don't you run along and build another shit-hole or something?" She said as she shooed them away before turning back to her table._

_"I understand, miss Long. But we really need to talk to you about something and we need a few things cleared up. So, will you please come with us?" Marinette said pastering a fake smile on her face, as she tried again to reason with the blonde woman who is dead set to provoke them, and it's working._

_She was holding on to the very last shred of patience she had left, but if the model continued to prove to be a problem, then she would use force to make her come with them._

_"Are you deaf or what? I said no! So just leave before I call security." She hissed at Marinette._

_"Miss Long, if you don't come with us right now, I will use force to make you!" Marinette said through clentched teeth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Gabriel Agreste was coming their way, closely followed by his assistant and bodyguard._

_"You wanna talk? Well talk to the hand cuz' the face ain't listening!" She said loudly as she thrusted her hand in Marinette's face._

_And just like that (*insert snapping fingers) her patience has snapped in half._

_Marinette tried. Honest to God, she had tried so very hard not to kill the model before her, but the woman wanted to play hard to get._

_Well if it's a show that she wants and attention she needs, Marinette would give her more than enough to last her a lifetime._

_Marinette took the thrusted hand into a vice grip and bent it behind the woman, forcing her to fall on her knees. Maya screamed in pain and very soon every pair of eyes was on them. Now, Marinette rarely snaps at anyone. The only ones that could make her snap were Chloé, her father, Sabrina, her siblings from time to time, criminals and the like. Even then, she manages to keep her cool._ _But this woman takes the cake and that's something._

_The only things that are keeping her cool were the killer, the victim, the victim's grieving parents and the poor little orphaned boy. And because of them, she will not allow anyone to stand in her way._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

By now, everyone arrived to the scene. Maya was screaming at the pain that the beautiful angel was inflicing upon her.

When Marinette spoke up again, the area turned slightly colder as the surrounding spectators shivered at the tone of voice that the usually peaceful angel used.

"I tried to do this the easy way, but you just had to push my buttons, didn't you?" At that she gripped her fingers in a thighter hold. The model beneath her screamed and trashed in her hold.

"I asked you to come with me nicely. But since nice doesn't seem to work for you, I guess that we will just have to do this the hard way." Marinette said, as she thought of what she will say next. Unfortunately, she was interrupted by none other than Gabriel himself.

"What in the world is going on here? Release Maya at once!" Gabriel said as soon as he regained his composure. The glare that came his way was more lethal than a laser.

If looks could kill Gabriel would have been six feet under by now. Adrien felt himself shiver and cover in fear at the glare his father was receiving from one of the nicest and sweetest girls he knows.

Those sapphire blue eyes looked like ice at the moment, he really hopes his father doesn't say and do anything to provoke her any more than she already is. The tension grew bigger and it sent cold shivers down his spine, for a moment he worried that he might be having another akuma to deal with, if the rage and irritation coming off of Marinette is anything to go by.

He doesn't know about Ladybug, but he rather not face Marinette one on one in battle. Adrien was about to step in to try and calm his friend and guardian angel down, when she lashed out at Gabriel.

"Stay out of this Gabriel! This is none of your concern! If you had bothered to teach your models some manners, then maybe she wouldn't be in this position in the first place. So why don't you do yourself a favour and save your 'I'm better then thou' attitude for someone that you DO NOT directly depend on. I'm not in the mood to deal with you, not when I already have another money loving moron back at the HQ to deal with later on. So QUIET DOWN before I arrest every single one of you for obstructing justice and interfering with a very serious investigation!" Marinette barked out through her clenched teeth suprising everyone at her boldness, even Maddie.

The security guards looked reluctant to jump in, but since it's their job to make sure that no one harms the models and staff, three of them began to walk over to the three. Only to stop and freeze when Maddie pulled out a small EMP gun out of her boot, making everyone take cover. She shook her head at them and aimed just in case they didn't get it.

"Now, as for you....." Marinette turned her attention back at the whimpering woman, "I will ask you a few questions and you will answer them honestly. But, if I feel that you are lying to me...." Marinette slammed the woman's hand on the table and took the knife off the table, startling everyone present.

"Maddie, bring me the dice." Marinette ordered. Maddie not wanting to anger her sister any more than she was, walked over to Marinette pulling out of her pocket a pair of white dice and placed them on the table.

"If you even dare to lie to me, I will simply role the dice and the numbers from 1-5 will decide how many fingers I'll cut off. So think twice, before you answer a question. Because I will not show any mercy. I'm done playing around." She hissed.

"And if I get a six?" The model couldn't help but ask through a whimper, hopeful that the angel would show at least some mercy on her, she was known for it after all.

Marinette looked down on her with a blank face and said, "....then you will roll the dice again. Consider yourself lucky I don't cut your tongue out." The model whimpered at the mere thought.

"You can't do that, that's police brutality! We can have YOU arrested for this!" Some female model jumpped in, in hopes of getting on Maya's good side.

Too bad that she picked the wrong time to do so. Maddie and Marinette glared at her with such a passion, that could have set her on fire. The poor girl stumbled back in fear of what they would do to her now.

The tension and silence was so thick, Adrien almost wanted to go find a hidding place and transform. Before he could so, a cold giggle stopped him.

Marinette giggled once again, almost amused by the sheer stupidity of these people. Turning to the woman, who wanted to look like the hero, she said.

"Police brutality, you say? I hadn't heard that one in awhile. But now, do tell cupcake, do we **look**  like police officers to you?" Marinette asked sarcastically. Maddie then decided to jump on her sister's wind and add her own two cents in.

"We are special angel agents and former war veterans. Marinette and I are far above the police, that it's almost laughable. You could sell your bullshit to them, but not to us. Mari, over there, is the captain of the A.N.G.E.L's Black Ops unit. When she comes after you, you better pray to whatever God there is out there, that she doesn't find you. Even though she will, no matter where you hide. This is nothing, compared to what she can do and already has done. Trust me, you do NOT want poke the bear if you value your life."

The fierce look on Marinette's face made it easy to believe.

Adrien felt dread form in the pit of his stomach at the mere thought of what Marinette would do to him and Ladybug, when they started their training and to what extreme she would make them go. After all, 'no pain no game' as the saying goes.

The image of blood dripping from those sapphire blues will forever remain imprinted in his head. He has never been more afraid in his life.

What surprised him the most was Marinette's dismissal of her own health and how casual she was about the whole thing, he had decided to talk to her about it later on, but now he wonders if it would be wise to do so. Seeing how she wasn't really in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Where were you last night?" Marinette asked.

"Home. After the party, I went home, I swear." Maya cried out.

"You left the party with Sarah. We saw you two leaving together somewhere around half past eleven." She said again.

"I went home, you can ask the receptionist. Sarah said she was going to see some guy she had been seeing for a month now."

Marinette and Maddie shared a look, before Marinette turned to look at the model before her and asked again.

"Why didn't you tell us this when you were interrogated? You could have avoided this whole charade. If you were honest with us from the very beginning, instead of wasting our time."

"I was hungover. I barely knew my own name, I swear. I didn't kill her. Honest."

"Were you planning to come to us with this information at all?"

"I was planning to come by after the photoshot. Please, I'm innocent. I'm didn't do it."

"We'll be the judge of that." Maddie said as she folded her arms over her chest, after she placed her gun in its holester. No one would be stupid enough to come at them.

"We saw you and Sarah entering some secret room last night. What were you doing in there? And who was with you two in there? Don't even bother to deny it, we have it all on video."

"I'm not allowed to tell you. I have a confideality contract. They would kill me."

"With whom do you have contract, Maya? Are they threatning you? Have they done something like that once before? Tell me, Maya!" Marinette ordered, if one were to listen a bit closely they would have heard a sence of urgency and worry in her tone of voice.

"I can't tell you DAMMIT! Are you stupid or what?!" Maya hissed from her place on the ground.

"We already have an idea of what was going on in there. All we need are names, Maya. I promise you that no one will lay a hand on you, you can trust us. Think about Sarah. She would have really appreciated your help, if she were here right now." Maddie jumpped in before her sister snapped the blonde supermodel's neck off. She was in the perfect position to do so.

"Are you KIDDING ME? As if that would ever happen! We were friends only because of the benefits we would have from our 'friendship' and that's all. We could care less about what the other does with their love lives. If the situation was in reverse, she wouldn't give two shits about me. That's how it works, duh. Here I thought that angels were supposed to be super smart!" She mocked.

Marinette felt her patience leaving her completely, but the positive energy that Tikki was sending her, keeps her in line and she was able to hold back the urge to kill the dumb blonde right there and then.

"Maddie, take her away before her head spins off." Marinette said as she pulled the woman up to her feet and pushed her towards the said young woman.

Maddie caught the woman instinctively and looked at her sister with an incredulous look on her face.

"And you trust her with me?! I have a worse temper and far less patience than YOU!" She yelled out.

"I know that very well. That's why I gave her to you in the first place. She wouldn't think to make smartass remarks with you. Especially, since she knows you're armed." She said camly, quite a contradiction to the way she slammed the knife on the table, shaking it up a bit.

Obviously, she was still very irritated and angry. She took a deep calming breath and said.

"Take her to 'The Honesty room'. I'll be with you in a few minutes, I will personally interrogate her then. And this time, I will be far less letient." She said it as if promising it.

"Should I read her her rights?" Maddie asked.

"Go for it." Marinette said, not even looking at them.

"WAIT! You don't understand! Please, I didn't kill her, I swear. Gabriel, help me, please. Don't let them take me. I want my lawyers!!!" The woman panic as she saw that she wouldn't win this round.

Maddie gripped her hands a bit tighter, pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs and cuffed the blonde woman's hands behind her back and said.

"Maya Long, you are under arrest for withholding information from the authorities and refusing to cooperate with the officers of the law. You have the right to remain silent, so SHUT UP! My fingers itch when you start talking and I happen to have an EMP gun, so let's go." She said as she pulled the woman along. Maya trashed in her hold, screaming bloody murder and begged for help.

Adrien watched the whole scene, a little shocked at what he was withnessing. He turned to look at his father, who had an blank mask on his face.

Marinette walked towards them, she too had a blank mask on. Although, her eyes betrayed her. She was very annoyed and upset. For a moment, Adrien worried that she might even attack them. The way she was walking towards them, reminded him of a panther closing in on its prey.

Marinette eyed every single person present, before speaking up.

"If any one of you know anything, I advise you to come forth and tell me what you know. Because, if I find out that one of you knew something about this and didn't tell me, I will personally hunt you down, no matter where you try to run and hide. The city is under lock-down, meaning no one can come in or go out without _my_ permission. And trust me, when I say that nothing and no one will save you from me. Not the Elders, the other angels, the police, Gabriel, not even Ladybug and Cat Noir themselves will be able to save you from me. I hate liars with a passion. So, if you force me to do this the hard way, like how your colleague just did, you will have a very hard time talking with your asses in your mouths. Because I will shove it down your throat, the very minute I get my hands on you, and I won't care, if I have to break your spine in the process." She said it with such a strong tone, most shivered at the mere thought, since they actually believed that she will do it and she will.

"I'm giving you until 3 PM to come forth and tell me everything you know about the case if you know anything at all. Otherwise, if I find out that some of you withheld information, you know what I will do. I'm done playing games with you people. So keep that in mind." Marinette said, when she saw that her words have sunken into their heads she turned to Gabriel.

"I need the list of all your employees and their work phones, along with the video footage of each and every photoshot you had in the past three weeks. If you hired extra help, then I need their names and backgrounds. Also, it would be very helpful if you could come by the office to give your statement as well." Marinette ordered coldly.

"I'll have Nathalie send you everything that you asked. As for the statement however, you will have to wait a little for that. As you know, I have quite a lot of work on my hands. And since I'm three models short I have to make due with what I have. Not to mention all the paperwork that is waiting for me back at the office, I'm sure that you better than anyone would understand." Gabriel said as he fixed his tie. He nodded his head at his assistant and she turned to leave them so she could do what she was 'asked'.

"One of your models was brutally killed last night and you are worried about your photoshot?" Marinette asked incredulously.

Adrien felt a little ashamed for the way his father was acting. Of course, his father wouldn't understand what it means to be normal.

Normal people feel sympathy for the unfortunate soul that lost their life like Sarah lost hers. But as always his father was anything but normal.

He felt bad that Marinette of all people had to withness it first hand. On the bright side, she was calm now and he didn't have to worry about her turning into an akuma. He had fought too many of his friends enough as it is.

"As unfortunate as it is, my work will not wait to be done by itself. You must know how it is, angel. I will stop by as soon as my work will allow for it. When you find the one who did this, give me a call. I want to know when to schedule a press conference so we could both get the reporters off our backs. I hope you have a pleasent day, angel." Gabriel said half-heartedly and then he turned to his only son, "Adrien, I want you to finish the photoshot here and then go straight home. We have a lot of work to do and we can't afford to lose precious time."

"Yes father." Adrien said, looking a little sad at the fact of going back home so soon. His tone of voice was picked up from his classmate and friend.

Marinette felt a pang of sympathy at the look that was on Adrien's face. He looked so sad, like a little kitten that needed affection.

Now more then ever did she wish to be his guardian angel. Because if she was then all of Adrien's pain and suffering would be no more (AN: you have no idea Mari!). Gabriel turned around, silently indicating that the conversation was over, with his bodyguard following closely behind.

Marinette sighed at the way the man was acting. In times like this, she felt a little guilty for putting Adrien on a pedestal when she sees how he was being treated. She had half-a-mind to send his father straight to hell when he treats him like that.

Poor Adrien, really doesn't deserve this, but she can't interfere without concrete evidence. In that moment, she felt a warm hand on her left shoulder. Jumpping a bit, she turned to look at Adrien, who had an apologetic little smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry about my father, Marinette. It's been a long month for him, so he doesn't know what he says. If there is anything I can do to help out, I would be happy too. I really hope you catch him, Marinette. No one deserves to die like that, no matter what kind of person they were. Despite what Maya said, we models are not so bad and heartless." Marinette smiled a bit at that. If there was any wonder why she was in love with this boy, then it was very much cleared up right now.

Adrien Agreste was one in a million and she didn't regret giving him her heart at all.

"Thank you Adrien. It really means to me and my team. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. It's just that the case is really taking a lot out of me. Don't get me started on the paperwork that's waiting for me right now, and I have a few meetings to attend to. Right now, I really have no idea where my head is." At the mention of paperwork, Adrien inwardly cringed. He remembered that he has yet to give her his report and just by looking at the exhaustion on Marinette's face makes him rethink his decision about postponing it.

He was about to add something but he was called over to change and get ready for the next shot.

Adrien sighed and turned to look at Marinette, "I'm really sorry to have to cut this short, but I hope we can talk again soon. Good luck with your case Mari, I hope you catch him soon."

With a warm smile and wave he ran back to the site. Marinette, for once glad that she was too tired and annoyed to think, was able to smile and wave back like a normal person. If only her sisters and Alya could see her now.

Marinette turned around and left the area with a small smile on her face. Something only Adrien was able to do to her. That boy really was an angel.

It's too bad that he isn't an actual one like her, because he would have been one of the best angels ever.

She took a quick detour and hid in the thick trees. When the coast was clear, she closed her eyes and focused her energy. In a flash of brigth white little lights, she disappeared (if you guys ever watched 'Charmed' then you know what I meant, also when any angel does this, I will call it orbing. Since I can't find anything that fits with this).

When she opened her eyes, Marinette saw that she was in her office at the A.N.G.E.L HQ. Sighing at the amount of paperwork on her desk, she went over to it and sat down.

She studied the files for a few minutes, picking up a few interesting details and storing them in her mind, she signed some that needed to be signed and got up.

When she exited her office, startling her secretary in the process, Marinette gave her the files and walked over to the elevator. Once she was in, she pressed the button that would take her to the interrogation level.

When the elevator doors opened, Marinette walked straight to 'The Honesty Room'. Her sister was already there, interrogating the woman.

Marinette watched the whole ordeal from the two-way mirror. She couldn't help but eye the woman, who look like she was seconds away from a panic attack and then she noticed something very interesting. She got out and went in the room, gaining the attention from both females in it.

"Hey Mari. I know you wanted to be the one to interrogate her, but I just couldn't help it." Maddie said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here now and will be taking over from here." Marinette said as she took a seat infront of the fake blonde model.

"Now, Maya. I will advise you not to play games with me. You are in very big trouble right now, so I really don't think you should protect someone, that I will probably send to the gas chamber. Unless, of course, you want to join them, then I'll have no problems arranging it." Marinette said cooly.

"I told you that I didn't kill her." Maya said in a weak voice.

"With how you're acting right now, you really aren't giving me any other option. If you know something, then you should tell me. Because, if I found out that you knew something and hid it from us, like you already did, I will consider you as an accomplice in a murder investigation and you will be sentenced as if you commited the crime even though you didn't." Marinette said.

"They will kill me, if I say anything." Maya said whimpering a bit.

"They can't kill you, if they are already dead. Now tell me what you know." Marinette ordered a bit harshly. She was getting tired with having to repeat herself.

"I don't know who they are. They call each other by the masks they wear. Like Boar or Tiger, simular to how you angels call each other when you go on a mission. At least, that's what I heard from one of them. They built in The Game Room. It's a room where you go to, if you want to have some fun. Sometimes, it would just be a few of their people and sometimes they would bring some friends." She said.

"By fun you mean get high, drunk and laid, right?" Maddie jumpped in.

"Yes. They were very specific with us. They tell us what they want and we do it. No questions asked. Sometimes, we get some money and sometimes we get free goods. Sarah was one of the first models that joined in. She was the one that introduced me to them." Maya said.

"Wait! You mean to tell me, that you and Sarah were prostitutes? You do know, that it's ilegal? Do you have any idea in how much trouble you are in?" Marinette asked, a little shocked.

That poor little boy. He most definitely will be needing therapy after this. She doesn't want to know what will happen, if he ever found out that his absent mother was not only a druggie and an alcoholic, but also a prostitute.

"Why do you think it's invite only? That was the only way to insure that you guys and the cops would never find out." Maya said, looking away from them.

"Can you write down all the names of the people that work with you in this Game Room? And describe the men that come by?" Marinette asked. She felt that this case just got bigger.

"I'll do it, if this stays between us. You have to promise, not to tell Gabriel about this. If you do, I will give you their address's even."

"We will be keeping an eye on you, if we agree to it, I hope that you are aware of that, right?" Maddie asked.

"I figured as much. So do we have a deal?"

"You will be sent to our detoxicication unit and we will label you as we check your story, then and only then, will we have a deal. I'm not about to let you walk around freely, just like that. I don't trust you, just so you know." Marinette said.

"Fine by me. Now do you have anymore questions for me?"

"Did Sarah mention anything about the guy she was seeing?"

"The only thing I know is that they have been seeing each other for about a month. They met online on some wierd website, I don't know which one. They have been texting each other everyday. They meet up somewhere private and that's all I know. She didn't tell us anything about how he looks like. She only said that he was mega hot and that he is very good in the sack. She also told us that he was very much into BDSM as much as she was. Anything else?"

"No, but I would like you to take off your glove. That's a nice color by the way." Marinette said.

Maya looked a little reluctant to do so, but the looks the sisters sent her way made her give in. Slowly she took the blue sparkly glove off her right hand revealing a few cuts on it. Marinette took the woman's injured hand gently and looked it over a few times.

"Maddie....." she said knowing that her sister will catch her wind.

"On it." Maddie said and she went out the room, only to return a few minutes later with a small UV lamp and walked over to her sister, offering it to Marinette. Marinette nodded and took the lamp from her sister.

"Hey, wait! I didn't kill her, I swear." Maya said as she tried to get her hand back from the angel, but Marinette held on tightly.

"Don't move. This will only take a second. Don't make this harder, than it already is." Marinette said as she turned on the lamp and pointed it at the woman's injured hand. The hand glowed in a light blue color.

"And would you look at that, pollen. Care to explain where you got such a large amount of pollen, Maya?" Marinette sked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question!" Maddie ordered.

"I got it from all the flowers, I was arranging for my photoshot. I wanted everything to be perfect and I don't trust the clumsy staff Gabriel hired to get it right. Why do you ask?"

"Because Sarah's killer had pollen on his hands and during our reconstruction of the crime scene, we concluded that while the killer was stabbing Sarah, his right hand was pierced by her ribs. Funny how we found pollen on your right hand, along with a few cuts on it. Wouldn't you agree?" Marinette said.

"WHAT?! I didn't do it! I got these cuts from those bastards. Look, I even have some on my left hand from that whip. They were a bit rough with me, so I left. I swear I didn't killer her. You have to believe me.......Oh wait! I remember some guy complaining about some peeping tom last night, just before I left. It must've been your killer. There's a little window in the back room, where Sarah was in with a client last night. I didn't kill her, honest to God, I didn't." She said as she showed them a few of her scars, after wipping off the concealer from her hands and arms.

"We will have to wait and see. Maddie, take our guest to her previous accommodation. Send someone to write down everything she told us, along with an artist to draw the scatches of the men, who came around last night. On your way there, tell the processing unit to check out the outside of the warehouse and see if they can see someone loitering around it in the time frame Maya left 'The Game Room'."

Maddie nodded and helped the woman up. As they walked out, the model let out a few whipers as the door closes. Marinette stayed for a few more minutes, before she too walked out. On her way to the elevator, she bumbed into her other sister, Mel.

"Oh, Mari. It's a good thing I found you. You have to come to the board room and see this." She said looking a little out of breath. Marinette nodded and together they went in the elevator and went up.

        

                                                                                                            

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Marinette sighed as she plopped down on her chaise, feeling the days exhaustion gaining up to her.

Tikki, the ever so helpful kwami she was, got out of the handbag and pressed her tiny little body against Marinette's rosy cheek.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Tikki asked in her cute high pitched voice.

"No, not really sweetie. Today has been a long day for me." She said as she reached up to pat her little friend on her spotted head.

"Are you thinking about what the Elders said?"

"A little, yes. How can I not? As time goes and the more I grow, the more my responsibility grows as well." 

"Don't worry Marinette. Everything will be alright. I promise. It won't be so bad, remember I'll be there with you every step of the way." 

"Thank you, Tikki."

"Now come on, go and get's some sleep. You hadn't slept since yesterday and that's not healthy for you." Tikki said in her motherly tone as she pulled Marinette over to her bathroom.

Giggling, Marinette followed. Picking up her pj's, she entered her bathroom. After a very long shower and bath, Marinette laid down in her comfy bed with her kwami sleeping peacefully next to her. Sighing, Marinette closed her eyes as the memories of the day came to mind.

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 11

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hi, everyone. I'm so sorry about the long wait, but college is a bitch. Let it be known that I have nothing against blondes at all. In fact, one of my best friends is a blonde and she is amazing and I love her very very much. If there were any kind of mistakes in this or any other chapter let me know right away.

If you liked the chapter leave a comment or a kudo. As for when I will be updating the next chapter I will try to update as soon as I can. Since I'm a little short with time I had to shorten this chapter a bit, but I promise you that the next one will be longer. 

Some of the powers Mari and her sisters have will be a mix from a few shows I used to watch (exp. Charmed ☺). I will see you guys soon! Love you!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until next time................

.................................................PinkSapphireAngel

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).  
> -The Elders are the heads of the A.N.G.E.L organization and they guide, protect and advise the angels.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

 

 

_Marinette walked down on the solid gold marble floor. The clicking of her heels echoing all around the long pale blue corridor on the top floor of the AII._

_It was a long silent stroll. The light of the afternoon sun made the corridor shine in a warm and welcoming way. The stray rays bounced off the gold frames that held breathtakingly beautiful paintings from eras long lost._

_Paintings that no one outside of the Angel Core has seen or ever will see, for that matter. Marinette sighed, the case was spiraling down as they keep getting more and more information._

_She really needs to find the killer before it was too late, she doesn't like wasting precious time with hearsay and rumors of any kind, God only knows what he is up to next._

_She will NOT allow him to touch another person. NO WAY!!! Not in her city and on her watch. She owes Sarah that much. God only knows how many other women had suffered the same way Sarah did by that bastard._

_Some poor souls probably are still waiting for justice to proveil, somewhere up there. Marinette refuses to believe that Sarah was his first victim._

_The sheer brutality, the patterns and the skill........no way. This crime wasn't commited by a rookie or a drunk. He knew very well what he was doing. He might be even a professional killer for all she knew. Which was why she needed to work fast._

_She glanced around and idly eyed the busts of the previous angels, who had done nothing but good and selfless deeds and actions during their lifes, in order to clear her head a bit._

_Looking up, Marinette saw the beautiful celling murals of all the saints and angels, that have been painted by the best artistic angel around back in those days._

_The sheer beauty of it would leave a person breathless with awe. It was a sight for sore eyes indeed. If Marinette was walking down these halls for the very first time, she would have gawked rather unattractively at the beauty of this place._

_The place that radiates warmth, love and peace._

_Softly smiling, she thought how someone outside the Angel Core would react if they were walking down these halls._

_No doubt Alya and Alix would have quite a colorful way to describe this place. Too bad that this place was nothing compared to the Angel Core._

_Now Marinette, could honestly say that, that building is the closest thing to Heaven on Earth any mortal would ever get the chance of seeing alive. _

_Thus far, no one even showed the desire to do so. Well, some people did. But they weren't the kind of people who even had the right to even breathe the air of the Angel Core._

_Shaking her head at that, the ravenette angel continued onwards._

_After a few more minutes, Marinette came up to a pair of very big, long and thick solid gold doors. She gently brushed the various intricate platinum designs that adorned them._

_One would think that this pattern is just a design, but Marinette knew better._

_This pattern was actually an old saying all angels knew by heart. These door represented the doors to the very beginning of....well, everything. And they were heavily protected by good magic. It was impossible to enter without permission or without an archangel accompanying you._

_If anyone with ill intentions would dare to even touch these doors or even tried to break in, the giant pure white marble gargoyles would come to life and attack the intruders with their ferocious might and fury. After all, they were the universal guardians of holy places._

_Marinette took a deep breath, before she pushed the doors open and walked in, with the said doors closing behind her with a soft click._

_You didn't have to be a genious to guess that the doors were locked and would remain that way, until she had to pass through them once she had to leave._

_Turning away from the doors, Marinette continued to walk on the solid gold marble floor easily adjusting to the pure white walls all around her._

_It was a little unnerving to be surrounded by nothing but white, but Marinette was very much used to it, having been there at least a million or so times before. Soon she came up to a round podium and she stopped in the center of it._

_"Angel 0001, we have been expecting you." Said a choir of feminine and musculine voices in perfect harmony._

_Marinette didn't have the time to even blink when bright, shiny orbs appeared all around her making the center space glow in an etheral warm light. It was almost like being surrounded by tiny suns._

_She did a half curtsy in order to show her respect, and as she did so the Elders returned her curtsy with a brighter glow. They don't usually do this with the other angels._

_Usually angels, archangels, seraphs and other higher ups would do a complete curtsy and they wouldn't raise their heads until the Elders spoke to them first, but Marinette wasn't just some angel. Not by a long shot._

_The power she has within her is higher then anything and anyone, the Elders included into this group. They too, must show their respect to The Light._

_"I'm sorry it took me so long to come and see you. I had prior business to attend to, as you already are aware of." She said._

_"Yes angel, we are very much aware of the situation at hand. Which is why we called you up here in the first place." A male voice said on Marinette's right side._

_"The case is a bit too overwhelming, but we will solve it. That I can promise you. But what concerns me, is something one of our suspects said earlier. She told us that the people behind the prostitution and drug business are using simular code names we use. No one outside the Black Ops unit knows about that. I fear we might have a mole in our midst." Marinette said. Of all the things to worry about, that would be the last thing she needs to concern herself with._

_"There is nothing you should worry about, Angel 0001. We already looked into this matter as soon as your sister sent us a distress call earlier today. We took care of that 'little' problem." A different male voice said._

_"There was another atempt of breeching into our core. You needn't worry about him anymore. He didn't get very far and anything he may have had against us is long gone. Your main focus right now, is to find the one responsible for the gruesome death of all those poor people." A soft feminine voice said this time._

_Marinette felt dread churn inside her stomach. She knew it. There had been more victims, who probably died in the most inhuman way possible. People, who probably had families that loved and cared about them. Some who still haven't been found yet._

_She could imagine the looks on all those peoples' faces. Their fears and worries. Their sorrow and pain._

_Marinette clenched her fists at the mental picture of random people, who were all dressed in black (or white, depending on the country). With a steely resolve, she faced the Elders and spoke up once more._

_"Alright, I will take care of it as soon as I get back." Marinette said. She didn't really want to go on beyond that._

_"The man you are after is a serial killer wanted in the USA. Their officials couldn't capture him, since they couldn't ID him. And the clues they had, led them to a deadend. He came here 3 years ago and settled in quite nicely at first. After a while, he did another face operation in order to avoid the US secret services. And it worked. No one was none the wiser and until now, he managed to get away with his crimes. This case is no longer in the hands of your team, Angel 0001. This case will be yours alone! This will be your first solo mission after 2 years. We already informed your subordinates in the Black Ops unit, so there will be no interference from them. This is the man that you need to find." After the male Elder said those words, the rest of them glowed in a bright, blinding light as the image flashed inside Marinette's head._

_"This man is a cruel sadist and he will do anything for the right price. He has been involved in numerous ilegal activities whereever he went. He has done almost everything you have incountered thus far. From kidnappings to killing to raping and selling ilegal substances to anyone willing to pay the right price in order to acquire them. We have been watching him for quite some time now. The angels in the USA have tried everything they could to get the American official's attention, but they didn't listen and now we are taking over. After this case, we will make sure the US official's, along with everyone else obey direct orders from us. Too many lives were and still are in stake. It's already in progress as we speak. Later today, you will get all the necessary information about that man, but note the fact, that he has done numerous surgical operations in order to escape the law. This doesn't change the fact that you will go, find him and make sure he no longer is a threat to anyone. We are sorry that we had to call you in on your time off, but you are one of the best operatives we ever trained. If not the very best. You must hurry up, Angel 0001, for he has already set his sights on another victim. This time it is a girl around your age." A firm female voice said from behind._

_Marinette held back a gasp at that. A girl her own age?! She really needs to take him out and fast. She already has to deal with a poor little boy who is now very well an orphan and needs someone to look after him. Marinette will be damned if she let that beast touch one strand on that girl's head or anyone else's for that matter!_

_"We already spoke with the girl's guardian angel. And right now, Jennifer is with her as we speak, watching over her and keeping an eye on her every move. She reported back to us two hours prior. You have by tomorrow night to find him and eliminate him. We will leave the child and the closing of this case in your capable hands, Angel 0001." The same male voice said that has spoken the first time._

_"Don't worry about him. Now that I know who he is and where I need to look for him, I promise you that I will put an end to all of his evil schemes, once and for all. As for the little boy, I have already sent a letter to the administration board, while I was still in the office and spoken to his grandparents about that. As of today, I am his guardian angel. As for the case, I don't think it will be too hard to close, now that I know who the killer is. I will give my team another case. A case that has to deal with the drug lords and the heads of the prostitution ring. By the end of this month, I will bring you the heads of each and every member of their team. You can count on it." Marinette said with a tone full with determination as her sapphire blue orbs showed the fire raging within her soul._

_"Very well then. We entrust this whole ordeal to you, Angel 0001. But before you head out, there is another subject that we feel that needs to be treated urgently." Another female voice said on Marinette's left._

_"Recently, we have noticed that you and Cat Noir got a little too close to revealing your identities to the whole world. There were a few very powerful akumas your opponent sent your way. We believe that you two should spend a little less time patroling and more time training. Or in Cat Noir's case for him to train a little harder, if he wishes to keep his ring. You, on the other hand, need to stop holding back on his account. It's a little too early for Master Fu to look for other teammates to aid you. But, if it is apsolutely necessary he will, on our order and at the very minute we feel necessary for him to intervene." A male Elder said with a tone a father would use when a child misbehaves._

_Marinette sighed, she knew that this would come up sooner or later. Honestly, she was really hoping for the latter._

_"I know and I'm very sorry about that. We were supposed to begin our training by now, but this murder happened and we had to reshedule it until the case was over. I will also speak with Master Fu as soon as I can about other potential miraculous holders, as well as different strategies for future battles. I will do everything I can to make sure everything goes back to normal." Marinette said with a firm tone, but on the inside she could only scream and cry and cringe at the mere thought of adding more heros into the mix, and all the work that would be added on her already overly full plate. Tikki, sensing that Marinette needed a little reassurance, buzzed from inside Marinette's pocket. If the Elders noticed the small transaction they didn't mention it._

_"Very well then. We will take your word for it. Please, do not hesitate to come to us if you need any kind of assistance, child." A sweet motherly voice said somewhere up front._

_Marinette smiled softly at that, she always liked that Elder. She reminded her of her mother in so many ways, that Marinette felt as if she could say anything that's on her mind._

_"Also, Angel 0001. We noticed that the ever growing affection Cat Noir has for you has yet to diminish. Do we need to remind you of the rules, angel?" A male voice said this time._

_"I know the rules very well, and I have told Cat Noir a million times now that I am not interested in him like that and that I want to keep Ladybug out of my normal life. Meaning, that I will not change my mind about revealing ourselves to one another. He is my charge, partner in fighting crime and my friend and that I see him as such. Rest assured that, that will not change anytime soon." Marinette almost yelled, but held herself in line. She can't believe that she has to explain it an x number of times to an x number of people._

_Why won't everyone just leave the matter well enough alone? Does she really need to draw it or something? Oh dear God! To be confronted by the Elders, of all beings, about the nature of her relationship with Cat Noir is something she doesn't want to even dream of, let alone repeat._

_"Then you need to be a little more clear than that, if he still doesn't understand. A guardian angel must never get involved with their charges. Those are the rules that all angels have abided to and **will** abide to forever. That is all we have to say about that matter, you may go now, Angel 0001. And do not forget that we are counting on you." With that the Elders left the holy place, leaving behind small glittering orbs and a slightly fuming angel._

_Tikki, being the ever so helpful kwami she is, bolted out of Marinette's pocket as soon as the Elders left and looked at her partner with big sad navy blue eyes._

_She better than anyone knew, just how much effort she puts in everything she does. Of all of her bugs in the past, Marinette has it the worst._

_She is seriously beginning to worry about her. Marinette has a whole lot more on her plate than anyone else in the world._

_It's so easy for everyone to come to Marinette and ask for her help, but no one ever thought of helping her out even a little bit. Or to even bother asking if she wanted or needed anything._

_Her eyes began to tear up, her little girl is doing so much for a 15-year-old girl, who has so many things waiting for her to deal with as she grows and Tikki was afraid of something bad happening to her._

_Marinette will never say no to anyone, if they really needed her help whenever they needed her, without thinking about herself at all. She never asks anyone for help, because she doesn't want to be a bother and prefers to solve her own problems._

_She is so independent, prideful and stubborn, that sometimes it drives Tikki up the wall. Was taking a little break too much to ask nowadays?_

_Tikki lunged herself against Marinette's perfumed cheek, little tears coming from her pretty blue eyes._

_Marinette sensing her kwami's distress, pressed her hand gently over the little pink bug in hopes to sooth her._

_"Tikki, sweetie. Please don't cry, I will be alright." Marinette said to her little sad friend, humming a soft and sweet melody in order to sooth her kwami's worries._

_"Oh, Marinette! No one bothers to ask you what you want or how you feel or if you need anything. It's as if no one cares. All you ever do is work, work and work. I don't want you to have heart problems because of this. Everyone else needs to lay off and let you rest." Tikki said as she flew down in Marinette's deinty, soft, warm awaiting palm and wipped her tears away._

_Marinette smiled at her kwami, before she pulled her kwami to her face and gently planting a soft loving kiss on her little head as she used the soft pad of her right thumb to wipe away the left-over tears on her kwami's face, gently caressing Tikki's little cheek with it, once she was done._

_"I promise you that I will take it easy as soon as this is over, alright? Please don't cry for me, sweetie. I will be alright. Besides you and I both know that my heart will never ever have any problems, just like the rest of me. Now, come on, let's go. We have work to do." With that she placed Tikki back into her pocket and orbed out, leaving behind bright shiny little lights._

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Marinette sighed as the warm hot chocolate made its way down her throat. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. When she went home to pick up a file, her mother took one look at her and refused to let her leave until she ate something._

_Marinette, not wanting to upset her mother, especially not in her state, let her mother drag her into the dinning room and made her something to eat._

_Marinette hated wasting time. Especially, when there was so much work that she could be doing right now. But one scolding look from her mother and an angry buzz from Tikki, made her rethink her plan of orbing away. Well that, and her father had just walked in._

_Her father doesn't know about the family secret yet, so everyone in the house makes sure he doesn't find out. For his own safety. They couldn't possibly imagine how he would react if he ever found out the truth about their abilities and his wife's true origins._

_After giving his wife a soft peck on her rosy cheek, Marinette's father moved over to the table to give his daughter a chaste peck on her temple._

_As soon as Marinette ate, she quickly went upstairs and picked up the file and went out after giving her parents kisses on their cheeks, only to be stopped by her mother again as she handed her her lunch in case she got hungry later._

_And since then she had been in and out. A meeting here, a case there and before she knew it, Marinette had to talk with the victim's parents and meet her new charge._

_The victim's parents were in their early sixties. The were both wearing black and they were obviously very grief stricken._

_Their eyes were red. Especially, the victim's mother's. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with so much sorrow and pain, Marinette could feel a cord in her heart being pulled at the sight of the mother and could feel her heart going out to her. The father was a little more pulled together, unlike his wife._

_Marinette guessed that it was because of his family and the need to protect it from harm, but even then Marinette could still feel his pain and sorrow._

_The little boy was a whole new level for Marinette. He was confused and it seemed to Marinette that he partially understood what was going on, but refused to admit that to himself._

_He was so cute and adorable. He had honey brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was so chubby and tiny, if they met on a much different occasion, Marinette might have pinched his little cheeks and kissed his little hands, cuddle and tickle him all day long._

_Sarah was a lucky woman to have such a sweet little boy. God only knows how much she has missed out on already and just how much more she will still miss out on._

_But what surprised Marinette the most was that Gabriel Agreste met up with them at the boarders of the city and offered his condolences as well, he even patted the little boys head and offered them to stay at his home._

_Marinette was sceptical at first, but relented when they agreed. But, she also made sure to send a mental report to the Elders to inform them of the situation at hand._

_They, of course, are watching over them and even sent spies to make sure that the small family was safe and sound. She really wanted to believe that Gabriel had good intentions, but it was better to be safe rather than sorry._

_At the moment, she was sitting at her desk. Waiting for her astral projection and Cat Noir to come and meet her._

_Luckily, she didn't have to wait too long before they both landed on her office floor through the window._

_"Good afternoon, Lady Marinette." 'Ladybug' said as she walked up to Marinette._

_"Hey Princess, what can we do for you?" Cat Noir said as he twirled his leather tail in his left hand._

_"Both of you have a seat, we need to talk." Marinette said as she gestured with her hand elegantly towards the two seats in front of her desk._

_The heroes looked at each other, before they did as they were told. Marinette took a deep breath before she looked at the two before her and spoke up._

_"You both have heard about my new case, I take it?" She asked._

_Cat Noir had to bite his tongue from saying anything that could reveal him to the two most valuable girls he knows._

_So, he oppted to just nod his head just like Ladybug. The image of poor Sarah flashed in his mind's eye, going back to the moment he last saw her. He already gave Nathalie his statement. He really hopes it helped, even if a little._

_"Well, you will be happy to know that I have a very good idea as to who the killer is and I will very soon, bring him to justice." At that both Ladybug's and Cat Noir's heads shot up to look at their guardian angel._

_Cat Noir stared at the girl before him for awhile. He couldn't believe that she figured it out that fast._

_But then again, Marinette was always extremely smart and she always had a way of just knowing things without someone even telling her anything. Talk about very good deduction skills._

_Once more he has to thank every single God there was for his Lady's luck. Because they really were extremely lucky that she hasn't turned into an akuma._

_Adrien doesn't want to know what would happen if she ever became one. Be_ _cause then, even with his Lady's luck on their side, they would be seriously screwed._

_"Really, lady Marinette?" 'Ladybug' said._

_"Yes. I just need a few more details and a warrant before I go and hunt him down. I wanted to inform you that as of today I will be the guardian angel of Sarah Monroe's child. The reason I called you two here, is because I may need you to come around sometime to meet him. He is a real sweetheart and a joy to be around. So, drop by when you have the time. They will be staying in Paris for about a week or so. The second reason I called you here is because I may have a general schedule of your training, that we had to postpone because of this case." Marinette said as she handed them a sheet of paper each._

_Meanwhile Cat Noir was still in slight shock. He wasn't surprised Marinette offered to become the poor kid's angel. He was surprised by the fact that, they will start their training soon! Now that, will be both entertaining and scary at the same time. Everything else, was kinda expected._

_After all, he truely believes that there is no one better than her. He remembered meeting Sarah's parents when the Gorilla and his father brought them home._

_The little biy was sleeping on his grandmother's shoulder, but from what he could see, the kid was really sweet and cute too. But what threw him off was his father. He never would have done something like that for anyone._

_For a moment, he even thought that his father hit his head or had a long lost warm and kind-hearted twin or something like that. But all in all, he really is glad that Marinette will take care of everything from now on._

_The kid is really lucky. Marinette will know what to do._

_"Congratulations, lady Marinette! I knew you could do it." Ladybug all but fawned at their angel and Adrien can't really blame her. Marinette is amazing._

_"That kid is really lucky to have you as his angel, princess. I know we are and we would be happy to help out." He said as he followed Ladybug's lead and read what was on the sheet of paper as well._

_"Thank you for the kind words, you two. Logan will be very pleased to meet you. Now, back to you. It's not a permanent arragement, but this is how it will be. At least, for now. Do you have any comments or objections to this?" Marinette asked._

_"No, I can work with this. Thank you, lady Marinette." Ladybug said with a soft smile on her face._

_"Well Princess, I can't exactly say that I will be there, because I have a bit of a schedule of my own, when I'm not wearing the mask. But I will try to come by as much as I can." Cat Noir said with a little innocent grin. He really doesn't need to give them his sob story right now._

_"Don't worry about that. I can manage just fine with that, since my own schedule is quite overwhelmed as well. The main reason for this is because Hawkmoth, as you know, is getting stronger. Either because he's gotten some kind of help or because he's getting desperate. Either way, we can all agree that he has sent quite a few powerful akumas these last few months and you came very close to revealing your identities infront of everyone. Not to mention, the far too many close calls. So, I will rewatch all your battles and find weak points we will need to work on. The last thing we need is for Hawkmoth to find your weaknesses, exploit them and turn them against you. I will say this now and before we actually begin our training, that I will NOT go easy on you at all. I need you to understand that, all that I do is for your own good. So I need you two to focus. Many things will change from now on, so I hope that I will have your full cooperation and attention. Also, you will patrol a lot less. The angels will take over your patrols for awhile, so that you can attend to all your duties and to live your everyday lives as much as you can. But, when you are out and about or during your patrols I need you to keep your eyes wide open in the front and back for anything suspicious or ilegal. There will be a few changes that everyone must adjust to very soon. As for Hawkmoth's identity, we are still keeping a look out for him, so be extra careful._ "  _Marinette finished talking as she let the information sink in._

_"I'm okay with it, what about you M'Lady?" Cat Noir turned to look at his sweetheart and partner._

_"I'm okay with it too." Ladybug answered._

_"Alright, so Ladybug and I will train on Wendsdays and Thursdays, while on the weekends I will train with you, Cat Noir. And, please inform me immediately, if there is any kind of change in plans. Are there any questions or anything that you need to tell me? Anything that's going on in your lives that I need to know about?" Marinette said this practically looking at Cat Noir._

_Adrien felt his heart stop when the sapphire blue eyes locked onto his emerald green ones. For a moment he worried whether or not Marinette figured out who he was. Or if she had suspicions about his situation at home._

_After all, she was crazy smart, he wouldn't be surprised if she already figured him out by now. He took a deep breath and tried to avoid her gaze that screamed 'I know all and see all'._

_"Nothing interesting to report back to you Princess. This kitty was very much of a good kitty." He tried to play the golden boy card. It work in the past, so maybe his bad luck wouldn't come to bite him in the ass._

_Marinette just raised an eyebrow at that and looked him up and down, noting that he looked as if he lost a pound or two since the last time she saw him._

_Adrien was for once glad that his mask covered the upper portion of his face, because right now he was sure as hell that there was an gigantic blush on his cheeks._

_He felt bare and naked in front of Marinette as she most definitely noted that he has gotten even slimer since the last time they spoke. She is so gonna bring this up, he had to distract her somehow._

_He frantically looked around the office in order to draw Marinette's attention away from him. His eyes caught the red color of his Lady's spotted suit and as if he had an ephiphany, his mind showed him a picture of Marinette and blood dripping down her beautiful eyes and rosy cheeks. Adrien shivered at the mere thought of it, he really rather never even see it again. And BAM, he found the thing that was bothering him._

_"Hey Princess, since we are on the subject of something interesting happening to us. I couldn't help but wander, why did you react so casually when you had BLOOD dripping down your eyes?" He said while putting an emphasis on the 'blood'._

_From the corner of his eye he noted that even his Lady was curious. Marinette's eyes flashed to meet his dead on and now a little voice inside his head is telling him that maybe he should have kept his nose out of her business and that little voice sounded a lot like Plagg._

_Hey, for all he knew it could have been Plagg since they can communicate with each other while he was transformed._

_"That's confidential, Cat Noir. I can't answer that question. I mean, I can answer it, but then I would have to kill you." She said it such conviction that he kinda actually believed her on that._

_"It's my job to worry and take care of you two, Cat Noir, not the other way around. So please let it go." Marinette said, stressing the 'let it go' part. She had enough people telling her to relax and take care of herself._

_"Princess, you are not just our guardian angel but you are our friend too. And I need to know that you are okay. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you on my watch. Now, are you alright? Because blood dripping down from someone's eyes like that is definitely NOT normal!" He said as he stood up from his seat. Ladybug too got up and placed a hand on Cat Noir's shoulder._

_Now normally, Cat Noir would be on cloud nine because of this, but right now his worry for his friend overruled all other emotions._

_"Cat Noir, I'm alright. I can't tell you what happened or why it happened. But I am and will be alright. So please, let's not do this, right now. I have work to do and I rather not we argue over something you are NOT allowed to even see, let alone know about. So stop trying to get me to tell you, because my answer will always remain the same." Marinette said as she too stood up from her seat and put an emphasis on 'not'._

_"It's ok, lady Marinette. If you aren't ready to tell us, we will leave it alone, for now." Ladybug quickly added before her partner opened his mouth and said something stupid and woukd regret later on._

_"Good, that was all I had to tell you, for now. Cat Noir, you are free to go. Ladybug, I would like to have a word with you."_

_"Wait! Why do I have to go and my Lady gets to stay? Why can't I be involved?" Cat Noir said a little upset that he was being left out._

_"Because, Chaton, we will discuss Ladybug's reports and I know for a fact that you have yet to do yours. Unless, of course, you brought the three reports you owe me and wish to hand over to me, right away? If that's the case, then take a seat." Marinette said. She tried really hard, but she couldn't stop a smug grin from appearing on her face. Her poor kitty looked tense and so out of place that it was adorable._

_Cat Noir looked as if someone just slapped him. He quickly rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at his guardian angel/princess and partner in fighting crime/friend/the love of his love._

_Oh great! Now he probably looked like an idiot. Him and his big mouth!_

_"Well about that, you see...I was...I'll bring them to you tomorrow." He said when he couldn't find an excuse. He leaped from Marinette's office window, leaving the two girls alone as he fought the raging blush from appearing on his face._

_Marinette sighed as he left. Tikki took that as her que to let go of the transformation and in a cloud of pink sparkles Ladybug disappeared and Tikki plooped down on Marinette's palm as the said girl gave her a cookie from one of her desk drawers._

_"That took far too long for my liking, Marinette, and look at you. You are exhausted. You really need to go home and get some sleep." Tikki said as she munched on her cookie._

_Marinette sat down on her office chair, while she rubbed her temples. She hated to admit it, but Tikki was right. She could use some sleep, but that will have to wait for now._

_"I will go home soon, Tikki. But before I do so, there are a few things I need to do." Marinette said as she opened the drawer to her right and pulled out a few thick folders. She picked up her cell phone and sent a message to her team for them to come and meet her in her office. After that was done._

_She wrote down a subject in her memo's, that she will need to discuss with Cat Noir as soon as possible in her tablet. She sighed as she leaned back against the headrest of her office chair listening to the sound of Tikki's munching and soft buzzing._

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Marinette, wake up. Come on, wake up." 

Marinette felt the sweet sweet land of dreams spin out of her reach, as she slowly but surely returned to reality. She felt Tikki gently nudging her cheek, trying to get her to wake up.

Deciding to wait for a few moments before opening her eyes, she turned away from Tikki and stretched in a fashion that would make Cat Noir jealous.

"Come on, Marinette it's time to wake up, silly." Tikki's sweet voice was the first thing she registered before opening her eyes to see the blurly pink shape in front of her. When her eyes adjusted to the light, clearly saw Tikki's smiling cute little face. Marinette smiled back as she raised her right hand up and pulled Tikki down to her lips so Marinette could place a sweet little kiss on her temple while mumring a soft melodic 'good morning'.

"Good morning, Marinette." Tikki giggled as she laid down on her charge's cheek and nuzzled it and pecking it softly.

Marinette felt the positive energy going up and down her spine as it left a warm tingle beneath her smooth and fair skin. Marinette turned to look at the time on her pink alarm clock. It was 7:30 in the morning.

And Marinette never felt better, she could almost purr at the thought of a nice long shower and bath. But then, she remembered that she had a mission and so, Marinette reluctantly got up and looked at her walk in closet located on the lower part of the room. 

"I never thought that I would ever put that suit on again." Marinette said as she got up from her bed gently so she doesn't scare Tikki and walked over to her balcony door and slid it open. Marinette gazed at the morning sun long and hard.

"By the end of today, the sun will never rise for one person." Marinette said more to herself than Tikki.

Tikki feeling her friend's inner train of thoughts and feelings flew down on her shoulder, nuzzling her little pink head against Marinette's neck, buzzing softly.

Marinette didn't say anything, instead she raised her hand and caressed Tikki's soft pink skull.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 12

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took me SOOOO LOOONG to update, but who ever said college life was easy is a cold hearted bitch or bastard. I had midterms one right after the other and had to attend a shit load of classes so please forgive me for the late update. The next chapter should be done by next week. If there are any mistakes please forgive me. I'm just so DAMN tired. If you liked the chapter leave a comment or a kudo and I will see you guys soon. Love you ♡♡♡♡

And just so we are clear I have nothing against USA police officers or the like. My sister gave me the idea. So the blame goes to her.

 

 

Until next time..........................

...............................................................PinkSapphireAngel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).  
> -The Elders are the heads of the A.N.G.E.L organization and they guide, protect and advise the angels.  
> -The Angel Core is the A.N.G.E.L's HQ.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling, but unfortunately for him his bad luck is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!
> 
> WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS A FEW SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND SLIGHT SWEARING AND SLIGHT MENTAL TORTURE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Hi everyone, before you begin reading I would like to tell you that some scenes were taken from some shows, series, movies, manga and the like (not just talking about this chapter). So I need to exclaim that some of those scene DO NOT belong to me. I will change a few things and I will also try to follow as best as I can the plot of season 1 as well as the upcoming seasons. Love you all and I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

Adrien sighed hard as he leaned against the headrest of his black leather swivel chair. He had been doing his homework along with the three reports he was supposed to give to Marinette later on in the afternoon.

He never thought looking at papers for the past 4 hours would be this painful, if this was what his father and Marinette do almost every single day then he really needs to give them some credit for their patience.

Although, his father was anything but patient. Gabriel Agreste was used to always getting what he wanted one way or another, with no questions asked.

Speaking of his father, he also remembered that he had scheduled him for a late afternoon photoshot and then another one later on in the evening before bed. And as always, Adrien had to pick up the slack since a few of his colleagues were currently in the AII.

He had heard them briefly talking about it during one of his photoshots. They agreed to go and give all the information they had since they didn't want to invoke Marinette's fury and wrath. He could symphasize with them, getting Marinette angry was VERY unwise decision.

How Chloé isn't afraid of her by now, he would never know. And Chloé was the last person in the world that HE would consider brave (she was more ignorant than anything else).

He still remembers his first day of school with perfect clarity. The whole gum incident seems to haunts him to this day.

Marinette looked ready to kill him on the spot with the way she spoke, and not to mention the way she sent him a cold and stern glare.

Adding that to the way she dealt with Chloé and Sabrina that day.........it was safe to say that he was slightly in awe, even if he was also in the line of fire too. If it wasn't for Nino, he wouldn't have known what to do.

He could easily blame his father for his inexperience to deal with the world around him, since he was having a hard time fitting in.

That day when she approached both him and Ladybug, on that very same day he actually went to school like every normal teenager (later on when he had recived his miraculous and helped defeat the akuma), he had tried very hard to impress her.

He knew that it was stupid and silly, but he really wanted to get on her good side since his meeting with her as his civilian self didn't go very well and he wanted her to have a good impression of him as his alter ego, Cat Noir, his true self and the him HE wanted to be with all his heart, but can't, because of his name and his father's image. He hoped that he succeeded, if only a bit.

He didn't know why, but even today he tries to impress her since she didn't seem to like him very much. 

He thought that the whole gum incident was put behind them when he explained everything to her after school on that rainy day, in front of the school entrance, but after that day Marinette seemed to be even more unnerved by him and it also seemed as if she was avoiding him and he didn't know why.

She spoke to everyone else, so why is it that he was treated differently? At first he thought that it was because of his father and the fact that he was the son of ** _the Gabriel Agreste_** and that he was an infamous international supermodel, so she was maybe a little shy.

That, of course, changed when he saw the way she was on the front line of every battle, how she carried herself around others and how freely she spoke to everyone. Even his father! Hell, she was even able to put his father in his place when he went a little too far (which was most of the time) and no one was able to do that. Not even he! No one who lived to tell the tale. Especially since he was her idol.

The only time they spoke was if they had a group project or placed in the same study group, hanged out in the same friend group (usually with Nino, Alya, Maddie and Mel) or if there was some sort of competition one or both of them were in.

The only time she actually spoke to him without looking like she wanted to run away was when he was Cat Noir and she only spoke to him because she doesn't know that he, Adrien, was underneath all the leather and swagger.

He really hoped they could be on better terms because he generally thought that she was amazing and he would have been cloud seven if they were to become good friends and that she was as comfortable with his civilian self as she is with his alter ego.

He sighed again as he remembered all the times Marinette had saved both his and Ladybug's asses and actively participated in battling the akumas with them and made sure that the press didn't overstep their boundaries.

He and Ladybug may be worshipped by the people of Paris, but he, and even Ladybug in all her glory and grace, couldn't even hold a candle to the angels. Marinette especially!

She had saved millions of people all around the world from starvation and various diseases without batting an eyelash or breaking a sweat, before she was even TEN YEARS OLD.

She had also saved many rare animals from extinction, saved the oceans, seas, lands and air from pollution and because of this the ozone layer was restored back to the way it was before the industrial age began.

Saved women from cruel laws and torment of all kinds, put away the biggest mobsters and criminals, won Noble awards like that (*insert snapping fingers) and so much much more before she was THIRTEEN and she still does more than anyone even now at the age of fifteen and on top of that she has a trone to take over someday.

He really couldn't blame the teenage boys who were crazy in love with her. She was one of the women he really admires and even looked up to. Is there something that she couldn't do? If he had been put in her shoes for one day, no, for ONE HOUR, he would have been crying his eyes out and screamed so loudly that the whole world would have been able to hear him loud and clear.

"You're doing it again. You have that look on your face." The oh, so lovely voice of his kwami rang out in the large and silent room.

Adrien turned around to look at his little cat kwami, who was currently lounging on his king sized bed, nibbling his beloved pieces Camembert while stretching and kneeding on his white silk sheets like the lazy ass he was.

There were times when he wandered whether or not Ladybug had to deal with this shit from her kwami. But then he thought against it, Plagg was one of a kind after all. Right? 

"What 'look' Plagg?" He said as he turned around to continue with his work.

He had promised Marinette that he was going to give her the reports he owes her and he doesn't want to look bad infront of her or his Lady.

"That lovesick look of course. The only one you are capable of making." The god of destruction and bad luck said casually, not even noticing the utter shock that crossed on the young hero's face as the said hero turned around yet again to look at his kwami in disbelief.

"WHAT LOVESICK LOOK PLAGG?!" He yelled out as he stood up from his seat as if the poor chair had burned him.

"The one you get when you think of Ladybug, what other look could I be possibly talking about." The cat answered as he got back to eating his cheese.

"I wasn't thinking about Ladybug, Plagg! I was thinking of Marinette!" The blond teen fired back.

"Ooh, you mean to tell me that your princess finally caught your attention? Well it was about time you noticed what was right in front of you, Prince Oblivious. You have no **_idea_** how many times I wanted to bang my head against a wall. You've been staring far too much lately, talk about your hormons acting up. Although, I have to say that you have an odd fetish for girls with black hair, blue eyes and are out of your league. But then again, falling for girls that could kick your ass and hand it back to you on a silver platter is kinda expected from you, being the masochist you are." 

"WHAT?" Adrien yelled yet again in shock. He had no idea what the hell his kwami was talking about.

"What in the world are you talking about Plagg? I am not a masochist! Do you even know what the hell that word even means?" Adrien round up on his kwami and gave him a glare that would have sent Plagg to hell and back. Or even set him on fire if he tried hard enough.

"Kid, I have lived on this planet when humans were just a rumor. The things I know, you wouldn't be able to understand in all of your future lives combined. I believe that you heard me Prince Oblivious!"

"I AM NOT OBLIVIOUS! Stop calling me that. What is it that I should be noticing in the first place? What do you mean by Marinette finally catching my attention?" Adrien now looked slightly less angry and a little more confused. Plagg knowing something about his closest friends (at least he would like to consider them as close friends) was never a good thing, at least in his experience.

"If you hadn't noticed it by now then you really are the Prince......no the KING OF ALL OBLIVIOUS DIMWITS THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!" Plagg yelled out and flew away from his charge to go and eat some of his cheese.

"Oh no, you don't! Come here." Adrien said as he chased after his kwami. Plagg being the naughty little kwami he was started running (?) away from him and the two were soon running around the room, until the familiar ringtone that belonged to Adrien's best friend, Nino Lahiffe, pierced through the big spacious room. Adrien stopped momentarily to look at his phone.

"This isn't over Plagg." Adrien turned to give his kwami a last glare and then made his way over to his large work desk as his spoiled little shit of a kwami snorted at him.

Adrien picked up his phone and swiped his pointer finger against the slick screen and answered the call.

"Hey man! What's up?" Adrien said.

_"Hey bro, I just wanted to remind you about today. You said that you would come with me and the boys to see that new movie? You are still going, right?"_

"Shit, let me check to make sure." Adrien said to his friend as he hastly made his way over to his nightstand and picked up his tablet to check up on his daily schedule.

When he saw that he had two hours available before the photoshot, he had to bite the inside of his cheeks in order to prevent himself from squealing with joy and glee.

Having an hour or two to himself was very rare nowadays since Sarah was killed and most of his fellow colleagues were sent to the AII, so he had to pick up the slack and pull through for all of the absent models and just make the best of it.

Remembering that he was still on the phone with Nino, he told him that he was available from six to eight o'clock since he had a lot of work to do before he left and after he came back, so he couldn't stay out for too long.

_"Damn bro, your old man really needs to lay off! Do I need to send a rescue team for you or something? Because I will do it, man. Honest to God, I will! You just need to say the word and I'll bust in like Maddie and Nettie would do, all dressed up and be all badass like and stuff. Anyways, so we will meet you there at six?"_

"Yeah, I'll see you all there. Bye." With that the phone line ended and Adrien fell on his bed with a contented smile on his face.

Oh, how he could almost purr! He was so happy that he had the chance to FINALLY get to be a NORMAL teenager for once in his life. He couldn't believe that for once his bad luck didn't come to rear its ugly head into his life and bite him in the ass. His father didn't object for once in his life and that was something.

"You really are easy to please, aren't you?" Plagg said as he ploped down on his charge's stomach with a piece of his favourite cheese in his tiny little paws, internally fighting the urge to grin as well.

It has been a very long time since he had seen his kitten smile like that. He only hoped that it would last, because he could feel new problems and troubles coming their way and maybe even new enemies on the horizon. He couldn't help but thank Tikki's lucky stars that she has the Light as her new charge, because he had no clue how he would explain the up coming situation to his kitten.

They had time to prepare and mature until trouble arises, he just hopes that everything would be okay.

"I can't believe that I have two hours to myself. It's been awhile since I had some time on my own and I can't wait to hang out with my friends today. I just know that it will be awesome." Adrien gushed to his kwami.

"Well that's all great kid, but aren't you forgeting something?"

"Oh yeah, what did you meant by me finally noticing Marinette? Does this have to do with that wierd thing with her eyes?" Adrien asked as he lifted his head a bit to look at his kwami for a second.

Plagg stopped eating his cheese to look at the blond teen superhero that laid there before him with a flat look on his face.

Adrien didn't seem to take notice of it as or didn't give too much thought into it, since Plagg is wierd like that, before he continued on folding his arms behind his head, "Because if so I still have no clue as to why her eyes were bleeding. I hope she's okay, though." Plagg had to restrain himself from launching himself onto his oblivious charge. 

 _"Oh you have GOT to be kidding ME!!! Not even_ **HE**  could _be THAT oblivious?! Oh God, why do I always get to deal with the lovesick ones? I swear that that old fool and the Great Master must be screwing with me. Tikki was always better at this stuff then me, so why the hell am I here dealing with this again."_ Plagg shook his head and then looked up at the white ceiling, his lime green eyes glaring at it as if looking at an unseen audience (sometimes even that happens (considering just who is up there), now more often then not).

 _"Oh I hope you all are having a riot right now, you old bats. Was it too much to ask for a normal charge for once?" _Then Plagg glared at Adrien as if he was the one who put him in this situation in the first place (which in a way he kinda did).

 _"I can't believe after all this time sleeping inside that goddamn box, I wake up to yet again deal with this shit. Oh, how Wayzz must be laughing his crusty ass shell now. Just sitting in his warm comfy home and doing squat while I work my tail off with this kid. And then they have the balls to call ME the lazy one, when I work my ass of more than all of them combined. Well all besides poor Nooroo right now."_ Plagg grabbed the skin of his face and pulled it slightly in sheer frustration and then letting it go to settle back onto his skull. He really needs to start charging this kid for all the crap he put him through and all the crap he has yet to put him through. Plagg shudders at the mere thought of the time the boy reached his adulthood, he really really needs to ask...no DEMAND for a BIG payment after all this was over with.

"Yeah kid, that's what I meant." He said sarcastically while he rolled his eyes at the blond. Adrien looked up and raised an eyebrow at his kwami and his slightly odd behavior.

"What? Did you have something else in mind?" Plagg looked at him with the sharpest glare he could muster.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on those reports that you owe your beautiful princess? I seriously doubt that she will acept an 'I owe you' or a rain-check again."

"Oh shit, your right!" With that Adrien leaped up from his position and ran over to his chair to finish his work. While Plagg on the other hand shook his head at him again, before flying over to his beloved Camembert and taking a bite, hoping for his kitten's sake that he wakes up soon.

                                                                                                                    

* * *

 

Somewhere around three in the afternoon, Marinette walked into her bedroom and closed the white/very light pink door behind her before leaning on the said door and sighing heavily. She had just had lunch with her family and she told them that she had work to do and that she wouldn't be in home in time for dinner. Of course, her parents told her to take care of herself, not even aware of what she will be doing later on.

Tikki, sensing Marinette's fear and worry, flew out of her hiding spot and cuddled against Marinette's rosy and perfumed cheek. She knew Marinette had a very long day at work. Her team wasn't very happy with the fact that they were to hand the case over to someone else, since they have worked very hard on it. It took Marinette awhile to calm them down and reassure them that they will have even more work waiting for them, especially on their new case, because as soon as all the information that the killer has of the drug lord, his associates and his organization they were put to take care of, they will need all the details from Sarah's case so they could catch the whole organization that by the looks of things, started to spread its roots in Paris. Something they will never allow it to happen. Which meant more work, long hours and a whole lot of people to interrogate and things to look into. But even still they were less then pleased to give their case over to the Black Ops unit, luckily Marinette managed to cheer them up by reminding them that they were all on the same team.

Marinette couldn't help but thank all her lucky stars and her sweet little kwami for all of the good luck she now has, since they took her word for it and began their reports on Sarah's case and looked into the new one very soon after that. Marinette felt really bad for not telling them the whole truth. For not telling her family the truth. It was bad enough she hid the Ladybug part of her life from everyone else but her sisters, the other and more vital part from her father, her father's side of the family and her friends, now this. The secret only Tikki knows of. Her life as the head of the A.N.G.E.L Black Ops unit, her sisters knew only ONE small fraction of her life in that squad, but not ALL of it. They didn't even knew half of the story. Of who she is and what she does.

Marinette reached up and held Tikki against her for a few moments, before turning slightly to place a soft kiss on her pink kwami's temple. Five seconds past before Marinette gently pushed her kwami away from her face and took her in her soft warm hands. Walking over to the drawer Tikki claimed as her little home, she placed her inside.

"Rest up Tikki, I will be back soon." Marinette said as she made her way to her bathroom.

"You won't take me with you Marinette?" Tikki's adorable sweet voice stopped her. Marinette turned her head slightly to the left, looking over her left shoulder to see her kwami, who had a very worried expression etched to her cute little face. Marinette's heart sank at that look, but she couldn't give in, not right now. She had a job to do and she didn't want her kwami to be there and see it. It was bad enough she knew her past, Marinette wouldn't be able to handle it if Tikki saw the rest. It was better to just go alone. With no distractions.

"No sweetie. I need to do this alone. I will leave you some snacks before I go." With that she went into her bathroom for a nice hot bath and shower. Fourty-five minutes later, a freshly washed and cleaned Marinette came out of the bathroom, wearing only a white towel. The said white towel clung to her very well developed figure as she walked over to her desk, opening up a different drawer, picking up a big box of little cakes, opening the box and placed it inside of Tikki's drawer. When that was done, she walked over to the door and locked it in case someone wanted to come in. Turning around, Marinette walked across her room to her walk-in-closet and pulled the doors open. 

She walked past her other clothing and foot wear until she came face to face with the wall. Feeling around, she found the hidden switch that was very sensitive to the touch. After she pressed a few hidden keys an eye scanner appeared. Marinette leaned towards it and let the blue light scan her pupils. A second later a clicking sound was heard and the hidden compartment opened and revealed what was kept hidden.

There were guns, knives, swords, daggers and other weaponery of all kinds, along with a few black bullet-prooved vest, fake passports, fake ID's, state of the art computers. There was also mini spy-like gear along with black leather articles of clothing and various footwear. Marinette pulled out black lace undergarments and put them on, before she picked out an outfit from her closet and got dressed.

She was wearing a black leather jacket with a zipper on each end. The bottom zipper came up to rest beneath Marinette's very well developed bust, revealing her smooth and toned abdomen. While the upper zipper was pushed down to rest above her cleavage in a teasing V-neck shape. Matching the black leather jacket were thight leather pants, with a dark silver belt with a semi large dark silver belt buckle, that clung to her thighs down to her knees. From there, they slightly fanned out giving her legs room to move. The pants made her long legs seem even longer, plus with the high heel black ankle boots she wore on her small feet she looked like a sexy mysterious little seductress. To finish the whole look she put on black leather half gloves that rested against her small knuckles.

After getting dressed, she geared up. She wrapped gun holesters around both her legs and placed two slick silver guns in them along with back up ammo in a small black leather back pouch, a small first-aid kit right next to it, handy gadgets in other compartments on her person. On the inside of her left jacket sleeve there was a holester that held a silver dagger while in the other sleeve there were silver senbon needles. When she was done with that, she brushed her hair until it was perfectly straight like a raven river that came to rest upon the middle of her shoulder blades, Marinette pushed her bangs as well on each side of her face so the black strands framed her sapphire blue eyes. Deeming that she looked alright, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her sun necklace disappeared and a black mask appeared on her face. The mask was very simular to a masquerade mask.

The mask was black and slick. It covered her upper face to the middle of her forehead and from the bridge of her little nose it began to narrow down covering the rest of her nose and came to rest above her red lips. The mask had lace like material covering a small portion of the central part of the mask and had black faux feathers covering the edges of the mask and half of the portion around the eyes. When she looked at her reflection, she saw the the face of a, what she hoped to be, long forgotten assassin. She was known as The Siren. Criminals all around the world know her as The Black Death. Quiet and lethal. Tonight, The Siren comes out of hiding once again.

The first thing Marinette saw as she got out of her closet was the beautiful and angelic face of her sweetheart, Adrien Agreste. The last time she put this particular mask on, his face didn't grace her feminine colored walls with his beauty. And right now, she couldn't bare to look at him. She turned her head away, holding back the pain that was accumilating in her chest. Taking a few deep breaths, before she turned to close the doors of her closet. She stopped for one moment when her eyes fell on her favourite weapon. A black katana. 

It was her very first weapon. The one she got when she began her training in the Black Ops unit. The sword had a slick black hilt that seemed inviting to the touch. In the center of it, there was a black cherry blossom on both ends. It was her emblem. Swift death, they had told her back then.

After a few seconds deliberating whether or not she should take it, she decided that it would be wise to do so, just in case. Opening the closet once again, in a few strides she reached the beautiful blade, picked it up and threw it over her left shoulder, its usual resting place. Having done that, Marinette walked out and closed the door. She checked the door of her bedroom once again, to confirm that it was indeed locked. Marinette shared a symphatetic look with her little kwami and best friend, before she was off.

It didn't take her long to find him in one of the buildings that where used as a caravan for brothels. After the angels eliminated red light districts all over the world, there were still a few smartasses that bought regular houses or apartments to use them as a cover up for their regular business. Of course, they thought that they have gotten away with it. Not even aware that the angels know their every move. Marinette smirked. It was because dirtbags like this that she LOVED her job and made her feel a whole lot better for doing what she does. 

Marinette eyed her target like a predator as he entered the house. She had to resist the urge to burst in there through the door and wipe out everything that moved or breathed. But she had to wait for a few hours before she could clench her thirst for blood. After all, patience was her best virtue.

Let the bastard enjoy his last few hours of life, because when she gets her hands on him, there will be hell to pay. As much as she fells odd doing this, people like him made it all worth it. Because of him, right now a sweet, innocent little boy is asking for his mother and he is wandering why she isn't going to come home. Thinking that she left because of him. A mother is crying her heart out because her child is now gone all because of a sadist and a father is dying on the inside, feeling utterly powerless and ashamed. Oh, he will pay dearly for it. He too will see how it feels like to be hopeless and frighten to death. He too WILL beg for his life and after she was done with him, he will beg for a quick painless death.

His name, if she recalls correctly, is John Smith, a.k.a The Modern Casanova. Marinette resisted the urge to sneer at that. He was a self-centered chauvinist and a pig. He was about thirty years old. He didn't even go to school at all or had any form of education, he was nothing but a spoiled little rich momma's boy with no charm or sex appeal what-so-ever. Sure, he was cute with his fiery red hair and hazel green eyes, but in body structure wise, he was an average at best. The only thing that works for him is his height and fair skin. 

He had a normal childhood, both of his parents were together and happily married. No dramatic childhood or any kind of trauma. When he was sixteen years old, his house burned down to the ground with both of his parents inside of it. Marinette wouldn't put it past him that he had started that fire. His family had a built in fire system and for it to conveniently be broken down a day before the accident happened, was a little too suspicious. He had been involved in a lot of street fights, drunken bar fights, drug dealing, raping among all else and he still is. His parents would always get him out of trouble, their number one mistake and, Marinette feared, the last mistake they ever made. Because of parents like that, Marinette will never cease to be The Siren. Children with parents like that often are her number one targets. She won't be surprised if one day Chloé ends up on her hit list, although, she hopes that she will stop her without the need to use violence. But, back to her target.

It was safe to say that Marinette hated him with a passion. All the people he had harmed and all the families he had ruined would finally be put at ease, because today their worst nightmare would cease to exsist. After this was all over, Marinette made a mental note to check up on the families he had destroyed and somehow ease their pain. The angels saved many lives yes, but they still had a lot of work to do. Marinette swore that she wasn't going to die until the world was a better place and the future generations had a safer and brighter future ahead of them, and she will make sure of it, even if it kills her in the end. That was what she and her fellow colleagues swore on and will do.

Marinette spent the next few hours eyeing the people who came in and out of the building, puting their faces to memory from her perch across the building she was now stalking. She especially remembered the men dressed as priests who had entered a few minutes prior. The sun has already set awhile ago and there were only a few people out and about as the moon was shining on the night sky with only the stars as his company.

Finally, her target exited the building looking very sated and pleased with himself. Well that was about to change very soon. Her sword itched to be sinked into his chest cavity. Soon its wish will be granted. Sending a mental message to the Elders, she moved out. Taking a senbon needle, she threw it before him. When he saw just who threw the sharp thin blade, his eyes widden comically before he ran as fast as if the devils from hell came after him. In his case, that option would be very much perfered.

Marinette's ruby red lips pilled into a smirk at that. She always loved it when they ran. Jumping down to pick up her weapon, she gave chase, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Her bloodlimit turned on and crimson red irises glowing bright as they followed his movement down on the street.

                                                                                                             

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Adrien laughed at his friends antics. The break was truly welcomed and very much needed. After he went to Marinette's office to deliver his reports, he was kinda upset when Marinette's secretary told him that she had prior engagements to take care of. So in the end he left her all three reports on her desk and left to go and get ready for his photoshot.

He met up with his friends at six o'clock in front of the cinema. They watch some new action movie they had been planning to go see for awhile. It was so rare for him to hang out with all of his male friends and classmates. He had a really great time and for once there were no akuma attacks or emergancy photoshots that he had to get to. Adrien made a mental note to thank Nathalie when he got home, because he couldn't remember the last time he had a blast. 

"Did you guys see how he beat the living shit out of those guys? I want to have those muscles one day!" Nino gushed.

"Oh really Lahiffe? Well if your that interested you could always come by my old man's gym and practice with me and my boys. There you'll see what this body can do." Kim said as he flexed his muscles and winking at the occasional girls that walked passed him. Max rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics.

"Yeah, thanks buddy, but I rather pass. I could live my whole life without that picture inside my head." Nino said causing the other boys to laugh. Kim looked at his dark skined friend with disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?! YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE MY BODY!" An outraged Kim yelled loudly earning himself  some very odd looks. Max slapped his forehead while the other guys roared with laughter. Nino looked horrified as a grimace soon took over his tan face.

"Oh God, that was so wrong on SO MANY levels. What the hell dude!"

"What? Oh.......oh hell no, that wasn't what I meant. I am NOT GAY! I LIKE GIRLS!!! GIRLS!!! JUST BECAUSE I THINK I'M HOT DOESN'T MAKE ME GAY!" Kim yelled.

"Whatever stops the tears dude." Nino said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Fuck you!"

"No thank you, I'm straight." Kim looked like he was about to retort to that if the red face and the steam coming out of his ears was anything to go by. He didn't get a chance to fire back because the ever so wise Max stepped in by placing a hand on his friend's right muscular forearm.

"You are only going to make it worse by trying to retort. By my calcuations, you have a very large need to prove yourself as the alpha male in the pack and your tendency to overreact leads you into far more trouble than its' worth."

"Gee, thanks buddy. Some back-up you are." Kim said sarcastically.

"But seriously you guys, the movie was really awesome. The places they used to shoot those scenes was amazing and the directors cut was a pretty sweet touch." The slightly shy Nathaniel said from the back.

Adrien sighed as his friends chatted about the movie they have just seen and they were already making plans about what they were gonna do next on their next guys night out. He really couldn't help but feel a little leftout. Not that his friends left him out or anything, but it's just that he doesn't know whether or not he will have an oppertunity like this again. If not because his father wouldn't let him then it was because of some random akuma attack. He had the most amazing time tonight and he would really like to do this with his friends more often.

Plagg probably felt his unease purred gently in order to stirr his thoughts from the painful subject that is his everyday life. He tuned in in his friends conversation and added a few of his own opinions. They laughed for about an hour or so, throwing jokes back and forth until a loud, screaching voice rang out, making all of them both cringe and jump.

"ADRIKINS!"

Adrien cursed his bad luck as a pair of yellow clad arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He barely had time to move his head away from the glossy nude colored lips. Chloé pouted (or at least tried to) when she saw that Adrien moved his head away from her lips. He smiled akwardly at her, taking note of the hurt that passed on Kim's face.

He still hasn't forgotten last years' Valentine's day when Chloé humiliated him and crushed his heart. Now, Adrien knew Chloé was rude and  little too mean but what she did to poor Kim was too much. She had always been a bit to spoiled but still he hoped that maybe there was some good in her. Gently he unwrapped her arms from around him and just as gently pushed her back.

"Hey Chlo, what's up?" 

"Oh nothing much, Sabrina and I went shopping after such a long and boring day. Check it out. Doesn't this look fabulous on me? It's the NEW  hit from your father's collection. When I saw it I just had to buy it. What do you think Adrikins?" Chloé did a 180° twirl infront of him and batted her light blue shadowed eyes at him.

"Yeah, it's something Chlo. I'm glad you like it." Adrien half-heartedly complamented while the other guys rolled their eyes at the diva before them. Adrien knew how they felt and thought about Chloé, he really did, but he couldn't just shut her out of his life completely. Their mothers were friends of sorts and she was his childhood friend and she always will be. He couldn't change the way she is and how she acts, he only hopes life won't be too harsh on her.

Deep down he knew she had a heart and maybe one day she will change for the better. He would always be her friend and just her friend since he knew how she felt for him. Unfortunately for Chloé, there was only one and only one girl in his heart and he doubts that he will feel the same about anyone else. One day, he knows that he will have a conversation about that, hopefully not too soon though. They could hang out, but nothing more. Not only that but his father would kill him. 

Gabriel Agreste was NEVER a fan of the mayor and he certainly didn't want his son do have anything to do with a girl of easy moral and his mother had always seconded him. But they could always be friends, right? He looked at Chloé as she went on and on about whatever came to her mind. From around the corner, he saw Sabrina carrying no doubt Chloé's shopping bags as she hurridly made her way over to her 'best friend'. But before she could even reach them a tall man bumped into her, sending her to the ground as he ran. Chloé, of course, was less then pleased with this as she grabbed the man's right sleeve and pulled him towards her, screaming bloody murderer.

The man had a paniced look on his face as he barely even heard a word Chloé screamed at him. Instead he looked up on the rooftops and searched left and right. For a second he feared that there was an akuma attack, but surely he would have heard the alarm by now. When Nino and Kim went over to help Sabrina up, he pulled his white overshirt and shared a look with Plagg. The cat-like god shook his head and pulled at him to close his overshirt up. Sighing in relief, he did just that. But then why was the man running? What would have caused that look of utter horror and fear on his face?

Those were the million dollar questions of the night. Adrien too looked up and search for the potential cause of the man's distress. But he found nothing up there at all. He turned around to see Chloé still yelling at the man.

 

"...and if you think that my father, THE MAYOR OF PARIS, will stand for this, you have another thing coming. I demand that you pay for the damages done to my CLOTHES! They cost more than your life. If I see one speck of dirt on any of my dresses, I will call my daddy and you will be sorry. I promise you! And then you will...HEY! Are you even listening to me?!" Chloé pulled on the man's sleeve again as she noticed that he wasn't even giving her the time of day or looking at her.

As she pulled him towards her, a silver senbon needle passed behind the man's skull, grazing it, before it sunk into a car window beside them.

The teens all stood there shell-shocked at what just happened. The man screamed his head off as he looked up. The group followed the man's lead and looked up as well.

Up on the highest rooftop, was a very curvy feminine figure dressed in black with a matching black mask on. The moon above her gave her figure an appealing glow as her long, straight, raven black hair swayed in the cold night breeze. In her right hand, she held another senbon needle that she twirled lazily with the moonlight reflecting upon its smooth and cool surface. 

The man whimpered loudly at the sight. The boys stared at the girl, silently admiring her, well most of them where. Kim was openly drooling at the gorgeous sight before him.

Nino was a little afraid of her, Max, Ivan and Nathaniel had mixed feelings about the whole ordeal.

Chloé scoffed at her on the outside while on the inside she was amazed and just a little bit scared, but she would rather drop dead on the spot or worse, wear less make up and monocolored clothes for the rest of her life before she would ever admit that, Sabrina just shivered at the sheer power that the young woman displayed.

Adrien didn't know what to do, to say that he was shocked would be a SERIOUS understatement. They all blinked and the feminine figure was no longer there. Instead she was right infront of them, the senbon she threw earlier, in her hand now.

They all jumped when they saw her there, but she didn't pay them any attention at all. She now twirled both needles in her hand very skillfully, her eyes were deadset on the man before her, who was shaking like a leaf on an early October wind.

The masked girl in black broke everyone out of their trance as she stepped towards the man. The man cried out in fear, hell he even began crying for real as he slowly sank to the ground on his knees looking up at the young girl, who looked slightly bored as she neared him with a few lazy strides, senbons still spinning in her right gloved hand.

The group of teens watched the scene with great unease. Adrien felt his heart beat wildly in his chest, the man's eyes were begging for someone to help him, he was about to do so when he felt Plagg move around in his shirt before he poped out and shook his head wildly, indicating that he should stay out of it, before returning back inside his shirt.

Odd, Plagg never got scared. Whomever this girl is, she must be a force you do NOT want to go up against if Plagg is shaking in fear, but still he had to do something at least.

Just as he was about to speak up, the frighten man spoke up instead.

"Oh please, please don't kill me. I have a family to look after. Please, I'm begging you." He cried out. The teens eyes widen at that while the girl stopped twirling the senbons.

For a few moments no one spoke at all. It was as if time stopped. You could feel the tension just growing along with the unexpected cold breeze that keeps getting colder for some very strange reason.

"You have some balls to beg me, you know.  _They_  also begged you not to kill them as well, but you turned a deaf ear on their pleas and cries. And since you could turn a deaf ear to innocent girls and other people of your sort then I will do the exact same thing to you, right now. You should have known by now that once I have been called in to take someone down, then I know no mercy at all." A melodic and enchanting feminine voice broke the silence. The man sobbed and pleaded with the young woman, but to no avail.

The senbons disappeared in the right jacket sleeve as she wrapped her left leather black glove-clad hand around the man's thick neck and hauled him up as if he weigh next to nothing.

The teens looked on baffled and slightly intimidated by the mysterious girl that looked to be perhaps around their age, if not older since the mask made it hard for them to figure her real age out.

They were broken out of their trance when they heard the man choke slightly from the pressure the girl used on him. His lean arms shoot up as he tried to get her to let go of him.

Adrien was about to intervene, Plagg be damned, when the oh-so-familiar sound of the police sirens were heard, making Adrien breathe a sigh of relief.

Eight seconds later, two police cars stopped before them, the red and blue lights shone like a beacon in the cold night along with the headlights that nearly blinded them all, then a few police officers got out, one of them being Sabrina's father.

Sabrina's father pulled out his megaphone as his men pulled out their guns and aimed them at the young girl clad in black leather and the man in her thight grasp.

"YOUNG LADY, I AM LIEUTENANT RAINCOMPRIX OF THE POLICE FORCE OF PARIS! I HEREBY COMMAND YOU TO RELEACE THE CIVILIAN AND GENTLY PLACE HIM DOWN ON THE GROUND! TURN OVER ALL OF YOUR WEAPONS AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! YOU ARE OUTNUMBERED, TURN YOURSELF IN NOW OR ELSE WE WILL OPEN FIRE!!!" As he said that the teens quickly ran over towards the police officers for safety and the girl in question slightly lowered the man down, not because she was going to obey anyone, but because she was assesing the situation as she eyed each and every individual that were aiming their guns at her.

From the corner of her eye she saw the bastard smirk at her thinking that he was safe, well  it's too bad that he was so wrong, so very very wrong. She applied more pressure around his neck to get the smirk off his face, which did the trick. Having done that, she turned to the police and prepared to put them in their place.

"I may be outnumbered, but I am not outsmarted. This is official _**angel business**_ , so stay out of it, lieutenant. If you attack me, I will not show any mercy." Her cold and firm voice caused them all to freeze.

The police officers' faces paled a little. Out of fear one officer began to fire his gun and with him other officers did so as well. The girls screamed, Chloé jumping into Adrien's arms in order to protect herself from the soon to be ugly sight, Adrien was in shock, just like the other boys were. They were about to see a bloodbath and no one wanted to see that. 

But what they didn't know, is that all those bullets moved in slow motion from Marinette's point of view. Time slowed down as she raised her right hand up to grasp the cool, slick hilt of her sword, pulled it out and deflected all of those oncoming bullets as she lowered the screaming man in her hold to the ground for just a few moments.

The man shielded his face with his hands when the police opened fire, completely missing the action that everyone was witnessing.

To say that they were shocked, afraid and awed was an understatement of the millennium. They saw as she placed her katana back into its' place as she threw the man on the ground hard.

The impact with the thick, hard and cold pavement caused him to faint as blood began to pour out of his fresh head wound. The tension grew the longer the silence went on.

But when she lifted her head, they would rather take the silence over what they were receiving any day.

Her eyes. They were bleeding red and if one would look closer they could see something more in them, but it was a little hard to see because of the distance.

Adrien wondered if such an eye color even exsisted. He gulped, the rage that could be seen in those eyes was frightening and he felt the need to say that, if that look was ever directed at him, he would most definitely faint, cry or pee in his pants or do all of the before mentioned. In a swift second, she moved so fast, that it was impossible to even spot, let alone catch or witness. It was inhuman. 

There was a slight change in the air pressure around them as the police officers that opened fire were now on the ground, senbon needle imbedded in the hands that held their guns and they were all, on the ground, screaming in pain and yelling out random things like 'Oh the horror', 'Please don't hurt me' or even 'There is blood everywhere' or the like. One or two officers were even shielding their eyes from something or even someone for some strange reason.

Then she appeared before Sabrina's father, the said man dropped the megaphone that was in his hand as the young girl grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the hood of the police car.

Sabrina cried out for her father as they saw the pure look of fear cross on his, now, sweating face. The girl that held him captive was livid and she didn't bother with hiding it.

"Just with whom do you think you are dealing with here, officer? With one of your lardass subordinates? Do I look like the type of person who would take orders from anyone? You especially!!!! I told you to stay out of it, didn't I? That man behind me is a wanted man across the **godfucking**  globe. Wanted dead or alive! The reason he wasn't caught until now, was because he did numerous plastic operation to look the way he does. I was sent to kill him because he is responsible for many many deaths and tragedies in seven different countries! Now, is that clear enough for you, lieutenant, or do I need to clarify it so that your tinny little brain could understand the meaning of this particular and very delicate situation?" When she heard a groan from her target, she decided to wrap this up.

She lifted the large man up and hissed at him "The next time you or your men disobey a direct order from me again or interfere in any way, or just get in my way again, I will personally hunt you down and shove a hot metal poker so far up your fucking ass it will come out of your mouth as you scream in bloody murder." With that she threw him on the ground and picked out her needles, not giving two flying fucks about the men who screamed at the action. Before walking over to the man, hoisting him over her right shoulder and disappearing into the night without saying another word.

Now that the danger was over, Sabrina ran to her father and embraced him with all her might. Adrien looked at the men on the ground rolling around in pain.

For as long as he remembered he had never seen anything like this, even when he battles the akumas he never dealt with anything like this.

The next time he saw Marinette, he will demand an explanation for this. That was when he felt someone clench his right hand, he turned to look at the peson holding his hand only to see Chloé. She really looked shooken up by this too, even when she tried not to show it too much. He squeezed her small hand back in comfort.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Nino calling 112, while Max, Kim, Ivan and Nathaniel helped the fallen men on the ground.

After a few moments he could hear in the distance the ambulence coming their way. Adrien sighed when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. It probably vibrated a few times already, but he couldn't even felt it because he was numb with all that was going on around him at the time.

His father would skin him alive, he knew that. And he will never let him out of his sight for the rest of his life, but Adrien couldn't bring himself to care. Even with all that happened tonight he doesn't regret anything that happened. He was very glad that he went out with his friends and he'd be damned if he let his bad luck take that away from him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 13

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that will be all from me for now my lovelies. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I will fix them as soon as I can. I will also read all of my chapters and correct everything that needs correcting and maybe even add a thing or two if I feel something is missing, but don't worry I will tell you at the beginning of some of the future chapters if I changed anything. Also, I would like to say that I DO NOT have anything against the LGBT group at all. I hope you all liked it and I really hope you comment or leave a kudo to let me know if you did. I will see you all soon. Love you guys!

 

 

 

Until next time.........

...................................................PinkSapphireAngel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).  
> -The Elders are the heads of the A.N.G.E.L organization and they guide, protect and advise the angels.  
> -The Angel Core is the A.N.G.E.L's HQ.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling. But unfortunately for him, his bad luck was always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: MENTION OF ABUSE AND THE LIKE!!!!!

 

 

_THUD_

 

A hard thud was the only thing that could be heard in the semi-lit room, as the body of a tall man was harshly thrown onto the cold floor of the small room.

The room was baren of any kind of comforts like furniture or windows. It was a very simple room colored in a depressing grey color, probably to break the hope and will of many poor unfortunate souls who had once been confined in the very same room the aforementioned man was in right now. 

The man in question began to slowly, but surely come to his senses as the harsh bright light penetrated quite painfully through his thin eyelids. His eyes rolled for a few seconds, as he was coming back from the world of sleep. He groaned at the fact that he was awoken in such a way. Turning on his back in order to get in a comfortable position, he raised his hands, that had a thick layer of dust and dirt on them, to rub his sore eyes a bit so that he could adjust his vision to the bright lights when he opened them.

He cringed a bit when he felt the dirt grind against his skin, so he wipped his cheeks scolding himself for not washing his hands and leaving the stupid window blinds open last night before he went to bed.

It only took a few seconds for his brain to fully wake up, as the last pictures from the previous night came to the forefront of his mind and the grave reality of his present situation came crashing down on him like a tidal wave.

He stilled completely, praying for the first time in his whole god-damned life that he was having a nightmare. Praying really, really hard to every God that was out there and who was even willing to listen to his poor and desperate prayers. 

 _'Oh, God! Please let all of this be a FUCKING nightmare!!! Because, I would literally rather be anywhere but here! Please, oh please! Let me wake up next to some slut. Oh, god please! Anywhere but here. Please!!!!'_ He pleaded and cried mentally.

Cold sweat broke out on his face, praying that he would live to see another day. Unfortunately, his prayers weren't answered and the moist air that cooled his sweaty skin served as a cruel reminder that he really was going to, in fact, die tonight.

The mere thought caused him to shiver involuntarily. If he thought that the air was cold, then the voice that rang out in that dreadful room caused his bones to freeze over tenfold.

"Yo! Snow White! We know your awake, so why don't you spare us the trouble and get the fuck up!" A feminine voice said from somewhere in the frontal area of the room he was trapped in.

The voice had a heavy American accent and if one would listen carefully, then they would be able to hear the ice cold threat that was left unsaid, even though she sounded as if she was bored out of her mind. Which wasn't exactly far from the truth. It was a miracule in itself that she waited for him to wake up, in the first place.

The man's eyes shoot open in fright, startled by the said voice, only for him to shut his eyes again as the glaring light blinded him, when he opened them so abruptly.

Hissing at the slight stinging sensation that caused his eyes to tear up. He brought his left arm up to wipe away the stray tears that were gathering in his hurting eyes, and some that were even rolling down his pale cheeks, with his left sleeve.

"If I were in your shoes I would be a little more conserned about something else, rather than sore eyes." A different voice spoke up this time. The man stopped with what he was doing and swallowed the heavy lump that formed in his throat.

It was the very same voice that haunted him from the moment he had heard it last night. How ironic that something so melodic and sweet, could cause your heart to still and want to burst out of your chest cavity.

Although, that was probably why she was called The Siren in the first place. She lures you in, gives you false security and warmth, before ending your life and with you being none the wiser.

The air pressure changed in the room as he felt a presence in front of him. He opened his eyes again and saw  _her_. 

He couldn't see her face because of the light that was blocking it. But he knew very well who was standing directly before him, he knew it was her.

He could recognize that figure anywhere and if not for the figure, then the sapphire irises that now turned crimson would most definitely make her more than memorable. Most remember her by her eyes and voice. But those whom hadn't had the opportunity to meet her face to face, had been warned to keep a good look out for a young woman with an angelic voice and irises that can change colors.

He didn't know whether or not that had helped at all. Because from what he saw, it didn't really matter whether or not you knew whom you should watch out for. Unless you could beat her speed, your pretty much a goner. 

Him beeing where ever the hell he was, was the living proof of it.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" A voice suddenly brought him back from his inner thoughts. 

He jumped in fright with a slight scream, when someone spoke up from behind him.

Turning his head to the left, he saw another feminine figure standing right behind him. He couldn't see her face either, but he knew that she was the one who crushed his hope of a possible salvation earlier. The question was, how the hell she got behind him? He could have sworn that he had heard her voice from somewhere up front.

"What are we going to do with him?" Another feminine voice spoke up. 

"I have a few ideas. But then again, we had an agreement that we would flip a coin in order to decide who would go first. So, who will do the honors? Hey Bat, would you like to give it a shoot? I know you wanna." The girl behind him said.

Whimpering at the mere thought of what they would do to him, he failed to notice the other presences that were walking towards them in a predator-like way. But the cold glares sent his way, were most definitely felt. The hairs on his neck that stood straight could testify to that.

Soon the blinding light was blocked by six women, whom had him completely surrounded. Thus, making any kind of rash movement to save his life fly right out the window.

Now for him, usually this kind of sight would be welcomed wholeheartedly if it were an everyday occurence, except that this wasn't an everyday occurence. His very life was on the line and the fact that, he will never ever see the daylight again sent a tidal wave of panic through his system.

"Oh please, don't kill me! I'm begging you!" He cried. He even got on his knees and begged for mercy. 

Marinette looked up at her colleague in front of her, who was currently rolling her hazel eyes at the begging killer before them.

"Oh, look at that girls. The cold-hearted killer is sorry and wants  _us_ to spear  _his pathetic life_. If I remember correctly, Sarah was  _ **begging**  you_ to spare her life and let her live. But did you do it? **No** , of course not. So don't expect us to spare you. You had your fun and now it's time you pay for _all_ of your crimes." The woman on Marinette's left spoke up. She sneered at the whimpering fool, barely holding back the urge to just hang him and be done with it already.

"Yeah, you really got some nerve to play the part of the poor, innocent little lamb. You've got guts, I'll give you that." A different voice spoke up this time. 

"Some of your dear friends are hoping that we kill you. If I heard correctly, most of them are extremely pissed off that, because of you The Siren came back on the field. Trust me, even if we let you live your poor, miserable life they would have killed you the moment they saw you again. Besides, it hardly matters what you want at this point. You killed someone and walked away from it, like it was nothing! You not only took someone else's daughter, but you also took a little boy's mother! The only parent that poor, little boy ever had. Because of you, he's an orphan now. And _**THAT**_  is something no _angel_ will ever forgive nor forget!!!" A woman on Marinette's right hissed. Marinette and another woman even had to restrain the angry woman from attacking the man. 

"I think we should cut with the chit-chat ladies. Let's get back to business. Are there any suggestions as to what we'll do to him?" The woman in behind the man spoke up, making sure that the heavily displeased woman doesn't kill their captive just yet. They all should have a turn at killing off the piece of shit, after all.

Three of the young women went into a small debate about it. The others even pitching in their own ideas, while the man openly cried and whimpered at each and every idea that they were seriously debating on. Hell, even considered to do to him.

He pleaded again, tried to make a deal with them but he was just ignored by the girls, who looked to be in their own little world.

After he realized that his pleas were falling on deaf ears, he began to cry and whimper. He may be a bit of a sadist, but no one in the world and their right minds would like to be a target of the A.N.G.E.L's secret assassination unit.

The horrors they are willing to commit and some they **have**  done, are to not be wished upon even the worst of enemies.

Most people didn't believe they even exsisted. Sure, they heard that they exsisted, but they just chose not to believe it. He had been one of those who chose not to believe. And now, there he was. Just a foot away from his doom.

There was no need for a trial. The women that surrounded him were the judges and the jury. His fate was already sealed, the moment The Siren came back on the scene. And he won't be able to wiggle out of this mess this time. He was totally powerless against them. No amount of money will get his ass out of here. He highly doubts that his so-called 'friends' will come save him now.

There was no one in the city brave enough to go on a search party for him, if they found out who took him. He knew that he wouldn't go against the ABU, had one of his partner's been caught by one of them.

This was the end of the road for him. No easily corruptable lawyers, judges, cops or even plastic surgeons. Nothing. He was done for.

Looking up, he almost jumped out of his skin when his eyes met a crimson glare. A glare that confirmed his fears.

He was quick to realize that she never took her eyes off of him. He almost peed his pants when a cold smirk graced her beautiful face. This was it.

Noticing her smirk, the other girls in the room quieted down and looked at her, as if they knew that she just thought of something even better. After all these years of working together on the field, they soon learned to read each others intentions and thoughts, just by reading each others body language.

"I think I have a much better idea, ladies. One, I believe is very fitting of all his crimes." She said.

The man gulpped, while the women smirked simulateniously.

Somewhere in the deepest and darkest forests around the beautiful city that is Paris, heart-wrenching screams could be heard all around. Freezing the hearts of all those who heard them. Human and animal alike.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the city, Adrien walked down the very familiar corridor along side Nathalie towards his father's home office.

He knew that he was in BIG trouble, but he hoped that his father will be willing to at least hear his version of the whole story. It was a shot in the dark, but miracules happen, right?

Adrien didn't have a chance to actually think it through, because he was right in front of his father's office. He gulpped. He was so, so very screwed.

Nathalie went in first, to inform her boss that his son arrived. Adrien heard them talking for a few minutes before his father called him in.

Steeling his nerves and tried not to panic (too much), he pushed the doors open and walked in. After he closed the doors behind him, Adrien shared a look of sympathy with Nathalie as he approached his father's desk.

The man in question stood behind his desk with his back facing his son.

His arms were crossed behind his back as he stood tall and proud. For a man who is dressed in colorful clothing, he was far from warm and cuddly.

"Leave me with my son, Nathalie." Gabriel said in his usual clipped tone of voice.

"Yes, sir." She answered. She shared another look with the poor teen model and Gabriel's heir as she made her way towards the doors. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew she couldn't. Nathalie only hoped that her boss would go easy on him. It wasn't his fault, after all. 

But knowing her boss, he would find a way to blame his son even if he has done nothing wrong. In moments like these, she wished that the mistress of the house was still present, she would have known what to do. Or had a bit of confidence to stand up to her boss. 

Gabriel waited patiently for Nathalie to leave. The moment he heard the doors click shut, he turned around to face his son.

"I thought that when you asked to go out with your friends for a......how was it that you called it, again? A boys' night out, was it? I didn't expect for the Head of the Police Department to call me here, to inform me that  _ **my son**_ was a witness of an almost bloodbath between the police and some kind of fallen angel." He hissed.

Adrien cringed at the harsh tone his father used and had to withhold the urge to flinch.

"Father, I....." He tried to speak, but his father went on.

"Do you have any idea, Adrien, how I felt when they told me to come and pick you up from  ** _the police station!!!_**  Of all places!!! If what you did tonight is something I should expect every time you go out with  _your friends,_ then you should give me a very valid reason as to why I should continue to let you go out or even go to school at all." He said as he sat down at his desk. His icy blue eyes piercing at his son through his round glasses.

"Father, I didn't do anything wrong. My friends and I were just walking around when it all happened, I swear." Adrien tried to explain to his father or at the very least try to convince him not to take him out of school.

He couldn't bare the thought of being homeschooled again. He really might go crazy if that happened. Now, especially when he had friends and a very big responsibility to the city.

"Then how come you were at the scene then? That street was on a whole different route, than on the one everyone goes on. Why didn't you answer your phone when you were called? Is there something that I need to know, Adrien?" Gabriel pressed on, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong, father. We were just walking around and talking about the movie and some video games. And I didn't even hear the phone. I was in shock, everything happened so fast. I forgot where I was at the time. Please father, we didn't do anything wrong. It just happened." Adrien said in a pleading voice. He hoped that, eventually, his father will understand and let it go. Unfortuantely, that only spiked Gabriel's fury even more.

"JUST HAPPENED?! I  _COULD'VE_   _ **just lost**_  **you**. Something that I assure you, Adrien,  _ **will not happen again**_." Gabriel stated with such certainity, that frighten Adrien to the very core. His father rarely had outbursts of rage like that and he was kinda afraid that his father might even hit him. Not that he needs to, his voice was enough to install fear into his heart.

"Please father, don't take me out of school! I promise that, it won't happen again. I'll do all the extra work for the show. But please, let me go to school." Adrien all but dropped on his knees and begged his father, holding back his tears. He could feel Plagg nuzzling him through the material of his shirt, trying to comfort him no doubt.

Gabriel eyed his son for a few moments. This really means to him that much? The pleading look in his emerald green eyes reminded him of another exact pair, that still made his heartrate accelerate. Taking a deep calming breath, he looked back at his son and spoke up.

"Very well, Adrien. I will let it go,  _this time._ But if this happens again or anything simular to this incident, I will not hesitate to pull you out of that school and forbid you to see those  _friends_ of yours. Do I make myself clear?"

Adrien smiled so brightly it could have blinded his father. He was so happy, he could cry. For once his rotten luck didn't come to bite him in the but.

"Crystal clear. Thank you, father." He said. His face brightening considerably.

"This goes without saying that you will make up for all the missed photoshots and have your bodyguard escort you everywhere you go, until I deem it nessecary." Gabriel tried to bite the small smile from appearing on his face. Despite what everyone thought, he adored his son and wife more than life itself and he would do anything for them.

"Yes, I understand." Adrien wasn't very happy that the Gorilla would follow him around, but anything is better then being homeschooled again.

"Also Adrien, there is another thing I wish to discuss with you." He said as he pushed his glasses up his nose again.

Adrien cocked his head a little at that. For all he knew, there was nothing else to talk about. His heart stopped when he remembered that old book he lost at school.

It's been awhile since the whole Volpina ordeal, but it was more or less relatively fresh. And his father has been very busy lately, so he must've not noticed that it was missing. Now, he was seriously screwed. Why did he even take it in the first place? His father hated when someone went in his office, when he wasn't there.

Or could it be, that his father figured out that he was Cat Noir? Oh, he hoped not! His bad luck wasn't that bad, was it?

"When Nathalie came to pick you up from the station, she told me that you were with miss Bourgeois. She told me, that you two looked very close. Should I be concerned with your choice of potential love interests?" Gabriel looked at his son and noticed the flabbergasted look on Adrien's face.

"WHAT?! I mean, what?!! No, no, no, father! There is  _ABSOLUTELY_ nothing going on between Chloé and me. We are JUST  **friends**." Adrien couldn't believe what his father thought. _Him and **Chloé**_?!! As if that was ever going to happen. He  _ **LOVED**_ Ladybug.  _LADYBUG!!!_ Chloé was JUST A FRIEND.

"So, there is no reason that I should be concerned with your choices? Because your mother and I were very clear on the fact of you and Chloé being together in a long term relationship. She isn't right for you at all. If you choose to date her for a short while, I would let it slide. However, she will not carry our family name. I would rather die in the most disgraceful ways possible, than to be associated with the Bourgeois family." Gabriel had to hold back a sneer at the mere thought of his son being in a relationship with a potential future gold-digger.

"Why do you hate them so much, father? Not that you have to worry about me being romantically interested in Chloé or anything, but whenever you need to speak to the mayor, you always make a face." Adrien asked, forgeting to phrase his question properly. But now, he was really curious.

For as long as he could remember, there was always a hint of hatred his father gave off when the Bourgeois' are concerned. He remembered that his father made him swear that he would NEVER even think of presenting Chloé as his future wife to him and his mother. He was very little back then, so of course he swore that he wouldn't. And he will swear that even now. But still, he couldn't help but wonder. Had something happen in the past, that he wasn't aware of?

"Hate is a strong word, Adrien. I don't hate them. I just don't like them. Watching that old neanderthal beg the citizens every four years to vote for him and then watch him and his bratty daughter flant riches and money, that don't even belong to them to begin with, sickens me to the core. It's just pathetic. Which was why, I allowed you to continue being friends with that Nino boy. He's a far better option than that spoiled little girl. Also, he is friends with three angels, one of whom is the heir to the throne. Which is more than enough reason for me to trust him, for now." Gabriel said as he stood up again and walked around the room for a bit, before stopping in front of the portrait of his beautiful wife.

"So, you only dislike them for that?" Adrien asked a little disappointed with his fathers reasoning and maybe a little hurt, since he hoped that he allowed Nino to come over because he accepted him as his friend and not because he was friends with Maddy, Mel and Mari.

"Oh that's just the tip of the ice berg, Adrien. There are other reasons as to why I do  _not_ like them, but that story will have to wait for another time. Just know that everything that I am doing, is for your own good and because I love you. I don't want anyone to harm you in anyway." He said as he took in the beautiful face of his wife once more, not even looking at his son as he said those words.

Adrien, on the other hand, felt warmth shoot through him in such a way, that he felt as if his heart would burst out. His father said that he loved him. After all this time of not even hearing him say it! His smile grew in size as he wiped the tears from his eyes. 

Adrien never felt more alive in his entire life. He could feel the energy buzzing inside of him. He could almost fly up with joy and burst in song.

"I love you too, father. And I understand. Thank you for not pulling me out of school and I promise I'll do better next time." Adrien said hurridly, not wanting to leave the room without telling his father that he loved him.

"Very well, that was all I had to say Adrien. Unless there is anything else we need to discuss, then you may go now. It's getting late and you need to go to bed, you have to go to school in the morning after all. Nathalie will have your schedule ready by tomorrow morning." Gabriel said, as he wiped his glasses with his hankerchief.

"Yes, father. Good night." With that Adrien turned around and walked out of his father's office with a slight skip in his step. Gabriel turned around when his son left. A small smile gracing his face.

 _'I will do everything to see that smile on your face, son. No matter the_ lenghts _I have to go through. We will be a family again. I swear to you.'_ Gabriel silently swore to his only son. Turning around, he walked over to his desk.

Gabriel sat down at his desk and opened a drawer on his left side. He took out a picture that he hid from everyone, and forbidden the staff from ever even opening the drawer or even looking in the direction of the said drawer.

Gabriel sighed as he stared at the happy family smiling in the small picture.

He looked at the man in the picture, who held a little boy no older then four years old. The man had the most loving look on his face as he took in his child. The said child had the brightest smile the world has ever seen. So young and so innocent.

He ran his fingers lovingly on the little boys' face, stoping only on his little chubby cheeks he loved to kiss.

Then, he turned to look towards the last member of the small family. The heart and soul of the household. A tall beautiful blond woman, who was looking at the two men in her life with the warmest and softest look only an angel like her could muster.

Gods, he loved her so much and he still does. His wife and son are the most important people in his life. They are the reason he breathes and does what he does. He knows that it's very wrong, but he has no choice. Their happiness depends on it and he will not gamble it away. He needs to think of a new strategy and fast. That will be a little hard to accomplish, since he is going up against the angels. Especially, one angel in particular. 

If only he could get passed her security system and look through her files, things might be easier for him in the long run.

"Master, are you alright?" A small voice broke him from his train of thought.

Gabriel looked up to meet the purple eyes of his kwami, Nooroo. The god of empathy, peace and champions. The little butterfly kwami looked so innocent, he almost felt guilty.

Unfortunately, the poor little butterfly kwami's powers aren't used for good, like they were meant to. Not at this moment, at least. Maybe after all this was over.

Gabriel hadn't said anything, opting to just gaze at the family he once had. The family he wants to have back, desperately.

It was only when Nooroo flew over towards his face to wipe away the stray tear, had he noticed that he was crying. Pulling out his hankerchief once more, Gabriel wiped his eyes and face with it. The office was filled with silence, worry and compassion.

Nooroo looked at the man he called his master and no matter what, he couldn't help but feel sad. Yes, Gabriel was going about this all wrong and he did some very bad things. But looking at him right now, he couldn't blame him even if he tried.

Nooroo knew how much his family means to him and how much he misses his wife. Who knows? Maybe he will change and try to do things differently. Nooroo certainly hopes so, he doesn't like to fight against Tikki and Plagg. He's not meant for battles like this. He was the god of empathy and peace, after all.

"I will be Nooroo. Soon." Gabriel said as he graced Nooroo with a rare pat on the head.

                                    

* * *

* * *

 

 

"He said he loved me, Plagg!!! I can't believe it." Adrien gushed as he threw himself in his bed.

"It kinda goes without saying it, kid. If he didn't love you or wanted you, you wouldn't have been born." Plagg said as he inhaled his precious Camembert.

"Yeah, I know that. It's just that, it's been awhile since I've heard him say it. Not to mention, I got off quite easy with what happened tonight." Adrien said as the pictures from a few hours prior came to mind.

"With your luck that's something, kid." Plagg added.

"Hey Plagg, you don't think that guy is dead by now, do you?" Adrien felt guilty at the fact that, right now, a man was most definitely killed somewhere out there.

Plagg stopped eating, only to look at his chosen one. He knew that the kid was emotional and he would never harm or kill anyone, no matter what the crime. But the world doesn't work like that. And Adrien needs to understand that.

Sometimes, a person is so far gone it's impossible to save them. Some don't even want to be saved. And the sooner the kid accepts it, the better and the easier it will be for him in the long run.

"Look kid, the only thing I'll say is that you should focus on Hawkmoth and leave the crime fighting to the police and to the angels." Plagg said, not looking away from his food.

Adrien looked at his kwami from his position on his bed. He knew that his kwami means well, but still. He was a hero, wasn't he? He feels that he should have done something to help him. But there was hardly anything Adrien Agreste could do against the angels. Maybe as Cat Noir, he might've had some kind of fighting chance.

"But Plagg, you said that I should fight for justice and for what's right. Now, yeah I know that I don't know the whole story, but does he really need to die." Adrien couldn't help but it, it goes against his nature to just sentence someone to death like that.

The calm tone of voice that woman used when stating that the man's time was up, sent a shiver down his spain. She didn't have a hint of sorrow or sympathy in her eyes. It felt as if she was stating the weather, rather than saying that she was sent to end someone's life.

Never before had he been more afraid of someone like that, aside from his father. She was like the Angel of Death incarnate.

And judging by her skill level and speed alone, it was safe to say that the man was as good as dead right now. There was no way that he managed to escape her and Adrien felt sorry for the man's fate and a little guilty. He was right there and he done nothing to help him or the police. He was useless and he hated it.

"Kid, I mean it this time. Leave the human criminals to your Princess. She's there for a reason. You don't know the story, you're right, but that doesn't mean that you should meddle in their business. So stop looking for trouble, when it isn't looking for you." Plagg said when he caught Adrien's train of thought.

Adrien sighed at that. Plagg was right, he didn't know half of the things going on in the world, so why deal with it. But that doesn't mean that it didn't sting.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said. He looked as if his puppy was kicked to the curb and it got on Plagg's nerves.

Plagg would never admit it outloud, but he hated when the kitten made a face like that. That kid will be the death of him one day.

Plagg searched his brain in order to find something that could cheer him up, when he thought of something that could help he flew over to his sad kitten on the bed.

"Hey kid, how about we go out for a quick run. To clear your head a bit. You know that you wanna." Plagg said, mentally cringing at how cheerful he sounded. He couldn't believe he was doing this. If someone told him that he would be able to pull off a Tikki, he would have laughed his tail off.

Adrien looked at his kwami in shock. He couldn't believe that, Plagg would give up on his precious sleep and cheese for him to go out for a run on a none-patrol night.

"You mean to tell me, that you will let me transform and go out for a joyride without complaint?" Adrien stated, a little uncertain with his kwami's intentions.

 _'He has a point. I've gone soft. Oh, if Tikki saw me now, she would never let me live it down at all.'_ Plagg inwardly cringed at the thought, but outwardly just smiled and did a Tikki. He should give himself an award for good acting, he almost convinced himself that he wanted to go out (and it has nothing to do with the kid's pout).

"Yeah. Come on, let's go. It will make you feel better." He said. Ok, that one was pushing it.

"Oh, ok then. Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien yelled out, before his kwami changed his mind.

Not too long after that, the infamous Black Cat of Paris was jumping about.

The freedom, the adrenalin, the sights, the smells. It was so perfect. This was all he ever wanted. Freedom. Such a simple thing, yet so far out his reach. But then again, for him that's nothing new at all. By now, he got used to having things out of his reach.

Shaking his head in order to clear it from the unwelcome thoughts and self-doubts, he continued to run.

After a while, he got a little tired at running at full speed. And so, he turned around to start his journey back home, when he saw _it._  Well to be more specific,  _her._

 _'KID, NO! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. GO HOME!!! NOW! ADRIEN!!!! TURN AROUND AND LEAVE QUIETLY!!!'_ Plagg yelled in his head. But the hero paid him little to no mind, as he stared at the black figure jumping from one rooftop to another.

Adrien felt anger surge through him, as he remembered the frighten looks on his friends' faces when they saw her semi-battle with the police.

He remembered the painful moans and groans of the unfortunate police officers that were left laying at her feet. With a firm resolve and a great leap, he was able to meet her head on and stop her from taking the next leap onto the next building.

The girl before him was clearly caught off guard, but she schooled her features into a neutral mask. Now he didn't know whether or not that was a good thing, but it was too late to back out now. There were a few questions that she will answer.

                            

Marinette could honestly say that she hadn't expected to bump into her partner/charge. All she really wanted to do right now was to go home, take a nice long bath and shower and go to sleep. She had a very long day and night and tomorrow will be no different from today either. But judging by the look on Cat Noir's face, he will not let her pass by him that easily.

Well, isn't that just her luck? The only bright side of this is that there wasn't an akuma attack, because that would be the nail in her coffin of getting a well deserved rest.

"Cat Noir, to what do I owe this honor?" Marinette decided to cut to the chase. The sooner she deals with him, the sooner she goes home.

"Was all that violence tonight really nessecary? You could have seriously hurt someone." He said loudly, his entire body was in a defensive state as he glared at her.

Marinette was taken aback by this. She didn't know that Cat Noir was around in the area tonight. Although, even if he was, it wasn't like she would have or could have done anything differently.

But it would have hurt to know that her partner saw her like that, even though he doesn't know just who was underneath this mask.

It pained her, when she saw Adrien and her friends/classmates see her like that, but what's done is done. There was no use crying over spilled milk as her father says. So after swallowing the pain and crushed down the guilty feeling in her chest, she spoke up.

"I don't have to justify myself to you nor explain myself to you. Step aside Cat Noir. I had a long day and I would like to go home." She said curtly.

"Did you kill him?" He asked softly. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"That is none of your business, superhero. Now for the last time, step aside." Marinette said as she started to lose her patience. She didn't want to stand there and keep on looking at her partner's face as psin and guilt flashed on it, it was killing her inside and she can't deal with that right now.

"No. I won't step aside, miss Siren. Now, answer my question." Cat said with a determination that kinda surprised her. She knew that Cat Noir was a firm believer in justice, but there are things he still doesn't understand. And she doesn't have the time to deal with his antics. She wants to go home and get some rest.

"I  _don't have to_ do anything. You are  **NOT** my superior nor are you anyone I should feel obliged to respond to or be afraid of. Now, if you don't get out of my way on your own, I will move you myself." The last part came out as a direct threat. Marinette doesn't want to do this, but she will if he continues to be stubburn.

Adrien doesn't want to admit it, but she kinda scares him. He saw what she can do and he would rather avoid getting her too mad, but he wants to know the truth. He won't be able to have a peaceful sleep and a clear conscience, if she doesn't explain the situation to him. He crossed his arms and gave her a look that said 'I'm not gonna move an inch until you start talking'.

Marinette didn't want to bother with him anymore nor wait fot him to respond as she moved around him and made her way to the ledge of the builing they were currently standing on. But before she could jump away, Cat Noir's fierce voice stopped her.

"How can you live with yourself knowing that you ended someone else's life? How do you function as human beings? Do you even have a heart or feel a bit of sympathy at all?" He all but hissed, the glare on his face could melt ice.

Marinette bit her tongue and clenched her fists so hard, she could draw blood. How dare he? Fury won over reason and blinded her as she turned around to face him. 

Adrien jumped back as he saw red orbs glaring at him, with such raw power and intensity. If looks could kill, he would have lost all nine lives by now. What's worse, he felt Plagg shiver in the ring too. So, again, if  _Plagg_ was scared, then  _he_ should be terrified.

He gulped.

 _'I think that I may have pushed the wrong button.'_ Adrien thought.

 _'Gee, ya think, kid. If I were_ you, _I would keep my mouth shut. This broad doesn't look like the type you would like to screw with.'_ Plagg said telepathically.

 _'Gee, what gave you that idea?'_ He said back to him telepathically with great sarcasm.

She was walking towads him like a bloodthursty predator. Slowly, with a great promise of unavoidable death. He almost got down on his knees and apologized.

"How can I live with myself, you ask? Well, seeing how I kill terrorists and the worst criminals the world has ever seen and thus saving millions of innocent lives for a living, I think that I sleep perfectly well. What I find it hard to believe, is the nerve of you people!!! You all want peace, but none of you dare to tackle with the problem or even bother to help us out. Did you really believe that what we, angels, do is that easy, superhero?" She hissed. Like an actual snake-like hiss. Her tone was filled with pure rage and barely concealed fury.

Adrien gulped, dread already forming in the pit of his stomach. He stood corrected. He had zero fighting chance as _both_  Adrien Agreste and Cat Noir.

He didn't answer her. He couldn't, because he really didn't have an answer to that question.

But Marinette continued on, letting it all go out. She held it as long as she could, but Cat Noir really got on her very last nerve. And now, he was going to be the one to feel all of her surpressed frustrations and anger.

"We make it look easy, little kitty cat. But in reality, it's extremely hard. Those people you pity, have killed many innocent people, who too begged **_them_** for mercy. That man, you probably saw me carry off into the night, killed seventy-six innocent women. Half of them weren't even sixteen years old and had done many other crimes, I'm not allowed to even speak of. That model, my colleagues found at the docks, was just one of his unfortunate victims. He was a cold-hearted sadist and he got what he deserved in the end. _**I personally saw to it**_. He begged me for mercy just how she begged begged him, his cries fell on deaf ears just like hers. Because of him, a little boy is all alone in the world. And no, it's not easy. But knowing that freaks like that, are no longer roaming the streets makes my job worth it." Marinette took a deep breath. Cat Noir was flabbergasted, but she ignored the look on his face and went on.

"I have a heart _**and**_ I do feel sympathy. But I will not feel it for criminals, who live to ruin other people's lives. And as long as there are freaks and dirtbags like that, you will be seeing me a whole lot as well! So get used to it, Kitty. Because if diplomacy could solve every problem, I wouldn't be wearing this suit to begin with. You don't even know what we do and what we had to give up on. Don't speak as if you know what war is, you wouldn't know what war was if it hit you in the face. So don't just stand there and judge me, when you don't know anything. Life isn't easy nor is it simple. You and your partner have it way too easy. At the end of the day, you both go home, knowing that you saved the day and that the akumatized victim is saved. Ladybug throws her Lucky Charm in the air and everyone and everything goes back to normal. Everyone is safe and sound. _IN PARIS_!!! But, what of the world outside of Paris? Have you ever stopped to think about that? Who do you think takes care of all those people? Santa Clause? The fucking Tooth Fairy?" Marinette yelled.

Cat Noir took notice of her frustration and looked around to see if there wasn't an akuma coming their way. He begged God for that not to happen. He would rather spend an enternity with Chloé, then fight a killer akuma. An akuma, whom he might have caused. Accidentally. His eyes darted back to the leather-clad ravenette, when she started speaking once more.

"We don't have magic to cure and solve all of our problems and the problems of everyone else around us, like you and Ladybug. We don't have guardian angels to save our asses when we're in deep shit, like you and Ladybug. The Elders are there to help us out, yes, but we are on our own most of the time. We use our heads and we willingly face death straight on. There are times when I walk out through the door of my house, thinking if I will even come back. If I will ever see my family and friends again. There have been countless sleepless nights I spent wondering what I'm probably missing back home, when I'm away fighting wars that could've been avoided. While my parents think that I'm at a friend's house, I'm an entire continent away fighting terrorists for the greater good of us all!!! Ask your guardian angel where she was five years ago and then come to me with that moral bullshit. And after the rough week I just had, all I want is to go home to my family." She said as she made her way to the ledge, not even looking back at the young man who was staring at her with a mixed look of awe and guilt.

She was about to jump away, but she stopped and turned around, giving him one final crimson glare and pierced his heart with three cold sentences.

"Think twice before you open your trap, kid. Because **I** most certainly don't need some sheltered  _child_  lecturing me about morality and justice. Do yourself a favour and stay out of my way next time." She jumped from the rooftop, leaving a dumpfounded hero looking on.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

The next day, the students of the infamous Collège Françoise Dupont were buzzing with the news of the recent activities that happened the night prior. Such was the case of Marinette's class.

"Man, you should have SEEN it. It was off the charts cool." Nino gushed.

"Cool? You could have gotten yourselves killed." Mel said as she sat down in her seat.

"But you should seen the way she moved. Damn, that was soooo  _ **HOT**_!!! Nath, you drew her, right? Show them how she looked like." Kim said as he turned towards his friend and classmate.

Nath, who was not used to this kind of attention, blushed slightly but still showed everyone his drawing.

Everyone walk up towards the poor flushed artist and looked at the beautiful figure of the mysterious woman clad in black.

"Yup, that's The Siren alright." Maddy said.

"THE SIREN?!! THAT'S WHAT'S SHE'S CALLED?!!! DAMN, I CAN SEE WHY!!!" Kim openly drooled at the drawing. Alix noticing it, rolled her eyes and commented.

"As if you even have a chance with her. She's  _WAY_ out of your league." She said, but was only ignored by the tall jock.

"I'm surprised she let you all live and walk away. She is known to never leave any witnesses behind." Mel added in.

Everyone went on to debate and share various theories, before the door to the classroom opened and everyone turned around to see who it was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 14

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys, so VERY SORRY that you had to wait so long for me to update, but I had a LOT of work that needed and still needs to be done. My exams are coming up and I have to study. I'll try to update as soon as I can and forgive me if there are any mistakes, I'll correct them all as soon as possible. Please leave a comment or a kudo ♡.

 

 

 

Love you ♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

Until next time........

........................................PinkSapphireAngel

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).  
> -The Elders are the heads of the A.N.G.E.L organization and they guide, protect and advise the angels.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling. But unfortunately for him, his bad luck was always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!

 

 

Marinette sat on the floor of her shower stall, pondering on what she would do next. She would never admit it to anyone, but Cat's words really stroked her heartstrings last night. His words affected her in a way, she didn't think was even possible after all these years of working in the field.

She knew that there were people that condemned her actions, but she got used to it and after awhile, was able to block them out. Until last night. She wasn't able to block Cat Noir's words and she reacted to them. She showed her true emotions, and now Cat Noir would never leave her well enough alone. Marinette knew her kitty very well, he will be on the look out for her.

Now the problem was, what will she do the next time they cross paths? Marinette knew that she could and would never do anything to hurt him, but if he pushed his luck a little too far.......

The hot water continued to pour all over her from the silver showerhead from above as Chat's words replayed over and over in her head like a broken record.

 _"Was all that violence really necessary?"_  

The raven haired beauty lifted her head up, letting the hot water wash down on her face and take all of her immediate troubles away. Ever since Marinette was little, she used to take long baths and showers in order to think or clear her head. It helps put her thoughts in order and to loosen up the tension in her body that she manages to work up during some days. Especially those days on the field.

_"Was all that violence really necessary?"_

Marinette smiled a bit and then giggled, until gradually she began to laugh really hard. Her laughter bounced off the walls of her bathroom and revibrated all around her.

 _'Was it necessary? Oh, he had no idea how nessecary it really is.'_ She thought bitterly.

At last, she stopped laughing and took a deep breath as soon as she had calmed down after her mirthless laughter. Turning her head on the other side, she raised her right hand up to the glass stall wall and wipped the steam away from it.

"How good it must feel to be blissfully ignorant of the world around them? They have no idea, about what really goes on out there. One day, they all just might understand if all goes as planned." Marinette said softly to herself.

There were so many things on her mind at the moment, that she didn't know what to focus on. Should she worry about what happened last night? Should she worry about bumping into Cat Noir as The Siren again? And so many other questions, she couldn't find an answer to.

Marinette shook her head. She had other far more important things to take care of, she will worry about crossing those bridges when the time comes for that. For now, she should just go to school and do some damage control. That was probably the best thing to do right now.

After a few minutes, the ravenette angel got up and finished her shower. When she got out, she dried herself and wrapped the white fluffy towel around her curvy body, leaving the bathroom in tip-top condition a couple of minutes later.

Tikki flew over to her dear chosen one as soon as she saw her getting out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're ok, Marinette?" Tikki asked. The worry on her face was as clear as daylight.

Marinette looked at her adorable little pink kwami and smiled at her. Oh, how Marinette wished that she could answer her, but even she didn't have an answer to that question herself. She could just lie and tell Tikki that she was alright, but that would be pointless and Tikki would worry about her even more.

So she just went on and walked over to her wardrobe to find some clothes to put on for school.

Not really feeling up to putting too much thought into her choice of clothing, Marinette picked up the first few things that were in her hands' reach and got dressed. 

She put on white skinny jeans (that were very flattering for her long legs), a dark navy blue shirt, with slightly puffy sleeves that had cross-stitchings right in the middle of them, and leather black knee length flat boots with a gold band in the back (where her calfs are).

When she put her boots on, Marinette walked over to her vanity desk and put on some very light makeup and brushed her black silky hair straight.

Deciding against any kind of hairstyle, since she wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment, she simply brushed her bangs on the right side of her face, leaving her flawless face open.

"Come on Tikki, let's go." Marinette said as she did a final check on her outfit. She put on her necklace, a few gold bracelets on her right hand and a white gold watch with a picture of Hello Kitty in it, who had a little dress made of small sapphire blue stones. 

She looked really good, even if she didn't put too much effort, like she usually does.

But then, she looked at her Miraculous and with the snap of her fingers, the earrings went from black to blue, so that everything would match perfectly. She really tried to look casual, but her inner fashion designer and perfectionist wouldn't let her.

"Marinette, you still didn't answer my question." Tikki said as her charge put on a black leather jacket.

"Tikki, there is no need to worry too much about me. I promise you that I will be alright. Now, come along. We really need to go, I don't want to be late." With those words the little goddess sighed and just flew in the black handbag her charge is holding open for her. But, before Marinette closed the said handbag, Tikki poped up.

"Don't think that this conversation is over, Marinette. We'll talk about this whole thing later on, because I'm  ** _not_** letting this go." With that she went in.

Marinette resisted the urge to sigh and groan at that. This is one of the main reasons she doesn't want to talk about her work! Everyone just keeps on worrying about her. She knew what she was doing dammit! But appearently, her family and friends don't think so. What does a girl have to do to convince the whole world that she's ok? Sit down and do nothing?

But that conversation can wait for now, while school, however, will not. 

Running down the stairs, Marinette saw her parents and her two little brothers sitting at the table. If her parents were here, then they must have closed the bakery down for a few hours or so. Great, more people to bug her about her health. Just her luck!

"Good morning, everyone." Marinette greeted as she strolled in the dinning room and sat down besides her father at the head of the dinning table.

"Good morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?" Her mother asked kindly with a loving smile.

"I slept perfectly alright, thank you for asking Maman." Marinette answered back just as kindly, with the same loving smile on her face.

"Boys, stop playing with your food. Food is for eating and not playing." Her father gently scolded the two eleven year olds.

"Sorry, dad." They both said simultaniously.

The boys were sitting opposite from one another. One was sitting by Sabine, while the other was sitting by Marinette.

They were Mari's baby brothers. They were four years younger then the three sisters and they were identical as well. Both had dark honey blond hair and hazel brown eyes. They were the exact height and had a simular weight. The only difference between them is their personalities.

Zack was the pranking, sporty and athletic one, while Connor was the academic, sensable and sensitive one, and like his sisters, Connor is also an angel. Albeit, a recently promoted one, but an angel no less. Because of this, Zack has a tendency to tease poor Connor non-stop, while Connor would tease him about school. 

But, even with all the teasing, they still love each other very much. Not only that, they had a few things in common. They both  ** _adored pranking their teachers, sisters and paternal grandmother._** Which more often then not, gets them in very  **BIG _trouble!_**

"Mari, sweetie, you wouldn't mind walking the boys to school?" Sabine asked her kind-hearted daughter.

"MOM!" The boys cried out in horror and flushed red with embarrassment.

"We can walk to school on our own!" Zack proclaimed. He was appalled by the mere thought of having his big sister walk him to school, where all of his friends would see him. It was bad enough that they go to the same school.

"Yeah, I'm trustworthy!" Connor added. He might adore his sister, but he didn't want to look like a baby in front of the whole school!

"Yeah, Connor's......what he said!!!" Zack jumpped in.

The two brothers then looked at each other and turned to look at their patents with the most innocent smiles they could muster at that moment. Too bad everyone who knew them well enough, knew that they were  **far** from innocent.

"No, boys! Your mother and I need to go to the doctor's for an appointment outside of town and we don't want to worry about you two getting into trouble again. So your sister will walk you to and from school and keep on eye on you. Until we return, Marinette will be in charge and that's final." Tom said sternly as he eyed his youngest sons.

"Yes, dad." They said, admitting defeat. They don't want to push their luck and get grounded, after all. But that still didn't wipe away the pouts on their faces.

"Now boys, we are only doing it for your own good. We don't want to repeat the super glue on the toilet seats in the teacher's bathroom prank from yesterday, now do we?" Sabine gently reprimanded her little boys, giving them a light scolding glare.

"They did WHAT???" Marinette jumpped up from her seat. She turned to look at her little brothers who were too busy laughing to notice her scolding look.

The boys only chuckled at the memory of what happened in school yesterday, before howling in laughter.

"Oh man, the oldies are the goldies." Connor said while wiping a tear from his left eye with his napkin.

"I never seen old bat Mendeliev turn so red, in my entire life. She was so angry, poor old man Simens had to get the toilet seat off her but, when she ripped it off in her rage to get up." Zack said while exploding in a whole new fit of laughter along with his twin brother.

"Oh my God, so that was why I had an urgent message from the principal on my pagger. Zack, Connor, that was  ** _NOT FUNNY_** at all." Marinette said as she glared at her little brothers while they continue to laugh like hyenas.

"You're right, sis! The funniest part was when she accused him of sexual harrasment and called him pervert, while chasing him around the courtyard with his mop, screaming bloody murder at him." Connor added in between his fits of laughter.

"Hahahahahaaahh....and then the principal got involved in the chase...haaahhaha trying to stop it. Only to get wacked in the head with a mop.......aahahahah" Zack said as he was slowly calming down from his fit.

Tom let out a small chuckle at that as the mental picture came to the forefront of his mind, only to choke on his spit when his wife and daughtet sent him a matching cold glare.

"We need to go to school now. But if you think that we will not discuss this on the way there, you have another thing coming." Marinette excused herself from the table and went to kiss her parents as her little brothers went to get their schoolbags.

"I really hope that you will be easier to handle than your big brothers." Marinette said in a baby voice as she caressed her mother's round belly.

"That makes two of us, dear." Sabine giggled as she too caressed her stomach along with her oldest daughter. Tom looked at two of the biggest loves of his life with warmth and so much love.

"Alright boys, come on! It's time to go, come and say goodbye to maman and daddy." Marinette said as she gave two final pecks to her parents and walked over to the front door. 

The boys hurried down the stairs and yelled out their goodbyes as they ran over to their sister. 

"Remember boys, BEHAVE!!!" Their mother yelled out, as she and her husband watched on as their children ran out.

"Rest up, love. I'll take care of the dishes." Tom said as he kisses his wife's temple.

Sabine sighed as her loving husband took care of the dishes in their kitchen, while she placed her hand on her large nine month belly. Everyone told her that she was very lucky to have a beautiful family and she knew this as well.

She loved her husband with her heart and soul and, Sabine looked over at the large family picture that hung above the fire place, their seven children (with another one on the way). They were her most valiable treasure in the whole world.

They were her and her husband's soul, love, pride and joy. And she would do everything and anything in her power to protect them from any kind of hurt, pain and harm. That was her duty as their mother. As long as she's alive, no one will harm a single hair on her babies.

 

* * *

     _Back in the classroom........._

 

Everyone turned to look at the mayor's daughter and best friend/loyal servant as they walked in the now silent classroom.

Chloé looked up from her mirror and noticed that everyone was looking at her. Now usually she would relish at this fact, but something about this was a little off.

"WHAT?!" Chloé snapped, since she wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"Nothin'." Nino said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, we just thought you were Mari." Said Kim from his position.

"Ha! As if  _ **I**_ would be _anything **like**_ that...." Chloé mocked before she was interrupted by none other than Maddie.

"Like _**that**_ what, Chloé?" Maddie threatned the dimwitted blonde as she got up from her seat.

"Choose your words  _ **carefully**_. I'm back in town now, so all three of us are here." Mel added as she rode on her younger sister's wind.

Chloé just turned her head away from the two sisters and their glares in her usual bratty fashion. She wasn't stupid. Out of all the three sisters, Chloé will admit, Marinette was far more sensible and in control than her two younger sisters. Without Marinette, Maddie and Mel would most definitely be quick to even physically attack her. Especially Maddie, since there had been a few close calls in the past.

"What do you have there, Kim?" Sabrina asked as she looked at the piece of paper in the jock's hands curiously.

"Oh, this. Nath drew a picture of that hottie from last night." Kim said casually as he shrugged his shoulders.

"UGH! HOTTIE?!!! TRY LUNATIC! I should tell my daddy to throw her in a dungeon or something for getting yucky blood on my  _ **BRAND NEW**_ CLOTHES! Unfortunately for that freak, my daddy isn't available at the moment." Chloé said snobbishly.

"Yeah, that's because  _ **YOUR DADDY**_ is in the angel's containment unit, waiting for Mari to stop by for a nice long chit-chat. Oh, for the record, you might want to start looking for a job soon. Because after what  **your daddy** did, you might want to start changing your lifestyle. Just a thought." Maddie said as she sat back down in her seat.

"WHAT??? ME WORK FOR A LIVING?!!! NOT EVEN IF THE WORLD WAS ENDING!!!" Chloé yelled out, repulsed by the mere idea of even thinking of getting a job, let alone actually looking for one. She was far above that.

"Hey, it was just a thought." Mel added casually.

"Why is he even in the containment unit in the first place?" Alya asked, her journalistic instincts picking up on something very juicy and secretive.

"Sorry Al, it's confidential. We can't tell you, even if we wanted to." Maddie told one of her best friends kindly. Alya frowned at that, but chose not to say anything. She, better than anyone, knew not to push her luck too much. Contrary to popular belief. After all, she could find a way to find out on her own.  _Well, tehnically on her own._

"UGH, like whatever. I'm not going to get a job. As if soneone like me should even work. I am _far_ above the working class, that it's laughable. When my daddy comes home, I will tell them about that awful she-devil. Just you wait and see, he'll put a stop to her. Or even get my best friend Ladybug and her little kitty cat to do the work for him." Chloé said while nodding her head as if it's a given.

"I don't think that Ladybug and Cat Noir could even hold a candle to her. I mean,  _ **have you seen her moves???**_ I bet that she could SO take them both on with both her hands tied behind her back." Kim said boisterously, nodding to himself.

"HA! Ladybug could so take her on.  _ **Have you seen how she looks like?!**_ Like, what a fake!" Chloé jumpped in to defend her idol. Even though, somewhere deep, deep down she kinda knew that she was bluffing.

"Yeah! For once, I agree with Chloé. Ladybug is a superhero. That girl is just some cheap imitation. I can spot a faker from a mile away." Alya said. Refusing to believe that anyone could be better than her idol/role model.

"You weren't even there. How can you give an opinion of someone when you haven't even met them." Lila spoke up for the first time since she came into the room.

"AS IF  **WE SHOULD** _TAKE YOUR WORD_ FOR IT, YOU BIG OLD LIAR." Chloé yelled out in outrage at the Italian beauty. 

Lila looked as if she was gonna jump the dump blonde brat! But before she could retaliate, someone else jumpped into the conversation.

"I hope Ladybug gives her a good beating for what she did to my dad." Sabrina said.

Adrien looked down at that. Before he spoke to her last night, he wished for that too. Now, he wasn't so sure that he wanted that to happen.

He couldn't forget the pain, rage and pure bitterness he heard in her voice. It was as if she wanted to say something more, but at the same time not so much. Like, as if she held herself back. He was confused. Who was she? What did she mean by wondering if she would ever see her family again? What in the world are the angels doing for them to be in constant danger? 

He couldn't help but worry for Marinette and her sisters when they go on those 'missions'. Especially after Siren told him to ask Marinette what happened five years ago.

As he was pondering about the world wide organization and what they could possibly be doing, there was another presence by the door of their classroom, listening in to the riot that was going on inside of it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to fight off the on-coming headache. After the long conversation she had with her little brothers before sending them off to class, she has to deal with this too.

She knew that The Siren would cause quite a riot, but this was starting to get out of hand. 

So after a few encouraging buzzes from her little Tikki, Marinette gripped the doorknob and walked in and bracing herself for all the questions, that would be fired her way.

When they noticed Marinette had walked in, the riot stopped. Looking at all of them now, Marinette nearly lost all of her nerves and wanted nothing more than to just turn around and run back home, or better yet, just stayed home and avoid dealing with this in the first place.

But like always, her legs refuse to cooperate with her brain in the worst possible times and when she really needs them to move.

Maddie and Mel noticed how pale their big sister was, so they got up from their seats and walked over to Marinette hurridly.

Mari smiled at her sisters as she walked right into their hug. Thus, their mental conversation began.

'How are you feeling, sis?' Maddie sent to her older sister.

'You look a little tired. Why don't you go home and get some rest, sweetie? You look like you barely slept a wink last night.' Mel said telepathically, while offering her sister a soft smile.

'I can't just go home, Mel. I still have work to do. Please, don't worry about me. I will be alright. Sister's promise.' Mari sent to them both and broke out of the mental chit-chat with them.

"Good morning, everyone. How are you all today?" Marinette asked as she made her way up to her seat. 

"Hey girl, you doing ok? Cuz' you look a little pale to me." Alya said as she raised her right hand up to her best friend/sisters forehead in order to feel her temperature.

"For the last time, I am perfectly alright. Maybe, a little tired, but it's nothing I can't handle." Marinette said to Alya, before she could go all mommy bear on her. Alya, of course, saw right through that, but opted not to push her too far. She could always grill her some more during the lunch break.

"Ok girl, if you sa....." Alya began, before she was rudely interrupted by the 'Queen Bee' of the school.

"Marinette, I demand that you throw that awful creature into the deepest and darkest hell-hole you have!!!" Chloé cut Alya off by imposing her will, in her usual childish way.

"First of all Chloé, I am not going to just blindly do what you tell me to do, as if you have that kind of power over me, which you do  _ **DO NOT**_. Second of all, I hope that you are not discussing, what I think that you are." Marinette said with irritation.

"We just wanted to know what happened to that guy in the end." Kim said. He wasn't the only one who wanted to hear what actually happened. The entire class looked at their president, hoping to hear the whole story.

"Unfortunately Kimi, I am not allowed to discuss that subject at all, let alone openly talk about it. So can we please, just drop it. I already took care of that matter. I will speak to all of your parents later on, as well as compensate for whatever damages that were dealt. But in retrospect, you are all very lucky to have made out of that ordeal alive. The Siren is known for never leaving witnesses behind. So can you, please, just  _ **try**_ to leave it well enough alone. I have more than enough on my plate for the entire year and I rather not add that to my list as well." Marrinette said as she, yet again, pinched the bridge of her nose. Her headache had just turned into a full-blown migraine. She knew that she should have just stayed home. 

"Ok. But can you at least tell us this? Who do you think would win in a fight if faced against each other? Ladybug and Cat Noir or The Hotti...Siren?" Kim asked. He knew that it wasn't important at the moment, but he didn't want to lose a bet.

"Yeah girl, if anyone knows all three parties on a personal level, then that would be you. Come on girl, tell them the truth." Alya said proudly as if she knew the answer to that question already.

Everyone leaned in and waited for the beautiful angel to answer. Marinette couldn't lie, she knew that she could take on Cat Noir and, if the battle between her and the astral projection of herself as Ladybug was anything to go by, then she could take them both on. So she answered their question with just that.

"I think that The Siren could beat them both hands down." Marinette said bluntly.

"WHAT????" Adrien, Alya and Chloé yelled out in horror.

"YEAH! IN YOUR FACES!!!! I TOTALLY CALLED IT!!!!!!!" Kim jumpped out of his seat and ran around the classroom yelling and boasting about his 'victory'.

"GIRL!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT. HELLLOOOO!!! LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR ARE HEROES!!!!!! THEY ALWAYS BEAT EVIL-DOERS!!" Alya yelled outraged. She felt a little betrayed by her best friend, Marinette was supposed to side with her on this one.

"YEAH!! WHAT SHE SAID!!!" Chloé jumpped in quickly to agree.

While Adrien on the other hand, too felt betrayed by his guardian angel and friend. He honestly thought that she would be on his Lady's and his side.

 _'Well, obviously she's not.'_ He thought slightly miffed and bitter.

"Alya, Ladybug and Cat Noir are superheroes. I am not denying that! But they still have a VERY long way to go. All their technics and battle skills are due to their Miraculous. They are defenceless on their own and  _ **I would know**_. While The Siren, on the other hand, had been trained in the most deadliest technics and ways of killing from a  ** _VERY EARLY AGE._** Not only that, but she has very fast reflexes, her stamina and speed are outmatched by only me, her moves and battle tactics are flawless, her deduction skills are only matched by my own deduction skills, she mastered the use of  _ **every single**_ blade and gun there is, she is skilled in toxicology, biology, chemestry, physics, math, anatomy and science. She knows Ladybug's and Cat Noir's moves, strenghts and weaknesses to a T and the most important of all....... _ **She isn't afraid to kill if necessary.**_ **By the time**  she turned _ten_  years old, she killed over fifty thousand terrorists in one night singlehandedly and  **silently**." Marinette finished listing some of her dominant traits off on her fingers.

The whole classroom was dead silent at that. Hell, even Maddie and Mel were shoked. Since they aren't apart of the secret Black Ops unit, this information is new to them as well.

"Did you just say....." Nino couldn't even finish the sentence due to shock.

"FIFTY THOUSAND!!! HOLY SHIT!!!" Kim yelled out. His reaction matched the internal shock of everyone else in the classroom.

"I said  _ **over** fifty thousand_. We stopped counting them at fifty thousand. There could have been even more for all we know. The exact number of assassinations was written down somewhere in her file." Marinette corrected casually and continued on, "Now, do you see my point? I am literally the only one that can match her in mental and physical strenght. So if Cat Noir and Ladybug can't defeat **me** in battle, they have no chance against  _her_. Also, The Siren is  **not** evil. She is an angel underneath that mask of hers just like Maddy, Mel and I. But she, along with the rest of my squad, deals with problems that can  _ **NOT**_ be solved by using diplomacy, we _tie up loose ends_ and protect the world from all kinds of evil. Saying that she's evil, would be like saying that I am evil as well, since I'm her captain and superior. Now, please, leave it alone and don't poke your noses where they don't belong, because it's nothing you need to concern yourselves with." Marinette finished.

"So, what you're trying to say is that YOU WILL DO ABSOLUTELY  _ **NOTHING!!! She attacked my FATHER!!! And she could have killed us**_" Sabrina hissed out. She  _will never_ _ **forget**_ what that bitch did to her father and hearing Marinette casually say that she would get away with it, really set her insides on fire.

"Your father has been in the force for almost twenty years now, Sabrina. He hasn't started working there yesterday. Your father knew that he shouldn't get involved, when we gave an order to the  **entire** police force to stay away and let us take care of it. Lieutenant Raincomprix went against  _our orders_ and he should count his lucky stars that Siren didn't kill him right then and there. Especially, _after_ she gave him a direct order and told him that it was  _angel business_! He refused to listen and wanted to play hero. In the end, he provoked her into raising her hand on them. I watched the security footages and I know exactly what happened and how it happened." Marinette said as she sent a cold glare Sabrina's way and continued, "So, I won't punish her. Because, she did what she was told to do and what she had to do. None of my squad members answer to the police, the mayor or  _ **any other**_ person of political importance. They  **only answer to _me_**. What we do and what we know is of  _extreme secrecy_. Meaning, that I don't _need_ to explain myself to  _anyone._ What your father did is going to cost him greatly, that I can promise you. Maybe next time, he won't get in our way." Marinette stated.

"MY DADDY IS THE  _ **MAYOR!!!!**_ HE OWNS PARIS!!!" Chloé cried out. There was not a chance that she will allow someone to undermine her daddy's power.

"Your father can be the Prime Minister for all I care, he  _ **will obey**_ a direct order! And that's final!" Marinette snapped. Her patience was beginning to thin, a few more shouts like that and someone was going to get  _seriously_ hurt!

"MY DADDY IS THE MAYOR!!!!" Chloé cried out again and stomped her feet in protest. 

" **And I AM the PRINCESS OF FRANCE, the _FUTURE QUEEN!!!_** " Marinette's patience has just left the building as the said girl hissed and got up from her seat slaming her fists on the hardwood desk, shaking the whole row.

Her rage radiated off of her in tidal waves. The entire class was deathly silent after Marinette's yell. Even Chloé shut her trap (finally).

Tikki, feeling her charge's fury, let out a few soft hums in order to try and calm Marinette down. But unfortunately, her attempts have failed. The rage that was still left in her body from last night took over. She was ready to bite someone's head off. And that someone, happens to be Chloé.

Maddie and Mel ran to their sister, wanting to calm her down. Before it got too late. They were just about to reach out and hold her down, but were quickly forced to step away by the harsh comand their sister sent them through her cold glare.

Marinette's body shoke with surpressed anger. She was too exhausted and had  **far too many**  importantthings to take care of today, to actually get into an argument with a spoiled little brat who knew nothing of how the world worked. It reminded her of her argument with Cat Noir last night and that didn't help her at all. The growing guilt and frustration were boiling over and she has had enough. Turning her furious eyes towards Chloé, she hissed out.

"Your 'daddy' could be God himself. Down here,  _ **my word is final and my word IS LAW**_, whether you liked it or not. This was the  _ **LAST TIME,**_ I tolerated you raising your voice at me, Chloé Henrietta Bourgeois. Because the next time you do that again, will be the last time you even have a mouth. Do you understand ME?" Marinette hissed, her voice filled with venom as her sapphire blue eyes lit up with pure fire from within.

Chloé nodded dumbly, frightened by the tone of voice Marinette used on her. She has seen her upset many times before, but something about this time seemed a bit different. It was better to just avoid stepping on her toes today.

"So much for the fearless and unstoppable Chloé Bourgeois or should I say, Henrietta?" Lila snickered from the back of the class.

Chloé's icy blue eyes snapped back to the Italian girl and growled at her.

"At least I didn't have to lie to the WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL, just so that they would like me." 

"No, but you cause more akumas than most people. So your situation is far worse. Now sit down and be quiet. I have HAD enough of this. I don't **care** who started it, because I am ending **it**." Marinette ordered and gained the looks of the entire class. She didn't even need to say it outloud for the others to understand her silent comand, as they moved back to their seats.

Chloé sent her a glare that was returned to her just as hard from the princess, before making her way to her own seat and sat down, growling.

Sabrina followed Chloé's lead and sat down besides her best friend/master.

"Dude, that was wicked." Nino whispered as he turned around in his seat to look at his friend. He seriously hoped that she calmed down a little at least. Nino didn't want to  _ever_ be on the receiving end of her anger.

Adrien following his bro's lead, turned around and looked up at his guardian angel. She looked so tired and pissed off, he didn't know whether to worry or cover in fear. Hawk Moth feeds on all types of negative emotions and Marinette most definitely fits the bill for a perfect akuma at the moment. Just like The Siren did last night on that rooftop. He's still a bit vary about her. It's been a few days since the last akuma and Adrien worried that he might've caused one last night.

It was still early to tell, but it was better to be safe than sorry. If they got attacked by a superpowered assassin with a mean throw, he would have to tell his Lady and Princess the truth. He would rather be killed by them, then by an akumatized assassin who will be coming for him. He shivered at the thought.

Meanwhile, Marinette rubbed her temples delicately. She really needs to go on a vacation. After all the work she needs to do during the day, she couldn't even hope to get  ** _some_** peace and quiet at school at all.

She ought to add this to her conversation with the mayor, later on in the afternoon. Chloé needs to come back to Earth. If she continues on acting like the way she was, Marinette knew that there will be trouble,  _ **BIG TROUBLE**_ , for her in the near or far future.

"Yeah girl, even I got scared. You really are pissed off, aren't you?" Alya said sympathetically as she ran her caramel colored fingers through her best friend's silky coal tresses, trying to ease the headache that most definitely settled in already.

"I just have far more important things to do today and I rather not want to deal with Chloé's temper tantrums. I'm sorry if I startled you all, but I have just had enough of her overly large ego. So could you all just, let the whole ordeal from last night go? There are FAR bigger things going on, that actually need my full attention and I just don't have the patience to deal with pointless arguments at the moment." Marinette said, now feeling a little bit more in control. She turned to the boys before her.

"I'm truly sorry that you had to see, what you saw last night. Next time you see The Siren or anyone else dressed in black leather, don't stand around or ask any kind of question at all. Just run and don't look back. I promise that nothing bad will ever happen to you. After my appointment with the mayor and the press conference I have in the afternoon, I will take care of everything. Alright?" Marinette said gently, turning her head a bit towards Alya, who was still easing her headache with her fingers. She even let out a cute coo, that could be passed off as a purr.

"Yeah, we cool dude." Nino said as he smiled at his old friend/old crush. He could see that she was exhausted and extremely overworked. Plus, if she said she would take care of it, then she would. He could trust her with anything. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. There are times he still gets the fuzzy chills around her, even now.

"Aw, don't worry too much, Mari. We get it and we're cool. Right guys?" Kim asked as he messed the ravenette's hair a bit, just how a big brother would.

"Yeah, we cool."

"We're really lucky to have you looking out for us!"

"Totally!"

Everyone else also added their own form of agreement. Well, almost everyone. Nevertheless, hearing them say that took quite the load off her chest.

Marinette sighed, this was why she loved her friends so much. She knew that they were afraid, curious and a little shocked, but after the press conference they would understand everything.

In that moment, the teacher walked in and the class began.

While Marinette was writing something off the blackboard, she didn't even notice the lime green eyes looking at her in slight wonder.

 

* * *

* * *

 

During lunch hour at school, Marinette walked in the cell where the mayor resided in.

The man was currently sitting at the metal desk, sweating bullets as he heard the large and thick metal doors open.

Marinette looked at the large man before her, almost pitying him as she took in his state. He knew that he was in trouble and that now he had to face the consequences of his actions.

"Good afternoon, André. I see that you're doing well. Since I have quite a lot of work to do for today, why don't we skip the pleasantries?" Marinette said as she sat down on the metal chair infront of the adult.

"Now, you probably already know what I will ask you. So why don't you tell me the truth? Why did you take that money from my personal account? Or better yet, how did you know that I had one and how did you break through my shield?" Marinette asked as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I was a little short on money after my last elections and I needed at least a thousand euros to get back on my feet and survive. I swear to you, that I will pay you back. I just need a little more TIME!!!?" The mayor got down on his knees and pleaded with his superior. Funny how a girl his own daughter's age was his boss. If anyone walked in and saw him pleading a teenage girl on his knees, would probably think of him as some sort of weakling. Which he was, whether he said it or not.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew about my personal account and the passwords to it. Not only that, but your story is a little off too. If you needed the money in order to survive, then why did you buy that warehouse by the docks?" Marinette asked as she showed him the pictures of the former warehouse along with a few necessary data about it and the contract that came along with it. He had signed it, in order to buy it.

The mayor took the papers from her, while putting on his glasses. Marinette eyed his face with slight interest. She wanted to see how he will react, when she noticed the odd look on his face.

"I didn't buy this warehouse. When the transaction was made, I was giving my report to the Prime Minister about our annual income. I had no idea what was going on here at all." He said as he gave her the papers back.

"But your lawyer signed these papers as well. Right there is his signature along side yours and the one where someone forged mine." Marinette showed him the signature. 

"Yes, that's Alan's signature. But why on Earth would he sign these papers, when he knew that I was absent that day? We even talked on the phone at least two hours before my meeting." The man said.

Marinette pondered on this for a few seconds. Before she got up from her seat.

"How did you find out about my account?" Marinette asked him, not even looking at him as she walked back and forth thinking about the newly developing situation.

"A month ago, I received an envelope with your account codes and passwords. It didn't have the name of the sender on the envelope, I would have given it to you and told you about it, if I wasn't so desperate. Please, forgive me! I swear on my mother's grave that it will never happen again." He cried out desperately, fearing the worst from the young angel.

Marinette stopped with her pacing and looked at the begging man, who was now on the floor on his knees before her once more.

"So let me get this straight, you receive a mysterious envelope with my personal numbers and accounts in it, didn't even bother to inform me at all, went ahead and just  **took my _HARD.EARNED.MONEY_** _ **!!!!**_ You really have some nerve." Marinette glared at him. Her frustration and anger coming right back up.

"I swear I'll pay you back." He added fearfully.

" _That's NOT the POINT_ _!!!_ You stole my money and went behind my back!!!" Marinette hissed, desperately trying to hold herself back from ripping the frighten man to shreds.

After a few minutes of silence in the grey cell, Marinette managed, somehow, to calm down. It was probably Tikki's energy working its' magic on her poor, exhausted body.

"Do you still have that envelope with you?" Marinette asked once she felt that she could speak properly, without wanting to yell and hiss at the mayor.

"Oh yes, of course, it's in my room. I can go and bring it to you." He said hopefully, wanting to do whatever it took to be in her good graces.

Marinette nodded at him. Turning around, she opened the door and told the guard to call her sister in for a moment, before she closed the doors once more and turned around to face the man on the floor.

"I'm afraid that I don't trust you enough to let you walk around, on your own just yet. Maddie and a few of our colleagues will escort you home and bring you back here. Then we will finish our conversation. In the mean time I will go and look for your lawyer,  _personally_." She said with a tone filled with great promise of raising Hell on Earth, making the poor man tremble at her power.

Maddie walked in the cell at that moment. Taking in the whimpering man on the floor for a few seconds, she made her way over to her sister.

"You called for me, sis?" She said as she placed her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Yes, I need you and at least two members of our team to escort the mayor to his house and  _ **make sure**_ that he brings me the envelope he promised me and bring him back here as well." Marinette said as she gave a warning glare to the mayor, silently daring him to say or do something against her orders.

"Don't worry about him, sis. I'll take care of it, while you do what you need to do. If he even thinks of trying something on me.....well let's just say that I never missed a single shot before. I still didn't forget when he accused me if stealing (A/N: in my fic Maddie was the one accused of strealing Chloé bracelet in the Rogercop episode, not Mari). Oh, isn't karma just wonderful?" Maddie said in a fake cheerful voice as the said man sobbed at the mere thought of what she could possibly do to him when her sister wasn't around.

When they cuffed the mayor, they left Marinette alone in the cell.

"Marinette, what are you going to do now?" Tikki asked as Marinette walked out of the cell. She didn't bother answering her kwami as she made her way to her office.

As soon as she entered her office, Marinette left Tikki on the cream plush loveseat along with all of her things. After locking the doors to her office and securing the whole area with her energy, Marinette opened the window 'Ladybug' and Cat Noir came through a few days ago.

With a little energy, a very familiar black leather suit and mask appeared on her face.

She walked towards her window's opening and turned to address her kwami.

"I'll be right back Tikki. As soon as I'm done lawyer hunting." With those words she was off.

But what she didn't notice, was that there was a familiar black cat looking in her direction from his position on the rooftop next to the City Hall. 

With very little effort on his part, he followed after her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 15

___________________________________________________________________________________

Well there you have it. I hope you liked the chapter. You know what to do if you did (wink wink)

 

I hope you liked my idea of Mari having a big family. Since I have a big family too, I felt that I should portray the true family warmth in this fic. I should be able to post after the 10th (exams :((((( ). Hope to hear from you a little more my lovely readers. Sorry for any mistakes! 

 

 

Love ya....

 

 

 

Until next time..................

..................................................PinkSapphireAngel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).  
> -The Elders are the heads of the A.N.G.E.L organization and they guide, protect and advise the angels.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought he would feel a love so strong, so deep and fulfilling. But unfortunately for him, his bad luck was always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND HALF OF THE STORY PLOT DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> THEY BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC ONLY!
> 
> WARNING: SLIGHT LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND A VERY LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!!!!!

 

 

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update the story when I said I would. There were some complications with my mid-terms, so I wasn't able to finish writing this chapter until recently.

Before you begin reading the chapter, I would like to clear up a few things.

First, some if not most of you, believe that the angels are a bit harsh and that they take justice into their own hands. 

-I understand that you are vary of the power they have, but they don't abuse that power in any way. Marinette is stern because she has to. If Marinette let someone walk all over her and spit on her, while she encourages others to stand up for themselves, then she would be a hypocrite.

You have no need to worry about the angels turning the society into a Big Brother society. They defend the good of the  ** _entire_** mankind. Meaning, that they look after the WHOLE world and not just the countries they come from or live in.

When I created the A.N.G.E.L organization, I pictured them as a powerful force of good that fights against all kinds of crimes and injustice. They protect the innocent, but also punish the guilty. The reason why Marinette leans towards punishment will be explained in this chapter as I planned to originally.

Second, my sister asked me about the whole Adrien looking at Marinette in awe and wonder ordeal.

-Guys, I never said Adrien was the one who eyed Marinette. I wrote that on purpose to see whether or not you would see right through my little trick. Some did, some not so much. But, I  ** _loved_** reading your comments, so please don't stop commenting.

If you have any questions or ideas, feel free to ask. 

Now the next thing I'm gonna reveal to you is this: The angels  _are_ actual angels. And in this fic, there will be no fallen angels, Lucifer, Satan or the like. I'll explain that as the story goes.

Now, I don't know if you guys read my notes, because in the notes that are at the end of every chapter, I wrote that to become an angel, one must have a very special  _thing._

That _thing_ would be the purity of the soul. That determines whether or not someone becomes an angel.

Of course, they have to come from certain families in order to actually be considered to join the angels. And those families have to be wielders of magic, or at the very least have someone that can wield any form of magic.

Don't get me wrong, nothing is wrong with those who aren't angels, they are perfectly fine. But there are very good reasons why I chose the angels to be from magical families only. It will all be explained later on in the story.

So, don't worry about the power the angels have, they won't abuse it in any shape or form. Innocent people have nothing to worry about. They aren't obssessed with the greater good ordeal, and they won't punish sinners of _all_ kinds. You won't find that in my fic.

How they deal with criminals is a whole other business and you will find out about it in this chapter. As well as why everything is confidential. Just sit back and relax.

And the last thing I have to clear up is this: Marinette is better respected not because of her knowledge or experience (don't get me wrong, that also is a part of the reason why she is so heavily respected), but because of the power she has. She is the only angel that  _can_ order other angels around.

Pay very close attention to the necklaces Marinette, Melinda and Maddie wear. That's all I'm saying.

 

Now, on with the story.................

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Plagg may be many things. Lazy, sarcastic, dramatic, demanding, needy and maybe even a little,  _a little,_ rude.

But what Plagg wasn't, was stupid and oblivious. He has seen many, many things during his lifetime. Many different nations, cultures, people and times. So it was impossible for him to be oblivious to the happenings around him.

Imagine his surprise and frustration, when his chosen one turned out to be the living embodiment of oblivious and stupid.

Seriously, there were times Plagg wanted to rip his fur out and shove it down his kitten's throat. But, that was a story for another time.

Right now, Plagg was much more concerned with the energy spike coming from the young woman, who was sitting right behind his kitten.

He, obviously, knew who she was and what she is capable of doing. But he wasn't bothered by that fact at all, until last night.

He felt her presence way before she even showed up. How could he not? The sheer power she radiated and the heavy air pressure that came with wielding _that_ power, was impossible to ignore.

Plagg shivered at the memory. He hadn't seen  _those eyes_ _in eons!!!!!_ And seeing them flash brightly behind that black mask, made his fur stand straight at attention.

She wasn't supposed to awaken  _it_ to that level yet!!!! She was so young! Her body couldn't possibly take that kind of energy on!!! What the hell was Tikki thinking letting her go out like that in that state?!! Or better yet, what the hell was that old goat thinking when he gave her Tikki's earrings?!!

The poor kid already had more than enough on her plate and was placed under  _far_ more than enough pressure in her everyday life, than to add the responsibility of being Ladybug!!!

' _The old man must've lost all his senses after all these years!!! We are extremely lucky we weren't blown sky high by now!!! If that kid continues to go at it, at the pace she's goin', she's gonna have a WHOLE lot more to worry about than a simple migraine!!! How she's still even able to stand is a miracule in itself!!!' _Plagg thought as he watched the girl from his position in Adrien's shirt.

Ever since last night he'd been vary of her, or to be more precise, the power she holds within. That's why he kept his kitten at bay. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he provoked her at her current state.

He couldn't even count the amount of times he held his breath last night and today alone, when he felt her surpress the violent waves of rage down. 

 _'Is Tikki even trying to get her bug to relax? Because the frustration and irritation coming off the girl is saying otherwise! I ought to have a little chat with her later on. She needs to get her bug to take it easy. Or else, God help us all.'_ Plagg thought as the bell signalized the end of the class and the students got out of their seats and made their way out.

He watched as his kitten's angel got up from her seat and walk over to her sisters. They spoke in hushed whispers about something conserning the mayor and some money, before walking out the door.

Adrien was too busy chating with Nino to notice Plagg's odd behavior. Plagg, not wanting to lose his chance to make a connection with his partner, Tikki, tugged Adrien's shirt on the inside.

Luckily, the blond boy was all alone, so he was able to finally speak to him and put his plan into action.

"What's wrong, Plagg? Please, don't tell me that you're hungry again. You ate three  _whole_ wheels of Camembert this morning." Adrien said exasperated. He really ought to put a lid on his kwami's eating habits.

"No, I'm not hungry. But if you're offering, I'm not gonna complain. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run. My energy is full and you don't have anything better to do anyway. So, what do you day?" Plagg asked.

Adrien just stared at his kwami. He had a sudden urge to pinch himself, because his kwami would never offer going out for joy rides without getting something big in return.

"Plagg," Adrien stated slowly and calmly, as if he was approaching some kind of a wild beast, "are you okay, buddy? You aren't coming down with something, are you?" Adrien asked as he felt Plagg's head for any signs of an illness.

Plagg  ** _offering_** to go out for a run  ** _TWICE_** in  one week without  _demanding_ for something in return, was too wierd and unexpected. There has to be a catch of some sort!

Plagg only glared at him. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit right now. So, he pulled Adrien's finger from his head and bit into it.

"OWW!!! PLAGG!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!" Adrien yelled out, glaring at the tiny god and rubbing his injured finger at the same time.

"I don't like people touching me when I don't wanna! Now, are you goin' to transform or not?" Plagg hissed as he glared back at Adrien.

Adrien noticed the serious look on Plagg's face and pondered whether or not to push it.

"Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Plagg tried again, starting to lose his patience.

"Well, I was hoping that you would say  _purr_ etty  _paw_ lease." Adried chuckled at the flat look on the little cat's face and the glare that came after it.

"Don't push your luck! You ain't got enough of it to save your sorry ass, lover boy!!!" Plagg hissed, his lime green eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

If the dumb blond cracked another smartass remark, he will bite him again. And this time, he will aim for the face.

"Okay, okay, don't get your whiskers in a twist. We'll go out." Adrien said.

Plagg was about to say something to that, but Adrien already started the transformation.

In a flash of lime green light with black zig-zags, Cat Noir stood in the place where Adrien Agreste once stood a few seconds ago.

Cat Noir got out through the window of the boys' locker room and leaped.

He was going at such a speed that he was almost impossible to spot. If one looked up, they would be able to see a black blur moving at the speed that could almost be matched by the speed of sound.

 _'Man, it feels so good to stretch my limbs out like this. The feeling of the wind on my face will never get old.'_ Adrien thought with a sigh as he went from one rooftop to another.

 _'Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it, Barbie. Now, keep your eyes on the road. I don't want to scrape your body off the pavement when this is all over. Who would feed me then?.'_ Plagg communicated back to him telepathically.

Adrien rolled his eyes as he imagined the look on his lazy kwami's face.

Before he knew it, Adrien found himself two blocks away from the City Hall. He eyed the grand building with a thoughtful look on his face. 

Such an important looking building, it was too bad that most people tend to overlook it. Although, he couldn't exactly blame them. The mayor had a tendancy to abuse his power more often then not. Especially, when his  _precious little girl_ asked him to take care of her  _bullies_.

Adrien couldn't believe that the smiling man he remembers from the early days of his childhood, could be so vicious and even downright cruel sometimes.

He was always quick to defend Chloé and attack the ones who were against her, without even getting the whole story from both parties.

And it seriously got on his nerves! Don't even get him started on the amount of akumas Chloé caused! Because, if he listed all the things that irritate him about that, it might take awhile.

But even so, he hoped that the angels will go easy on him. He was the only family Chloé had. If something were to happen to him, he doubted Chloé would be the same again.

' _Hey, what's that?'_ He heard Plagg ask.

Adrien turned his attention back to the large building and noticed a dark figure jumping away from it. He didn't get a very good visual on whom the figure might be, the leather-clad teen went after it. He hoped that it wasn't an akuma.

Once he got into a good position, he was able to recognize the mysterious person, whom was jumping a few meters in front of him.

Cat realized, with a start, that it was the very person he would much rather avoid seeing or bumping into.

Her cold words still rang in his head, over and over again.

_'There are times I wonder if I'll be ever seeing my family ever again.'_

_'.....countless sleepless nights, where I wonder what precious moments I'm missing out on while I'm away........'_

_'......I don't need a sheltered **child**_   _lecturing me.......stay out of my way......'_ That one hit closer to home than she thought. In that moment he wondered if she knew who he was underneath that mask. 

He wouldn't ne surprised, he had the luck of a black cat, after all. He spent the better part of last night looking out his window, waiting for someone to show up and be done with him. 

He was scared, how can he not be? He was worried that some crazy psycho akuma would come after him! Luckily (and oddly) Plagg managed to calm him down and ease his worries. He even offered to watch over him, while he slept.

Which was quite something, considering it's Plagg.

But even with Plagg's reassurence, there was still a nagging feeling at the back of his head that told him that, he ought to have another word with the mysterious angel.

Only this time, he should carefully phrase his words and watch his tone. Getting her angry would make things even worse. Especially, since he had no way of knowing how she would react.

She was so cold and defensive towards him, it was as if she was vary of what he would do or say. Her responses were careful and automatic. It was almost like she already had a simular coversation with someone about her line of work. Hell, for all he knew she might have.

He knew for a fact that he wasn't the only one wondering about their methods and secrets.

Alya shares some of her theories with him and Nino from time to time, when the sisters weren't around. Alya wouldn't want to hurt her best friends' feelings.

Especially, not after she revealed to him and Nino that she was considering about accepting an offer from some secret service agency that investigates the Black Ops methods and movements.

Alya expressed her worry for her friends and what might be going on behind closed doors.

He knew that Marinette was not only going to be pissed off, but she was going to be very hurt. If she ever found out that her best friend was digging into her past........Adrien shivered, he wouldn't want to be there when and/or if that happens.

He had warned Alya that she would be in very big trouble if she did that, but she only calmly stated that she was concerned about her best friend being apart of a secret organization, where her life was constantly at risk and that if she raised the awareness of the citizens about global issuses and the problems certain people cause, her best friend wouldn't be away almost all the time and, God forbid, get herself hurt or killed.

Of course, Marinette wouldn't be seeing it that way. To her, Alya's actions would be a sure sign of mistrust and a great betrayal of their friendship.

Adrien only hoped that, whatever Alya was going to do or find, won't be anything that was supposed to remain a secret.

Because, if that were to happen, Alya would become an enemy of the state and everyone knew what happens to the enemies of the state. Marinette wouldn't be able to protect her from her squad then.

The young woman in front of him was the living proof of that. He wouldn't put it past her to come after Alya for going against the state. He doubted that even he and Ladybug would be able to protect Alya from her.

He had a front row seat last night, when she took down those policemen. And then later on, when he met her as Cat Noir.

She most definitely wasn't afraid of neither him nor his Lady. And if Marinette told them about her was true........a cold shiver went up and down his spine at the things he heard about her awhile ago.

(Looking at her now and actually thinking about it for a minute...........it wasn't that hard to believe actually.)

Even if he hadn't heard her story, Adrien would've guessed that  _she_ was the embodiment of danger. Her look more than proves it.

The way she glared at him would have sent anyone packing, but even though he was afraid of the rage he saw in her eyes. But, it wasn't the only thing Adrien saw in her eyes though.

If one looked a bit deeper past the icy surface, they would have also spotted a bit of sadness and regret in them as well.

(Adrien thought that he might have heard it in her voice as well, now that he had a chance to stop and think about it for a second.)

That was what confused him so much! On one hand, he condemns her harsh actions while on the other, he kinda understands her and feels guilty about the way he treated her.

She was playing with his heart and mind without even doing anything, and it was getting on his nerves.

It was like he had no control of his own thoughts and feelings. It was so contradicting, confusing and so mixed up. Everything about this whole thing is just a big ball of....of......YARN!

You know where it began, but you couldn't possibly find the middle and the end. There were so many twists and turns, and his head really hurts.

He could now see  _why_ she got the name 'The Siren'! It fit her like a glove.

She was capable of twisting so many of his thoughts and make him think twice about what he would say or do next! Honestly, this going back and forth was starting to irritate him.

Adrien shook his head to rid himself of troublesome thoughts and focused his eyes on the ravenette's movements, mirroring her jumps and moves, practically moving in synch with her.

He wanted to know what she was up to this time around. And if she ever caught him, well he could always say that he simply wanted to apologize to her for his harsh treatment last night.

Whether he agreed with her methods or not, he should clear things up between them and hopefully avoid causing a highly dangerous akuma.

He would like to sleep peacefully tonight!

Yes, it's been awhile since the last time they spoke, and by all standards, she should have been akumatized by now, but he still didn't want to risk it. With Hawk Moth, one can never be too sure of anything anymore. The guy had so many tricks up his sleeves, he practically had it down to an art!

It was a long shot and he knew very well that, it was highly unlikely that she would buy it, but it was the only thing he had and could come up with, at the moment.

So, with those thoughts in mind, Adrien pushed himself forward.

He hoped that he wouldn't end up getting a senbon or any other kind of blade to the head. From what he saw, she had one hell of a deadly aim.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Plagg couldn't believe how lucky he was. The kid was actually going in the direction Plagg wanted him to go in.

And the best part was that he didn't even need to suggest it! If Plagg were to be honest, he was racking his brain for some good excuse as to why he wanted to go to the City Hall all of a sudden. None that he came up with were good enough to convince his kitten. Unfortunately.

Plagg may tease Adrien about his total obliviousness and stupidity from time to time, but the young hero was very sharp. Plagg had no doubts in his mind that Adrien would see right through his lie and be quick to call him out on it.

And that would have been fine, if Plagg didn't have something else planned out. He wasn't in the mood to be interrogated at the moment.

Just as the kid leaped off the building next to the City Hall, Plagg had enough time to make an instant telepathic communication with Tikki.

 _'Tikki? Can you hear me?'_ Plagg called out.

 _'Plagg? Is that you?'_ A sweet voice answered back. It's melodic tone rang out in the inside of his ring.

 _'No, it's my identical twin brother.'_ Plagg said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

 _'Hmph, I see you're still as sarcastic and rude as ever!'_ Tikki huffed.

 _'You already knew all of that before you said yes to me. Among other things.'_ Plagg said as a Cheshire-like grin spread on his face.

His body shook with laughter as he waited a few seconds for her to answer back. She was one of the few people he just  ** _adored_** to tease.

 _'PLAGG!!! STOP WATCHING THOSE DISGUSTING TV SHOWS!!!! THOSE RIDICULOUS CATCH PRHASES LOST THEIR HUMOR IN THE 80'!!!'_ Tikki yelled out. Plagg chuckled.

He could almost picture her going so pink that she practically starts glowing in the dark.

 _'Cool your antennaes, Spots. There's a reason why I wanted to talk to you.'_ Plagg said nonchalantly when he calmed down from his little fit.

 _'Well then, get to it!'_ Tikki said rudely as she huffed. He imagines her crossing her little arms as well.

 _'And she calls me rude.'_ Plagg retorted back.

 _'PLAGG!'_ Tikki yelled out impatiently. Plagg had to roll his eyes again at that.

'And she's supposedly the calm and patient one.' Plagg thought to himself.

 _'Okay, okay, sheesh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the leaf this morning. I wanted to have a word with you about your bug.'_ He said, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore.

 _'What about Marinette?'_ She asked back curiously.

 _'Well in case you haven't noticed, the kid's power growth are going into a bit of an overdrive, especially for her age. So, I wanted to ask you this...'_ Plagg said, he took a deep breath before continuing, ' _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, WOMAN?!'_ He yelled out. His voice rang out all around the dark hollow space around him.

 _'WHAT?!!'_ Tikki cried out indignantly.

 _'WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'? YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!! SURELY, YOU MUST'VE FELT IT TOO!!! SO, WHAT THE HELL, TIKKI???'_ Plagg yelled again. Harshly this time. Plagg couldn't help it, his surpressed fear and frustration coming to the surface.

 _'I KNOW THAT ALREADY, PLAGG! I DON'T NEED YOU TO POINT IT OUT FOR ME!!!'_ She yelled back just as harshly as he did.

 _'WELL, OBVIOUSLY YOU DO!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU CONVINCE HER TO GET SOME REST? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED SHITLESS I WAS YESTERDAY AND THIS MORNING?'_ Plagg asked. If he were the type, he would've stomped on his tiny paws in a sheer act of his anger.

 _'I KNOW, PLAGG! YOU DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED???!!! BECAUSE, I DID!!! BUT SHE WON'T LISTEN! SHE'S TOO STUBBORN FOR HER OWN GOOD!!!'_ Tikki hissed at him, her own frustration and concern surfacing from the depths as well.

 _'AND ALL OF OURS APPARENTLY!!! THE GIRL'S A WALKING TIME BOMB. IF SHE KEEPS UP WORKING IN THIS PACE, IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE WE GO KA-BOOM. NOT KA-POW TIKKI, BUT KA-BOOM!!!'_ He hisses back at Tikki. He knew that she didn't have it easy either, but at the moment he's too angry to care.

 _'I'M SORRY, PLAGG!!! I'LL TRY TO DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO GET HER TO RELAX!'_ Tikki yelled out with such an intensity that rattled the inner space of his Miraculous.

 _'HATE TO BE POINTING PAWS HERE, DARLIN', BUT MY BOY IS CURRENTLY CHASING AFTER YOUR GIRL AS WE SPEAK. AND SHE AIN'T WEARING THE WHITE SUIT OR THE SPOTS EITHER. SO, YOU **NEED** TO  **TRY** A LITTLE HARDER.' _Plagg said sarcastically, not even bothered by Tikki's rage.

After all these eons of working together, he learned from the very beginning to just ignore most of her rants.

 _'ALRIGHT! I GET IT!!! I'LL TALK TO MARINETTE THE MINUTE SHE GETS BACK!!!'_ She yelled, albeit less harshly this time. Probably realizing that her rage had no effect on him.

 _'Can't you just make her or simply use your powers to get her to sleep?'_ Plagg suggested. It wasn't the first time they had to deal with stubborn charges, nor will it be the last.

Sometimes, it was much easier for them to simply use their powers on their partners and be done with it. Tikki, although, was much more relunctant to use force. Unlike Plagg.

 _'She's immune to my powers, Plagg! Remember? I know you have a short-term memory span, but **even** you could figure that one out. You should have felt her energy the very minute you were active.' _Tikki said, finally calming down.

 _'I know who she is, Tikki! I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now, if I didn't! Get her to loosen up the workload or else I will.'_ Plagg threatned. And he will do it if necessary.

Tikki's bug was his kitten's age and she shouldn't stress herself too much. Especially not when she had to deal with a whole lot of other things in the future.

 _'OKAY! I'LL HANDLE IT! Where is Marinette right now?'_ Tikki asked.

 _'I dunno, my kitten is chasing her through the park. I think that she hasn't noticed him yet.'_ Plagg answered back as he stretched his tiny limbs out.

 _'Ok. I'll talk to Marinette, don't worry. Focus on your boy for now. Marinette has very sharp senses, so be on the look out.'_ Tikki said.

She knew Marinette's abilities very well. There was no way that she hadn't notice someone following her by now.

Plagg and his wielder were lucky that they even had the luxury to relax. Until Marinette catches them, that is.

She wouldn't hurt them. But the warning she would give them, would most definitely make them think twice next time they chose to do something stupid like that.

 _'So I've figured. If push comes to shove, I'll do some damage control. You just do your part with your bug and never scare me like that again. I never thought that I would ever be this close to actually dying.'_ Plagg said. He shivered involunterally at the reminder of it.

 _'Aren't you supposed to have nine lives or something?'_ Tikki quipped back teasingly. 

 _'Oh, hahaha, Miss Smartass. That's very funny, my whiskers won't stop shaking from my enormous bouts of laughter. Just do your job and leave the jokes to the professionals, AKA me. Okay, sugarplums?'_ Plagg answered back sarcastically.

 _'BITE ME!'_ Tikki yelled at him childishly.

 _'LOVE YA TOO!'_ Plagg yelled back just as childishly, he even blew her a raspberry for good measure and severed their telepathic communication without even waiting to hear what she had to say.

Plagg chuckled at the face she was certainly making right now. He will never get tired of doing that.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Marinette had an odd feeling that she was being followed.

There were many occasions where she could have sworn that she felt someone watching her from a close proximity.

Wanting to quickly confirm her suspitions, Marinette chose a rooftop that has its very own place to hang clothes and sheets from.

And luckily for her, there were a few recently put up large white sheets. The puddles on the roof's floor were perfect for what she intended to do.

She jumped and landed in a big puddle, before she continued on jumping onto the next rooftop. Exactly 30 seconds later, a small 'splash' was heard and she knew for sure that she was being followed.

There were a few suspects that came to mind. But she didn't have the time to dwell on that, she had work to do. Her pursuer would have to wait. For now.

Summoning more energy, Marinette put as much distance between them as she could.

The person following her was stubborn and quite persistent it would seem, because she could still hear their footsteps. They were faint, but still there nevertheless. Meaning that eventually, she would have to confront them.

 _'My target is currently at the park. If I play this right, I could lose them in the trees and deal with them **after** all my work is done. I'll be at the park in about twenty minutes. The second I enter it, I'll direct most of my energy to my feet. That will give me about, 30-45 minutes of an advantage to find my target and get out of there.' _ Marinette thought as she pushed forward.

Before she knew it, Marinette saw the parks' entrance and just as she planned out, she directed her energy to her feet and broke out in a wild sprint towards the trees.

The people in the park barely noticed her presence, they could only feel a gush of wind before it was gone. 

Marinette chanced a look back and she turned around, stopping to catch her breath. Whomever was after her wasn't right behind her anymore, but she knew that they would be coming.

Until they do, Marinette would focus on her target. If they found her before that, she would deal with it then.

Closing her eyes in concentration, Marinette extended her powers and searched for the man she was looking for.

In a matter of seconds, she located his position. But he wasn't alone. 

It hardly mattered at this point. She will get this done, even if she had to bring in every  _ **single**_ citizen she saw on her way there. Marinette is getting really tired of these ridiculous games.

Leaping from where she was standing, the ravenette angel made her way to the very end of the park.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 _'Where did she go?'_ The young superhero thought as he looked around the park.

He knew that he was right on her tail (hehe tail) one minute, and the next she practically disappeared.

It was impossible! No one could move that fast. She had to be around here, somewhere.

 _'But why would she come here? What do you think, Plagg?'_ Adrien asked his kwami telepathically.

Plagg had been quiet for quite a while now. And from the blond supermodel's experience, that is never good.

 _'How the hell should I know? Do I look like someone who can read minds? For all you know, she might've noticed that you were following her and she just came here to shake you off her trail.'_ Plagg answered back. Oh, if only Adrien knew how true that was.

 _'There was no way that she could have noticed me! I was extra quiet.'_ Adrien said back. His male pride and ego refused to let him believe that someone beaten him at his own game. Especially someone who didn't possess a powerful and  _magical_ object like himself. 

 _'And how would you know that? Your princess did say that, that chick was very skilled at these things. So, why don't we just turn around, get something to eat and try again some other time?'_ Plagg suggested. 

Adrien couldn't help but roll his eyes at the way his kwami casually mentioned food.

God, it was as if Plagg was only able to think about food and getting more food. He hoped that his Lady's kwami was a little more sophisticated than his kwami.

 _'No, Plagg. I've got to find her. Your precious cheese can wait.'_ He said to his kwami as he looked around once more, hoping to find a young girl with raven hair that fit her describtion.

Plagg didn't get a chance to retort, because of the sudden screams that pierced the peaceful silence of the park.

"AHHHH!!! LOOK!!!! IT'S CAT NOIR!!!"

"HE'S SOOOO CUUTEEE!!!"

"CUTE??? YOU MEAN  **HOT**!!!!"

The said hero jumped a bit, startled from the high-pitched screams and wails. He turned around to look at the group of girls staring at him with a lovestruck look in their eyes.

He grinned at them and waved. He hoped that, that's the only thing they would do and would just move along. 

Unfortunately, his luck missed screwing with him and decided that it was high time to give him a booty call.

Because, remember when he saw a group of girls? He only saw  **one** group, there were at least five more behind him. But that's not the worst part! The worst part was, that they were all running. Towards him. Screaming.

Hell, some where even fighting each other in order to get closer to him. And they weren't playing nice and fair either!

The feline superhero panicked at the violent attempt and jumped out of their reach (he knew from personal experience, what would happen to him if they got their hands on him! And it won't be pretty!).

Looking for a quick escape, he ran towards a tree, climbing up to the very top and staying there for a few minutes.

He gasped for breath and cringed as he saw that the young girls surrounded the tree and screamed for him to come down, with their arms outstretched up towards him, as if to reach him.

There was not a chance in hell that he was going to come down. It was NOT worth the risk.

 _'You know, I always thought that you would be worst to climb up a tree because of a dog, not because of a couple of screaming horny teenage girls. Ladybug would most definitely find you appealing, if she saw you now.'_ Plagg, the ever so helpful kwami, mocked as his laughter resounded in Adrien's head.

Adrien sent a withering glare at his ring, hoping that his kwami could feel it. He could imagine the little shit rolling on his back as he roared with laughter. 

Adrien knew that he would never live this down. And if Ladybug ever found out about this, she would have a field day.

As much as he loves her, and he does, he would much rather she never found out about this. He would be the butt of her jokes for years to come. Plagg was more than enough for him, thank you very much.

Adrien looked back down, noticing that most of the girls very still there. Waiting patiently for him to come down.

He didn't have time for this! He needed to find The Siren, before she got away.

With that thought in mind he jumped away.

He went from tree to tree, looking both left and right for a familiar feminine figure clad in black leather.

After half an hour, he almost wanted to just quit and turn back around. Until he heard voices a few yards away.

Not wanting to waste any second, the young hero leaped through the trees in the direction he heard the voices coming from.

He moved around a tree branch, making sure that he was well hidden by the shadows all around him and looked at the scene before him.

Lo and behold! There she was. The angel he was chasing after.

She was currently standing in a small clearing with three other people. Two women and one man.

The man was tall and lean. Around his late fourties, judging by the few wrinkles that graced his face. He had short dark ash grey hair, that was well kept, and powder blue eyes.

He was wearing a very expensive looking navy blue suit and had black shiny shoes on his feet. He was also holding a large silver briefcase in his left hand, where a bulky silver watch glittered lightly in the sun light.

He must be a very wealthy man. If his overwhelming cologne was anything to go by. He's probably some sort of business man or something. 

Then Adrien turned his eyes to the other two women present.

The woman standing next to The Siren, was dressed in a simular fashion as the forementioned girl was. Only hers way of dressing was a bit more....provocative.

She was wearing a black crop top, short black leather shorts, fishnet stockings, black knee-length high heeled boots. She must be one of Marinette's squad members! She was standing next to The Siren, after all. She even placed her arm against the ravenette's right shoulder.

But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. He also noticed her mask. Her black leather mask looked to be some kind of a cross between a cat and a fox. It was kinda hard to tell, really. The ears, that where attached to her mask and head, gave her a bit of a height boost.

Without it, she might be about half a head taller than the ravenette next to her. But unlike The Siren, she was body-wise much more on the sporty side.

Her dark chocolate brown hair was put up in a low elegant bun. Her coffee brown eyes were shining in mischief as her crimson painted lips were pulled into an eerie looking grin. She looked very excited about something, which in turn made her look very scary and intimidating.

The other woman, who was standing in front of the other two leather-clad young women, got Adrien's full attention however.

She was a petite dainty looking ginger haired young woman. Somewhere around her twenties to mid-twenties. Her onyx orbs were filled with sorrow, rage and growing apprehension.

The reason she had Adrien's undivided attention, was the fact that she was holding a gun in her hand and that she had the two other women at gun point. More precisely, the raven haired angel.

Adrien quickly looked over at the ravenette to see her reaction, only to become flabbergastered by what he saw.

The ravenette didn't look even slightly bothered by the fact that she was being held at gun point at all. In fact, she looked quite bored. 

He didn't know what to do. One part of him, tells him to jump in and intervene, while the other part, reminded him of what the ravenette was capable of and to stay out of it.

(Both parts sounded an awful lot like Plagg for some strange reason.)

He began to panic. Nothing was happening and yet he felt dread forming in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what to do!

Adrien's entire being was yelling at him to move, whether to jump in or to turn around and run away, he couldn't tell. And even though he wanted to do something.....anything, his body was rooted on the spot he was standing on, seemingly refusing to obey his brain's comands. 

If only his Lady was here instead of him, she would have known what to do!

He was practically useless and he hated it! He was just sitting in a tree and watching a potential crime play out, right in front of him and he got scared!!! Some hero he turned out to be.

He got scared and he doesn't know why? If he got down there, he would've been able to handle the situation. His suit was immune to bullets, after all. So, why did he get so scared suddenly?

"If I were in your shoes, I would drop the gun, Missy. Trust me, you don't want to pull that trigger." The Siren's voice rang out in the small clearing, startling Adrien in the process and bringing him back to reality.

His attention was focused solely on the scene playing out before him. Hoping against all hope, that no one got seriously hurt or worse after this.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Twenty minutes into her search, Marinette finally found her target in a small clearing.

The man in question, was locked in a very passionate embrace with a young woman that could pass off as his daughter.

Marinette resisted the urge to throw a knife at the bastard's neck and kill them both on the spot.

While she was searching for him, his files and background information appeared on her compact computer (A/N: like the ones you see in spy movies), when she ran him in the system in order to obtain all the information about him that could be very useful.

Not only was he a married man for fifteen years, but he also had four children, two of which are around that woman's age! How revoulting!!!!

If there was anything more disgusting in the world, then that would be adultery!

And bastards like him are the type of men Marinette hated with a burning passion.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut this reunion short." Marinette said, a little too happy to interrupt the 'love birds'.

As predicted, the two lovers separated and jumpped away from one another at the sound of Marinette's voice.

Poor things, they probably thought that they were caught red handed by someone they knew.

"Mr. Alan Montaine, I'm going to ask you to come with me." Marinette said, getting straight down to business.

"Why? Who are you?" The man asked, his voice a little hoarse (from his previous action no doubt) and slightly shaky.

If Marinette wasn't mistaken, there was a bit of fear in his voice.

(Of course he was afraid! He had all the reasons in the world to be afraid. Had Marinette not been an angel and someone clad in black leather with a mask on their face came to her, she would be a little apprehensive herself.)

But his feelings are hardly important and of her concern at the moment.

"Ally, what's going on? What does she want with you?" The young woman beside him asked quietly.

She was probably hoping that Marinette wouldn't be able to hear her, but if only she knew how stupid that was, she might've thought twice about whispering in an open area. Especially, since they were the only people around.

"Mr. Montaine, I'm special angel agent Siren. I'm from the internal affairs department and the Angel's Special Task Force. You are involved in an on-going investigation and I've been sent out to come and escort you to the interrogation room. I advise you to come with me without causing a comotion." Marinette said coldly, not even a hint of an emotion in her voice.

"I don't see you holding a warrant!" The woman hissed. Alan looked at the woman with wide eyes, shocked out of his mind at the way she dared to speak to a special angel field marshall.

"I don't  ** _need_** a warrant to bring someone in for interrogation. Even if I did, I would still come after him the way I did. I'm not a police officer, so their rules do NOT apply to me. This doesn't concern you, so stay out of it. Now, for the last time, come with me. Perferably, before I'm forced to make you." Marinette said, barely holding an urge to strangle the little homewrecker.

If that flat little slut thought that she can speak to her like that, she had another thing coming. It was bad enough that she ruined a family, but to have that kind of attitude...the idiot should count herself lucky that Marinette doesn't blow a huge hole inside her big head!

"Everything that concerns Ally-pooh, concerns me too! So, out with it already!" She hissed again, only this time she received a killer glare from the ravenette, who almost snorted at the ridiculous nickname.

"Missy?!!" Alan cried out. He knew that she practically signed their death certificates. He should try to do a little damage control and cool this steaming tension down a bit. But before he could even open his mouth to speak, someone else beat him to the punch.

"The only person that has the  **right** to concern herself with Mr. Montaine's business, is his wife and not his homewrecking mistress!" Marinette hissed. Her eyes were altering between blue and red as she tried to put a handle on her anger.

The 'couple' looked as if she just slapped them both. Marinette wanted to smirk a bit at that, did they honestly believed that she wouldn't know?

"What? You didn't think I wouldn't be aware, did you? I read Mr. Montaine's files, before I came here. I know perfectly well that, he is a married man. Has been for the past fifteen years. He and his wife, Lara, have four children, not counting the one on the way. His two sons are the oldest and are about around your age." Marinette said as she took in the fearful expressions on their faces with slight amusement.

"As a lawyer, Mr. Montaine, you should be very well aware of the fact that, adultery has been ilegal in France since the 1900' and still is to this very day. You should thank all your lucky stars, that I'm here for an entirely different ordeal." She said, before adding after a few seconds of silence, "So, let me guess how this happened. A broke secretary looking for a sugar daddy and the adventure hungry lawyer looking for a little fun on the side, while his wife carries his child?" Marinette asked.

The man's face resembled that of a fish out of water, while the woman got a little red in the face.

'Definitely not from embarrassment though.' Marinette noted dryly.

"How DARE YOU??!!!! WE'RE IN LOVE!!!" The woman, Missy, shouted at the angel and making her lover beside her jump a bit.

Marinette wasn't even bothered by her shouts. Being around Chloé for all these years, made Marinette an expert in tuning down rants and screetches from random people. And by people, she meant snobby bitches. It was all just white noise to her, really.

"You're in love, you say? Really now?" Marinette stated calmly, "I don't know what's worse, you actually believing in that bullshit or saying it outloud for the whole world to hear? Probably, a little bit of both." She added, before turning to the man.

"Of all the women in Paris, you pick the one that doesn't know when to shut up and one that has normal functioning brain cells that I can count on one hand? Well, if anything it proves my theory, at least. And that is, a large majority of the male population always chooses dimwitted cheap sluts to cheat on their spouses or girlfriends with." Marinette said nonchalantly, not even caring about the vicious glare she was receiving from the 'dimwitted cheap slut'.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU??? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU BITCH???!!! IF HIS WIFE WAS ANY GOOD, HE WOULDN'T HAVE COME TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Missy yelled out, hissing the word 'wife' as if the mere word was an insult to her.

She, however, missed the scolding look she got from the man next to her at her remark about his wife. He might be a cheater and a bastard, but she was spitting on the mother of his children!

There was an eerie silence for a couple of seconds, before Missy found herself slammed into a three with a cold steel blade pressed against her pale sweaty neck.

"MISSY?!!" Alan cried out in fear. Not that he cared too much about what would happen to her, but because of what might also happen to him if Missy opened her trap.

Fear was a  _very_ powerful motivator and a very common method of extracting the truth out of someone. He would know it better than anyone, after all. He was a lawyer! He knows how these things go. He has seen and used it in the courtroom for various cases before.

Marinette couldn't hold it in anymore! This bitch had some nerve to blame the poor woman for her bastard of a husband's deeds. It wasn't the first case of adultery Marinette had, but after each case she felt ashamed for being a woman! Even now, at this very moment!

Oh, how easy it would be for her to just slid the whore's throat off and be done with her, once and for all. Unfortunately, she was a little short on time, so it will have to wait for a later date.

But that doesn't mean that she would be let off the hook that easily! It's high time someone put women like Missy in their place.

Whores like her, are at the very bottom of society. And as long as Marinette lived, they would stay there.

She would be damned twice to Hell, if women like that lived happily at the expense of someone else's pain and sorrow. Let alone if children are involved!

" _ **If you EVER say THAT again, I will personally rip your head off, put it on a pike and make an exibit out of it in the Louvre! Do.I.Make.Myself.Clear?**_ _ **"**_ Marinette hissed at the trembling woman, who got a little pale in the face at the rage she saw swurling in the angel's eyes.

The woman made an odd noise of agreement at the back of her throat. Probably too afraid to move her head, because of the cold sword that was kissing the skin of her throat. At this point, she could almost  _taste_ the steel.

With one final glare, Marinette released the woman from her hold and turned her attention back to the man once more.

"I'm done playing around. If you continue to irritate me, I won't be holding back anymore. So, you can come with me peacefully or I'll just knock you out and carry you back myself. Either way, works for me." Marinette stated as calmly as she could. She was still pissed off that she had to deal with two pieces of shit like them, but she tried to not think about their actions for too long. She had work to do. When all of her work was done, she would deal with them then.

She began walking over to the deathly still lawyer, wanting to just get this whole charade over with, before she felt someone grab her gun from its holester and aim it at her head.

"MISSY, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??? PUT THAT THING DOWN! WE'RE ALREADY IN DEEP SHIT ENOUGH AS IT IS!" Alan cried out as his mistress held the gun at the ravenette's head.

"NO, ALLY-POOH! WE CAN'T GIVE UP JUST YET! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT SAW US. IF WE TAKE CARE OF HER, WE WILL BE FREE TO DO WHATEVER WE WANT. AWAY FROM HERE. NO ONE WOULD EVER KNOW." Missy cried out passionately.

The man looked as if he was considering it for a moment. Missy had a point, no one would ever know! They would be miles away, until someone figured it out.

But there was something wrong with this. His gut was telling him that something bad will happen, if he went along with this. The ravenette wasn't even begging for her life to be spared!

She was just simply standing there, as if her life wasn't about to end! If it wasn't for the fact that she was breathing and blinking, one would have mistaken her for a doll or a statue!

She was the one at an disadvantage here, and yet he felt that as if they were the ones cornered by her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR? GO GET THE BRIEFCASE. WE HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH." Missy yelled, breaking him out of his reveree. 

Alan looked at Missy and then at the angel, before nodding his head and running towards the tree they had been making out against before they were interrupted by their captive.

He picked up a large silver briefcase and walked back over to Missy, who was still glaring at the impassive angel.

"I'm ready." He told her softly. Missy nodded and prepared to shot.

"Any last words, bitch?" She asked mockingly.

"Well, I don't know about Siren, but I do have a few myself." A different voice chimed in.

The couple jumped a bit at the sudden arrival of another potential victim.

They turned around and saw another masked woman dressed in black, she was leaning against a tree, not too far away from the trio.

The woman only smirked at them, moved off the three and casually made her way towards them.

'She must be another member of the Angel's Special Task Force.' Alan thought to himself as dread began to pool in his stomach. 

'This is bad. Very bad.' He thought with a slight whimper. Missy, on the other hand, merely raised the gun and aimed it at the newcomer.

"Missy, what the hell do you think you're doing? We can't kill  _two_ members of the Angel's Special Task Force! We could get killed for just raising our voices at them. We should just turn ourselves in or just make a run for it." Alan frantically whispered to the stubborn woman. The sheer need to save his life overrode all other senses.

"No way! We are going to get the hell out of this country, even if I have to kill the entire Angel Core! So what if there are two of them? I'm the one  _ **holding**_ the gun here." She answered back with a slight hiss.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! IF YOU MOVE EVEN AN  _INCH_ , I WILL SHOOT YOUR BRAINS OUT!!!" Missy cried out harshly as the other woman went passed them.

The woman stopped walking, only to turn around to look at Missy.....then at the gun in her hand......then at the trembling man next to her.......and at Missy again, before she snorted loudly at them and continued walking towards her silent comrade.

Missy and Alan stared at the woman's back in shock. They certainly weren't expecting that kind of a reaction! And her next actions that followed a few seconds after that, even less.

"YO, SIREN! WAZZUP?!" The woman shouted happily, while taking the other girl's hand and bumping her shoulder against her own (gangster style greeting).

And then she proceeded to chat up a storm with the ravenette, as if they just met up at the mall and are not about to get shoot. The brunette went from one topic to the next as the silent ravenette listened to her patiently.

The other two people in the 'group' had their jaws dropped. Their thoughts probably went along the lines of 'WHAT THE HELL?'.

To an outsider, this scene would have been quite comical to observe.

"ENOUGH!!! NEITHER ONE OF YOU TWO MOVE!!!" Missy shouted, finally gaining their attention. She raised her gun and aimed at the ravenette. Once she was done with her, the other one would be joining her.

"Judging by the wedding band on grampa's hand and the lack of one on the kid's hand tells me that you have a pair of cheaters on your hands. And by their outfits, I would have to say the boss and secretary scenario. Right?" The girl asked her ravenette comrade.

"Good eye as always, Vixen." Marinette stated calmly, her sapphire blue irises trained on her weapon. As if waiting for the inevitable.

"Typical and pathetic. Not to mention, disgusting." Vixen snorted.

"ENOUGH TALKING. I'M GETTING RID OF YOU TWO, RIGHT NOW." Missy yelled out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, kid. Put the gun down. Trust me, you'll be a whole lot safer." Vixen tried to get the girl to drop the gun, before it was too late.

"And who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what to do?" She hissed.

"You should listen to her. I wouldn't have been this calm, if I wasn't 100% certain that I would get out of this alive." Marinette added.

Vixen smirked as she took in the fearful expressions on the lovers faces. She placed her arm against her comrade's shoulder and leaned against her.

"You don't have any kind of chances to escape. The entire city is still under total lockdown, no one can get in or out. All private planes will be forced to land, one way or another. So, do yourself a favour and drop the gun. We  _might_ just go easy on you." Vixen said once more, her smirk still firmly planted on her face.

Missy's hand began to shake as tears gathered in her onyx irises. But, she still held onto the gun with all the strength she had.

"Missy, I think we should give up. It's over." Alan said, moving away from the woman.

"NO!!! I CAME ALL THIS WAY AND I'M NOT GONNA GIVE UP." She yelled in fury as she stilled her hand and aimed it directly at the ravenette.

"If I were in your shoes, I would drop the gun, Missy. Trust me, you  **don't** want to pull that trigger." Marinette said calmly.

"Yeah? Watch me!!!" She hissed out, before she pulled the trigger.

As soon as she did, she was electrocuted. Her body was wildly shaking from the electricity coming from the gun in her hand.

If one looked closer they would be able to see tiny zig-zags of electricity all around her, creating a very tiny electric field. 

In a matter of five seconds, she fell down on the ground. Unconscious.

"Damn, and here I thought that she would blow up like the last guy." Vixen commented as the ravenette picked up her gun from the ground.

"Wha...wha...what w-was that?" Alan squeeked. He too was shaking, only in fear. The bad feeling he had awhile ago, got even worse.

"Our weapons are customed designed for  _us_. No one can wield my weapons, but me. All of our weapons have a tiny computer chip somewhere inside of them. That chip has our fingerprints embedded in its memory, so if anyone tried to use our own weapons on us, they would be in for quite a surprise. Your mistress should count herself lucky that I set my gun to electrocute, and not on something much more serious and worse than this." Marinette explained, placing her weapon back into its' place.

Vixen took this time to walk over to the frighten man.

The man dropped the briefcase and covered his face with his hands.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're not my concern. You're Siren's concern. And that, my friend, is  _much worse_ _._ " She said with a grin as she picked up the fallen briefcase.

"Oh, please don't kill me. I'll do anything you ask of me. I'll spill everything! Please, my wife is pregnant." He wept patethically as the raven haired angel began walking towards him.

"You mean the pregnant wife you cheated on with someone your own sons' age? The one you were about to abandon. Not only her, but all your children as well?" Marinette asked sarcastically as she came face to face with the adult.

He at least had  _some_ decency to look guilty. Too bad that  **that** won't save him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! After fifteen years of marriage, you **_now_**  figured out that your wife wasn't the perfect fit for you anymore? You weren't even going to give her a divorce, were you? You thought that maybe you had made a mistake, that you and the little whore over there wouldn't work out after all. You thought that it would be safer to just tell your wife some story about a emergancy business trip, so that you could run back to her when you were done with the homewrecker. Is that it?" Marinette hissed. Her blood began to boil at the audacity this man had.

"If you really believe that  **I** , a sworn defender of mothers and families, would feel a bit of sympathy towards you, a low-life and an adulterer who would have left his _pregnant_ wife and children for a homewrecking slut, then you have another thing coming! Don't think that I have forgotten about the fact that you would have totally been okay with that  _thing_ killing me _and_ my comrade. With my own weapon, no less! But don't worry, the three of us will be seeing each other as soon as the captain is done with both of you. And this time, I won't be holding back." With those words, Marinette pulled her fist back and slammed it in his nose.

The man feel down on the ground. He was unconscious just like his mistress.

"You couldn't hold back on that one, could you?" Vixen asked, not even looking at her colleague as she was opening the briefcase on the ground.

"No, I couldn't! I'm getting really sick and tired of hearing the same excuses over and over again. Just because they admitted their mistakes, doesn't automatically mean that I will go easy on them. Before commiting their mistakes and crimes, they should think twice about the consequences that **will** follow!!!" Marinette ranted.

Her exhaustion and frustration getting the better of her. The only bright side out of this whole thing, is that she wasn't as pissed off as she was anymore.

"Mhm, I hear ya, girl. Now, check this out. The briefcase is loaded with money. A whole lot of money, that I seriously doubt he earned as a lawyer." Vixen said as the ravenette eyed the amount of money in the briefcase.

"I figured as much." She hissed. Marinette had no doubt in her mind that a very large portion of that money was hers! Her eyes flashed red with rage at the thought that these two bastards would have lived off her hard earned money. They even tried to kill her!!! 

If they weren't unconscious already, then they would have been dead!

And that's when something else clicked in her head.

"Oh, crap! Now I have to carry them  _both_ back!" She hissed and pinched the bridge of her nose, already feeling her head pound. What she wouldn't give to have Tikki here with her to help ease the pain.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out." She heard her teammate laugh. Marinette sent her a withering glare as the other woman laughed it all up.

"Oh, don't be like that. And besides, if you need an extra pair of hands with these two, I'm sure  _Cat Noir_ would just love to give you a paw or two." She said loudly, silently implying that they were onto him.

The young hero quietly watched the entire exchange in horror.

He was never more afraid and worried in his entire life! This whole scene was just too much for him. 

There were plenty of times he wanted to intervene and prevent any kind of violent act. But, seeing that there were two heavily  _armed_ angels, one of whom is still very much pissed off with him.

(And since he saw just what she was capable of doing, he doesn't want to find out what the other one can or will do.)

He tried to rack his brain in order to come up with something that would connect all of these things! And he got nothing! All he wanted to do now, was go home and sleep.

He tried to just sneak away undetected. But karma had other things installed for him it would seem.

Because one second he was on a tree branch and the next he felt some kind of string, wrap around his leg, pulled him out of the tree and dropped him flat on his ass.

He was confused as to how they knew he was there in the first place, but that would have to wait for later. Right now, he should be more worried about his well being.

Swallowing a large lump down his throat, the blond hero looked up and his fearful emerald green orbs meet with a pair of pissed off sapphire blues, before they changed into furious crimson red irises.

Adrien shivered in fear, he still had no clue how she did that? What was she? Some kind of inhuman? He learned that everything was possible over the last two years since he became Cat Noir.

Does she have superpowers? Do they all have superpowers? Are they some kind of real life version of S.H.I.E.L.D?

If she could do stuff like that, does that mean that Marinette can do stuff like that too?

His princess' smiling image flashed in his mind's eye.

She always appears in the blink of an eye whenever he and his Lady needed her the most.

Well, that kinda explains why her eyes were bleeding after the last akuma attack. Or maybe she had some serious medical condition she didn't want to tell anyone? They weren't all that friendly when he's around her in his civilian form.  _Sadly...._

Whatever the answers to those questions were, Adrien doubted that he will ever find out. The lenght one had to go through to find out would be one hell of a ride. God only knows, what happens or happened to those who found out. 

Which made him worry about Alya even more! He only hoped that she doesn't do anything stupid.

"So, you were the one who was following me all along? Didn't I tell you yesterday to stay out of my way?" She asked softly, but even  _he_ could hear her struggling to maintain calm.

 _'You just have a knack at pissing her off, don't you, kid?'_ Plagg said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

 _'Not helping, Plagg!'_ Adrien hissed back at him.

 _'HEY! I TRIED to help you, but you wouldn't listen to me. I'm just glad that **I** won't be feeling any pain from her wrath, unlike you. I'm not gonna risk my ass, just because you got way over yourself. Good luck, kid. You'll need it.' _ He snickered deviously after that and broke their telepathic communication.

 _'WHAT?!! PLAGG!!!!'_ Adrien tried to call him back again. But, it was no use. That backstabbing little piece of shit.......

"Uhm, Hello?" He said, while trying not to cover in fear at the glare he was getting.

" _Hello_?!! That's what you have to say for yourself?!" Marinette hissed.

Marinette knew that she was being a bit too harsh on him. Especially, since she felt his presence not too long ago. She just hoped that he would have enough common sense and leave.

But that's what she got when she left things to chance! There was no way that  _Cat Noir,_ of all people, would just leave things well enough alone! He was too stubborn and a little too curious for his own good.

Not to mention that he was _too_  good for this kind of scene. Marinette felt her Kitty panic and worry, just as she felt his inner struggles at what to do and how to help her.

_Her poor Kitty was so worried about her, as always....._

But he still needed to learn not to stalk and spy on people! What would have happened, if he saw something he shouldn't?

Adrien gulped and gave her the wounded kitty look. He knew it was a long shot, but that was all he had so far.

(Which was a very smart move on his part. Despite popular belief, Marinette is a  _HUGE_ wet blanket. How can she stay mad at him for too long, when he's giving her a look like that?)

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I was way out of line and I'm sorry." Adrien said, hoping that she would just accept and let him live.

Marinette eyed him for a bit, she knew that his apology was faux. But there was something more to it. Marinette couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something there. In his eyes.

Sadly, she didn't have the time nor will to dwell on that.

"You followed me for the better part of an hour,  _spied on me_ , was about to sneak off like it was nothing, just to  _apologize_ to me?" Marinette stated in a voice that clearly said 'yeah right, good luck next time!'.

The blond superhero blushed at her reasoning. Well, it wasn't like she didn't have a point. But, he didn't have any other  _valid_ reason for following her!

"If you wanted to 'apologize' to me so badly, you could have intercepted me like you did last night and did so. Instead, you chose to stalk me  _ **and**_ spy on me. Do you really believe that I would fall for that? How stupid do you think I am?" Marinette asked curtly with a raised eyebrow (not that they would be able to even see it).

"Hey now, Siren, don't be too hard on the poor kid. Why don't we all agree that he made a mistake and that he will never do it again?" Vixen interjected when she noted that the young hero looked as if he just got slapped.

She didn't know why, but she had an odd feeling that, that look appears more often than not on his face. Her angel instincts woke up after their deep slumber and went to get the poor boy out of hot water. Vixen knew that it was none of her business, but there was somethinhg about that boy....

Marinette shared a look with the brunette. Marinette wasn't expecting Vixen to jump in like that. But then again, she always loved to meddle in someone else's business when least expected. The saying 'expect the unexpected' was just made for her.

Besides, she might have a point. She could scold Cat Noir another time.  _This time_ , she will let him off the hook. But only, this time!

She gave her partner/charge a final scolding look and turned around, making her way over to the two unconscious bodies.

"Hey, Siren. Before I forget, I need to tell you about this interesting little thing I saw on my way here." Vixen jumpped up and went over to the ravenette as she picked up the body of the woman and throwing it over her left shoulder.

Marinette looked at the young woman, silently telling her to continue, while she went over to the man's body and the silver briefcase, that contained a large sum of money. Her money.

"Okay. So, while I was on my way here, I saw this huge old snake come out of a hole! I stopped and watched as it shed its' old skin for a very shinny new one! It looked a bit too out-dated for my taste, like the 90' fashion shows. Anyways, it slittered around for a bit, for twenty to twenty five minutes or so, before it saw a little baby fox! It was all alone out there, warming itself in the  _sunlight_ _!_ Now, I don't know what happened to the baby fox next, but I hope that the snake didn't eat it. Isn't that interesting?" Vixen asked.

Adrien looked back and forth between the two women, feeling a bit left out and confused.

"Interesting." Was all Marinette said before she hoisted the man's body over her other shoulder and picked up the briefcase with her right hand.

"WAIT! Don't you need some help carrying them back?" Cat Noir cried.

There was no way that she will be able to carry them by herself! Two unconscious bodies _and_ a large briefcase would be simply too much for her petite frame.

Their weight alone could crush her! Especially, if she was going to carry them all the way back to the City Hall!

"Don't worry about her, kid! She'll manage." Vixen said to the boy, since the ravenette simply ignored them both.

Cat Noir was about to retort to that statement, but he jumped a bit when he noticed that the ravenette wasn't with them anymore. She left without making a single sound that fast! And she was carrying a weight heavier than her own!

"SERIOUSLY?!! HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" Adrien cried out. He had an odd feeling that he would be asking that question a lot around them.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out, kid." Vixen said casually as she typed something on her phone, while she sat down on the ground.

"But there was no way, that  ** _that_** was even HUMANLY possible!" He hissed out. He was beginning to get a little frustrated with these vogue answers.

"This coming from the guy that can destroy anything he wishes with just a single  _touch?_ " Vixen threw back at him calmly, as if she was talking to a mere child. 

Adrien shut his mouth at that. Well, what could he possibly say to that? He and Ladybug are the last people claiming something not  _humanly_ possible. But still, they had  _magical_ jewelry. What did they have?

"I can see the wheels in your head turning, kid. I'll tell you right away, that we weren't experimented on or any other type of bullshit you saw in the movies and read in books. The answer is quite very simple, you're just not allowed to know. Period." She said, still not looking up from her phone.

Adrien pouted slightly and untied the rope around his leg. The rope, he realized, aparently belong to the brunette.

Meaning that she was the one who dragged him out of that tree. She's got quite the strength and speed, but then again, it seemed that all angels he knew had that ability. He doesn't know about the rest of the organization.

As soon as he was rope-free, Adrien got up and turned around, he might as well get something to eat since he didn't have to worry about getting back to school on time, for once. He had free period and Nathalie gave him a free pass for today.

He was took a few steps, before the young brunette called out.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She scolded. She sounded like a mother in that moment.

Adrien turned around nerviously, he didn't know that he was supposed to stay.

"Uhm....." He mumbled.

He wasn't exactly comfortable sitting around all alone in a place that was totally devoid of any other kind of human contact with an armed masked stranger, who also happens to be a member of an assassination squad.

Wasn't this, kind of, how most horror movies begin?

"That's what I thought. Now, come on. Let's go. I'm Vixen, by the way." She said as she got up from the ground and walked towards him.

"Uhm...nice to meet you too. But where are we going?" The blond asked.

(Now he was even more reluctant to be around her. He even prepared the perfect responce for her too.)

"You have questions and I'm willing to sate some of your curiousity. And if you give me the 'My parents told me to never talk to strangers or go anywhere with them' wise crack, I will punch **and** make you." She said to the hero, not even bothering to stop and wait for him to catch up.

Adrien shut his mouth once again, as he stared at her back. 

'Was she a mind reader or something?' He couldn't help but think. After all he saw from them these past few days, he wouldn't be suprised. Too much.

"Are you coming, kid? 'Cuz, I've got stuff to do." She called out againand this time Adrien followed after her.

They walked in silence for a bit, both perfering not to engage in any kind of conversation.

Before they knew it, they made it to a large hill, that overlooked the entire park, and that had one big oak tree in the middle of it, creating the perfect spot to rest in.

Vixen climbed up and sat on one of the oak's lower branches, while Cat Noir chose to sit on the ground.

"Alright kid, I know you have a lot of questions for me. But, keep in mind that I will be able to answer a very select few entirely." She said, before continuing, "Now, first off, we aren't experimented on. There was no kind of chemical accident, no exposure to radiation or anything of the sort. I can't tell you much about our abilities and technics, because its......." Vixen said before the young superhero interrupted her.

"Confidential. Yeah, I heard it all before. But, why? Why do you keep it under wraps so much?" He finally asked the one thing, he believed, many wondered about themselves.

Vixen eyed him for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not to leave it at that. But, seeing how this wouldn't be the last time she would have to deal with this kind of thing, she decided to just get it over with.

"We aren't keeping things 'under wraps' as you say, because we don't have anything better to do, kid.  _There_ is a very good reason why we keep things a secret. We aren't doing this for kicks, you know?" She said scoldingly. 

"Well, what  _is_ the reason then?" He asked curiously. Was she really going to tell him?

She didn't say anything for a while. Instead, she looked at all the families and couples walking around the park bellow them.

"Because....if we told everyone how we worked and what our future plans were, then many wanted criminals who want to take us out, would take advantage of that knowledge and many innocent lives would be destroyed. We might've achieved World Peace, but the trick now is to maintain it. To everyone else, it looked like a piece of cake. But in reality, it was one of the hardest things we had ever done. We even lost some of our comrades in the process. Guess who had to tell their families that they would never be seeing their loved ones ever again, kid?" She said, now turning her gaze over to him.

"We did, kiddo. Or at least, my squad did, since we were there. Trust me when I say that, it was painful as hell. Behind these masks, we are people too. Just like you and Ladybug. We too have dreams, hopes, precious people we want to protect! Our lives aren't as easy as you might think. But we just keep pushing on. No matter how much it hurt and no matter what the cost." She added solemnly.

"Everyone praises our successes and knowledge, but no one asked how we managed to do  **that _and_**  keep up with our lives outside of the organization. It's not easy as it looks. We sacrificed a lot to get where we are, where the whole world is now. So, can you honestly blame us for wanting to make sure that all of our hard work doesn't go down the drain, all because of some assholes who aren't capable of abiding to the law? Or to let the deaths of our operatives become meaningless? We turned World Peace and a bunch of other things, from a dream to a reality. Do you really think we managed to do that without spilling some blood?" Vixen asked. Oddly calm for some strange reason.

"If you're wondering wherher or not, we killed innocent people, then no. We never killed or tortured innocent people. We target criminals. And criminals _ONLY. _ I know that some people believe that we are some kind of hitmen, but we are  ** _far_** from that. I promise you. Now, I know that Siren might seem like it, but she is one of the most honorable angels I know. And I'm not only saying that because she's my comrade." Vixen said as she looked back at the park. 

(Adrien remained silent after that. It feels a whole lot different hearing things from this perspective.)

"When you hear a story, and when you retell that story to someone else. How do you retell it?" She asked after a few minutes of silence, still not looking back at him.

Adrien needed a few minutes to come back to reality. That was a whole lot of information for him to process all at once. Especially, if he compared it with what he saw.

Fact is, he might fully be able to comprehend what she just told him in a couple of hours or so.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" He answered back, when her question registered in his brain.

"I mean that, when you retell a story you heard from someone else, you actually make up a whole new story without even knowing it. While it may have simularities with the original one, it's still not the same. Because, the human brain is capable of picking up only the vital details in a story, while completely forgetting about the tiny details. Most people believe that, the tiny details are irrelevant to the entire purpose of the story. But they couldn't have been more wrong. Those tiny details are the glue that binds the whole story together and without those details, there are huge blanks left in the story. The story is unstable because of this. So, we, instinctively, add our own elements to the story. Shaping it, changing it and creating an entirely new story." She said with a sigh, and she turned to face the confused young teen.

"The original story turns into the thing of the past. With barely anyone to remember it. Unless it's written down on paper. Thus, making it permanent and everlasting. Do you know who told me this a few years ago?" She asked him, a small smile was playing at her face.

Adrien could only shake his head. He felt that, if he opened his mouth to speak, he might break the spell she placed him under.

"Your guardian angel; my captain. That's who. She said the exact same thing to me, that I'm telling you right now. Long ago, I, like you, thought that we shouldn't keep things to ourselves. That's when she approached me." She said with a fond smile on her face.

"Has a way with words, that one. She is able to take you, dead thirsty, across the ocean and not let you take one sip of water. So, be very careful around her. She never lost an arguement before and something tells me that, it's not about to change anytime soon. Especially, with her temper." She laughed.

Adrien, unvoluntarilly, remembered his first day at public school, when the gum incident happened. She was quite testy with him that day. The way she glared at him back then, he worried that she would hit him.

"How long do you know Marinette?" The blond asked, his voice a little hoarse from the lack of use.

"For about seven years, give or take a year or two. We've been so close these last few years, we almost forgot when we meet. And, it hardly even matters to us now." She answered, whike shrugging her shoulders delicatelly.

"Can I ask you something?" Adrien asked tentatively.

"Sure, kiddo. What's up?" Vixen said, her brown eyes looking into his intently.

"Could you explain to me, what you meant with the whole ordeal of retelling stories?" He asked.

He didn't quite grasp the entire purpose of her telling him that. Even though she said it very well. Or at least, told to him what his Princess once said to her.

"Really? You weren't able to connect the dots? After the subject we started talking about?" Vixen said as she looked at him slightly dumbfounded.

Adrien blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What I meant by that was, that if we told everyone what we do and how we worked, everyone would understand it in a way that might be very different from what we actually meant and from what we even said. From ear to ear and from mouth to mouth, everything we originally stated gets twisted and blown out of proportion. Not only that, but it would be very dangerous too. We have many operatives that are currently working undercover. If the criminals we targeted, knew of our plans......well, to put it simply, things would get very ugly. And we don't want that to happen. So, we simply keep people out of business that doesn't concern them. It's a whole lot safer for everyone, if we don't say anything about certain things at all. By keeping the people at bay, we are preventing the spreading of various rumors and misinformations." She explained.

"But, isn't that wrong? The people have a right to know about these things, don't they? It feels almost as if, you're lying to them." Adrien said.

" ** _We don't lie to anyone, kid!_** And the things we do, isn't anyone's concern. When something that involves the entire population happens, we inform everyone right away! Withholding a certain amount of things is NOT the same as  _lying_. Do you wanna know why, kid? It's because, you shouldn't be thinking about things you don't understand! We aren't sending soldiers out on the frontlines like we should! We are the ONES who risk our lives by going instead! Not you or anyone else! When was the last time you heard or read about terrorists attacking various countries or a war raging somewhere in the world? Who do you think goes to take care of it?" She hissed as she glared down at the teen, before continuing,  "It's because of prejudice and ridiculous beliefs like that, that we decided to keep people at bay." Vixen added, while the blond looked away in shame when he realized that she had a good point.

If he was honest, beside the situation with Hawk Moth, he never heard of any wars going on. It might be because, his parents always kept him away from hearing things like that.

But if the situation was seriously THAT serious, then the staff would've commented about that. Wouldn't they?

"But, I never heard anything about that before."  Adrien said, looking up at the brunette angel.

"Exactly. We nipped the bud, before it blossomed. We took care of the situation, before you could hear about it." She pointedly.

"Oh." Was the only thing he said.

"We don't sit around and do nothing, kid. We keep our eyes open for anything. The Black Ops, especially. We work in the shadows and deal with the worst of mankind. We deal with things, you never thought exsisted. We don't share the details of our missions with the world, because we don't want to spread panic. There is no reason for other innocent people to get involved, if we are there to take care of things instead." She finished softly, calming down now.

"I know that you think that our methods are wrong. I can see it in your eyes, kid. Your not as subtle as you think." She said, a small grin appeared on her masked face.

"I just don't understand why you guys don't just simply put them in jail? Wouldn't that be much easier for everyone? Without having to kill them?" Adrien asked. He always believed that if someone commited a crime, then they should be sent to prison. And that's that.

"She was right. You  _are_ a cinnamon roll." Vixen stated incrediously. Adrien was also able to see her eyes widdening from behind her mask.

"I'm a  _WHAT?!!"_ Adrien cried. Who would call him that? Or better yet, why would someone call him that?

In the back of his mind, Adrien could have sworn that he heard Plagg roaring with laughter at the new nickname.

To use it against him in the future and mock him, no doubt! That little asshole..... 

"You're too good for your own good, kiddo. The world isn't as bright as you see and we want it to be. It's gonna take us a  _very long_ while, until we manage to achieve it. Even then, it would be too far fetched." She said, looking up at the sky.

"There are still a little too many freaks out there, kiddo. Some even have the power to slip through the cracks in the justice system. Why do you think we focus most of our undercover operatives there?" She asked rhetorically, before continuing, "There's a very big difference between law and justice, kid. Simular, but nit the same. Which is why we are keeping an eye out for any funny business." 

"But, why not just put them in jail?" Adrien persisted.

"Because kiddo, the justice system is corrupted. If we turned the crimunals we capture over to the police, there's a very big chance one of them 'mysteriously' escaping from the prison. Which is bad news for everyone." 

"Why don't you just replace the dirty cops with new ones?"

"Sorry kiddo, but that's classified information. I couldn't tell you, even if I wanted to. Besides, we took over all serious cases from the police. They do minor tasks, like patroling and such." Vixen said.

"Plus, it's easier for everyone that way. You see, when one of my squad members or I get sent to get someone, that person either has a death penalty signed or is going to be sent to one of our prisons for the rest of their lives. Either way, the ones we catch are going to die anyway. Most criminals that are sentenced to one of our prisons, commit suicide. 'Cuz no one in their right minds would want to end up in  _our_ prisons. Why, I can't tell you." She finished.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Adrien said quietly.

He didn't know that things were this complicated. He always thought that police officers worked on the side of the law.

"Don't beat yourself too much, kid. How could you have possibly known? You, like everyone else, grew up believing that all cops were the good guys. So, it's not your fault. Some people change when they fill that they have power. It's  _almost_ natural. But that's why we are here. To make sure that they know their place. We got it all under control, kiddo. Don't worry about that. You just focus on doing your thing and that's that. Just don't let the power get to your head, ok?" She said warmly, getting down from the tree.

Adrien nodded as he stood up from the ground.

They walked over towards the edge of the cliff and looked on at the city they have both sworn to protect.

"I can see you pondering about something, kid. Come on, out with it." Vixen said after a few moments of silence, in a tone that wouldn't take no for an answer.

Adrien jumped a bit, startled at the sudden interruption, and blushed a bit.

Adrien couldn't help but feel a little exposed. He wasn't able to think about anything witout her seeing right through him. How does she do that?

Was he that easy to read? Adrien made a mental note to ask Plagg about that later.

"Previously, you mentioned that the Black Ops unit is sent out to either kill or retreive criminals. Is that what will happen to those two?" Adrien asked the one question, that had been nagging him at the back of his head for quite some time now.

"Siren was sent to find and accompany the man to the interrogation unit, since she's very fast and all. But after what happened back then, I'm not so sure. Ginger attempted to kill not one, but  _two_ marshalls of the Angel's Special Task Force. Any attack on us, is an attack to the entire Angel Core. I can't promise you that, they won't be paying the consequences for their crimes. The captain doesn't forgive these things, especially if the Siren told her about the position they were in. I'm just surprised that she hadn't killed the girl after she called her the taboo name." Vixen said.

"The taboo name?" Adrien asked.

"Yup. Ginger called Siren a bitch. The last person who called her that, some crazy ass rapist I believe, had a crude rope tied around his balls and was thrown off a mountain. The rope tighten around his balls and servered them. We didn't know whether he was screaming because he was falling to his death or because his balls were riped off. Probably because of both." She said casually.

Adrien winced and made a mental note to  _never_ call her in any offencive way ever again.

"We don't tolerate anyones bullshit, kiddo. We can tolerate it,  _sometimes_ _._ But, when assholes like that call us names and belittle us....God help them then. But captain managed to get us to control ourselves. Well, we had to or else."

"Is Marinette usually strict like this?" Adrien asked curiously.

Even though there were times when she's a little short with him as Cat Noir and Chloé, but somehow he has a hard time seeing her as this dangerous person everyone was afraid of. 

(But even so, he would much rather avoid getting her pissed off.)

"With the position she is in, kiddo, she has to. It's not fun, I'll tell you that. But, don't worry about that too much. The only thing you need to do is avoiding getting on her nerves and you'll be fine." She said casually.

"Was she always like that? And does she go on those types if missions? What's she like on the battlefield? And what happened to Marinette five years ago? Siren told me to as......."

"Woah, woah! Breathe, kid. You sure are a curious little kitty, aren't ya? Don't you know what happens to curious cats?" She asked with a small giggle.

"Ah, but the satisfaction brought it back." Adrien flashed his infamous grin as he said that. Withholding the urge to chuckle at the flat look he received from the brunette.

"Yeah, okay kid, a little reminder for ya. Don't use those wise cracks on captain. Ever! She will strangle you with your own tail if you do. Now to answer your questions. Yes, she was always like that. Well, as long as I can remember. You've gotta understand kid, we are saving the world here. We aren't sitting around and having a tea party." She said looking back at the people in the park again.

"Then you asked me if she goes on assassination missions, right? Well, let me answer your question with a question. Who do you think  _leads_ the mission? She wouldn't be the  ** _HEAD_** of the Black Ops squad if she hadn't went on missions like that. I can't tell you want happened five years back, because it's not my story to tell. If captain hadn't told you, then I won't either. As for the last question.....well, the only thing I'll tell you is that she's like a storm. A one woman army that can and will knock anyone in her way like a house of cards. Enough said." She looked back at him.

Adrien didn't know whether or not he should be afraid or relieved.

He could imagine the fierce look on her face as she faced her adverseries in the frontlines.

He gulped. Even the mental picture  _he_ created looked like a force to be recon with.

He must've made a face, because she was laughing so hard she could break a rib or two.

"Oh k-kid....hahahaaaa....that FACE!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" She could barely speak.

She even had to bend over as her fit took over.

He slightly pouted at her and glared, as his entire face went red.

She managed to calm down after a few minutes. But she could wipe off that crazy grin off her face.

"Kid, you made the exact same face the terrorists and criminals make when they see her in battle. You especially remind me of this one guy in particular, who pissed her off so bad one time, he now has one nut flying solo." She said as she broke down laughing once more.

Adrien, on the other hand, never looked more horrified! His legs unvoluntarilly crossed at the mere thought of something like that happening to him.

He didn't know why he was so surprised! He even saw her tasering that old pervert in the testicules.

He cringed as that night came to the forefront of his mind.

(Was is it just him or do these angels have some kind of affinity to cut off mens' greatest pride?)

"And you think that's funny?!" Adrien asked incrediously.

If he thought that she was crazy before, now she fit the bill of the perfect lunatic.

"When her rage isn't directed at us, then yeah." She said when she finally was calm enough to speak.

"By the way, I heard that you and Ladybug will be training under her soon. So, here's a little tip. Don't be late. She will make you regret it." Vixen shivered at the last part as if remembering, what seems to be, a very  _painful_ memory.

Adrien didn't have the guts to ask her why. He rather not find out at all. If she was wicked using only physical strenght, then he doesn't want to find out what she was capable of when she used weapons.

And speaking of weapons........

"Can I ask you one last thing?" He asked calmly.

"Shoot." She said as she looked at her phone.

(Adrien tried not to cringe at the word.)

"Who made those weapons? I heard Siren mentioning something about them being custom made." 

"Our captain made all of our weapons. How, I don't know and we didn't even bother to ask her." 

" _Marinette_ made them?! As in, she made that gun Siren uses?" Adrien was both baffled and floored.

He knew his Princess was incredibly talented and creative, but he didn't know that she was  _that_ creative!

"That, and many other things I'm not allowed to tell you about."

"But how? How does she come up with this stuff?" He persisted.

He desperately wanted to know how in the world Marinette managed to do that. On top of everything else! Things like that take years.

(One things for sure, he most definitely won't make the mistake of underestimating her!)

"It's simple. She's passionate about her work and saving the world, that she is willing to do whatever it took to save it from people we fight against and go after. And her creating our weapons and suits, is one of the best things she ever did. When you watch her work from afar, she makes it look so easy. But, it couldn't be farther from the truth. It's so easy to make it look easy, kid. You have no idea." She said with a distant look in her eyes.

"Our weapons give us three advantages in battle." She said as she turned to look at him.

"One, if we ever get caught and are unable to win, we won't get killed by our own weapons." The masked brunette raised one finger as she said it, "two, our weapons can only be used by us and us alone. Meaning, no one can use our weapons in evil purposes or try to create weapons simular to ours. And three, if anyone tried to use our weapons on us, like Ginger did on Siren, they would get one hell of an whiplash. Which gives us the element of surprise. I don't know how she did it, but I'm grateful. Because it saved our asses too many times to count." She finished with a pure look of admiration on her face.

"Are you sure that you're allowed to tell me this?" Adrien asked, feeling a little uneasy with hearing something that could be considered a secret. He doesn't want one of them to come after him.

"I wouldn't have brought you here, if I wasn't sure that we would have the utter most privacy. Don't worry, I have it covered." She said in a smug tone.

"How did you becone an angel? How does one become an angel at all?" Adrien couldn't help but wonder.

He always hears about what they do and about all the amazing things they did or will do. But how did they get to become angels in the first place? And why do they chose to become angels in the first place? 

From what he heard from the brunette and The Siren, it's not an easy job to do. Especially, considering the fact that they don't make a huge amount of money like they should for their positions. Half of their pays go into foundations for charity.

At least that was what he read about them.

"Classified and classified, kiddo. I can't tell you that. Remember what I said about retelling stories?" She lightly chided.

"But I wouldn't tell anyone!" He jumped at that.

"I know that, kiddo. But I can't make that desision on my own. The entire organization needs to agree on that. Me telling you right now about that, would be me betraying their trust and that's not fair."

"Ok. I'm sorry I overreacted. Can you at least tell me, what type of weapon you specialize in? I'm curious."

"I can't tell you that, kiddo."

"Let me guess, another classified information?"

"Nope. I just don't wanna tell you. If I told you all of my little secrets, then where would the mystery be?" She teased lightly.

Adrien huffed at that. He wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Okay. Now that I sated your overly curious mind, kiddo, I advise you to stop following us. You got off easily this time, but I don't think you'll be so lucky next time. There are some stuff you don't need to see or hear. It's not only rude to eavesdrop, but it's also more trouble then it's worth. Siren and I won't tell the captain, but let's not push it. If she ever found out that we let you follow us around, she will personally cut our balls off and then come after yours, once she's done with us." She said.

(They both shivered at that. It was better to not poke the bear while it sleeps.)

"I know that you're still vary about our ways, but trust me when I say that we  ** _are_** the good guys. We might seem cruel and unjust to some people, we heard it all before already, but we work on the side of the law. There are very good arguements that I could give you, that would crush all of your worries and doubts, but I can't say anything. I just need you to understand that, we are on the same side. Yes, we might be a little too harsh. But it's only because of the greater good of us all. I can promise you that we never harmed an innocent. We _**are**_  angels too. But unlike the others, we also punish the guilty besides protecting the innocent. So we have to do things the way we do." She said softly, "We knew that there would be problems of this sort, but we won't change our minds or the way we do things. No matter what. I'm sorry, I truly am. But we have to. There is corruption on every corner and we can't afford to lose or stop. Not when innocent lives are at stake. You and Ladybug do your job, we'll do ours. One day, you'll understand. I promise." She added.

Adrien nodded uneasily at that. What else could he do? She spoke so passionately, that almost made him want to believe her.

"I know that I'm not exactly good at stuff like this, especially compared to the captain. But I hope that I was clear enough for you to understand. There are so many things I'd like to tell you, kid. But I can't. You don't need to worry over stuff that you can't control. You already have enough on your plate as is, without adding Black Ops and angel business to it. But, if you still can't relax or let it go......then, I advise you to go and talk to the captain. You won't be getting anything else from us." She said.

"I'll try. I can't promise you anything right now." He said with a sigh, "It's just so strange. And it feels so unreal to me. I'm confused about a few things, but oddly enough I.....kinda get it. It's just a little too much for me to process at the moment." He said earnestly. Adrien's gut tells him that even if he did lie, she would see right through it somehow.

Probably from all those years she spent on the field and as an angel.

"It's ok. I expected that would be the case. Now imagine if I told you everything, that would be too much for you to bare. That's why we don't tell people too much about our work. It's just pointless for the entire population to work themselves over stuff like this. Especially, if you should be living your lives to the fullest. Do all the things we gave up on, in order to keep all of you safe and sound from twisted people that are out there. You could easily relate to us in a way too, you know? As a superhero, how many times have you had to miss out on having fun with your friends to save the city from Hawk Moth's akumas?" 

Adrien thought about all the plans he had to cancel because the city needed Cat Noir. Nino's hurtful look on his face, the worry that radiated off of him.

And he felt his heart clench inside his chest cavity.

 _'Too many times to count.'_ He thought. So that's how it feels......

"You don't have to answer that one, kiddo. It's quite obvious." She said sympathetically.

"Tell you what, kiddo. If you go to the captain to have a talk and she's too busy at that moment, come here. I'll know when you come. Ok?"

Adrien nodded.

"Good. Now stop thinking too much about it and go to school. I don't want you to get in trouble with your teachers and I most certainly will not give you a note to excuse you from classes, young man." She said in a mock motherly tone, that got him to chuckle a bit.

"Thank you for talking to me, Vixen. It kinda helped me out a bit. Hope I see you soon." With that he leaped away.

The brunette laughtly lightly at that.

"Don't thank me yet, kiddo." She whispered into the wind.

She looked up at the skies and flashed away. After all, she had a lot of work to do back at the office.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The school bell rang signalizing the end of class.

The students hurridly got out of their classrooms and made their way out to the courtyard, wanting to enjoy their break before going to the next class.

Two raven haired sisters were walking down the halls talking in hushed whispers.

"What do you think will happen now?" Mel asked.

"Well, the only thing I can think of right now is suspension until further notice. And he had it coming, you know? He and his daughter were bitting the hand that feeds their ungrateful asses. I say good ridence." Maddie said with a prideful tone.

"Chloé's gonna throw a fit, though. You know what she's like. She might even get herself akumatized again." Mel said worriedly to her stubborn sister. 

"So?" Maddie snorted.

"So?!!! We might have to deal with that!" Mel glared.

"Perfect. Can't wait. I've been meaning to give my new bat a little spin, and Chloé's big ass head is perfect for the job." Maddie shrugged her shoulders, not even worried about the possibility of having a rampaging akuma coming after them.

"You are impossible." Mel huffed, while Maddie grinned.

"Who's impossible?" 

The two turned around to see Alya walking towards them.

"Hey Al." Maddie greeted.

"Going to your next class?" Mel asked.

"Yup. The bell's about to ring anyway. Might as well get to the classroom before anyone else." She said as they began walking towards their destinations.

"What's your next class?" Alya asked.

"We have history with Mr. Perilloux." Mel answered.

"You mean Mr. _Pervi_ lloux?" Maddie sneered.

"Maddie, this again? How many times do I have to tell you, not to call our history teacher that? Do you want to get in trouble?" Mel scolded her younger sister.

"Where did this come from?" Alya asked, her journalistic nature coming to the surface.

"It came from the fact that Mr. Perilloux is a HUGE pervert  _and_ a pedofil!" Maddie hissed.

"How can you tell? Did something happen, Madds?" Alya asked worridly.

Accusing someone of being a pedofil is a very big offence, after all. Especially if someone claims it with such certainity. Alya worried that something might've happened to one of her best friends, in order for her to claim stuff like that.

"She can't tell and nothing happened. Maddie was just seeing things, again." Mel interjected, while giving her sister a cold look.

"You weren't even there! I saw him leering at Mari in class when he thought no one was looking!" Maddie hissed.

"WHAT?!!" Alya cried out in rage.

She was revolted by the news, and she could feel her protective nature take over at the thought of any kind of harm befalling her best friend.

 _'If that old fart even thinks about coming anywhere near my girl with those intentions, I will rip his eyes out and shove them down his throat.' _Alya thought to herself angerly.

"Maddie, you can't just claim something like that without any evidence!"

"Evidence?! You want evidence? Why don't you keep a close eye on him when Mari's around?! Then you would see that sick expression on his face as he eyes her ass and boobs! In fact, I'm willing to bet my entire allowence that he will ask us where Mari is, even though he  _knows_ that she doesn't have history today!" Maddie yelled.

"Marinette is  ** _the captain_** of the  _ **Black Ops Unit!!!!!**_ _Everyone_ knows that! Do you really think anyone would be stupid enough to mess with her? She is capable of killing them without even batting an eyelash." Mel hissed back.

"And do you think that would stop them from fantasizing? There are a lot of freaks out there that are actually into that sort of thing! Hell, there's even a name for that type of kink. Do you want to know what it's called, Mel? It's called  **AUTASSASSINOPHILIA!!!!** " Maddie lashed out.

"I  _know_ what it's called, Maddie! I just think that you need to stop claiming things like that  **without** evidence to back your claim up!" Mel glared at Maddie.

Alya, however, felt uneasy being literally, in between the two sisters. The air got slightly colder as the two stared each other down.

Ok. Time to do a little damage control.

"Okay, you two. Why don't we just go to class? The bell is about to ring and we're still standing around. If Mr Perilloux does or says anything worthy of suspition, we'll kick his sorry ass. But until then, try to ease up on the accusations Madds. Mel's got a point, without anything concrete you can't say stuff like that. If he ever heard you say that, Mr. Perilloux could sue you and you would be in big trouble. Angel or not." Alya said as she put her arms around the ravenettes' shoulders.

The sisters said nothing as the bell rang. The three speed walked to their classroom.

When Maddie and Mel walked in their classroom, most of their classmates were already in their seats, chating while their teacher wrote something on the large blackboard.

The two angels made their way to their seats, but not before Maddie sent a cold glare at the back of the man's head.

'Maddie.' Mel warned her sister telepathically.

'I'm telling you, Mel. He is a pedofil!' Maddie sent back.

'Until you have proof of what you claim, I don't want to hear another word out of you. I don't want someone pressing charges against you for slander. Marinette would side with me on this one if she was here. Imagine the scandal it would be if one of the angels got sued for slander? The Elders, maman and daddy would throw a fit.' 

'Why not? I was already accused of theft before?' Maddie hissed.

She would never forget that day. The way Chloé and her father, the so-called 'honorable and just' mayor, accused her of theft in front of the entire class and everyone's parents. Ever since that day, she held an even bigger resentment towards them both.

It's not in the angel codex, but it's how she felt. How can she forgive someone, when they don't want to admit their mistakes? Or even apologize for it?

She won't lie, seeing the mayor in his current position brought her slight joy. It was time he got a taste of his own medicine.

Maddie hoped that her sister would give the old bastard a good beating (A/N: not the physical kind). It was high time someone put him in his place! And whom better than her big sister.

The girls took their seats as their history teacher turned to face the entire class.

"So nice of you to come and join us, girls. It's been a while since I saw you all together. But it appears to me, that one of you is missing. Where is your elder sister?" Mr. Perilloux asked, as he pushed his large glasses up his nose.

"She's working at the moment. Plus, she doesn't have history  _today_ _,_ Mr. Perilloux." Maddie answered curtly, before her sister could intervene.

From her position, Maddie could see his brow furrowing. He was put off by her mood no doubt about that, but he couldn't say or do anything that would ward suspition.

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that." He mumbled curtly and cleared his throat.

'What did I tell you, sis? P. to the E. to the D.  to the O. to the FIL!' Maddie couldn't help but feel slightly smug, as she saw her sister pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Now class, as you can see I have written down a series of topics along with your names. The reason I did this, is for the group presenration we spoke about doing last week. So, I want you all to team up with your partners and head to the library right away and get started. This project is due until next class. And I want each member of the team to present your part of the presentation. If not, the entire team will fail. No complaints or changes will be allowed. I've seen who's present and who isn't, so I will write that down in the attendence register later on. If you need me, I'll be in the teachers' lounge. Good luck!" With those words, he left the classroom.

The students got up and walked towards the board to see whom they are partnered with.

Most were very happy with their choice, because they don't have to deal with a  _certain someone......._

"WHAT?!!!" The banchee-like screetch came from none other than Chloé Bourgeois.

"I'M STUCK WITH YOU!!!" Chloé whirled around to send a cold glare towards Maddie.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!!" She cried out, "I will...."

"Let me guess, you'll call your daddy? Sorry to disappoint you Chloékins, but your daddy won't be answering your calls for a very long while. He is currently too busy kissing my sister's ass. Would you like to leave him a message?" Maddie interrupted her in a sugary sweet and innocent voice.

Chloé glared hatefully as the rest of the class stood around and watched the scene unfold.

Kim and Aurore leaned against the teachers' desk and chuckled. Unfortunately, they too are placed in a team with Chloé. But having Maddie on their team as well, more than made up for it.

Mel walked over to her sister in order to keep her in line, just in case she oversteped the boundaries.

"I'm not going to work with the likes of  _you_!!!" Chloé hissed out, "I rather work with these other losers!" She added.

"The feeling is mutual, cupcake! And if I were you, I'd watch that mouth. Just because Mari isn't here right now, doesn't mean that you can fuck around and do whatever you want. We still have the authority to punish you, so watch it!" Maddie hissed back, her sweet disposition flying out the window.

"You're just jealous of me and my wealth." Chloé brushed her away.

"Don't worry  _your highness_ , your flat board body and horrible personality more than make up for it." Maddie said in a tone filled with sarcasm.

That wiped the grin off Chloé's face, as some of the people present gaped while the other 'ooed'.

"Damn! BURN!!!" Kim laughed.

"You will pay for that, angel!" Chloé hissed hatefully.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Whatever shall I do?" Maddie mocked, "Get off your high horse cupcake. You have zero influence. Your 'daddy' even less. Both of you bit the hand that fed you and now it's time to pay for  _ **all**_ of your misdeeds. I only hope that you will be able to handle it. Because Mari is pissed as hell." Maddie stated calmly.

"I'm not afraid of either one of you. When my daddy comes home, I'll make him throw you and the rest of your family out of the country." She said haughtily as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.

Mel had to physically restrain Maddie from attacking the blond girl. It wasn't an easy task, since she too had to restrain herself from doing the exact same thing. 

When it comes to their family and its safety, they won't choose their words or be responsible for any action they would take in order to defend it.

After a few minutes of struggling against her sister's firm hold, Maddie managed to get a hold of herself. Somehow. She removed her sister's hand from her shoulder and hissed back at the smirking blond.

"If ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person on the planet, you wackjob! Don't you get it? Your daddy is Mari's little bitch. He has no power. Right now, he's probably on his knees begging to be left  _alive_. So, don't count your chickens  _before_ they hatch." With that, Maddie moved towards the door and indicated to Kim and Aurore to follow her.

"OH YEAH?! WELL, WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE ABOUT THAT!" Chloé cried out. Not the best comeback, but it was the only thing she could think of.

Maddie stoped walking and turned to once more face the mayor's daughter.

"You know, Chloé, sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut and give the impression that you're stupid, than open it and remove all doubt." Maddie said coldly and walked out of the classroom with Kim and Aurore laughing behind her.

Chloé had a stupified look on her face, before she growled and stomped out of the classroom yelling and screaming about 'how her daddy would hear about this' and etcetera.

While the rest of the class stood there in silence, before a few of the laughed like hyenas.

Mel just shook her head. She could feel her head pulsing.

 _'I hope Mari has better luck than I do.'_ She thought as she and her teammates made their way out as well.

The sooner they get to the library, the sooner Mel could prevent a potential bloodbath from happining.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The two adults sat on the cold steel chairs, shivering and sweating slightly in their seats. They felt cold right to their bones.

But the cold feeling wasn't coming from their seats. No, no, no. The cold feeling was coming from the vicious glare coming from the young ravenette in front of them.

"Well, gentlemen. Now that you're both here, why don't we get started?" Marinette asked in a deceivingly sweet voice.

The two men jumped slightly at the sudden question and simply looked at each other and then looked back at the young angel in front of them.

"Now, who wants to go first?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End of Chapter 16

* * *

* * *

 

 Hi again, everyone. I would like to apologize once more for the long wait. I had one hell of a month.

Also, I would like to tell you that I re-edited the previous chapters. So those who want to check it out, are more than welcomed to do so.

I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in the chapter, I will fix it as soon as I can. If you spot a mistake of any kind, please let me know in which chapter and where.

I hope I cleared up some of your doubts, please don't be shy to let me know if otherwise.

On the side note, I also created a flickr account. There I will post pictures of certain outfits and such.

I give you my link as soon as I check a few things out.

I hope you liked the fic. And I will see you all next time.

For those who read my other fic 'Checkmate Catsanova', I would like to inform you that I will be updating a new chapter in a few days.

When, I don't know myself.

 

I love you guys and hope to see you soon.

 

Volim Vas ♡♡♡♡

 

Until next time.......

...........................................PinkSapphireAngel

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).  
> -The Elders are the heads of the A.N.G.E.L organization and they guide, protect and advise the angels.

**Author's Note:**

> -The A.N.G.E.L organization is a humanitarian organization that has two aims and those would be to save the planet from CATastrophe of any kind and to help the people. So to put it simple they make sure that there is peace in the world and fight for what is right (later on it will be explained better).  
> -A.N.G.E.L stands for Advanced Naturally Gifted Elighteners of Life  
> -Guardian angels are angels that guide and protect their charges from any kind of harm. One guardian angel can have up to 1000 charges (plus all of their family members to that 1000). To actually be an angel you must be a genious, have a heart of gold, have a high sense of duty, honor and morality (among other things) and have another thing that will be later on explained. Those who do not have all of the above but have potencial become partners to the angels.  
> -The rings are a symbol that you are an angel. Women have more elegant rings while men have a bulky ones, but both are made out of the same material.  
> -Angels that are CATholic wear their angel rings on the left middle finger, while angels that are orthodox wear their rings on the left ring finger because their wedding and engagement rings go on their right ring finger, the same goes for angels that are from other religions, they wear theirs on the left ring finger just like Mari, Mel and Maddie (I hope that won't be a problem).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The tears of an A.N.G.E.L](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751185) by [randomperson454](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomperson454/pseuds/randomperson454)




End file.
